Entre el amor y el odio
by Meroko-Y-chan
Summary: Han pasado seis años, nada es como antes, se perdió todo contacto con cierta chica. Mimi vuelve a Japón. ¿Desde cuándo es tan unida a Davis y a Yolei? ¿Qué paso con su amistad con Sora? ¿Por qué se ha vuelto tan indiferente con Kari y Tk? ¿Por qué cambio de actitud? Estas y muchas más preguntas serán respondidas aquí...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAA, soy yo de nuevo, hastiándolos con mi presencia JAJAJAJA, heme aquí con una nueva propuesta.**

**Bueno… ¡comencemos!**

**WUOU WUOU, ¡ALTO AHÍ!... lo olvide**

**Disclaimer: digimon NO es de mi propiedad, porque si no Tai hubiera terminado en el epílogo con Mimi, y también él sería TODO MÍO.**

**Después de esa aclaración, ahora SÍ… ¡comencemos!**

…

En el aeropuerto central en Nueva York, se encontraba una bella chica de cabello castaño hasta la mitad de su espalda, de casi 19 años, esta estaba sentada en una de las muchas bancas del recinto, esperando a que su vuelo fuera avisado por los parlantes, le había costado demasiado trabajo que sus padres accedieran a que volviera a vivir a su país natal sin ellos y le permitieran tener su propio apartamento, estos como requisito pidieron pagar el lugar, pero ella se los refuto diciéndoles que si pero que ella se encargaría de elegir el lugar y la decoración y todo en cuanto a muebles se tratara , y que lo que rigiera en cuanto a gastos de comida y todo eso, ella se encargaría, aunque estos también lo aceptaron le dijeron que le enviarían cierta cantidad de dinero y que tuviera una compañera, pero que si no aceptaba esas condiciones, no soñara con volver, suspiro pesadamente al recordar todo ese asunto, verdaderamente fue una odisea que sus padres aceptaran tomando en cuenta que con los años y su cambio, ellos se volvieron menos sobreprotectores pero también estrictos, ella lo único que quería era regresar a su verdadero hogar y alejarse de ciertas personas indeseadas, a pesar de que también se reencontraría con otras.

Una voz invadió todo el lugar

-ATENCION PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 5-B CON DESTINO A JAPON, FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA FILA 3-75 Y ABORDAR SU AVION INMEDIATAMENTE, TIENEN 5 MINUTOS.

Tomo sus maletas y se dispuso a abordar su vuelo que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, sin duda estaba ansiosa pero a la vez nerviosa tenía seis años de no ir y no sabía cuánto había cambiado el lugar.

Volvió a suspirar resignada, su vuelo tardaría 14 largas horas, por lo que tampoco tenía que emocionarse mucho, pero aun así ya quería darle una sorpresa a uno de sus mejores amigos.

…

En otro lugar muy lejos de Nueva York, en la Universidad de Odaiba en Japón, respectivamente en los jardines de la facultad se encontraban dos chicos de 20 años, recostados sobre el tronco de un árbol, uno dormido y el otro escuchando música, pero una patada los interrumpió de sus asuntos y levantaron sus miradas molestos al ver a su mejor amiga pelirroja de la misma edad, parada frente a ellos

-¡TAI, MATT! Es el colmo, tengo cinco minutos llamándolos, pero ustedes ni en cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor- reclamo la chica molesta con sus manos posadas en su cintura en señal de enfado.

-Oye Sora, ¿Qué tienes en contra del buen sueño de una persona trabajadora, eh?- protesto el castaño sosteniendo su pie lastimado.

-En todo caso, porque reclamas eso, por lo que sé, tú no eres una persona trabajadora, sino todo lo contrario- rio socarronamente el rubio- pero de otra cosa, ¿para qué nos llamabas Sora?

La chica tomo asiento en el lugar que le ofrecieron los chicos en medio de ellos.

-Los llamaba para recordarles que a la salida de clases, iremos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta con los chicos, ya confirme con sus hermanos y los demás, dijeron que a la hora en que terminan nuestras clases, ellos ya están libres.

-Eso pudiste haberlo dicho sin acudir a la agresión, ¿Qué no sabes que soy muy sensible?- dramatizo Tai fingiendo llanto.

-¿Sensible? ¡JA! Si claro, no me hagas reír Tai.

-Es increíble ustedes tienen un complot contra mí, pero como todavía tengo tiempo, si me disculpan, me dispondré a dormir un tiempo más-

Y así sin más el moreno, se volteo en el pasto dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, que lo observaron incrédulos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Eso sí que no, tenemos que ir a clase de idiomas, y tú tienes que dar la otra parte del informe que nos tocos hacer a los 3, así que levántate ya- ordeno Matt dándole una patada al Tai en la espalda.

-¡DEMONIOS ISHIDA! Deja de golpearme si no quieres que te lo devuelva.

El chico se quejó molesto causando la risa de su amiga. Así el trio de amigos de dirigieron a su clase, mientras Tai reclamaba indignado porque siempre a él, entre Matt y Sora lo fastidiaban hasta el cansancio.

Tai y Matt, eran de los chicos más deseados por la chicas de la universidad, ya que ambos tenían un cuerpo envidiable, ambos no habían cambiado mucho, conservaban sus cortes de cabello, pero cabía decir que en estatura le ganaban a Sora como por una cabeza, Tai era un éxito y le encantaba tener tantas admiradoras que con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras dejaba a miles de chicas sumidas en sus fantasías, Matt también era admirado por muchas, pero este no exageraba tanto como Tai, aparte que tenía una bella chica por novia.

Por otro lado Sora no se quedaba atrás aparte de ser inteligente también tenía un cuerpo envidiado por la chicas y admirado por los chicos, y siempre tenía las miradas de los estudiantes sobre ella, como el caso de ese día que llevaba un pantalón ajustado en azul y una blusa estraple turquesa que llegaba al inicio de sus caderas y complementaba su atuendo con sus amadas e inseparables convers negras. Con el paso de los años se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco más debajo de sus hombros.

Pasaron varias horas de cansancio para muchos, ya los chicos se encontraban descansando en una mesa de una heladería en el centro comercial.

-¡AL FIN! Ya era hora de que terminaran esas inútiles clases, creí que con la historia del Profesor Mashiro sobre la revolución francesa, me iba a morir- se quejó Davis estirándose en su propio asiento.

-Davis, no seas exagerado no fue para tanto, a mí no me aburrió- contradijo Kari despreocupada.

-Eso lo dices porque estuviste hablando con tus amigas, mientras el profesor daba la clase- admitió Tk riendo nerviosamente al recibir una mirada asesina de su amiga castaña.

-Kari, ¿Cómo que no prestaste atención? Ese no es el ejemplo que yo te he dado- regaño Tai

-Por favor Tai, no estás en posición de decir nada, si fue lo que hiciste hace unas horas en clase de idiomas.

La pelirroja le dio un leve golpe al brazo de su amigo, este no tenía vergüenza.

-Hey, ya fue suficiente no crees, en todo el día me han dado como tres golpes.

-Vaya, me impresionas Kamiya sabes contar y retener información- se burló Matt, causando la risa de todos sus amigos- Por cierto, Izzi necesito tu ayuda, ¿conoces de alguna página web, que hable detalladamente sobre la ley de la gravedad?, lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer un informe de 30 páginas.

-La verdad hay muchas, pero si no logras encontrar alguna con suficiente información, te enviare algunas direcciones por correo para que te guíes.

-A hablado el genio, solo sabes que hay muchas porque en la clase de historia de la web lo mencionaron, y eso fue hoy Izzi- reclamo Yolei que estaba sentada en medio de Tk y Sora.

-Gracias, pudiste haberte guardado eso para ti Yolei

…

Mientras tanto nada lejos de esa heladería se encontraba cierta castaña saliendo de una tienda de accesorios, mientras tenía una conversación en idioma ingles por su teléfono.

_-Si sabes, que no estuve muy de acuerdo con que dejaras desamparado a tu pobre amigo, ¿verdad?_

_-_Willis no seas exagerado quieres, sabías de antemano que yo quería desde hace mucho tiempo volver a Japón, además que fue muy difícil convencer a mis padres.

-_¡EXACTO! Sabía de antemano que querías volver, pero hasta ayer me entere que volverías, debes ser más considerada Meems_.

-Correcto, correcto, lo tomare en cuenta amigo.

Parte de esa conversación la escucharon nuestros amigos, pero no pudieron definir que decían, solo uno logro entenderlo perfecto y cuando escucho la voz de la persona de la que hablaba, se puso de pie de inmediato llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa Davis?- cuestiono Tk al ver como su amigo se ponía de pie

-Esa chica que está hablando por teléfono

-¿Cuál, esa? Vaya buen gusto Davis- felicito Tai al ver a la chica que miraba Davis, ella llevaba un short azul, una blusa blanca de tirantes y una pequeño chaleco de encaje también en blanco y llevaba unas balerinas en negro, además de por la felicitación del chico fue por el cuerpo envidiable de la chica.

Davis se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba la chica

-¿Mimi?- llamo a la chica que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Hm? Willis te hablo luego-dijo terminando la comunicación.- ¿Davis? Eres tú, cuanto tiempo- saludo Mimi a su amigo quien la tomo de la cintura y la levanto en el aire.

-¿MIMI?- preguntaron todos menos Tai

-¿Desde cuándo Davis tiene tanta fuerza?- se preguntó Tai más para sí mismo que para los demás al ver como Davis levantaba a la chica en el aire con mucha facilidad, 1,2,3… UN MOMENTO ¿MIMI? El vio a la niñita mimada, atractiva, imposible.

-Vamos no exageres, no nos vemos desde las vacaciones- bromeo Motomomiya mientras bajaba a la chica.

-Si tienes razón, disculpa, creo que no recibí suficiente aire en el avión- rio la chica con una de sus manos en la nuca- Davis, pero que haces aq….

-¡MIMI!- interrumpió Yolei mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga castaña.

-Hola Yolei, pero algo no me cuadra, que hacen ustedes dos juntos aquí y sin intentarse asesinar mutuamente- cuestiono sin notar la presencia de sus demás amigos que la veían sorprendidos.

-Vinimos a dar una vuelta con los demás.

La peli morada señalo hacia donde estaban los demás, Mimi volteo hacia el lugar donde señalaban sus amigos y noto a sus otros "amigos".

-Mimi- llamaron Kari y Sora a su amiga y abrazándola fuertemente cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la castaña mayor, quien ante ese acto se sintió incomoda y no correspondió el abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlas- saludo un poco seca y con una sonrisa fingida que Sora no pasó desapercibida.- Chicos ustedes también, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Oye Mimi cuando llegaste- cuestiono Tk.

-Hace una hora- respondió cortante- Davis recuerdas que te mencione hace unas semanas que quería regresar, al fin logre que mis padres aceptaran y también me libre de ellos.

-Nos hubieras dicho que venías para ir a…

-Vamos Sora, no digas eso solo para quedar bien con la princesa.

Tai estaba recostado totalmente en su silla, con sus manos por detrás de su nuca con una pose relajada mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¡Hermano! No seas grosero- reprendió Kari dándole un golpe con su cuaderno en la cabeza al moreno, no tenía que ser tan malo, de seguro Mimi se sintió ofendida o se pensó Kari, pues al momento se escuchó una carcajada altanera que venía de Mimi.

-Vaya, vaya Kamiya, si tu intención fue molestarme, realmente fue inútil, tus comentarios se me resbalan de la manos, para que te quede claro no le avise a absolutamente nadie, porque no me interesaba que me fueran a recibir, simplemente le comente a Davis y a Yolei que volvería pero tampoco les dije cuándo – exclamo la chica causando el enojo del mayor de los Kamiya.

-No te hagas la digna conmigo Tachikawa, sé muy bien que estas fingiendo porque no quieres mostrar tu berrinche de niñita.

-Con que berrinche ¿eh? Muy bien aquí está tu berrinche- dijo dándole un puntapié al chico

-¡NO TE PASES!- reclamo Tai levantándose molesto tratando de evitar el dolor, y encarando a la chica que tenía que ver hacia arriba por la altura del chico.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No?- pido Matt- espero, que sepan que ninguno de los dos son niños como para que les estemos llamando la atención.

-Cierto chicos guarden un poco la compostura, aunque sea un poco- suplico Izzi con una gota de sudor fría en su nuca.

-Ok, ok… ya dejando eso de lado, Mimi ¿Dónde te quedaras?- cuestiono Yolei mientras tomaba de la mano a Mimi para que tomara asiento.

-En mi apartamento, hace unos días terminaron de llegar mis cosas y justo cuando llegue fui a darle un vistazo, pero tuve que venir a comprar unas cosas- explico Tachikawa- así que ya puedes comenzar a empacar- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¿ENCERIO? Ya mismo me voy a casa, llego en la noche, nos vemos chicos.

Yolei, se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente desapareció entre la multitud del recinto, dejando a todos con una gota de sudor fría en su nuca.

-Vaya, no creí, que tuviera tanta prisa- admitió Mimi.

-Me sorprende que Yolei se vaya a mudar contigo Mimi- comento Sora

-Bueno, siempre me ha gustado tener a una amiga cerca para divertirnos y mis padres me advirtieron que si no tenía una compañera de apartamento, no podría mudarme, así que de inmediato pensé en Yolei, con ella me llevo excelente y me encargue de convencer a sus padres para que se lo permitieran, después de todo es mi mejor amiga aquí.

Aunque Mimi no lo dijera con intención, ese último comentario le dolió a Sora y también a Kari, parecía como si su amiga las dejara en segundo plano.

-Eres cruel Mimi, piensas en Yolei y no en tu mejor amigo, ahora entiendo de qué lado estas- dijo Davis indignado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante ese comentario ¿Davis el mejor amigo de Mimi? Realmente extraño e igual que paso con las chicas Tk también se sintió afectado

-¿Es enserio Davis? Primero que todo no te dije porque tu aun eres menor de edad y jamás te dejarían, ya cuando te gradúes veré que puedo hacer para que te mudes con nosotras, con la condición de que tú y Yolei no me hagan llegar a mi límite de paciencia con sus estúpidas peleas.

-Hecho, esa es la Meems que echaba de menos- festejo Davis rodeando con su brazo a Mimi

-Volviendo al tema, a Yolei también le permitieron mudarse, porque el departamento no queda tan lejos de la universidad a la que va.

-Ahora que mencionas eso, ¿a qué universidad iras tu Mimi?- cuestiono el pelirrojo

-Aquí a la de Odaiba.

-Qué mala suerte tener que… Auch, oye Sora deja de golpearme. Se quejó Tai sobándose su brazo

-Deja de comportarte como un niño entonces- regaño Sora.

-Ni te molestes en defenderme, yo me puedo defender sola y te lo advierto a ti- apunto con su mirada al castaño- no te metas conmigo, porque ya no soy la niña de antes, ¿entiendes? Porque si no, te lo explico con dibujitos- exclamo burlona.

-Oye Meems y ¿Cuándo me muestras tu departamento?- cuestiono Davis

-No lo sé, pero será otro día, porque se me hace tarde y hay ciertas cosas que tengo que hacer antes- se disculpó la castaña consultando la hora en su reloj que marcaba las 5:30 pm- Un gusto volver a verlos a todos, nos vemos Davis.

Mimi se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-Ahora que Mimi lo dijo, yo también me tengo que ir, si no llego antes de la cena, de seguro me matan, ahí se ven chicos.

Y Davis también se fue corriendo entre la gente.

-Vaya, esa fue el trato más frío que he tenido, ni tan siquiera con un conocido he tratado así.

Tk se había puesto de pie pero al irse Davis y su amiga Mimi, se dejó caer sobre la silla contrariado.

-¿Ocurre algo Sora?

Kari desde que Mimi se fue, su amiga se veía distraída y como ida de la realidad. Parece que la manera en que la trato la castaña mayor la afecto.

-¿Hm? No pasa nada, es solo que… tengo el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora hay cosas que ya no van a ser iguales.

Sora hablo con tristeza en su voz y una de sus manos estaba en su pecho como si estuviera angustiada.

-Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Tiene razón hermano, Vamos… ¿Sora nos acompañas? – cuestiono Kari a la chica que se encontraba otra vez sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que, Kari adelántate yo acompaño a Sora a su casa- informo Tai haciendo que su pelirroja amiga volteara a verlo y este le guiñara el ojo junto con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño Kari- propuso el rubio menor sonriendo.

-Claro gracias Tk, adiós chicos, Tai nos vemos en casa- la chica se despidió y acompañada de Tk se encaminaron a casa de los Kamiya.

Todos terminaron yéndose al cabo de unos minutos y solo quedaron Tai Y sora.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Eh? Si… vamos- dijo empezando a caminar.

Durante el trayecto ambos caminaron en silencio, pero no en uno de esos incomodos, ya que al conocerse desde siempre captan cuando el otro no quiere hablar, o al menos la mayoría de las veces.

-Qué te pasa…

La chica volteo a verlo para responderle, pero este la interrumpió.

-Y antes de que me digas que no es nada, dime la verdad, has estado muy callada Sora.

-Es Mimi… ella se veía muy distinta.

-Ya me imaginaba que se trataba de ella, ¿Porque te dejas afectar por esa niña?

-Es que tú sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga, o al menos eso pensaba yo, ya viste que ella dejo claro que su mejor amiga es Yolei, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero cuando Mimi noto nuestra presencia se vio afectada, y cuando tu hermana y yo la abrazamos ella no correspondió el gesto y sobre todo cuando nos habló lo hizo secamente, creo que nuestra amistad… se acabó…

Después de que Sora terminara de hablar, se formó otro silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Sora caminaba miranda al suelo, cavilaba en que había provocado ese distanciamiento entre Mimi y ella, se dio cuenta de todo desde que los reconoció, si las cosas fueran iguales a como antes Mimi hubiera correspondido ese abrazo tan fuerte que de seguro las hubiera dejado sin aire, en cambio eso paso pero con Davis y con Yolei, sentía que Kari, Tk y ella, pasarían a segundo plano en el corazón de su amiga, aunque por como actuó, por un milisegundo pensó en que tal vez el corazón de Mimi se hubiera extraviado.

Tai avanzaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba inexpresivamente al frente, no parecía, pero si estaba pensando.

El comportamiento de esa chica, fue muy diferente a lo que todos hubieran esperado al volver a verla, es que… al ver a su hermana o a Sora, esta hubiera gritado de alegría y no hubiera dejado de abrazar a todos, incluido a él y Matt, pero simplemente se mostró emocionada al ver al idiota de Davis y a la loca de Yolei. También cuando se despidió lo hizo muy cortes considerando que se conocían desde los once, con él, se comportó altanera, agresiva y a la defensiva algo que nunca imagino en ella, pero bueno, el gesto infantil de darle un puntapié y fruncir graciosamente el ceño no se le ha quitado a pesar de los años. Después de unos minutos de silencio hablo.

-No le des mucha importancia, dale un poco de tiempo, ella recién acaba de llegar, no puedes dar por hecho eso que dices Sora, aunque si te apoyo en una parte de los distinta que dices que esta, si con eso te refieres a agresiva, vaya que dolorosa pisada la que medio- dijo con gesto gracioso provocando la risa de su amiga, justo lo que trataba de hacer.

-Bueno, eso te lo merecías, no solo ella te lo hubiera dado, si me hubieras dicho algo así, juro que yo te mato, aunque esa faceta violenta de Mimi nunca la espere- comento riendo.- Aquí estamos, te lo agradezco Tai, me hizo bien hablar contigo.

Sora se dio la vuelta al abrir la puerta de su casa y abrazo a su amigo castaño quien correspondió el gesto.

-No es nada, ya sabes que el buen Tai, siempre va a estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesites, pero ya es hora de irme, se suponía que tenía que recoger la basura del apartamento hoy, y creo que cuando llegue Matt e incluso Izzi me van hacer pagar.

Tai se fue caminando apresuradamente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, Sora al ver que su amigo desapareció sonrió por última vez, antes de entrar a su casa.

…

**Uf… termine con el primer capítulo, ya vieron que en esta historia todos los personajes son ajenos a mi imaginación, no como en los otros en los cuales he inventado los personajes femeninos principales, pero bueno si no los han leído, échenles un ojo a ver que les parecen…**

**Chaito espero review, nada les cuesta son gratis… XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, me disculpo, si dure mucho para actualizar, pero sin más de mis palabrerías aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic...**

…

Se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su adorada cama, hasta que el odioso despertador sonó anunciando el inicio de su día, bufo mientras aun debajo de las cobijas sacaba su mano tratando de hallar la mesita de noche donde estaba su reloj, cuando por fin lo tuvo en su mano, desactivo la alarma y se destapo para ver la hora que marcaba las 7:45 am, hizo una mueca de desagrado, coloco el reloj en su lugar y volvió a cubrirse entre las cobijas, qué más da, puede dormir un poco más y apresurarse al momento de alistarse para ir a la universidad, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse nuevamente dormida, su puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Mimi ya es hora! ¡Despierta!- exclamo una alegre Yolei a su amiga, quien se descubrió solo el rostro para mirarla molesta y luego voltearse dándole la espalda.

-Yolei, es muy temprano, dame cinco miserables minutos más- protesto.

-¡Eso sí que no! Usted señorita Tachikawa, ayer me dijo que te despertara a esta hora porque si no te retrasarías, y también me recalcaste que si me pedías más tiempo te dijera que no- espeto severamente.

-¡Arghh! ¡Está bien!- se rindió incorporándose de su dulce cama, ante la sonrisa victoriosa de su amiga – dame veinte minutos y estoy contigo, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a bañar-dijo entrando al baño de su habitación.

-De acuerdo, date prisa- Yolei dio por terminada la conversación y salió de la habitación de su amiga.

…...

Entro y se dio una ducha de agua fría, vaya que la necesitaba porque sin dudas podría quedarse dormida, al cabo de unos minutos salió envuelta en una toalla blanca y con otra igual quitando el exceso de residuos de agua de su cabello. Busco ropa cómoda en su closet, se mudó y se dispuso a secar su cabello con la secadora, se cepillo, se maquillo solo con un poco de rímel y un tenue color rojo pasión en sus labios, tomo su mochila para colocarla en el sofá de la sala y fue a desayunar con su amiga quien ya estaba comiendo.

-Que obediente te volviste, eh- ironizo refiriéndose a lo insistente y molesta que fue hace un rato.

-En algunas cosas, pero bueno que increíble, tardaste mucho menos de lo que esperaba.

Encogió los hombros-Que te diré, con los años aprendí a tardar lo más necesario cuando me alisto-rio.

Se dispuso a desayunar, tomo unas tostadas y un poco de jugo de naranja, mientras que su amiga comía cereal con leche y fresas. Estuvieron alrededor de media hora charlando sobre cómo habían tardado en acomodar las pertenencias de Yolei que llego la noche de ayer al departamento de ambas.

-¿Y bien? No deberías estar ya en tus clases- cuestiono las castaña.

-Hoy no, tenemos la mañana libre porque hay que preparar un proyecto, mis clases inician después de mediodía, y tú.

-Ahora que lo preguntas, mejor me voy ya- informo consultando el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala- entro a clases a las 9:00am, nos vemos en la tarde Yolei.

Tomo su mochila y mientras salía con una manzana en la boca que llevaba como postre, y se apresuró a llegar a su clase.

…

-Oye Matt, tú e Izzi, se pasaron anoche, eso de que me dejaran hasta la una de la madrugada, esperando como un idiota afuera de MI DEPARTAMENTO-reclamo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-Te lo merecías, por no hacer lo que te correspondía hacer y que yo este enterado, ese departamento también es MIO y de Izzi, así que aguántate y no llores

-No lo vuelvo hacer, pero me voy a vengar, ya lo verán- amenazo Tai viéndolo desconfiado.

-"_y se supone que tiene veinte años, es el colmo_"- pensó el rubio al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

Miro la hora en su teléfono -¡Demonios! Si llego tarde a relaciones públicas, será toda tu culpa por distraerme Ishida- advirtió el castaño para luego salir como en estampida atravesando el campus para llegar a su facultad correspondiente.

Suspiro- Ese idiota no tiene remedio-negó suavemente con su cabeza, coloco su mochila en su hombro y se dirigió tranquilamente a su clase de física.

…

Suspiro pesadamente, habían pasado varias horas, y a pesar de que le gustaba la carrera que había decidido estudiar por obviamente por eso la escogió, resultaba muy agotadora, también tomando en cuenta que como desde hace seis años que no estaba en Japón, todavía no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario y aunque había descansado lo suficiente aun así era demasiado el trabajo, sus compañeros de clase se mostraron muy y amables e increíblemente por asares del destino una de sus ex compañeras de salón cuando estaba en tercer grado estaba en todas sus clases, vaya que fue suerte pues siempre se había llevado muy bien con ella, se despidió de ella al despertar la clase y se dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando de repente una puerta se abrió sorpresivamente frente a ella y la hizo detenerse atropelladamente, la persona que abrió la puerta la cerro de nuevo y se dejó ver a un chico peli azul.

-Discúlpeme señorita, no me fue mi intención no me fije- el chico parecía avergonzado, en tanto hacia múltiples reverencias ante Mimi quien lo miraba divertida, el chico termino sus reverencias y levanto el libro de Mimi el cual había provocado que cayera.

-Descuide, no pasó nada- dijo Mimi restándole importancia al asunto.

-Aquí tiene… -ofreció mientras le entregaba el libro, el chico la miro por un instante- ¿Mimi, eres tú? –cuestiono mientras se quitaba sus lentes para asimilar bien el rostro de la chica que lo miraba confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo conozco?

-Vamos, no te acuerdas de tu amigo, soy yo, Joe Kido- sonrió

-¡Superior Joe! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, a usted verdaderamente sí que no lo veo desde hace mucho- exclamo sonriendo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo que el chico correspondió.

-Tienes razón hace mucho, pero ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer.

-Lo siento, creo que te estoy distrayendo, pero respóndeme algo- la chica sintió-¿Qué haces en esta facultad y porque tienes ese libro de…? ¿¡Estudias medicina!?- emitió estupefacto

-Vaya, ¿tan poco creíble suena?- se lamentó decepcionada- pues sí, estudio medicina al igual que usted- sonrió orgullosa- y por lo otro, para nada me distrajo, de hecho tengo dos horas libres, que le parece si charlamos un rato para ponernos al día-propuso-claro, si tiene tiempo.

-Acepto, vamos a la cafetería de la facultad, y tomamos algo, yo invito.

-Como negarme- admitió riendo.

Ambos chicos empezaron su recorrido hacia la cafetería, tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada del ruido. Mimi pidió un cappuccino helado y Joe pidió un café con canela.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, dime. ¿Cuándo volviste? Cierto… ¿los demás ya lo saben? ¿Por qué se dio que quisieras estudiar medicina? Pensé que estudiarías algo así como diseño de modas.

-Vamos en orden superior-rio- Volví ayer, los demás ya lo saben, porque me los encontré en el centro comercial, sobre lo de porque estudio medicina es una larga historia, y me ofende en cierto modo el que pensara que solo era posible que quisiera estudiar algo así de frívolo.

-No lo tomes a mal Mimi, pensé eso por cómo te gusta la moda y todo eso desde niña.

Miro por un momento el techo y luego suspiro- Hay superior si usted supiera todo lo que han cambiado las cosas con respecto a mí, seguramente no me reconocería.

-Pero creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo para que me cuentes tu larga historia- intuyo el peli azul.

-De acuerdo, ha ganado, entonces póngase cómodo

Todo comenzó hace casi tres años, yo era muy unida a Anika una amiga de la preparatoria y a su hermana pequeña, un día mí amiga recibió una carta…

_FLASHBACK. (Conversación en inglés)_

_-¡MIMI!-grito feliz una chica peli negra de ojos verdes oscuro._

_-¿Porque gritas Anika_?

-_Mira, mira, recuerdas la beca que solicite para la academia más prestigiada en Canadá-la castaña asintió- ¡Me la dieron!-chillo abrazando a Mimi- aprobé el examen y tuve la calificación más alta, la beca me la otorgan completa por ser la más sobresaliente._

_-¿! Enserio!? ¡Esa es mi amiga! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti Anika-comento viendo el rostro sonriente de su amiga que cambió drásticamente a uno lleno de seriedad-¿Qué te pasa? deberías estar feliz._

_-Es que… ya le dije a mis padres, pero…aun no le he dicho a Addison-confeso bajando la mirada._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?Como no le has dicho a tu hermana, sabes lo mucho que te quiere, si nunca le dices se va a destrozar, ¿eso quieres? Que tu hermana crea que la abandonaste sin tan siquiera saber porque diablos te fuiste-reclamo evidentemente molesta viéndola con reproche._

_-¡Claro que no! Precisamente porque la adoro no la quiero poner triste, deberías entenderme Meems-protesto-_

_-¡LO HARE!- dijo tomándola de la mano y literalmente arrastrándola_

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_-¿No es obvio? Vamos en este mismo momento a tu casa y le vas a decir a Addison o se lo digo yo, y sabes que no bromeo Anika, te lo advierto._

_En eso Anika se detuvo en seco, y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, Mimi la imito al sentir que caminaba sola y se sorprendió con lo que vio._

_-¡Vamos Ani! Sabes que no puedo contra el llanto, para, tienes que estar feliz, cuando tu hermana vea que estas muy ilusionada no se va a poner triste, y ya detente por el amor de Dios ¿sí? Deja de llorar amiga._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Anika estaba muy mal, ella y su hermana eran muy unidas, y realmente le afectaba tener que irse, yo le recordé que se ganó esa beca por su esfuerzo y a como Addison era de testaruda nunca le permitiría quedarse.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Anika se lo confeso y para su sorpresa, la pequeña Addison se mostró emocionada más de lo que estuvo su propia hermana, entre las dos y otros amigos la convecinos de que fuera y por fin logramos que aceptara, pero aunque fuera obvio que lo haría, me pidió que cuidara de Addison, digo es obvio puesto que a ellas dos las quiero como las hermanas que nunca tuve, me dijo que pasara lo que pasara la cuidara mientras ella no estuviera en casa, pero… en cierto modo no pude cumplir esa promesa- admitió sonriendo con pesadez.

-¿Cómo, que paso Mimi?- cuestiono el chico mirándola curioso

-Dos meses después de que Anika se fuera a Canadá, Addison… se enfermó de cáncer en la sangre.

-Vaya, ¿de leucemia?

-Exacto, olvide que contigo no tengo que ser tan especifica-rio-Después de eso Addison tuvo que ser internada para tratamiento y todo eso, yo no había podido ir a visitarla porque me aterraron de trabajos, en cuenta pude, a la hora de salida, me dirigí apresurada hacia el hospital pues dentro de poco acabaría la hora de visita.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Disculpe señorita, ¿la hora de visita, ya acabó?-pregunto una muy agitada Mimi_

_-Aún no, los horarios cambiaron y ahora el tiempo de visita se extendió hasta las 7:45pm, todavía tiene alrededor de tres horas jovencita._

_-Ah gracias al cielo, me puede decir ¿Cuál es la habitación de Addison Reeds?_

_-Claro, veamos- dijo la recepcionista revisando la pantalla de la computadora- Aquí esta, la señorita Reeds, está en el piso tres, habitación D378._

_-Muchas gracias, con permiso._

_Mimi se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor y llego al piso indicado, cuando estuvo en frente de la habitación de Addison, se detuvo un momento, estaba muy temerosa algo poco común en ella, tenía que sonrier para no preocupar a la pequeña._

_Golpeo levemente dos veces la puerta y entro, lo que vio, le partió el corazón y sintió unas enormes ganas de soltar el llanto. Addison se encontraba recostada en la cama, estaba conectada a una máquina de esas que avisa cuando el suero y todo eso se termina, en ella había una bolsa con un líquido rojo que Mimi supuso era sangre, otra de suero ambas conectadas a la mano de la niña en la que estaba una vía con una llave para que pudieran varias cosas entrar al cuerpo de Addison._

_-¡MIMI!-chillo alegremente Addison una niña de diez años, era como ver a Anika salvo que más pequeña y su cabello era un poco más corto. _

_Mimi se contuvo y le sonrió simpáticamente a la niña, se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente._

_-Perdóname por no haber venido antes Addison, sino fuera por mis odiosas clases estaría aquí toda una vida- confesa riendo._

_-No importa, todos aquí me han tratado muy bien y he conocido a muchos niños igual que yo._

_-¿Igual que tú? ¿Con el cabello negro?- cuestiono confundida ladeando un poco la cabeza._

_La niña rio a carcajadas- No en ese sentido Mimi, sino que tienen esa cosa lo mismo que yo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-No te imaginas como me sentí al verla, cualquiera que la viera, fuera de ese lugar no se imaginaria que esa niña tiene cáncer o algo por el estilo, pero estando conectada a tantas cosas, yo le preguntaba cómo estaba, si bien o mal, me decía que bien, pero era obvio que a la hora del tratamiento y sobre todo el de la espalda, le dolía, la visitaba cuatro veces a la semana y a veces le llevaba un dulce para que se mantuviera feliz y todo.

Paso alrededor de un año, Addison se encontraba excelente, ya no tenía que estar internada y solo iba a chequeo una vez por mes, todo estaba bien, ella salía con sus amigos, de vez en cuando iba a mi casa a ver una película conmigo y en general ya llevaba la vida de una niña normal de casi doce años.

Joe escuchaba cada detalle de la historia, en un momento al decir eso último, vio como Mimi apretada su mano en forma de puño en una de sus piernas y este se preguntaba internamente que sucedía allí.

Mimi vio a Joe asentir en señal de que prosiguiera, tomo aire, bebió un poco de su cappuccino y siguió.

-Un día que venía de la preparatoria, decidí ir a visitar a Addison a su casa, supuse que a esta hora ya estaría de vuelta de la escuela, pero cuando llegue no había nadie ahí, la llame a su celular pero tampoco me contesto, así que pensé que estaban de paseo, cuando me disponía a irme a mi casa, me encontré en el camino con uno de sus primos también compañero de clases mío.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Hola Daniel_

_-ah Hola Mimi, que tal- el chico tenía el cabello ojos azules y cabello castaño, tenía la misma de edad de la castaña._

_-¿Está todo bien? Tú no eres así-cuestiono extrañada- te ves desanimado_

_-Lo estoy, no te han dicho ¿cierto?_

_Parpadeo confundida- ¿No me han dicho, qué? Me estas asustando._

_-Sígueme- tomo la mano de Mimi y la llevo a una banca en el parque central- Addison tuvo una recaída hace dos días._

_-Sabes que con algo así no se bromea Daniel- dijo perpleja, pero ante la seriedad del chico supo que era verdad- ¿Ella está bien?-pregunto seria._

_-Ahora lo está-informo evadiendo la mirada de la chica_

_-¡Que alivio! No se entonces para que me preocupas, pobre de Addison, volver a pasar por todo esto otra vez._

_-No me dejaste terminar Mimi, Addison recayó, y ahora ya está bien y sin ningún dolor… Mimi… mi prima… murió-admitió afligido._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla-No… no puede ser, Daniel dime por favor que no es cierto, Addison no puede haber muerto, ¿Cómo? Una simple recaída no acaba con la vida de una niña, su propia madre me dijo que el tratamiento se puede volver a comenzar._

_-Si… el tratamiento lo reiniciaron, pero Addison… no lo resistió._

_Mimi trataba de asimilar todo lo que Daniel le dijo, trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, su amigo se percató de eso y la atrajo hacia el para que se desahogara y el también derramar una que otra lagrima que también necesitaba liberar._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Joe escuchaba todo estupefacto, su amiga estaba frente a él apretando sus puños con impotencia sobre la mesa y con la mirada perdida, pudo notar como ella derramo una lagrima.

-La noticia me afecto demasiado, pero nadie se afectó con la muerte de Addison, más que Anika, me dolió tanto, pues recuerdo claramente, como Addison me decía que cuando se curara quería ir a visitar a su hermana a Canadá, y tenía gran ilusión de graduarse para ir a la secundaria, quería cumplir mucho sueños, pero de la noche a la mañana todo se le vino abajo, ni Anika, ni yo pudimos despedirnos de ella en persona, lo hicimos en el entierro, pero… no era lo mismo, después de eso quise cambiar cosas, al visitar tan seguido a Addison aprendí muchas cosas de la leucemia y medicina, y al ver la ilusión de muchos niños para recuperarse, hizo que me decidiera volverme doctora y especializarme en hematología- dijo terminando de relatar su historia, al tanto que retiraba los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y sonreía aliviada.

-Vaya, fue algo muy fuerte lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión, pero admiro mucho la decisión que tomaste Mimi y tienes algo de ventaja en saber de antemano cosas en la especialidad que quieres, lo lamento mucho por tus amigos y por ti, se nota que querías mucho a esa niña.

-Como tiene idea- dijo riendo- Basta de cosas tristes, porque eso no va conmigo.

-Ya el tiempo paso muy rápido, ya tengo que ir a clases otra vez.

-Tienes razón el tiempo se nos fue volando, bueno yo también tengo que irme, mis clases terminaron por hoy, pero el trabajo continua.

Mimi y Joe salieron de la cafetería y se quedaron charlando por unos cuantos minutos mientras se dirigía a la salida de la facultad.

-Hey Matt-llamo Tai

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ese de allá no es Joe… con Mimi saliendo de la facultad de medicina?- dijo confundido

-Parece que si- miro agudizando la vista.

-¿No es raro?

-¿Raro? No creo que seas tan tonto como para olvidar que Joe estudia medicina- agrego mordaz

-No me refería a eso, sino a que hace Tachikawa saliendo de ahí, dudo mucho que ella estudie medicina, es muy profundo para ella- rio

-Tú de que hablas, si eres más cerrado que una puerta con candado de doble paso, seguramente vio a Joe y fue a saludarlo.

-Mm… puede ser- comento pensativo.

Ambos chicos caminaron en dirección hacia donde estaban Joe y Mimi charlando.

-Oye Joe que tal todo- cuestiono Matt mientras chocaba puños con el peli azul- Hola Mimi

-Todo en orden amigos.-contesto Joe

-Si… hola- saludo Mimi un poco seca.

-Tachikawa ¿Qué haces con un libro de medicina?- cuestiono burlón el castaño

-¿Acaso te importa?- pregunto la menor de los presentes.

-Lleva ese libro, porque también está estudiando lo mismo que yo-explico Joe

Un silencio invadió el lugar, Matt miraba a Joe como si hubiera dicho algo totalmente insólito y Tai ni se inmuto y solo una sonora carcajada.

-¡Que bruto! Me pareció oírte decir que la chica estudia medicina- rio el castaño.

-¿Es cierto?- cuestiono Matt a la chica que los miraba indignada.

-Para su información no es muy relevante como lo hacen parecer, a cualquiera que le dijera hace un par de años atrás, que el tarado de Kamiya está estudiando sea lo que sea que implica finanzas o que Ishida estudiaría… mmm lo que sea que estudies, me tacharían de loca.

-No por eso lo harían-susurro Tai con burla más para sí, que para los demás, pero Mimi logro escucharlo y juró que si no fuera porque había testigos alrededor, Tai no viviría para contarlo.

Matt noto que se avecinaba otra pelea ridícula de esos dos y se apresuró a decir…

-Yo ya tengo que ir a clases, arréglense ustedes dos, suerte con ellos Joe-y sin más se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, desapareciendo entre los universitarios.

-¡Yo también!- aviso el mayor de los tres, sentía que si no se iba cualquiera de sus dos amigos podrían lastimarlo y temía más por la mirada de Mimi, se adentró en la facultad y se fue.

Se quedaron ahí, sin hacer ningún ruido, no se inició ninguna discusión como anteriormente Matt y Joe predijeron, Mimi miraba hacia un punto sin especifico y Tai miraba serio a Mimi, esta se sintió incomoda por la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el castaño y se impaciento.

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?- cuestiono harta del asunto

-Andas muy provocativas con esa ropa- soltó el chico sin ninguna vergüenza.

La chica llevaba un vestido naranja sin mangas, holgado pero ajustado solo en la cintura, con la espalda descubierta, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna y llevaba unas balerinas blancas,

Mimi quedo helada de la indignación, lo único que pudo sentir el chico fue el libro de Mimi estrellarse en su cabeza.

-Oye, eres una agresiva-protesto.

-Deja de mirarme- comento con la mirada desviada y con un leve rosa en sus mejillas- Te lo merecías, ahora si me disculpas, ya me voy- se dispuso a irse con la cabeza en alto, pero un brazo la detuvo-

-Espera un segundo Tachikawa-pido Tai

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estudias medicina?

Mimi recordó en un instante todo lo que le conto a Joe y sintió varios punzones en el pecho.

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió cortante y luego se marchó, dejando a Tai con la palabra en la boca y estupefacto.

-No creo que a Sora le gusta que le diga que tenía razón, pero…esa chica creo que si cambio- admitió y sus demás pensamiento quedaron en el aire.

…**...**

**Tachannnnn! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les guste, me inspire en cuanto a la historia de Mimi incluso cuando lo leí después de haberlo terminado todo esa parte hizo que se retorciera mi corazón de piedra.**

**Espero reviews de la historia y me gustaría saber que opinan de cómo va el fic y sobre todo que les pareció el motivo que impulso a Mimi a estudiar esa carrera.**

**Nos vemos en el próxima capitulo y dejen un pequeñito review, son bienvenidos… XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa... mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que, bueno, el colegio, los exámenes y todo ese rollo habitual en mi vida, no he tenido absolutamente nada de tiempo, para estas varas, pues además de este fic, también estoy en proceso con los capítulos de otros fic, así que, si me dejo de excusas tal vez pueda seguir con el tercer capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: digimon no es de mi propiedad, y no me acuerdo como se llama el creador, pero bueno los personajes y todo eso es de él, quien quiera que sea XD.**

…

**-**No seas insistente y fastidiosa Yolei, por milésima vez te digo que no- reclamo una exasperada Mimi cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos Meems, y yo por milésima vez te digo que no seas aguafiestas- suplico la peli morada.

-No

-Si

-¡QUE NO!

-¡SI!

Yolei y Mimi estaban en su departamento, específicamente en la sala de estar, ambas discutiendo, porque Yolei le decía a Mimi que fuera a la fiesta que se daría en casa de Tai, Izzi y Matt, la noche de mañana. Mimi se negaba rotundamente y su amiga no la daba señales de rendirse.

La castaña estaba recostada boca abajo en la alfombra frente al televisor y Yolei en el sofá frente al televisor justamente tras Mimi.

-¡Por Dios Yolei! ¡Que persistente eres!

-Al menos ve solo por educación, Kari personalmente me dijo que sería bueno que fueras para ponerse al día.

-Es el colmo, eso es a lo que le llamo hipocresía… ¿Qué no lo ves?- pregunto señalando con sus manos hacia ningún lugar en específico.

-No empieces con eso, ven conmigo, no tienes que estar todo la noche con ellos-insistió mirándola ya harta de la discusión- di que sí y ya, no seas testaruda.

-¡OK!- vocifero levantándose precipitadamente- Correcto iré, pero ya déjame en paz… oye, recuérdame, porque te pedí que te mudaras conmigo.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, y no podrías vivir sin mí estando aquí y más aún con tu actitud- dijo mirándola victoriosamente.

-De acuerdo, que no se te olvide, porque a veces me pongo a dudar si serían muchos años en la cárcel por homicidio- sonrió tétricamente, medio en broma, medio enserio, sea como sea Yolei se sobresaltó.

-A veces me das miedo-espeto Yolei viéndola con una ceja enarcada.

-Gracias, me alagas- dijo Mimi tomando su teléfono y las llaves de la mesa de comedor.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Para nada Yolei, solo voy a saludar al vecino- rio sarcásticamente

-Tu sarcasmo duele, ya enserio ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a ir con Davis a dar un pequeño paseo al parque.

-¿Y porque no me invitaron?- cuestiono indignada- ¡Que amigos!- ironizo.

-No exageres, tienes que seguir con tu proyectico ese tuyo, así que NADA DE QUEJAS, INOUE- guiño el ojo riendo burlonamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Estúpido trabajo de microbiología- maldijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a un montón de carpetas esparcidas por la mesa.

…

En los jardines traseros de la Universidad de Odaiba se llevaba a cabo una discusión.

-¿QUE KARI HIZO QUE?- grito Tai escupiendo su soda.

-Ya te lo dije Tai, Kari me dijo que le dijo a Yolei que le dijera Mimi que viniera a la fiesta- explico Sora repitiendo por décima vez en el día el asunto de la fiesta.

-Pero esa niña, quien se cree para invitar a personas indeseadas a la fiesta de su hermano.- bufo el castaño.

-No exageres Kamiya, además no es muy seguro que acepte, tomando en cuenta la actitud que está teniendo- dijo Matt con las manos tras su nuca mientras se recostaba sobre el tronco del árbol de siempre.

Sora se entristeció al oír eso, Matt tenía mucha razón, era muy poco probable que Mimi aceptara, ella no la veía desde hace unos días, y apenas la castaña tenía una semana de haber vuelto, pero el pensamiento que tenía desde la noche de anteayer le decía que la chica no asistiría. Sus amigos no lo sabían, pero ella insistió tanto en la fiesta con la excusa perfecta para poder hablar con Mimi.

Tai a pesar de ser tan despistado, si hay algo que sabía muy bien era entender a Sora, y pudo notar como la mirada de su amiga se entristeció.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el idiota-lo fulmino con la mirada, una mirada que Matt entendió de inmediato.

-Oh, Sora yo lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal- estaba arrepentido, sora tal vez fue su ex novia, pero aún era su mejor amiga.

-No te sientas mal, no lo hiciste con intención.- movió sus manos restándole importancia.

-¡Hola Tai!- saludo una chica peli negra y de ojos violetas al castaño- Ah sí, hola a ti también Sora- sin mucho ánimo volteo a ver a la pelirroja.

-Si… como vas Shimizu- respondió Tai jovialmente.

- Buenos días Shimizu- Sora vio retadoramente a la chica en frente suyo.

-¿Qué clase de novia eres, no me vas a saludar a mí?- pregunto Matt haciéndose el ofendido.

Rio- Ya… no seas tonto Matt- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al chico y un abrazo.

-¡Hey! –Protesto el castaño- no coman pan en frente de los pobres.

-Si así lo dices es porque quieres Tai, tienes a muchas chicas tras tus huesos-se burló Sora.

-¿Celosa? No te preocupes mi estimada amiga, tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

-Si claro, no te ilusiones amigo, pero yo ya me tengo que ir a clase- acoto- Adiós Tai, Matt- y sin más se despidió de sus amigos ignorando olímpicamente a la oji verde.

Sora y Zakuro Shimizu tenían historia, Zakuro desde que había iniciado su relación con el rubio, al enterarse de que Sora fue novia del chico y que aún seguía siendo su mejor amiga, nunca le agrado ese acercamiento entre ellos dos. Por otro lado a Sora, Zakuro no le caía nada bien, puesto que siempre vio que la chica era una… (_Insertar cualquier palabra insultante_) y que solo usaba a Matt para pasar el rato y sobre todo para tener a su disposición a uno de los chicos más deseados de la universidad y que nadie más lo tuviera, con el tiempo la chica se fue enamorando de Matt, pero al principio solo lo vio como todo un reto para conquistar. Por eso, a la pelirroja el saludar o despedirse de Zakuro, la tenía sin cuidado, aunque no era muy de acuerdo a la manera de ser de Sora, no podía evitar comportase así con la novia de su ex novio que era su amigo.

-Bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Hace unos días que no nos vemos- pregunto la chica sentándose al lado de Matt.

-Nada nuevo, solo que una… ¿amiga? Podría decirse que volvió de América- explico dudoso, no sabía qué relación tenía en ese momento con cierta castaña.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? Parece como si no estuvieras seguro.

-Pues…

-Yo te explico-interrumpió Tai -la chica que volvió, es una insoportable castaña que conocimos a los once años en un campamento de verano, y que se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos después de terminar la aventura que tuvimos en ese campamento, y que después de seis años, vuelve haciéndose la digna con todos y la indiferente, aunque muy en el fondo yo sé que solo es una princesa caprichosa y mimada, lo sigue siendo salvo que ahora es una princesa de esas, cruel, fría y violenta… bueno eso último solo conmigo.

-Vaya, pero si no te agrada, ¿Por qué considerarla una amiga?-razonó- Tu que dices de ella-volteo a ver a su novio.

-Algo similar a lo que dijo Tai, pero no tan exagerado como lo dijo él, desde niño nunca la trate mucho, pero digamos que lo que vivimos todos juntos nos convirtió en amigos a pesar de no congeniar tanto.

-Ya veo y… ¿Cómo se llama su "amiga"?

-Mimi "reina de hielo" Tachikawa- contesto Tai con un poco de molestia.

Matt y Zakuro soltaron una carcajada ante la rabia que proyectaba el castaño con tan solo mencionar a Mimi.

-Sabes, he oído que varias relaciones comienzan en odio- se burló la chica.

-Aunque tu noviecito me mate, pero… Shimizu no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo- amenazo- el día que esa niña y yo lleguemos a ser algo, créeme que será el principio del fin, si ni nos soportamos, ninguno de los dos saldríamos ilesos de una relación.

-Bueno, a cómo te refieres a ella, das a entender que es una niña, ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Ni idea, pero como le llevamos aproximadamente un año de diferencia, entre dieciocho o diecinueve- calculo inseguro Matt.

-Tai, eres un exagerado de lo peor, llegue a pensar que hablabas de una niña de quince años.

-Pues se comporta como una- bufo.

-Entonces si Tachikawa se comporta como una quinceañera, tu tienes en edad mental como diez años- rio socarronamente Ishida.

Y otra vez, entre Zakuro y Matt, se burlaron de Tai, y continuaron hablando de trivialidades en lo que comenzaban sus clases.

…

Zakuro Shimizu:

. 20 años.

.Cabello negro y ojos violetas.

.Piel clara, estatura promedio.

.Figura deleitable.

.Calculadora, bromista, mimada, cariñosa, coqueta.

.Cursa el tercer año en la carrera de Psicología en la Universidad de Odaiba.

…

-¿Dónde diablos se metió esa chica?- cuestiono harto Davis.

Había salido de la preparatoria, llevaba puesto su uniforme igual al que usaban Tai y Matt, y todo por no llegar tarde y soportar las quejas de Mimi, no había ido a su casa a cambiarse. Estaba en el parque como desde hace diez minutos y ni una simple llamada.

-Mujeres-bufo- siempre tienen que retrasarse, hasta para ir a sacarse un diente.

-Deja de quejarte, ya llegue- anuncio Mimi apareciendo- y para tu información, fue Yolei la que me atraso, con su incansable persistencia- se sentó al lado del chico en la banca.

-No me sorprende, ¿Y ahora quería?

-Que vaya a la fiesta de tus amigos.

Davis se destapo en risas.

-¿Y ahora porque te ríes?- pregunto molesta.

-Porque sabía que cuando Yolei te lo dijera, tú te ibas a negar, pero como ella es igual de terca que tú, tendrías que aceptar tarde o temprano, pues no tienes mucha paciencia que digamos.

-¿Tu sabías de esto, Davis?- su mirada irradiaba fuego.

-Primero que todo, ten paz, porque me das miedo cuando me vez así, y claramente yo sabía, después de todo, Kari es mi compañera de clase.

-No me culpes, yo no sabía eso- evadió la inquisitiva pero burlona mirada de su amigo- eso me tiene sin cuidado, si quieres hasta puedes ser compañero de clase de un vago.

-Bueno ya entendí, pero ¿porque te niegas tanto Meems?

-Simplemente porque no quiero ir, bien sabes que no puedo estar ni un segundo en la misma habitación con el idiota de Kamiya, como pretendes que este todo una noche con él y sus amigos.

-Si lo sé, y tu bien sabes que son tus amigos también- punto a favor de Davis o eso pensó él.

-Si obvio "amigos"- sonrió irónicamente- yo… ya no los considero de esa manera- bajo su mirada con rencor.

-Oye mírame a los ojos Mimi- mandó el chico- te dije que me mires.

Mimi cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada; pero Davis no perdió su terquedad y tomo con su mano la barbilla de Mimi y la levanto delicadamente obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos. La chica se sorprendió por la mirada seria que tenía su amigo, algo muy poco común en él.

-Y no vuelvas tus ojos hacia otro lugar- regaño.

A regañadientes lo volteo a ver, pues su salida de escape se le vio interrumpida. La mirada era severa e intensa, pero eso no la intimido y se la mantuvo viéndolo inexpresiva.

-Oye, no quiero otro sermón, te lo pido por favor Davis, ya no quiero hablar del tema.

-Corrección, tú NUNCA quieres hablar del tema.

-No lo hago, porque me da rabia- retiro la mano de su amigo y se giró bruscamente ocultando sus ojos.

-Sí que eres cabeza dura Meems- exclamo asombrado- deberías olvidarlo.

-Ustedes dicen que me entienden, pero no lo hacen, porque esas personas no les hicieron lo mismo que a mí Davis, compréndelo, y además ya me harte de este tema así que dejémoslo hasta aquí.

Termino con eso último la discusión.

Suspiró- "_no tiene caso_"- pensó- De acuerdo.

-¿y… como va ese último año?

-"_maldición, ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar eso?_"- todo en marcha, solo que…- dudo un poco- reprobé el curso de italiano que tome- se quedó esperando la reacción de Mimi que lo observaba sin decir nada, pasaron unos segundo y… estallo en risas.

-¡HEY!- vociferó indignado.

-Es que… es demasiado… gra-gracioso…- trataba con resultado fallido de detenerse pero ES QUE NO PODÍA- ¿Cómo te vas a reprobar el curso de italiano? El inglés lo manejas al derecho y al revés, por supuesto que gracias a mí- alardeo altanera.

-Tu modestia me sorprende Tachikawa- rio sarcástico.

-Pero bueno, ya volviendo al punto, el inglés lo dominas muy bien, y el italiano no, siendo este mucho más sencillo que él inglés.

-Ah claro, ¿ahora también sabes italiano?

-Déjame decirte que sí.

-Muy bien dame una demostración- pidió- tradúceme al italiano: "yo no odio a nadie, lo que pasa es que la existencia de ciertas personas en el mundo me molesta".

-Io non odio nessuno, quello che sucede é che l´esistenza di certe persone in tutto il mondo mi dá fastidio.

-Ok… pero bueno… esa estaba muy fácil.

-Entonces dime otra y ya, joven conocedor.

-dime… "la gente no cambia, solo encuentra nuevas formas de mentir"

-Le persone non cambiano, basta trovare nuivo modi si trovano- tradujo sin problema alguno y sonriendo socarronamente.

-No se vale, esa era mucho más corta déjame pensar en otra. ¿Cómo se dice? "El tiempo lo cambia todo, eso es lo que la gente dice, pero no es cierto, hacer cosas, cambia las cosas. No hacer las cosas, deja todo exactamente como está"- sonrió victorioso, esa no la podría traducir.

-Tempo cambia tutto, questo é quello che dice la gente, ma non é vero, fare la cose, cambia le cose. Non fare le cose lascia le cose esattamente come questo.

-¡DE ACUERDO!- grito con el orgullo herido-está bien… si sabes italiano al derecho y al revés- admitió con los brazos cruzados.

-¡JA! Te lo dije, pero… una cosa Davis.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de desvelarte por ver "Doctor House".

Una gota corrió por la nuca de ambos chicos.

-Pero es genial, es el único doctor que me cae bien en todo la televisión americana, dice las cosas como le dé la gana, espero y tú seas así, se parece mucho a ti en actitud.

Sonrió- creo que tienes razón, oye tengo hambre, que dices si comemos algo antes de que tenga que irme a clase.

-Me ofende que me preguntes algo, que de antemano conoces la respuesta Meems.

Se posiciono al lado de Mimi y se fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida cercana a la preparatoria de Davis.

…

-Hola, disculpa, pero tengo una pregunta- pidió una Mimi súper agitada, por quedarse tonteando con Davis se le hizo muy tarde.

-Claro, dígame en que puedo servirle.

Respondió una mujer de edad madura, una de las secretarias de la universidad, su gesto se veía amable y su voz denotaba bondad al igual que su sonrisa.

-Vera, soy por así decirlo nueva en la facultad de medicina, y no me han entregado los horarios de los extras que tomo para mi carrera, según investigue, en unos pocos minutos debería estar en la clase de inglés, pero no tengo idea de quién es el profesor y en qué lugar se ubica el salón.

-Dame un segundo, permíteme ver en los registros.

La señora tecleo unas cuantas veces en la computadora, y espero por unos momentos, gran cantidad de información en la pantalla, Mimi la observaba de manera impaciente y su pie lo movía con nerviosismo, momentos que le parecieron una eternidad; hasta que por fin la dama se detuvo.

-¿Señorita Tachikawa, no?- la chica asintió- Aquí dice que su profesor de inglés asignado es el Sr. Hiroshi Yamada, y su salón se ubica en el área oeste de la universidad justo al lado de la facultad de relaciones públicas.

-No tiene idea de lo que me ha salvado- exclamo con los ojos brillosos- ¡Muchísimas gracias señorita!

Después de eso, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia su clase.

-Lo vez hijo- señalo la mujer a un estudiante que estaba atendiendo- esa si es una jovencita que sabe quién es joven y quien no- expreso orgullosa y sintiéndose una veinteañera de nuevo.

…...

-Muy buenos días jóvenes- saludo un hombre de edad avanzada, con su cabello en tonos blancos y plateados y de ojos dorados.

En eso tocaron la puerta- Cierto lo olvide hoy tienen a una nueva compañera que se integra hoy con nosotros- abrió la puerta- pase adelante señorita- la chica entro- me permite su expediente, veamos, jóvenes ella es Mimi Tachikawa, hoy se integra en nuestras clase, pero se unió a la universidad hace varios días, estudia el segundo año en la carrera de medicina, con especialidad futura en hematología.

-Es un placer conocerlos- sonrió.

Paseo su mirada por el salón en tanto el profesor terminaba de ver su expediente, y lo que vio le sorprendió inmensamente, en el fondo en una de las esquinas de la sala de clases, estaban Tai, Matt y Sora, mirándola, Sora la observaba sorprendida, Matt con una ceja enarcada y Tai con el ceño fruncido, sonrió ante esto último, aunque no le gustaba de sobre manera el hecho de compartir clase con ellos, por lo menos disfrutaría de arruinarle la existencia al idiota de Kamiya. Continuó paseándose visualmente por el recinto y vio a su gran amigo y compañero de todas sus clases en medicina y ahora en inglés, Takuya Kambara, eso sí le cambio el gesto, de uno incomodo a uno radiante.

El docente le indico que tomará asiento, y tuvo suerte de que había un lugar al lado de la ventana justo detrás de Takuya, y en frente de Tai, bueno, no tanta suerte mejor dicho.

-Casi no llegas Mimi- rio Takuya, 19 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos rubí y piel morena.

-No es gracioso, debiste decirme que también te asignaron este salón- reclamo-¿sabes cuánto tarde en averiguar donde era el sitio?

-No creo que llegarás tarde por eso, seguramente te quedaste viendo las nubes.

-¡No fue eso!- susurro- pero admito que me tarde porque me quede con un amigo haciéndonos bromas.

-¿Un amigo? Quien es el desafortunado- inquirió con las cejas enarcadas viéndola pícaramente.

Bufo- no esa clase de amigo tonto, estaba con Davis, el chico que te presente, anteriormente.

-¡Ese chico sí que me cayó bien!, con razón se quedaron haciendo tonterías.

-Joven Kambara, lo solicitan en la dirección, por favor vaya- informo el profesor.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- rio la castaña

-¡Demonios! Juro que esta vez no hice nada, al menos no por ahora, pero luego te cuento, deséame suerte- Y así Takuya se fue junto con el Sr. Hiroshi rumbo a la dirección, mientras que bajaba a todos los santos del cielo.

-¡Hola Mimi! – feliz estaba Sora de ver a su amiga en su clase y más aun teniéndola al lado.

-Si… Hola Sora- sin mucho interés ni ganas, la volteo a ver solo por educación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues ya oíste, como estudio medicina nos piden tomar clases de inglés y aquí estoy, supongo que como es básico-avanzado, se lo dan a los estudiantes por igual y aunque ustedes ya llevan más tiempo y más años, lo que se imparte es igual.

-Lo veo, tienes mucha razón. Mimi ¿Yolei ya te dijo sobre la fiesta?

Error: mal momento para preguntar eso.

-Sobre eso sí, vaya que me ha hablado de eso hasta el cansancio, pero no sé si pueda ir- se disculpó aunque falsamente- trataré, pero si no puedo, aun así gracias por tomarme en cuenta- esa últimas palabras le pareció como hipocresía verdadera, le dio rabia no ponerse a gritarle en la cara a Sora y los entrometidos de Ishida y Kamiya que escuchaban con atención toda la conversación.

-Trata por favor, sino vas nos cortaremos las venas- ironizo Tai.

-Bien por ti, trata de hacerlo lo más profundo posible, así tus arterias se desangran y te mueres.

Su sonrisa arrogante se ensancho con satisfacción. Tenía ventajas ser estudiante de medicina, tenía vocabulario mucho más profundo para confundir a Tai y atemorizarlo con lo tétricas que se escuchaban sus amenazas con términos médicos.

-Maldición, ahora usas tus palabras de "doctora" para amenazar, no es muy ético de un futuro medico desearle la muere a un futuro paciente ¿sabes?- cuestiono con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sonrisa que Mimi se encargará de borrar.

-No tanto, pues seré pediatra, ¿comprendes? Para niños…- especifico- aunque tratándose de ti, no me sorprende te comportas como el enano que fuiste… oh perdón, corrijo que ERES- ahí enfatizo.

-Yo era más alto que tú.

-No seas iluso, éramos de la misma estatura.

Y ahí Sora y Matt, se vieron entre sí para suspirar, esa era una discusión que NUNCA terminaría, Tai la comenzó y Mimi se encargaría de terminarla, con ella diciendo la última palabra.

-Pero ahora date cuenta, que este galán que tienes en frente, es mucho más alto que tú, niñita.

Soltó una risa-¿Galán? Si, en tus sueños amigo, pero te doy la razón, eres más alto que yo, eso explica el por qué, ante la altura no llega suficiente oxígeno a tu escaso cerebro y he ahí mismo y la falta de tu inteligencia.

Tai iba a replicar, si no fuera porqué el viejo Yamada junto con Kambara entraron al salón, el anciano con el ceño fruncido y el chico con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Yamada, pidió sacar el libro respectivo y así comenzar con la clase, Takuya tomo asiento, y al ver por ese hecho la absurda discusión finalizada, Mimi volteo a ver a Tai con su sonrisa victoriosa y arrogante, que Tai califico como "impertinente" y que le decía "Te gané, idiota". Eso no provoco más que la ira del chico que juro que si no fuera porque la castaña era una chica, le hubiera dado un buen golpe, tanto que no le importaría si lo suspenden por hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Meems?- pregunto curioso Takuya, que observo, todo ese pequeño encuentro de miradas.

Rio maliciosamente- Nada en especial, te lo cuento luego para que te rías conmigo.

Le guiño el ojo a su amigo y este solo le correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, en que se había metido esa chica esta vez, y lo sabía que así era por la risa que ella dejo escapar.


	4. Chapter 4

**HolA! Por los comentarios, he visto que los tengo con una incógnita enorme por la actitud de Mimi. Créanme, a mí también me exaspera y eso que yo lo escribo, pero es para se queden con la duda y la intriga **

**Respiren, tengan paz y paciencia, las cosas se van a ir aclarando poco a poco, porque si no la historia se resume mucho.**

**Disclaimer: digimon no es parte de mis creaciones.**

**Akane-chan XD**

…**...**

-¿Y bien Kari? ¿Qué te dijo Yolei?

-Dejen de interrogarme ya ustedes dos- reclamo la castaña hastiada.

-Te lo dije Tk, deja de preguntar tanto.

-Tú también has estado preguntando, incluso más que yo Davis.

-¡BASTA!- grito la chica- Mimi si acepto ir a la fiesta, a pesar de las millones de quejas por parte de mi hermano. La sonrisa burlona de Davis se dio el lujo de salir a relucir.

-"_la gran Meems, no ganó esta batalla_"- pensó- tenemos suerte de no vivir con Tai, juro que yo ya lo habría golpeado por estar escuchando: "la fiesta es en MI CASA, no tienen por qué invitar gente a mi casa sin consentimiento mío, al menos cuando se trata de esa chica" "Kari, Sora ¿Por qué diablos se toman tanta libertades a costa mía?"

Davis imitó y dijo todo lo que Tai dijo reclamando el supuesto aprovechamiento de las chicas.

-No olviden lo que dijo Matt "MALDITA SEA KAMIYA, DEJA DE PROTESTAR TANTO O TE VOY A DAR UN PUÑETAZO TAN FUERTE QUE TE VOY A MANDAR AL HOSPITAL, SUPERALO YA".

Los tres chicos estallaron en carcajadas, la situación era tensa, por el comportamiento de Mimi, pero las protestas de los hermanos mayores Ishida y Kamiya, no les daba más motivo que reírse de eso.

-Cierto no olviden a Sora, que incluso por los chicos se exaspero- agrego Kari- "Ustedes dejen de discutir por el amor de Dios, ya me tienen harta, ninguno de los dos tiene que estar a disposición de Mimi, y mucho menos hablar con ella TODA la noche".

-Ya ok… entendimos, entonces ¿Meems si irá a la fiesta?

-Si tenemos tanto de que hablar- exclamo Kari sonriendo nostálgicamente. Davis ante eso suspiro resignado, si sus amigos supieran, la verdad tras todo esto, se enterarían que la castaña mayor solo acepto, porqué entre Yolei y él se habían encargado de agotar la paciencia de Mimi para que aceptará y no que lo hizo por voluntad propia; se sentirían demasiado mal.

-Volviendo a otra cosa ¿seguimos con el proyecto, chicos?

-"_Maldito Takaishi_"- Davis deseo darle un buen golpe por volver a ese maldecido tema.

-Terminemos esto, hay que terminar de prepáranos para la fiesta de ahorita.

Concluyo Kari con la conversación, tenían que terminar el proyecto de biología o sino no irían a la fiesta, o eso pensó la mamá de Davis, puesto que ellos tres sabían que aunque no terminarán si o si irían a la fiesta de sus hermanos y amigos.

…

-¿MIMI QUÉ TRAES PUESTO?-vociferó Yolei a todo pulmón a su amiga que estaba oyendo música recostada en su sillón puf naranja.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo, que qué traigo puesto?- cuestiono confundida mientras se retiraba los audífonos.

-Me refiero a tu ropa, vamos a una fiesta, no a limpiar el departamento.

Y es que Mimi llevaba un pantalón hasta las rodillas todo desteñido, una blusa roja sin mangas simple, y unas convers negras.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una simple fiesta, NADA fuera de lo común, ni que fuéramos a la fiesta de Obama.

-No intentes cambiar de tema hablando del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Ahora ve y cámbiate, porque te lo advierto aunque sea con esa ropa no te salvarás de ir a la casa de los chicos.

Y como una madre regaña a su hija, señalo con su dedo el camino hacia la habitación de Mimi.

-Es increíble, se supone que soy mayor de edad y hago lo que me da la gana y por eso me vine a vivir del otro lado del mundo, para no tener a mis padres fastidiando, pero quien en su sano juicio piensa que tu amiga y menor que tú te trate como a una niña, solo eso me faltaba, es el colmo.

Mimi, se fue camino a su habitación refunfuñando y maldiciendo por todo lo ancho del espacio, sobre los abusos de autoridad de Yolei. Luego de unos minutos salió Mimi, prácticamente más "producida", pues en ese estilo si se había esmerado lo suficiente para convencer a su amiga/mama.

-Iré con esto, si te gusta, bien y sino también, da igual, si no te "complazco", mejor por mí y no voy a esa absurda fiesta.

Dijo apareciendo por el portal de su habitación a la sala. Yolei se volteó curiosa y observo con su ojo crítico de pies a cabeza a Mimi que la miraba con gesto aburrido.

La castaña tría puesto, una blusa de tirantes, hecha en su totalidad de vuelos en azul cielo, un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo en negro y unos zapatos de taco negros, y hacía juego con una chaqueta corta en color gris. Su maquillaje era muy natural: rímel, delineador negro arriba de las pestañas y un poco de labial en tono rojo fresa. Su cabello tratado y con sus ondulaciones naturales mucho más definidas.

-¿Por qué no te pusiste eso desde el principio? ¡Te queda genial Meems!- dijo maravillada, a pesar de que su amiga ya no era TAN preocupada por la moda, seguí teniendo estilo incomparable.

-Tal vez porqué trate para que me dijeras que no fuera-rio- pero no funciono, eres demasiado terca.

-Deja eso, porque tú eres mucho peor.

-¡Lo sé!- canturreo arrogante- Ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Las dos cerraron la puerta del recinto, y a las afueras del departamento tomaron un taxi con dirección a la casa de los chicos.

Cuando llegaron, ambas se dirigieron al departamento de sus "amigos" y en el momento que Yolei se disponía a llamar a la puerta, se dio cuenta que había caminado alrededor de cinco metros desde donde se bajaron del ascensor del edificio totalmente sola, puesto que Mimi se había quedado atrás mirándola inexpresivamente.

-¿Ahora qué Mimi?

-¿En realidad tengo que ir?

Miraba a la peli morada con su cara inocente de niña buena, para doblegar a su amiga.

-No me hagas esa cara, ¿sí? Sabes que no puedo contra ti.

Reclamo evitando la mirada de la castaña.

-Por lo menos puedes entrar tú primero, para ver si Davis ya llego-pidió.

-Pareces una niña- suspiro- De acuerdo, pero más te vale que cuando salga estés justo aquí- amenazo, hizo un gesto con las manos que indicaba que tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, a lo que Mimi solo sonrió divertida.

Yolei entró al lugar, que desde afuera se escuchaba el ruido de la música. Mimi mientras esperaba, camino por el pasillo viendo por la terraza del lugar el cielo estrellado que le brindaba aquella fresca noche. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, claro que sin contar el escándalo del departamento, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sentía que ocurría a su alrededor.

…

-Hola chicos- saludo Yolei a Sora, Kari, Tk, Davis y Tai.

-Yolei, ¿Dónde está Mimi?- cuestiono Tk curioso.

Todos la voltearon a ver, y con mucha más atención Davis, Yolei rio nerviosa y al voltear a ver a Davis suspiro resignada y negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible solo para el chico que rio burlón ante el gesto de la peli morada.

-Ella está… eh…. Mimi está en…. "_OH POR DIOS, ¿QUE DIGO, QUE DIGO?, no les voy a decir que la terca de Meems está teniendo una batalla de voluntad"-_pensó Yolei aterrada, aunque solo por dentro. Volteo a ver a Davis en busca de apoyo, este solo sonrió y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y se fue perdiéndose entre los fiesteros.

-"_estúpido cobarde, me dejo sola_"- maldijo la chica al pobre que ya ni estaba presente. Se les quedo viendo fijamente a sus amigos que la miraban expectantes.

…

La puerta del departamento de Tai y los demás se abrió y todo el ruido de adentro salió afuera por unos segundos y luego el silencio volvió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que la fiesta es adentro, no?

Mimi se sobre salto al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro y al escuchar que la llamaban.

-No me asustes Davis.

Rió- ¿estás dudando en entrar Mimi?

-Pues… oh vamos amigo, déjame ir a casa, vine en contra de mi voluntad.

-No exageres, viniste aquí en taxi y luego caminando desde el ascensor, si quieres, te lo demuestro para que veas cual es la diferencia entre venir por tu propia cuenta y venir en contra de voluntad.

Mimi se volteó curiosa hacia Davis y antes de que reaccionará, Davis la había cargado sobre uno de sus hombros y la había llevado hasta la puerta del departamento.

-¿Vas a entrar, o prefieres que te lleve en contra de tu voluntad hasta adentro en frente de todos los que están en la fiesta?

A Mimi el corazón se le detuvo, sabía perfectamente que Davis no hablaba en broma y que lo que dijo lo cumpliría.

-¡Ok! Bájame AHORA.

El chico la bajo, abrió la puerta y le dejo el paso libre a la castaña, que al pasar al lado del chico lo fulmino con la mirada.

…

-Eh… ¿Yolei, nos vas a responder?- cuestiono Sora dudosa.

-Mimi… bueno ella está, ella está afuera, ¡SI ESO! Ella está afuera atendiendo una llamada de su mamá "_bien hecho Yolei, eres una genio_"- festejo al haber inventado tan buena excusa.

-Mentira, yo estoy aquí - rio Mimi apareciendo junto con Davis detrás de Yolei.

-¡Mimi!- abrazo efusivamente a la chica- gracias al cielo que estás aquí, hubiera preferido que llegues hace unos minutos- esto último se lo susurro a la castaña en tono de amenaza.

-Hola Mimi, hace tiempo no te veíamos- saludo sonriente Tk a la chica.

-Hola Tk y también a ustedes, tienes razón hace mucho que no los veía, pero que se va hacer, los estudios me vuelven loca- rio un poco de manera simpática, vaya que le costó pronunciar esa simples palabras, demasiado esfuerzo mejor dicho- En tu caso- dijo señalando a Tai que la miraba retador- ya no tienes que cortarte las venas, buena noticia ¿no?, bueno para ti, para mí… pues me da igual- y ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisa arrogante que Tai tanto odiaba.

-Hubiera preferido cortarme las venas, pero ya no tiene remedio porque ya estás aquí.

Tai se levantó del sofá, miro por unos segundos a Mimi, de la misma manera en que la vio aquel día en la universidad, luego la miró a los ojos, le dedico una de sus sonrisas victoriosas y se fue, dejándola más molesta que nunca.

Todos los ahí presentes se extrañaron con la acción de Tai, pues no sabían porque había hecho tal cosa.

Claro que ella estaba molesta, solo ella ahí presente sabía que significaba esa mirada de Tai y la acción que hizo, perfectamente sabía que él le dijo que estaba muy provocativa, ¿pero quién diablos se creía él para mirarla así? Ni tan siquiera andaba provocativa, y la ropa de aquel día tampoco era de esa manera. Y aun así, si anduviera provocativa a él que le importaba.

…

-Diablos.

Tai se miraba realmente disgustado, no le gustaba para nada que su pesadilla se haya vuelto realidad.

-¿Y ahora porque estás molesto Tai?-cuestiono Matt sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Está molesto porqué Mimi si vino, al fin y al cabo. Interrumpió Izzi saliendo fuera de la cocina.- Al parecer ya tuvieron su primera de muchas peleas que tendrán esta noche- rio burlón.

-¡Muy gracioso Izumi! A veces prefiero que seas como antes que solo pasabas metido en tu amada computadora y casi no hablabas, pero ahora veo que te saliste de tu escondite.

Hablo Tai con sarcasmo.

-Solo te molestas, porque Izzi dijo la verdad, y si no quieres que cumpla con mi amenaza mejor deja de quejarte, puesto que ya viste que Tachikawa no tiene ni interés de hablar contigo, ni tú con ella, así que no veo porque discutes tanto. Pareciera como si te gustara pelear con ella.

Una cuarta voz irrumpió en la conversación.

-Matt tiene razón, además yo ya había dicho que varias relaciones comienzan con odio- Los chicos voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo y se encontraron con Zakuro que sonreía pícaramente, ante esto Tai se molestó, ya le hartaba que sus amigos insinuaran que por quejarse tanto de la castaña pensaban que le gustaba o algo por el estilo; él lo sabía muy bien y lo reiteraba, NUNCA tendría algo con la princesa de hielo.

-No me hagas esa cara, tú nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, eso pensé yo antes de ser novia de Matt y mírame ahora, feliz como una lombriz- sonrió emocionada mientras era abrazada por la cintura por el rubio mayor.

-Ya empiezan con sus cursilerías, mejor yo ya me voy a saludar a los demás.

Se quejó Izzi rodando los ojos, a veces esos dos derramaban miel por doquier.

-Yo te sigo, estos dos ya me tiene hastiado.

Los dos se fueron dejando a Matt y a Zakuro sonriendo divertidos.

-Por lo que veo esa "amiga" tuya ya está aquí ¿verdad?

-Si… eso predice unas cuantas discusiones ridículas.

-Como sea, suena interesante, dentro de un rato iré a buscarla por el departamento para ver si es cierto eso que tanto protesta Tai.

-Créeme te darás una divertida impresión, ahora que lo mencionas y hablando de la reina de roma- dijo mirando hacia una de los sofás del lugar- Zakuro mira hacia allá –La chica siguió con la vista el lugar donde indicaba su novio y pudo divisar a ese chico de cabello color vino Davis y a una castaña que estaba de espalda hacia su vista.

-No se vale-protesto inflando las mejillas- no le puedo ver el rostro.

-Te darás cuenta luego, viniste a verme a mí, TU NOVIO, no a ver a la causa de las pesadillas de Tai. La peli negra rio divertida ante las ocurrencias de Matt.- "_que raro, de que hablaran tanto Davis y Tachikawa_"- pensó el rubio.

…

-¡Ya dilo de una buena vez! ¿Quieres?- soltó Mimi impaciente.

-Vamos solo déjame disfrutarlo cuando lo diga… Te lo dije- y así Davis soltó una sonora risa. Mimi lo mataba con la mirada y cada que parpadeaba, Davis juraba que es como si fueran puñales contra él.- Pero no es tan malo, Tai y tú pasaron estos días quejándose de la fiesta y que no querían ver al otro, para que al final si acaso se dirigieron la palabra cuando llegaste.

-Está bien admito, que es peor ir al dentista, oye hace un rato vi a una chica peli negra llegar aquí ¿sabes quién es?-cuestiono viendo al chico con interés.

-Ah, ella es Shimizu Zakuro, la novia de Matt.

Mimi que estaba sentada de costado en uno de los sofás, al escuchar eso de la impresión cayó de sentonazo en el piso.

-¿Novia?- el chico asintió divertido- pero ¿qué Sora no era la novia de Ishida?

-Vaya Mimi, actualízate, Matt y Sora terminaron hace como cuatro meses, y Shimizu y él salen desde hace dos, supongo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que no te enterabas de nada de la vida de ellos.

-Es mi turno, ¿Vez? Te lo dije, por eso me da coraje hablar de ese estúpido tema, pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención desde que llegue.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo, si Kari y Tk están hablando muy juntos por allá y tú no te estás entrometiendo?- pregunto inocente.

Davis quedo perplejo con aquella pregunta, y luego dejo escapar una risa divertida. Mimi se molestó mucho, odiaba que Davis se riera de todo lo que dijera sin intención de que fuera divertido.

-Si te vuelves a reír sin yo saber porque, lo lamentarás.

-Bien, bien, lo que pasa es que ya no estoy tras Kari.

Ahora la perpleja ahí presente era Mimi.

-Antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte, antes me negaba a aceptar que Kari estaba enamorada de Tk, pero al tiempo me di cuenta que perdía mi tiempo, puesto que este caza nova que tienes como amigo tenía a muchas chicas tras de él y con libertad digo que chicas extremadamente bellas, así que llegue a una conclusión, Kari nunca dejaría de quererme como amigo y yo me di cuenta que en verdad solo era una obsesión y que solo quería que Kari fuera mi novia por ganarle a Tk, y por eso le deje el camino libre.

Mimi escuchaba atenta el relato de Davis, estaba muy sorprendida y sin poderlo evitar una risa se escuchó por todo el departamento causando que todos los invitados voltearan a verla.

-¿Qué, se les perdió algo?- esas rudas palabras bastaron para que los demás siguieran con lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

-¿Y porque la risa?

Indignado estaba el chico ahora, no le gustaba no estar al tanto de lo que pasaba.

-Es que hablaste con tanta madurez que no pude evitarlo, porque bueno ¡eres Davis! Unos de los chicos más inmaduros que conozco- recibió una mirada ofendida- y que quiero tanto, en verdad eres una gran amigo, detesto admitirlo, pero te pareces mucho al hermano de Kari.

-¿A Tai?

-Si Davis a él, o ¿acaso Kari tiene a otro hermano insoportable?

-Ya lo sé Meems, solo que me sorprende que creas que soy tan buen amigo.

Mimi sonrió dulcemente, como actualmente muy poco lo hace- Y a mí me deja incrédula que tú no lo sepas, Davis me lo has dejado bien claro desde hace mucho, con todo lo que me has apoyado.

El chico sonrió conmovido, incluso fingió llanto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Mimi que le correspondió el gesto divertida.

…

Tai miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, la escena amistosa de Davis y Mimi, y sin darse cuenta con el ceño fruncido y tenía unas enormes ganas de darle un buen golpe a Davis. Noto que Sora iba pasando por en frente suyo.

-Oye-llamo a la chica sujetándola de la muñeca, acción que tomo por sorpresa a la peli roja que pego un respingo. Con la mirada dudosa de la chica, Tai respondió serio.

-Mira que tierna escena- dijo apuntando hacia donde estaban los anteriormente mencionados.

-Vaya… eso es raro, no es usual ver a Davis abrazando a Mimi-segundos después de procesar lo que dijo- ¿A MIMI?- grito estupefacta.

-¿Tú crees que…?

-¡Ni lo digas Tai! Sería muy extraño, además, recuerda que Mimi había dicho que Davis es su mejor amigo, de ser así, es igual de normal, que como tú y yo nos abrazamos y solo somos amigos, sin embargo, si fueran algo más ¿Por qué te molesta?- cuestiono suspicaz.

-Por nada en especial, simple curiosidad- evadió la mirada de su amiga, que rio ante la testarudez del castaño.

-¡Anda! Vamos a la terraza todos nuestros amigos, están ahí.

Bufo- no todos, Tachikawa está allí.

-Olvídalo, vamos Tai.

A regañadientes y más que todo porque Sora lo jalaba del brazo, fue con ella a la terraza del departamento, donde estaban todos, o al menos lo antiguos niños elegidos.

Cuando ambos entraron, los chicos se estaban burlando de Davis, por una broma que hizo Yolei acerca de que el chico no tenía idea de porque el internet inalámbrico funcionaba sin ningún cable.

-¡YA BASTA!

-Basta tu Davis, es que ¿tú no entiendes las palabras que te golpean en la cara con su obviedad, cierto?

-Tk, tiene razón Davis, eso es ya demasiado obvio.

-Kari, porque siempre lo apoyas a él, es deprimente saber que tiene favoritismo.

-Deja de hacerte el ofendido, tú siempre tienes preferencias cuando te conviene, más aun en la preparatoria.

-¡Mimi no me apoyes tanto! Tú ya ni siquiera vas a la preparatoria.

-¿Me están llamando vieja Motomiya? -Dijo amenazadoramente- precisamente porque ya sufrí esa tortura y más tomando en cuenta cómo eres de flojo, es simple pensar que haces eso.

-¡Suficiente! Todos están en mi contra.

-Ya somos dos- agrego Tai apareciendo junto con Sora.

-No empieces tú Tai- se quejó Matt.

-Por cierto Mimi- la castaña volteo a ver a Kari-¿Qué dijo Michael acerca de que te viniste a vivir de nuevo aquí?

Golpe bajo: Davis casi se atraganta con su refresco, Yolei casi cae encima de Tk por estar apoyada en su hombro y Mimi rio irónicamente.

-Nada no dijo absolutamente nada, pero… aunque lo hubiera dicho me hubiera dado igual lo que opinara.

-Ya veo… comento la peli roja extrañada- como es tu novio pensé que te iría a extrañar por estar tan lejos y…

-¡Sora!- interrumpió Mimi cerrando los ojos tratando de contenerse de paciencia- Michael y yo ya no somos novios como desde hace 3 años- avisó seriamente.

El ambiente se tensó, se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Diablos: Davis sudaba frío, Yolei estaba en shock nervioso, Kari la miraba incrédula, Tk sorprendido, Sora apenada por la pregunta tan indiscreta que hizo, Izzi y Ken no sabían que decir, Matt miraba hacia otro lado y Tai… bueno Tai simplemente inexpresivo y Mimi tomaba de su vaso como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno- sonrió casi imperceptible- permiso, tengo una llamada.

Pasó a un lado de Tai quien estaba recostado en el marco de la ventana y se retiró, luego de eso el momento de suavizo.

-Chicos, yo voy al baño- aviso Kari yéndose.

-Quien diría que Tachikawa y ese chico hayan terminado- comento Matt.

-Yo pensé, que lo de Mimi y Michael era serio, incluso llegue a imaginarme que podrían comprometerse más adelante- agregó Sora pasmada.

-Al parecer a la princesa de hielo no le importó mucho, puesto que lo dijo sin interés- dijo Tai.

-Bueno, tal vez no le guste hablar del tema, porque la hirió ¿no creen?- razono Ken sentándose al lado de Yolei.

Davis y Yolei estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos mirándose preocupados entre sí para luego suspirar resignados.

…

Mimi salió molesta e incómoda con la conversación que se llevó a cabo hace unos momentos en la terraza, Sora y Kari habían tocado un tema de mal gusto para la castaña, no lo pudo ver, pero supo por inercia que Davis y Yolei también se incomodaron.

-Mimi

La castaña ni siquiera se volteó, por la voz, reconoció que se trataba de Kari, que en realidad no había ido al baño, si no que había seguido a Mimi afuera del departamento.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto tranquila.

Kari se posiciono al lado de Mimi que miraba desde el barandal el cielo estrellado que esa noche ofrecía, el viento soplaba con delicadeza y movía los cabellos de ambas chicas, el silencio reinaba nuevamente en los pasillos del edificio.

-Lamento haber tocado ese tema, yo no sabía que Michael y tú ya no eran no…

-No importa, no tienes la culpa, después de todo tu no sabías eso y muchas más cosas que han pasado.

Kari parpadeo confundida- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Dejémoslo así ¿de acuerdo?-pidió.

-Claro…

Mimi se giró para ver de frente a Kari, poso su mano en el hombro de la chica- gracias-sonrió débilmente con esfuerzo y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al departamento.

Cuando ya estaba por entrar al recinto, se detuvo-Por cierto Kari.

-¿Sí?

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Michael, o por lo menos no mientras este yo presente ¿quieres?- pidió fríamente.

Y antes de Kari pudiera contestar, entro en de nuevo al recinto.

-¿Mimi que te ha pasado?

Dijo en Kari en un murmullo preocupado apenas audible. Después de eso siguió el camino que anteriormente siguió la castaña mayor entrando de nuevo a la fiesta.

Ni Kari, ni mucho menos Mimi se dieron cuenta, pero esa pequeña conversación fue presenciada por Tai que había notado como su hermana en lugar de ir al baño había seguido a la princesa de hielo afuera.

…

Después de la indiferente charla que tuvo con Kari, Mimi se fue a servir un poco de "Baylies" de crema y tomo asiento en los bancos que había en el desayunador la cocina.

-¿Así que tú eres Mimi Tachikawa?- cuestiono una voz tras de la castaña.

Mimi se giró curiosa para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró de lleno con la sonrisa de Shimizu Zakuro viéndola.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Y tú eres Shimizu la novia de Ishida, cierto?

-Correcto, veo que te han hablado de mí.

-Pues no mucho, ¿quieres sentarte?

-Si gracias, bueno tal vez no sabes mucho de mí pero, yo si se mas acerca ti.

-¿De veras? Sorpréndeme.

-Bueno tal vez no mucho-admitió riendo- pero Matt y Tai me han dicho varias cosas de ti.

-Supongo que Kamiya se ha quejado de mi ¿no?

-Demasiado diría yo, pero ¿ustedes son amigos?

Mimi lo dudo un poco, no creía que fueran amigos, en verdad no sabía qué tipo de relación había entre todos ellos, con clara excepción de Davis y Yolei-Algo así, la verdad no los trato mucho.

-Ya veo, realmente me causa mucha gracia, Tai siempre se refiere a ti como "la princesa de hielo".

-Si lo sé, pero claramente yo también me refiero despectivamente hacia él- comento burlona.

-Te agrada fastidiarlo ¿o me equivoco?

-Para nada, estas en lo cierto.

-Ya somos dos, es divertido ver sus expresiones cuando su orgullo o se ego son menospreciados.

-Shimizu, creo que no llevaremos muy bien a partir de ahora.

La peli negra le sonrió a modo cómplice.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero dime Zakuro, así me tomo la libertad de llamarte Mimi.

Las chicas de estrecharon la mano mientras reían. Zakuro había encontrado una aliada para fastidiar a Tai y es más ella tenía la suerte de molestarlo en la dichosa clase de inglés. A Mimi la oji verde también le agrado, pero tampoco era para ser inseparables o contarle todo acerca de ella, tal vez una simple amistad para pasar el rato.

…

12:26 am

Al cabo de unas horas, los fiesteros se fueron yendo con los rastros del alcohol, del departamento en el que fue la fiesta, incluyendo Zakuro.

Tk se había ido junto con Davis y Ken en un taxi hacia sus respectivas casas, solo quedaban Sora, Kari, Mimi, Yolei y obviamente los dueños del lugar.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos chicos, nos vemos luego- se despidió Yolei yendo hacia la puerta.

-Sí, adiós- se despido Mimi sin interés.

-¡Esperen chicas, es muy peligroso que se vayan a esta hora!- las detuvo Sora preocupada.

-¡Oh vamos! Tomamos un taxi y ya, además, Davis Tk y Ken son menores de edad y se fueron simplemente en un tonto taxi- reclamo indignada Mimi.

-Cierto Sora, no es nada- comento Yolei restándole importancia.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamo Kari- Oye Tai ve a dejarlas tú.

-¿Me viste cara de chofer o qué?

Pregunto ofendido mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Vamos Tai, se un caballero una vez en la vida y llévalas, si algo les pasa será tú culpa- mandó Matt burlón.

El moreno, levanto la mirada hacia las chicas que hablaban en un rincón, primero vio a Yolei que discutía con Sora por tratarlas como niñas y luego a la reina de sus pesadillas que miraba desinteresadamente su celular que increíblemente no era rosa, si no blanco.

-Bien- acepto desganado- yo las llevo- dijo tomando sus llaves-señoritas si me permiten yo las llevo.

Les abrió paso a una Yolei que iba aguantándose la risa y a Mimi que lo miraba burlona ante su cara de disgusto.

-¿Así o más caballeroso?- refunfuño cerrando de un portazo.

-Yo diría que perfecto- dijo al aire sin borrar su sonrisa el rubio.

…

Llegaron al parqueo del edificio en el que vivían los chicos, Tai se adelantó un poco más que las chicas y desactivo la alarma de su auto, un 4x4 en negro, Mimi se sorprendió a verlo puesto que no se imaginaba que el chico tuviera un transporte así como a los que a ella le gustaban.

Así se adentraron en el auto. Tai obviamente en el sitio del conductor, Mimi en el asiento de copiloto y Yolei en la parte trasera.

Antes de encender el auto, ambos castaños soportaron las protestas de la peli morada acerca de que no la trataran como una niña solo por ser la menor de los tres en ese momento.

-¡Yolei ya nos tienes hartos, ya cállate!- vocifero Mimi cruzadas de brazos y con un aura de fuego rodeándola.

-Ok me calló- obedeció la chica a su amiga, puesto que la había aterrado con su llamada de atención, Tai solo negó divertido ante lo que hicieron las chicas y encendió el auto con dirección al apartamento de ellas.

Después de iniciado el recorrido, todo fue en un silencio sepulcral. Yolei miraba intercaladamente a los castaños que ni tan siquiera se dirigían una mirada o una simple palabra. Suspiro aburrida, con Mimi siempre que iban en un auto se la pasaban bromeando, pero en ese momento no consideraba adecuado hablar con ella, con Tai a veces junto con los demás pasaban divirtiéndose pero por el historial de humor que se registraba cuando esos dos estaban juntos, por seguridad propia era no tratar de involucrarlos en una conversación, así que tendría que cerrar su boca hasta llegar a su dulce apartamento.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y el chico aparco el auto frente al recinto.

-Gracias Tai, nos vemos luego- se despidió alegre Yolei de haber dejado ese ambiente incomodo atrás. El castaño sonrió a modo de despedida.

-Sí, te lo agradecemos- comentó Mimi sin mirarlo, cuando se disponía a salir noto que el moreno había activado la alarma del auto y los seguros de este se habían bajado impidiéndole bajar.

-¿Te diste cuenta que no he bajado aun?

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

Cuestiono con seriedad ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de la chica. Ante el silencio de Mimi, prosiguió.

-Escuche sin intención lo que hablaste con Kari fuera del apartamento, y tu actitud fue rara.

-A mí no me pareció rara, después de todo, de esa manera me he comportado con todos ustedes.

-¿Sin contar a Davis y Yolei, verdad?

Rió irónica- por supuesto que sin contarlos a ellos Kamiya.

-Ya deja de comportarte así Tachikawa, ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió para que actúes de esa forma tan… inusual en ti?

Sin ninguna duda volteo a verlo con una mirada intensa pero que a la vez reflejaba algo indescifrable para Tai.

-¿Seguro que quieres que te diga?

Cuestiono con frialdad y con notable indiferencia.

Tai no sabía que pensar, en ese momento si el tiempo regresara y viera de nuevo a aquella niña llorona y caprichosa con sombrero rosa y luego volver a la actualidad y compararla con la castaña de blusa azul cielo y fría mirada, sería casi imposible decir que son la misma persona. Enserio estaba confundido, él había cambiado un poco, pero ella en ese momento no tenía nada de lo que la caracterizo de pequeña, de eso solo quedaba el deje de pureza que muy difícilmente se puede apreciar en su mirada.

Ante la pregunta de la chica, asintió con mirada prudente.

-Ya no los conozco- admitió sin más la chica, sorprendiendo con su comentario a su interlocutor.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste; no hemos tenido ninguna forma de contacto, al menos no desde la última que vine a Japón por terminar con ustedes de una vez por todas a aquel tipo que quiso destruir al Digimundo y a nosotros, de eso ya casi seis años- explico mirando el cielo nocturno por medio el parabrisas del auto- Luego de eso volví a Estados Unidos y trate de mantener el contacto que tenía con tu hermana, con Sora y con los demás, le enviaba e-mails contestando los que me enviaban, pero después de unas dos semanas, dejaron de llegarme, claramente me imagine que no tenían tiempo por el colegio y todo lo relacionado con eso, como lo eran las prácticas de tenis de Sora, o las de la clase de danza de Kari, así que por eso seguí enviándoles cosas sobre cómo iba todo y cuestionando como estaban, pero ya no me respondían, llame varias veces pero nadie contestaba, y no me creas tan tonta, obviamente llamaba a horas convenientes en las que pudieran contestar, pero ni señales de nada, espere varios días sin enviar nada para ver que ocurría, pero nunca llegó alguna respuesta.

Tai escuchaba atento todo lo que decía la castaña sin emitir alguna palabra para no interrumpirla.

-Para que te quede claro, el porqué de mi acercamiento a Davis, el después de lo que paso había viajado en vacaciones a Nueva York y junto con mi amigo Willis pasamos por una divertida e inusual experiencia, también volvió variadas veces en otras temporadas libres que tenía y se quedaba en mi casa, los mismo paso con Yolei, me fue a visitar muchas veces.

Volviendo a lo otro, bueno después de eso me canse de mandar señales de vida en vano, así que deje de dar señales por parte mía, de seguro te puede parecer arrogante pero si tenían intenciones de comunicarse conmigo y en verdad lo querían, pues que lo demostraran. Cuando Yolei y Davis iban a mi casa les pregunte varias veces por ustedes, pero sin tratar de lastimarme evitaban explicar que ni preguntaban por mí, y luego pensé, no les voy a estar rogando y mucho menos a las personas que solo toman en cuenta a los amigos que tienen al lado. Al final deje de preguntar por ustedes, así como lo hicieron conmigo, y seguí con mi vida sin estar ustedes en ella, tal y como lo hicieron. Y mi actitud actual se debe a que me parece hipócrita que después de seis años de no tener ninguna forma de contacto, finjan como si esos años no hubieran pasado y aunque sea en tono de broma, me reclamen por haberme desaparecido del mapa- espetó eso último molesto-Hoy más que nada me di cuenta que no sé nada de ustedes, y si de casualidad se algo, es porque Yolei o Davis me lo comentan, claro por intención propia y no porque yo haya preguntado, con Izzi no soy tan seca, puesto que como él pasaba conectado en redes sociales yo hablaba con él pero sin hablar de ustedes- lo volteo a ver con la mirada seria que aún mantenía, Tai se la sostuvo- En otras palabras es como si los estuviera conociendo de nuevo, a pesar de todo, son como desconocidos para mi.

Finalizo quitando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia fuera por medio de la ventana.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo, Mimi hablo nuevamente- Listo ¿me puedo ir ya?

Tai sin decir palabra alguna desactivo los seguros y le permitió irse a su apartamento. Al bajarse la chica, encendió nuevamente el auto y partió rumbo a su propia residencia.

…

**Bien… aquí me despido yo con otro capítulo que espero le guste y aclare un poco sus dudas, puesto que aquí aclare unas, pero saque otras a relucir, ñaca ñaca soy mala B).**

**Perdón… Manden un review, eso me inspira para crear la historia y aumentar mi ego XD.**

**Estoy pensando seriamente publicar un capitulillo por semana, díganme que les parece esta idea mía, chaitoo**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Akane-chan XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Cómo va gente? **

**Aquí yo actualizando otra vez, he visto desde un principio que tengo una lectora fiel y me causa gracia lo enganchada que esta con la historia, y ya que ella me lo pide tanto, he decidido publicar un capitulo por semana. Eso tomando en cuenta que ya me libre del cole por lo que resta del año, pienso que al hacer esto me sale compromiso y responsabilidad****.**

**Pero bueno aquí seguimos…**

**Akane-chan XD**

…**...**

Mimi caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo que la llevaba a su apartamento, cuando llego abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido pensando que Yolei ya se había ido a la cama, pero resulto que al cerrar la puerta, Yolei se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

-Llegaste- dijo saliendo ya con su ropa de dormir puesta y sentándose en el sofá blanco de la sala- ¿Se puede saber porque duraste tanto, eh?- cuestiono mirándola picara.

Ante eso Mimi quedo perpleja y rio- Si claro, no me demore por eso tonta-con tanto tiempo ya sabía leer entre líneas las cosas que su amiga decía- si no porque Kamiya perdió las llaves del auto al salir a revisar una llanta y me quede a ayudarlo "_buena esa Mimi_"- se felicitó mentalmente, ya que no solía mentir muy bien.

-¿Diez minutos?

-Sí… al parecer es tan tonto que no las encontraba lo ayude y por la oscuridad era más complicado ver dentro del auto, y antes de que me digas porque lo hice, era por ser educada porque nos trajo desde su casa, cuando perfectamente podíamos venir en taxi.

-Muy bien…- dijo insegura- Me sorprende, hoy hablaste más con los chicos.

-Bueno, no iba a quedarme como tonta solo hablando contigo o con Davis, pero supongo que te diste cuenta que me era muy difícil.

-NOOO ¿enserio?-sarcasmo al aire- lo que casi nos saca el corazón a nosotros dos, fue el hecho de que tocaran el tema de Michael.

Mimi que estaba sentada al lado de Yolei, gruño molesta al mencionar ese tema. –No creas que a mí no me sorprendió, incluso llegue a imaginarme que Davis y tú se sobre saltaron.

…

Tenía cinco minutos de haber llegado y se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, tenía mucho en que pensar y todavía no salía de su asombro. Al entrar fue al armario saco un pantalón de dormir azul rey, se cambió la ropa que llevaba puesta, ya con la ropa prenda que usaría para dormir, literalmente se dejó caer desplomado en su cama.

El acostumbraba dormir con su bien definido y bronceado torso descubierto y solo con la parte de abajo cubierta por el pantalón de dormir.

No se esperaba esa respuesta que Mimi le había dado, el hecho de que su actitud y carácter para con ellos se debiera a que todo contacto se perdió, honestamente el nunca trato mucho con ella, en realidad casi nada y solo mantuvo comunicación con ella varias veces al año, ella dejo de ir a los aniversarios que todos celebraban, pero luego de un tiempo fue como si ella hubiera desaparecido de sus vidas por completo; no recordaba muy bien porque fue que se incomunicaron, y también había pasado con su hermana y los demás.

Cuando ella le relato todo eso, lo hablaba con rencor en su voz o más que todo resentimiento, parecía que si la hubiera lastimado en ese entonces, pues ahora ya ni importancia le daba a ese sentimiento, pero lo mantenía presente a la hora de tratarlos.

No la reconocía, la Mimi Tachikawa que conoció hace años no era la misma que volvió, pues a aquella niña, Estados Unidos se la había quedado.

…

-Creo que ya me voy a dormir-aviso Yolei poniéndose de pie- ya he pasado por varios shocks nerviosos suficientes para un día, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo Meems.

-Sí, enseguida me iré a la cama, duerme bien.

Yolei dio un bostezo como señal de acuerdo y entro en su habitación, dejando a Mimi sola, esta suspiro e imito a su amiga dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al entrar fue a su armario, saco una pijama que consistía en una bata de seda blanca sin mangas y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna. Se fue a la cama y volvió a suspirar agotada.

Se recostó despacio y fijo su vista hacia el techo. Sabía perfectamente que el hecho de haberle dicho a Taichi el porqué de su comportamiento, significaría que también Tk y los demás se enterarían. Si al llegar le hubiera dicho a Yolei que lo confesó, podía jurar que ella empezaría a crear una novela sin final, así que mejor que esperaba a que la peli morada se enterara por Sora o Kari, eso sería en muy poco tiempo.

Pensó en todo lo que le conto al chico de cabellos alborotados; Después de haber vuelto a los Estados Unidos, el no poder tener noticias de sus amigos la hacía sentirse mal, pensaba que ellos la habían sacado de su vida y que por eso ya no le respondían, les había dado tiempo por sus deberes pero nada, con el tiempo y después de las múltiples visitas por parte de Yolei y Davis, ellos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, ambos le comentaban a veces de la vida de los demás que solo hacía hacerle sentir pésimo puesto así, corroboro que tenía que seguir normalmente, le llego a dar tanta rabia que dejo de preguntar de una vez por todas y nunca volvió a tener en cuenta a sus "amigos".

Hubo un día en que llamo a Sora solo por intentarlo una vez más, con un rayo de esperanza en que su supuesta "mejor amiga" le podía contestar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Una Mimi de catorce años estaba en la silla frente a su computadora, mirando con insistencia su celular, su pie golpeteaba rápidamente el suelo y su rostro se veía impaciente._

_El tono dejo de sonar y luego se escuchó una voz, una voz reconocible en todo lo ancho de la palabra, era su amiga peli roja, Sora._

_-Diga._

_A Mimi le aparecieron brillos en los ojos de la felicidad._

_-¡Sora! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás amiga?_

_-Eh estoy bien Mimi, pero… no tengo mucho tiempo amiga._

_-Lo sé, es solo que quiero preguntarte algo._

_-Que sea rápido ¿quieres?- esa frase sonó muy brusca viniendo de Sora la sensible y sorprendió mucho a la castaña._

_-Ok… ¿Cómo están todos por allá?_

_-Mimi no tengo tiempo para preguntas tan tontas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo ir a mi cita con Matt, estará aquí en veinte minutos._

_-Pero falta mucho._

_-Sí, Sí, pero… mejor hablamos algún día, si puedo._

_Colgó después de ese raro comportamiento con ella, Mimi estaba que no cabía en su asombro, Sora jamás le había hablado así y aunque tuviera prisa tampoco se dirigía a ella de esa manera. Estaba harta de estarle rogando a todos, ella era Mimi Tachikawa y no andaba detrás de nadie como un perro faldero, eso sí que no, bien querían dejarla de lado, ok perfecto, ella haría lo mismo y los sacaría de su vida; molesta tiro su teléfono en la alfombra del cuarto, dando con esa acción terminado todo contacto con el grupo de chicos con los que alguna vez fueron niños elegidos._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ante ese recuerdo, la rabia le volvió y tiro una de sus almohadas al otro lado de la habitación, ese había sido el último intento de hablar con la peli roja, luego de eso se volvió fría, decía las cosas en la cara y no le importaba lo demás. Ya no necesitaba que la defendieran, aún estaba en contra de las peleas, pero a diferencia de antes, si alguien la provoca y la hacía llegar a su límite, pero por supuesto que se le iba encima.

Recordó también que su ahora mejor amigo Davis se había apoderado de ese título, porque en sus vacaciones siempre que podía, iba junto con Yolei a visitarla, y gracias a las empresas desarrolladas de su padre, podían ir a varios hoteles y parques acuáticos y todo eso, así que junto a Willis, Anika, Daniel y en su momento Michael siempre se divertían en grande. Él la apoyaba, y después de su decisión, respetaba y no mencionaba a ninguno de los chicos; lo mismo con Yolei, con ella se había llevado bien desde que se conocieron y con las cosas en común que tenían. A Davis al principio no lo trataba mucho pero luego de lo de la "puerta del verano", se fueron llevando bien.

Davis, Yolei y Mimi compartían cosas en común, los tres eran burlistas, bromistas, testarudos, impulsivos, incluso a veces entre los tres se ponían a discutir sobre estupideces, pero a pesar de todo eso, esos dos era muy unidos con Mimi.

Sobre del rompimiento y el que Kari tocara ese tema con ayuda de Sora, ya ni quería pensar en eso, puesto que eso era historia antigua que se fue al panteón hace demasiado tiempo atrás, una historia que nunca volvería a contar, las personas importante para ella lo sabían, y fuera de eso no se lo iba a contar a NADIE más.

Al instante sintió una vibración a su lado que la saco de sus pensamientos: era su celular, le sorprendió que le enviaran un texto a esa hora, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el remitente de ese mensaje.

_Lo siento_

_Tai_

No entendió a que se debía ese mensaje, pero la confundió el cómo Tai había conseguido su número, pero supuso que Yolei se lo había dado a él y a todos los demás, así que le restó importancia.

Le hecho un último vistazo a ese mensaje y una sonrisa sincera se apreció en su rostro. Guardo su celular y bajo la luz de la luna que proyectaba está a través de la ventana, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, claro con esa sonrisa aun plasmada en ella.

...Al día siguiente.

-Vamos Mimi ¿Por qué esa cara?- cuestiono dudoso Takuya.

-Porque no te imaginas la noche Tan larga tuve anoche incluso cuando llegue a casa no pude dormir por un buen rato, todo por el idiota de Kamiya.

-¿Kamiya?, ya veo, ¿tú que tienes que ver con él, Takenouchi e Ishida?

Suspiro aburrida- Ellos fueron algo así como mis amigos hace MUCHO tiempo, pero podría decirse que ahora no hablo mucho con ellos.

-Lo note, pero ¿porque?

-Es…- suspiro cansada- un larga historia, que me da coraje contarla.

-Entonces tomate una píldora calmante, porque me las vas a contar ahora.

-¡Bien! Mejor no discuto contigo porque si no te puedo terminar golpeando.

El castaño se erizo- Correré el riesgo, cuéntame todo, soy todo oídos.

-Eso ya lo tengo clarísimo, no te preocupes.

Mimi le conto absolutamente todo el asunto de los chicos a Takuya, y este en momentos parecía que estuviera viendo una película de suspenso, pues de vez en cuando abría los ojos sorprendido o se reía o la quijada se le caía; esto le causaba demasiada risa a Mimi, razón por la cual no le dio mucha rabia que digamos relatar su historia. Esto le dio a entender mucho a Takuya el porqué del comportamiento de su amiga hacia sus tres compañeros de la clase de inglés, puesto que si apenas empezaba recibir sus clases, no era muy común que no les agradara si no los conocía. Pero hay algo que no entendía.

-Aun así, entiendo todo, pero…. Si nunca trataste mucho a Kamiya y cuando lo hacías siempre reían y bromeaban, ¿Por qué discuten tanto ahora que volviste?

Lo miro perpleja- A veces no sé porque eres tan observador, pero no sé… como explicarte. Al parecer él siempre tuvo la imagen de mí sobre que yo era una princesa malcriada, y desde que llegue me ha tratado como eso, así que como yo obviamente no me voy a dejar se la devuelvo con todo.

-Realmente me das miedo, nunca te daría motivos para que te vengues de mí, en verdad amo a mi hermoso rostro.

Ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Takuya, desde que se conocieron se llevaron muy bien, y siempre que se podía, se juntaban para hacer los proyectos de cada una de las clases que les eran impartidas.

…...

-Es el colmo que me hayan enviado a este lugar, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Protestaba muy molesta Zakuro. La habían enviado a hacer un trámite en la facultad de diseño, cosa que no le gusto por varias razones: 1 porque ni siquiera es un lugar en el que haya estado antes y después hacia el ridículo por perderse y 2 porque sabía perfectamente que la ex de su adorado novio estudiaba allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Y hablando de la bruja, hela ahí presente con los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

-Vaya, ¿Y la educación de la "Gran Takenouchi" donde quedo? Primero se saluda y luego se interroga- agrego socarronamente.

-Gracias, pero no necesito lecciones de modales y mucho menos de moral y más aún por parte tuya.

-¿Sabes qué? Te seguiría el juego, pero te comento que ya me harte de ti, así que si me disculpas me voy del territorio de la bruja- Zakuro se iba a marchar con la frente en alto y al pasar a un lado de la peli roja se detuvo un momento- Ahora que lo recuerdo Mimi es una persona muy divertida.

Sora escucho perfectamente lo que la azabache le dijo, y se volteó hacia ella con duda reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Tu que sabes de Mimi?-Cuestiono con cautela.

-No mucho, pero lo que hable muy animadamente con ella en la fiesta de ayer, supongo que nos caímos bien en la primera impresión, pero supongo que tú ya no lo recuerdas, bueno me refiero a tratar con ella- dijo moviendo graciosamente una pequeña parte de su cabello y sonriendo con inocencia fingida- Cuando trate de tocar el tema de ti y los demás, ella lo evadió muy bien y se pudo ver en su rostro que no le agrada hablar de ustedes. Debieron hacer algo malo ¿O me equivoco?

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso, y menos yo, pero te aseguro que aunque lo supiera no te lo explicaría, porque eso no te incumbe a ti Shimizu.

-La digna Sora, hace lujo de relucir su tan implacable léxico.

-Míralo como quieras, pero ahora soy yo la que me voy, no voy a quedarme hablando contigo y perder mi próxima clase.

Sora se fue dejando a Zakuro con la palabra en la boca, cosa que la chica odiaba en todo el mundo, NADIE la dejaba sola, pataleo tratando de contenerse su rabia y el deseo de bofetear a la peli roja mal teñida esa, pero se las iba a pagar todas, desde cosas tan grandes como seguir siendo la mejor amiga de SU novio hasta las más mínimas como esa minúscula discusión que acaban de tener en la que la dejo hablando con el aire.

…...

Respiro profundo, trato de quitarse los nervios que tenía para dirigirse al salón de clases, había algo que se propuso hacer esa mañana.

-¡Hey Takaishi!

Llamo enérgicamente Davis dándole una palmada en la espalda que tomo por desprevenido al rubio que casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Oye, está bien que soy fuerte, pero tan poco como para que tú que haces deporte pierdas el equilibrio tan fácilmente- comento viendo extraño a su amigo que todavía no salía del estado de shock en el que estaba.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS APARECES EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO, SIEMPRE LLEGAS TARDE Y HOY TE DAS EL LUJO DE ESTAR CUMPLIDOR! – grito a todo pulmón maldiciendo por todo lo ancho de la palabra, confundiendo a Davis más de lo que ya estaba por el actual estado de su amigo.

-¡Calma, calma, mi hermano! Para que sepas que hoy llegue temprano, fue porque la insoportable de mi hermana me tiro agua para que me bañara, puesto que hoy iba a durar una eternidad preparando por no sé qué rayos que tiene que hacer, y mamá la obligo a despertarme para que no se me hiciera tarde como de costumbre. ¿Pero porque estás tan nervioso?

-Lo que pasa es que iba a hacer algo que me propuse y me estaba tratando de calmar, pero llegaste y me hiciste enojar y no pude invitar a salir a Kari…. -trataba de explicarse hablando más de la cuenta delatándose a sí mismo. Levanto la mirada hacia su amigo de cabello en punta que lo miraba con gesto burlón en su rostro para después estallar en risas- No-no es lo que tú crees Davis.

-Tranquilo viejo, invitar a Kari no es nada del otro mundo al menos no para mí- a Tk literalmente se le cayó la quijada al escuchar tal cosa, ¿Davis, su amigo Davis, diciendo que no ve importante en el pedirle una cita a su dulce amiga?- Vamos yo te ayudo- dijo el chico riendo mientras llevaba a rastras a Tk al interior del salón donde se encontraba Kari.

-¿! QUE ESTÁS LOCO ¡?- alarmado era poca cosa decir que el rubio estaba así- No puedo ir a decírselo y ya.

-Si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo por ti y no bromeo Takaishi- amenazo con la sonrisa tétrica que había aprendido de Mimi. A Tk se le erizaron los cabellos de solo imaginarse eso, sería patético que a un chico de 17 años su amigo le consiguiera una cita, y más contando que él era uno de los más admirados por muchas chicas en la preparatoria, ruina total predecía.

-Está bien, si quieres ayúdame, pero no la voy a invitar a salir hoy.

-Hecho, entonces lo que haremos hoy será hacer un plan de conquista para ti y no te preocupes estas en las mejores manos- apoyo guiñándole el ojo altaneramente- y para que Kari no sospeche, siéntate a la par mía.

A Tk se le borro la sonrisa-Pero yo siempre me siento con ella.

-No seas ridículo, por un día que no estés al lado de Kari no creo que mueras.

-Hola chicos ¿Quién va a morir?- cuestiono Kari llegando hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sobre saltándolos tanto que tuvieron que sostenerse del marco de la puerta- ¿Están bien?- confundida se veía la castaña.

-¡KARI!-gritaron los dos chicos aterrados de que su amiga los hubiera escuchado.

Davis carraspeo un poco- ¿Eh? Ah sí si estamos bien Kari.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, solo estábamos hablando de las tonterías que dice Davis- se excusó el rubio mientras reía nervioso.

-Exacto- respondió el chico sin percatarse de lo que le habían dicho- ¡Hey! Tras de que trato de ayudarte me fastidias, que amigo Takaishi.

-Seguro… - dijo no muy convencida- pero… ¿ayudarte en que Tk?

Ambos se vieron entre sí para buscar una respuesta en el otro, pero nada.

-Pues….- empezó Tk dudoso.

-Buenos días jóvenes, señorita Kamiya, Motomiya y Takaishi, vayan a sus asientos.

Bendito sea el profesor, pensaron ambos chicos aliviados al tanto que suspiraban. Kari los miraba confusa, sus amigos estaban actuando demasiado extraño. Los tres se fueron a sus asientos, tal y como Davis y Tk quedaron, el rubio tomo siento al lado de su amigo, ante la extraña mirada de la castaña. No entendía nada, Tk siempre se sentaba junto a ella en todas las clases, claramente si el profesor del respectivo salón no asignaba los lugares personalmente.

…

-¡Mimi, oye espera un momento!- gritaba Yolei a través de los pasillos de la facultad de medicina, tenía como cinco minutos llamando a su amiga pero está por estar escuchando música, ni atención se había dignado a darle.

La castaña se retiró los audífonos al ver que una chica de su salón le señalo que volteara a ver hacia atrás donde pudo visualizar a su amiga peli morada- ¿Yolei? Y esa sorpresa tú por aquí- cuestiono difusa.

-Necesito que me salves la vida, te lo pido por favor Meems- pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

-De acuerdo, pero… no hagas esa mirada-rogo aterrada- no la sabes hacer bien, dejando eso de lado ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

-¿Podrías usar tu ingenio para hacer creer a Ken que estoy saliendo con alguien?

Mimi parpadeo confusa-¿Para qué quieres que le diga eso a Ichijouji?

-¿Para qué más?- pregunto alarmada- Obvio que para darle celos- explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Mimi estuviera preguntando una idiotez.

-Ok… pero ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que decirle eso? No voy a llegar y decirle: Hola Ken, no te imaginas, Yolei está saliendo con un chico maravilloso.

-Algo así, pero más sutil, tú puedes hacerlo mejor.

-No pidas demasiado ¿quieres? Date cuenta que hablas con una estudiante de doctora, no con una futura actriz.

Yolei chasqueo la lengua- Puedes serlo, siempre actúas para engañar a los demás, aunque supongo que dejaste tu faceta de actriz porque no "actúas" en frente de los chicos.

-Deja eso ya, te lo pido-dijo rodando los ojos- te voy a hacer el favor, eso sí, lo haré a MI manera, y ya con cualquier tema deja de mencionar a nuestros "amigos". Por ahora tengo que encargarme de algo en persona, nos vemos luego Yolei- se despidió Mimi de una manera misteriosa, para irse perdiendo entre los pasillos.

Suspiro- Hay Mimi, no quiero imaginarme que vas hacer, cuando te vas de esa manera, es porque tramas algo- dijo para sí misma al tiempo que un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

…

Estaba tomando un respiro de sus agotadoras clases, si pensó que el último año de preparatoria fue agotador en verdad sí que no tenía idea de lo que lo espero en la universidad. Llego al lugar habitual en el que siempre descansaban sus amigos y él.

Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol de manzanas que le ofrecía una enorme sombra, y cerro sus ojos para relajarse durante su hora y media de almuerzo. De repente sintió una presencia en frente suyo y abrió sus achocolatados ojos para encontrarse con una acaramelada mirada que lo veía inexpresiva; en otras palabras Mimi Tachikawa estaba ahí justo delante de él.

-Que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo confuso mientras se reincorporaba sentándose en el pasto.

-No tanto, yo estudio aquí, pero solo vine a preguntarte una cosa.

Explico con la tranquilidad de una noche fría.

-De acuerdo- acepto, mientras golpeaba levemente el césped invitándola a sentarse a su lado, aunque pensaba que ella no iba a aceptar, para su sorpresa si lo hizo. Tai volvió a su anterior posición, recostado sobre el tronco con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos tras su cabeza. Mimi tomo asiento al lado del castaño, sentada abrazando sus piernas mirando al cielo. Tai al no escuchar nada por parte de la chica hablo- ¿Y bien?

-¿Por qué te disculpaste anoche con ese mensaje?

Tai abrió un ojo para ver a la chica que no lo miraba al él, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y simplemente contesto- Pude notar que cuando me contaste sobre lo que paso, que te resultaba complicado hablar sobre eso, pero que a pesar de todo me lo dijiste, en cierto modo si yo no te hubiera preguntado, no abrías tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para decirlo, por eso te pedí disculpas, pero no me respondiste. ¿Qué dices?- ahí si se reincorporo sentándose nuevamente y volteando hacia la castaña.

Mimi lo miraba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos, aunque odiaba admitirlo Tai era muy noble, suspiro- Está bien-hizo una pausa- ¿Les dijiste a los demás?

Tai se confundió- No pero… ¿te importaría si se los digo?

-De todos modos tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, Yolei me ha dicho que tu hermana y los demás están extrañados con mi actitud, supongo que tienen derecho por lo menos a saber él porque los trato así.

-¿No te resulta difícil tratar a Sora así, cuando era tu mejor amiga?

-Ya me pediste una explicación ayer, no vengas con que te de otra más hoy, porque no soy ningún profesor- agrego mordaz. Luego de eso, se pudo de pie, tomo su libro y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, la voz de Tai la detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me dejas pedirte disculpas de otra manera, quiero compensarte.

-¿Compensarme? No tenías por qué disculparte ni siquiera, no hiciste nada malo como para hacerlo y mucho menos compensarme.

-Bueno tienes razón, por ahora solo toma una manzana- dijo golpeando con su brazo el árbol, que ante ese golpe dejo caer una manzana en las delicadas manos de Mimi que la recibió divertida.

-¿Una manzana?

-Sí, pero no es compensación mía, es solo de la universidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero yo ya me voy, Nos vemos Kamiya.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano del chico que simplemente sonrió y siguió con su descanso, la chica por lo menos no inició una batalla de insultos, en la que aunque le costaba mucho admitirlo ella siempre las ganaba.

…...

**Espero que les guste, y espero reviews, ojala y me pidan más XD.**

**Otra cosa… el próximo capítulo lo público si Diosito quiere: viernes 30 de noviembre de 2012 , conste, no prometo nada porque estoy seca de ideas, no tienen idea de cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo.**

**Así, que si han leído el fic, y se les han metido en la cabeza alguna idea para incluir en el fic, pues opinen en los reviews, a ver si delibero y las uno a la historia. Así que opinen plisss, sería de gran ayuda.**

**Akane-chan XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola… que tengan un buenisisisimo día, aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa, tratando de actualizar cada semana, si por algún inconveniente que me impida publicar el día respectivo tal capítulo, les avisare, así que manténganse revisando la historia.**

**Bueno sigo con esto…**

**Akane-chan XD**

…

Hacía un reporte sobre la moda de Francia en el verano, pero era realmente muy agotador. Ya tenía más de dos horas de estar estudiando y decidió descansar por unas horas, después de todo su trabajo era para dentro de cuatro días.

Se recostó sobre su cama abrazando un peluche de un pequeño lobo. Sonrió nostálgicamente al sentir la suavidad del objeto contra su rostro, esa lobito se lo había regalado Matt al cumplir un mes de novios.

Al principio todo marchaba súper bien como en toda relación que empieza, pero que a diferencia de otras parejas, la suya nunca tuvo tantas peleas o conflictos como las demás. Salían juntos a todas partes, se divertían con sus amigos que tenían en común, a ella le encantaba la música que el rubio tocaba y él siempre hacía todo lo posible para ir a ver cada campeonato de tennis, y también la recogía después de sus prácticas de dicho deporte. Matt siempre se llevaba muy bien con su madre, e incluso gracias a Sora se había acercado a su propia madre.

Con el paso del tiempo, su amor seguía intacto, como si apenas siguieran en las primeras semanas de relación, llego su quinto aniversario y con él una ola de problemas y discusiones rutinarias.

Empezaron los celos y desconfianzas, y también alejamiento por parte de ambos, pero Sora no lo hacía por puro antojo, se alejaba a veces del rubio al ver a este tan distante que pensaba que lo comprendía también que llego a pensar que él quería estar a solas; pero la realidad era otra y no la actitud de lobo solitario de Matt.

Hubo un día en que Sora se desesperó y le reclamo a Matt su frialdad e indiferencia hacia ella.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Matt mírame- pido sonriendo triste- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?_

_-¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?- cuestiono mirándola dolido- si me conocieras en verdad te darías cuenta de lo que pasa Sora._

_La chica lo miro sorprendida- Por supuesto que te conozco- tomo con su delicada mano la mejilla del rubio- y por eso, sé que algo está pasando._

_-No lo creo- admitió apartando la mano de la peli roja que lo miro preocupada- Sora necesito que tu estés conmigo, pero también quiero que entiendas que me está pasando._

_-Para entenderlo necesito que me digas que te pasa y porque te comportas tan grosero conmigo- reclamo ya un poco molesta._

_Matt la miro con dureza y sonrió melancólico- No tienes por qué hablarme en tono de reclamo Sora, la razón, es porque mi abuela que vive en Francia está muy enferma._

_Sora se miró perpleja ante esa noticia. Pero antes de que dijera algo, el rubio continúo._

_-Esperaba que entendieras que no me encontraba bien, pero que necesitaba de tu compañía, si se supone que me entiendes, comprenderías que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero que aun así me acompañarías sin protestarme, sabes que te amo._

_-Si lo sé- razono bajando la mirada avergonzada- pero llegue a pensar que me engañabas- el chico la miro sorprendido._

_-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo as…?_

_-¡Tuviste que decirme, para saber porque me tratabas de esa manera!- grito derramando lágrimas-no sabes cuánto mal me hacía pensar en que me odiabas por algo que no hice._

_Matt estaba asombrado nunca pensó que Sora creería algo así de él._

_-¡Por dios Sora! Me cuesta creer que eres tú la que está diciendo tales cosas, además de que te estas comportando tan egoísta- exclamo con decepción en sus palabras._

_-¿Egoísta?-pregunto indignada- ¿Yo egoísta? Como voy a ser egoísta, si solo me pase preocupando por ti Matt._

_-Te preocupaste por mí, porque primero pensaste que tenía algo en contra tuya, y además yo jamás te odiaría, no soy ese tipo de persona, es más… si piensas que soy así, esto es mejor que quede hasta aquí- comento mientras su mirada se ensombrecía._

_Sora comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas- Está bien, no puedo estar con alguien que pretende que yo lea las mentes para saber que está pasando, si así lo quieres, hasta aquí llegamos Matt Ishida- se despidió con el dolor más grande que había sentido su corazón, un dolor que tenía en ese momento en común con el rubio, que tras esas últimas palabras, salió de la casa de la peli roja cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la residencia Takenouchi._

_FINFLASBACK_

Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas sonrojadas de Sora. En verdad su rompimiento la había herido mucho, luego de unos días comprendió que la razón de su ruptura con Matt había sido por una tontería y por ser infantiles, variadas veces pensó en hablar con el rubio para volver, peor recordó que aunque la razón fuera tonta por eso mismo se habían dicho cosas horribles, pues después de ese día surgieron peleas con palabras más hirientes, así que sería caso perdido regresar después de todo lo que se dijeron, luego de una dos semanas después de su corte, entre Tai y sus otros amigos los convencieron a ambos de que hablaran para arreglar las cosas, y así lo hicieron volviendo a ser los mejores amigos como antes de que su relación comenzara.

Paso un mes y medio más y todo iba normal, pero aun Sora no olvidaba al rubio, cosa que al parecer él no pensó mucho y ni la echaba de menos pues luego de cuatro meses apareció un día en una fiesta con una despampanante peli negra de ojos violeta a la cual trato con mucho cariño, y de esa manera fue como Shimizu Zakuro llego a la vida de Matt y en cierta forma a la de ella.

Entre tanto recuerdo su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, se retiró las lágrimas que aun mojaban sus mejillas y contesto.

-¿Diga?

-_Sora que bueno que atiendes rápido, necesito hablar contigo- _se escuchó a su amiga castaña un poco preocupada, obviamente a Kari.

_-_Claro Kari, pero ¿Qué te pasa te escucho abatida?

_-Larga e interesante historia- _hablo apresurada_- llego en cinco minutos a tu casa, nos vemos- _y terminola llamada_._

…

**-**Bueno, aquí me separo chicos- aviso Kari deteniéndose en una esquina junto a la dulcería.

-¿Vas a casa de Sora?- cuestiono Tk insistente.

-Si tengo que hablar con ella, sobre "aquello"- explico haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Oigan ¿Kari porque hiciste comillas en "aquello"?

Davis se confundió porque estaba ajeno a toda esa conversación de sus amigos.

-Ya lo sabrás, pero nosotros tres tenemos que hablar seriamente Davis- concluyo Kari poniendo sus manos en la cintura a modo de molestia.

-Diablos, pero ya me confundieron más, esas palabras solo se usan por una razón ¿Me van a terminar?- pregunto horrorizado, causando la risa de sus amigos.

-No Davis, no vamos a terminar contigo- negó divertido el rubio- pero si es algo serio.

-Ah ya…

-Dejemos esta charla para después, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la castaña revolviendo los cabello de sus amigos, cosas que a ellos no les gustaba.

-¡Oye Kari arruinas la belleza!- protesto Davis acomodándose el cabello.

-Correcto galanes.

Después de esa broma, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a sus amigos llegando a la casa de Sora. Luego de caminar unas dos cuadras, la castaña llego a casa de su amiga un poco agitada. Toco el timbre y espero a que la atendieran.

La puerta se abrió y se divisó a una mujer de unos cuarenta años a la que apenas se le comenzaba a notar la vejez, tenía mirada bondadosa y amable.

-Buenas tardes señora Takenouchi- saludo Kari sonriendo.

-Hola Kari, ¿buscas a Sora?

-Si, hace un rato le llame avisando que vendría, pero ¿Estará ocupada?

-No lo creo, hace una hora que termino su trabajo, pasa- invito la señora a Kari a entrar a la residencia- Sora está en su habitación, estas como es tu casa querida, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Claro gracias-rio apenada- lo tendré en cuenta, con permiso.

Se adentró en el pasillo de la casa y apenas pudo divisar que la mamá de Sora entro totalmente en la cocina, le dio al acelerador y corrió lo más que pudo a la habitación de su amiga, entro precipitadamente y se dejó caer contra la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves cansada.

-Eso me queda claro Sora, lo que pasa es venía corriendo hacia aquí.

-De acuerdo- dijo confundida- toma asiento y cuéntame que paso.

Kari se levantó del suelo donde estaba y se sentó junto a Sora en la cama.

-¿Y bien?

-Hace unos tres días Tai fue a visitarnos a la casa.

Sora la miraba extrañada-¿Y? ya sé que tu hermano los va a visitar cada cierto tiempo, no entiendo que pueda tener eso de extraordinario.

-Eso no, pero lo que me conto si, luego de la cena, Tai me llamo y dijo que quería hablarme a solas, entonces fuimos a mi habitación, y lo raro era que estaba muy serio.

La peli roja parpadeo sorprendida-¿Tai? ¿Serio?- Kari asintió- eso no es normal, tu hermano muy pocas veces se pone serio.

-Lo sé, yo también me extrañe mucho, pero mi duda se esfumo cuando me dijo que se enteró del porqué de la actitud de Mimi con nosotros- Ante eso Sora abrió los ojos perpleja y miro a Kari como si estuviera diciendo una locura, pero al ver la mirada preocupada que su amiga le dirigió, bueno, pues también la asusto.

-¿Qué dijo Tai?

-Que Mimi, se comporta así con nosotros, porque dejamos de contactarnos con ella en todos estos años.

Kari le conto a Sora, todo, absolutamente todo lo que le comento Tai, desde la opinión actual de la castaña mayor hacia ellos, también el porqué de que Davis y Yolei sean ahora los mejores amigos de Mimi, todo lo que sintió y lo que trato de hablar con ellos por mucho y nunca le respondieron, la rabia que le daba las bromas que ellas hacían de que se había desaparecido, y que también Mimi después de eso quiso sacarlos de su vida y no volvió a preguntar nada de ellos.

Ambas se miraban entristecidas con todo lo que Kari relato, estaban cabizbajas.

-Pero Kari ¿Cómo supo Tai todo eso?

-La misma Mimi se lo dijo.

-¿Y porque ella le diría todo eso a él, después de todas sus peleas?

-Bueno… no estoy muy segura, pero Tai me dijo que ella le explico que de todos modos aunque sea teníamos derecho a saber porque nos trataba así.

-Lo entiendo, aunque… Suena raro, ¿Cuándo supo todo esto?

-El día de la fiesta, cuando fue a dejar a Mimi y a Yolei a su apartamento, cuando Yolei se bajó del auto y entro al edificio, le pregunto, y Mimi se lo confeso, también mi hermano me dijo que el resentimiento se pudo escuchar en su voz.

-Vaya… en cierta manera es nuestra culpa… ¿Cierto?

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿Sabes qué?- cuestiono Sora levantándose precipitadamente de su cama- Vamos a ir ahora mismo a hablar con Mimi de todo esto y aclarar las cosas.

-Sí, creo que ya fue suficiente intriga, vamos- sentencio poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a salir, pero algo la detuvo-¿Sabes dónde vive?- le apareció una gota tras su nuca.

Rio- No te preocupes, si tengo la dirección vamos.

Kari y Sora, salieron de la casa de esta última y tomaron un taxi con dirección al apartamento de Yolei y Mimi.

…

Hoy su día fue estupendo, pasó mucha diversión con Takato, y solo tuvieron dos clases, porque las otras se suspendieron por una razón que no le importaba saber, al fin y al cabo, ahora tiene todo el día para hacer lo que se le antoje. Se preparó un enorme tazón de palomitas, una gaseosa con hielo, escuchar su música con sus amados audífonos, y ver un maratón de uno de sus animes favoritos, qué más da si Davis la molesta diciendo que ya está muy grande para ver ese programa a ella le encanta, en fin muchas cosas en que perder su preciado tiempo, hoy nadie la podía molestar, ya le había advertido a Yolei que no la interrumpiera si lo que necesitaba no fuera de vida o muerte. Se dirigía a si habitación para comenzar con su descanso pero, en eso la puerta sonó. Gruño molesta al tanto que regresaba en sus pasos hacia la entrada y cuando la abrió, juro que si hubiera tenido las palomitas en su mano, todas se hubieran desperdiciado al caer al suelo. Sora y Kari estaban en frente suyo.

-"_Adiós a mi día perfecto_"- pensó molesta- Yolei está en su habitación, en un segundo le aviso que la vinieron a buscar- informo empezando a caminar a la habitación de la peli morada, ignorando olímpicamente a sus "invitadas".

-Espera Mimi, no vinimos a ver a Yolei, sino a ti- explico Sora sintiendo que la mirada de Mimi la intimidaba ¿Desde cuándo mira con tanta dureza?

-¿A mí? ¿Yo que tengo que hablar con ustedes?

-¿Hm? ¿Mimi quién llego?

Cuestiono Yolei saliendo de cuarto mientras bostezaba señal que explicaba que estaba durmiendo y que el ruido la despertó. Mimi que estaba de espaldas volteó a verla dándole posibilidad de ver a las invitadas- ¿Kari, Sora, que hacen aquí?

-Hola Yolei-saludo sonriente Kari.

-Hola…- respondió confundida- ¿necesitan de algo?

-De ti no, me vinieron a buscar a mí Yolei- explico Mimi fríamente- bien, que sea rápido.

Sora no supo que decir, y fue Kari la que tomo la valentía para enfrentar a la castaña.

-Tai ya nos contó lo que le dijiste.

Mimi mostro una sonrisa ladeada y se dejó desplomar en su sofá puf.

-¿Tai que tiene que ver en esto? ¿Mimi que le dijiste?

-Yo te explico Yolei- interrumpió la peli roja- Ya sabemos porque Mimi es así.

-oh... Vaya… con que era eso…

-Si ya lo saben, no sé para que vinieron.

-¡Mimi! No seas así.

-Si mamá, por lo menos tomen asiento, soy toda oídos- esto último lo dijo de manera irónica mientras reía. Yolei suspiro, esa sería una larga conversación, Sora y Kari no sabían cómo empezar el asunto. Las tres chicas sentaron en el sofá grande justo diagonal a Mimi.

-Mimi- inicio Kari- mi hermano ya me dijo todo, pero quiero que nos expliques mejor todo lo que paso, por favor.

Suspiro aburrida- bien, me comporto así con ustedes, porque después de todo el tiempo que gaste enviándoles e-mails para no perder contacto, ni tú, ni Sora, ni ninguno de los demás se molestaron en responderme, seguí tratando de hablar con ustedes pero nunca ni una simple respuesta, con el paso del tiempo deje pasar unos días para ver si me respondían pero, nada, así que deje de preguntar porque no les iba a estar rogando como si fueran algún rey. Luego la llamada que te hice a ti- recordó refiriéndose a Sora.

-¿Cuál llamada Mimi?

Rio sarcásticamente pero con algo de indignación-Vaya, ya ni te acuerdas, pero permíteme refrescarte la memoria. "Mimi hola, no tengo mucho tiempo que sea deprisa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como ir a mi cita con Matt".

Sora recordó de inmediato esa conversación que tuvo con la castaña- sobre eso… no quise…

-¿Ahora te disculpas? es el colmo, debiste disculparte con la Mimi de catorce años a la que decepcionaste, no a la de dieciocho que apenas y te conoce. Nunca en toda mi vida me habías tratado así ni aunque tuvieras toda la prisa del mundo.

-Lo siento Mimi, lo que pasa en que en esos días yo estaba muy enamorada de Matt y solo quería estar con él.

Suspiro conmovida- Que lindo el amor, digamos que creo esa excusa, pero ¿Qué me dices de Kari o de los demás?

-Sobre eso- acoto Kari entrando a la conversación- Yo no sé cómo explicarme, en eso eran muchas las tareas y me pasaba saliendo al cine con mis amigas, pero eso no es excusa para no responder ni siquiera uno de tus correos- admitió bajando la mirada.

-No estoy molesta por eso, era obvio que tenían sus deberes, o sus cursis citas, pero lo que más rabia me da es que ni un maldito e-mail me respondieron, no es excusa ¿Por qué simplemente no dicen que ni me recordaban porque no me veían todos los días?, esa es la misma razón por la que Davis y Yolei son mis mejores amigos, ¡Porque aunque no estaban con ellos todos los días, en vivo y a todo color, aun hablaban y a pesar que tenían sus deberes y todo, me respondían siquiera algunas de las llamadas que les hacían, pero ¿Ustedes? ¡Jamás!

-Mimi tranquilízate- pidió Yolei a la castaña que ya se había exaltado.

-¡No me voy a calmar!- gruño- ellas querían saber las razones, pues muy bien, se las estoy dando, lo que más me dolió, fue que ustedes dos junto con Tk que eran muy unidos a mí, y que me decían que no me libraría tan fácil de ustedes porque me iban a estar visitando seguido y nunca lo cumplieron, incluso yo los invitaba junto con Yolei y Davis a venir, pero al parecer siempre tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

Me da igual si piensan que la princesa Mimi quiere que le rueguen a ella, pero si les importo como amiga, deberían hacer un intento por hablar conmigo tanto como yo lo intente, ¿Por qué no admiten que me sacaron de su vida, igual a como lo hice yo?

Sora se apresuró a decir- Mimi nosotros nunca…

-¡Por dios ya basta! ¡Si yo lo admito, ustedes también pueden! ¡Yo los saque de MI VIDA!

Externamente se podía notar como a Mimi se le empezaba a quebrar la voz y se veía como sus ojos se cristalizaban pero que nunca dejo salir una sola lágrima. A diferencia de Kari y Sora que ya estaban a punto de soltar en llanto.

-Mimi por favor basta- pidió Kari en un susurro.

-Tienes razón, supongo que nos acostumbramos a salo tratar con las personas que veíamos seguido y nos olvidamos de ti al estar tan lejos de nosotros- admitió Sora derramando varias lágrimas.

-Mimi has ido demasiado lejos- exclamo Yolei molesta por el estado actual de sus otras dos amigas presentes.

-¿Lo crees?- cuestiono murmurando, Mimi apretaba sus manos con tanta impotencia que hasta ya le temblaban, sus ojos aun cristalizados nunca dieron anuncio de ninguna lágrima que quisiera hacer aparición- Eres mi amiga Yolei déjame terminar- dijo hablando, más bien como rogando- Kari, Sora, no soy quien para no aceptar sus disculpas, pero me es imposible tratarlas como antes, yo… es como si no las conociera, no sé nada de lo que hacen actualmente al igual que ustedes no saben nada de lo que he hecho todo estos años ni lo que he pasado, discúlpenme, pero mi vida ya está hecha sin todos ustedes y si volviera a tratarlos, sería empezando desde cero- subió la mirada hacia la otra castaña y la peli roja que observaban afligidas- otra vez lo lamento, pero no puedo- pido posando sus manos en el hombro de cada una, luego de eso se puso de pie y se retiró saliendo por la puerta de entrada.

-Chicas…- trato de decir Yolei- perdón por no decir nada, pero creo que… tanto ustedes como Mimi tenían que decir todo lo que dijeron a pesar de que sé, que las dos se lastimaron al oír esas palabras llenas de rencor de Mimi, pero por lo menos ya se dieron cuenta que Mimi ya no es la misma de antes, y a pesar de que sus palabras fueron hirientes, ella decía la pura verdad, todo los demás se olvidaron de ella, si Davis o yo no les comentábamos algo de ella ninguno se tomaba la molestia de preguntar por ella.

-Todo lo que has dicho tú y Mimi es cierto Yolei, nos olvidamos de ella y perdimos para siempre a la Mimi de antes- admitió Sora decaída- pero voy a reparar este error.

-Yo también, tal vez Mimi si necesitaba liberarse de todo eso y todo es verdad, no tenemos una buena excusa que dar para explicar porque nos alejamos de ella, simplemente dejamos de contestarle por hacer otras cosas.

…

Luego de esa tensa conversación, había salido huyendo de su propio apartamento y para despejarse se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, no tenía que hacer algún recado o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente quería ir a algún lugar en el que no la molesten por un buen rato, un lugar en que pueda pensar sin ser interrumpida. Estaba enrabietada, molesta, furibunda, tensa… y muchas cosas más que significaban lo mismo.

Sin fijarse mucho, tomo el primer autobús que se detuvo frente a ella, quería alejarse de esa ciudad por unos momentos y olvidar todo lo que paso en su residencia. Al rato, pensó que debería ya detenerse, se bajó del transporte y le llamo la atención al lugar al que había llegado.

Un bello terreno lleno flores y arboles verdes, hacía un poco de viento, y una cabaña cercana al lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento la hizo sentir nostálgica, el lugar en el que estaba justo en ese momento, era el sitio donde fue al campamento de verano donde se convirtió en una niña elegida.

Sintió una fresca brisa que movió graciosamente sus cabellos, y al parecer eso la tranquilizo. Se acercó a la cabaña y tomo asiento en una de las gradas de la vivienda, contemplo en silencio el lugar que formo parte importante de su infancia, donde que conoció a un grupo de niños que luego de su gran aventura serían sus mejores amigos en toda la vida, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que solo formaron parte de una etapa de ella, puesto que sus mejores amigos en verdad, los conocería tres años después, gracias a la boda de su primo en ese entonces.

Pensó en todo lo que ha pasado, su vida dio un giro de 360° grados, sus padres al hacerse reconocidos por las exitosas empresas de ellos, se volvieron más serios, pero eso no quería decir que no seguían siendo amorosos, con eso también llego a ser estrictos con ella, eso sí, también trajo beneficios, como por ejemplo ya no eran TAN sobre protectores con ella.

Hablando de ella misma, con el tiempo que paso, se volvió fría, más independiente, ya no era una llorona, eso sí que no, ahora solo lo hacía por cosas de suma importancia, cosa que paso después de la muerte de su adoradísima hermana de mentira Addison.

…...

-Bien, el plan es este mi amigo- explico Davis- Kari va a est…

Un celular se escuchó en la habitación del rubio, y en efectivo era el de Davis.

-¿Qué Yolei?

-_¡Que grosero eres Motomiya! Por ahora lo voy a pasar por alto, porque lo que tengo que decirte es importante- _se oyó a la peli morada del otro lado de la llamada.

-Oye estoy ocupado ¿Qué paso?, ¿sabes qué? Mejor pondré el alta voz- configuro la llamada para que se escuchara libremente.- Ya dime

_-Kari y Sora ya saben las "razones" porque Tai se lo dijo a Kari y ella a Sora y vinieron a hablar con Mimi- _explico apresurada. Davis quedo estático, Tk lo miraba con una ceja enarcada pues al estar el alta voz activado él había escuchado TODO.

-¿QUE?

_-Lo que oíste, luego de eso Mimi exploto en rabia y les grito todo lo que ella llama verdades literalmente de _frente_, y luego de eso su voz se quebró y casi llora pero no lo hizo y luego se fue a quien sabe Dios donde._

Davis observaba al rubio frente a él, mientras sonreía nervioso, algo le decía que él también tendría que dar explicaciones_._

-Buen momento Yolei- ironizo- yo también tendré que dar explicaciones.

_-¿Explicaciones? ¡Un segundo! ¿! Estas con alguien y pusiste el alta voz!? ¡Hiciste algo realmente estúpido Davis!_

-¡Ya no me regañes más!, hablare con Mimi luego, y que no se te olvide, que ella tiene dieciocho años y no necesita que la tengamos con un guarura tras ella.

_-Sí, si como digas, te lo dije solo porque como se fue molesta y es tan impulsiva puede hacer una tontería._

-El burro hablando de orejas.

_-¡Que dijiste… como se te…_

-Sí, si hablamos luego loca… y le corto la llamada, porque si no Yolei duraría HORAS al teléfono quejándose de Mimi; guardo su teléfono en su pantalón y recordó que tenía lago pendiente que lo hizo erizarse- Eh viejo… ¿Escuchaste eso?- no había una pregunta tan estúpida como esa, ERA MÁS QUE OBVIO eso pensó Tk.

-Pregunta tonta, realmente tonta Davis…- añadió burlón.

-Bueno de-déjame e-explicarte… -Davis iba a relatar TODA la historia que se ha escuchado como mil veces, pero una sonora carcajada lo hizo salirse del contexto- ¿DE QUE DIABLOS TE RÍES, ESTO ES MASO MENOS SERIO?

-Eres bastante lento, yo ya sabía las "razones" de Mimi; Kari me lo contó ayer y eso era lo que íbamos a hablar mañana contigo, pero ya viste que Yolei nos descubrió.

Al chico se le cayó la quijada- Tenían que ser chicas, y después se enojan y me golpean por decir que son unas chismosas-bufo indignado- pero algo no me cuadra.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo está eso de que Tai se lo dijo a Kari? ¿De dónde rayos se dio cuenta?

Tk se encogió de hombro- Bueno Kari dice que Mimi se lo conto el día de la fiesta.

-¿QUE? Las mujeres pueden ser complicadas, pero Mimi se lleva la copa de oro por todo lo alto y con honores incluidos, primero pelea día y noche con Tai, y luego le cuenta su dramática historia.

**-**Era algo que según Mimi de todos modos nos enteraríamos, así que ni se molestó en guardárselo más, eso incluyéndolos a ti y a Yolei. También no enteramos porque son mejores amigos.

**-**¡Aguarda, aguarda! Yolei y yo no somos mejores amigos- aclaro- somos mejores amigos de Mimi por separado, yo apenas y la tolero, si te imaginaras las miles de veces que Mimi nos asustó con sus gritos para que nos calláramos. Por otro lado una cosa más Tk ¿A ti te molesta lo que está pasando con Mimi?

-Un poco, pero no tendría que hacerlo, hable con Kari ayer, y… no hay razón alguna como para no responderle nada a Mimi, supongo que al no verla y tenerla a nuestro lado nos acostumbramos a su ausencia- admito dirigiendo su mirada por la ventana. Davis se sintió raro, puesto que él no estaba en la misma situación de su amigo y de los demás.

-No te puedo asegurar que su actitud cambie radicalmente otra vez, pero con el tiempo todos se acostumbrarán- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda de ánimo al rubio- Volvamos a lo nuestro, Kari va a estar en su hora de aseo mañana y tu…

…

-Eres un completo chismoso- sentencio Matt sentándose de golpe en el sofá.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?- cuestiono indignado Tai.

-Porque eso te lo conto Mimi a ti, y tú se lo contaste a Kari, cosa que era explicablemente lógico que Sora y Tk se dieran cuenta, Davis y Yolei ya lo sabían, claro está que Mimi también, y ahora lo sabemos nosotros- explico Izzi mientras reía.

-En conclusión todos nosotros nos enteramos por el primero que se enteró, en este caso tú.

-¡Yo no soy ningún chismoso! Tachikawa me dijo que no le importaba que yo se los dijera a ustedes ¡eso es todo!

-Claro y tú, apenas tuviste la "autorización" de ella, saliste corriendo a decirle a tu hermana que le conto a Sora y Tk, y luego viniste a decírnoslo- se burló el rubio ante la mirada exasperada del castaño.

-Pero les hice un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor según tú Tai?

-Permíteme explicarte Izzi, todos nos preguntábamos qué diablos le pasaba a la princesa de hielo, y yo como me incluyo en eso, el día de la fiesta le pregunte, le dije a Kari e indirectamente a tu hermano-señalo a Matt- y a Sora, y personalmente a ustedes para quitarnos la duda, de una vez por todas.

-Te felicito Tai, buena cuartada, te la jugaste bien- felicito Izzi.

-Muchas gracias- fanfarroneo orgulloso; Ante esto Matt se golpeó la frente con su mano, Izzi negó resignado de que su amigo no tenía remedio.

-Ya que hablamos tanto de Mimi, ¿Cómo es ser compañero de clases de ella?

-Un infierno en vivo y a todo color- dicto Tai

-¿Tanto así? Supongo que exageras- Izzi no estaba muy de acuerdo con su amigo, lo mejor era preguntarle Matt para que le respondiera con sensatez, pues esperar eso de Tai era casi imposible.

-Normal diría yo, solo hablamos con ella si es estrictamente necesario para la clase, y Tai dice eso simplemente porque Tachikawa se siente frente él.

-Exacto, eso ya es una condena por lo que resta del año.

-No tienes remedio Kamiya, ya quisiera verte como novio de ella.

Tai quedo en shock- ¡ESTAS LOCO ISHIDA! ¿Izzi te das cuenta de lo que acaba de decir este idiota?

-Sí, pero tiene algo de lógica.

-¿PORQUE?- grito molesto pero con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas.

-Porque tú eres el único que le dice "princesa"

-¡Corrección! "Prin-ce-sa de-hie-lo"-claro deletreando cada silaba.

-Bueno, pero la primera palabra es princesa, y no creas que el día de la fiesta no note que cuando llego que te le quedaste mirando de arriba abajo- se carcajeo sagaz Matt.

-Un-un momento, lo hice, lo acepto, pero era una broma.

-Pues nadie lo entendió así- comento el peli rojo.

-El caso era que ella lo entendiera-explico enojado Tai.

-Aw… ¿Escuchaste que tierno Izzi? Tiene bromas especialmente para ella- rio "conmovido"

-¡QUE NO ES ESO! ¡Y YA ME HARTE DE ESTO, YO MEVOY A MI CUARTO, NO TIENEN SENTIDO SUS TONTERÍAS!- grito furibundo, marchándose a su habitación dando enormes zancadas, y luego al entrar, cerrar de un sonoro portazo la puerta. Provocando la risa contagiosa de sus dos amigos.

-Sí que se molestó ¿tú que dices de eso Matt?

-No sé qué pensar, pero lo único que sé aquí, es que es demasiado divertido fastidiar a Tai con su "princesa de hielo", pero ¿Quién quita un quite? Y al final termine enamorándose de ella.

-Cierto de todos modos, es el que más pasa tiempo con ella de todos nosotros, porque aunque lo hace discutiendo en un final está en su compañía.

Ambos siguieron riendo a costa del pobre Tai que en esos momentos estaba desplomado en su cama refunfuñando maldiciones a sus dos amigos que ni en cuenta estaban de eso. Al recordar lo que dijeron Matt e Izzi, inconscientemente la imagen de cierta castaña cuando le sonrió levemente aquel día, se le vino a la mente ocasionándole una sonrisa coqueta que rápidamente borro al darse por enterado de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Jamás- pronuncio en un murmullo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos tratando de evitar esa clase de pensamientos incoherentes.

…

**Caray, estuvo gruesa esa discusión de Mimi, creo que se exaspero no más tantito, ¿Qué digo? UN TANTOTE.**

**Bueno aquí cumplo con mi compromiso, espero reviews y sus opiniones con ansias.**

**Próxima publicación: viernes 7 de diciembre de 2012**

**Chaito, cuídense :)**

**Akane-chan XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Es un placer estar de nuevo por aquí, y reportándome de nuevo tal y como lo dije, cada semana todos los viernes, por eso me tendrán aquí semanalmente :) **

**Akane-chan XD**

…

-"_Bien hoy tiene que salir todo de acuerdo al plan, y si no Davis las pagará_"- se dijo para sus adentros Tk. Hoy a Kari y a él les correspondía el aseo de su salón, y también a Davis, pero él dijo que se sacrificaría y les daría tiempo a solas en esa hora en la que hay que hacer limpieza, pero algo lo detuvo- Ese idiota se aprovechó de la situación para no levantarse más temprano- espeto ofendido.

-¿Quién?- cuestiono una dulce voz a sus espaldas, Tk se alarmo y se encontró de frente con Kari que reía divertida ante la cara de espanto que tenía su amigo. Luego de eso se dirigieron al salón, Tk aun nervioso porque su momento se acerba, cuando estaban limpiando las ventanas, una duda le salto a Kari- Por cierto Tk ¿Dónde está Davis?- pregunto al notar la ausencia del chico de cabello alborotado, pues siempre en ese rato de aseo hacía alboroto por no querer limpiar y desear salir huyendo, quejándose de que quería dormir.

Tk se tensó-¿Davis? Eh… Davis… él está en-en… ¡En el dentista!- perfecto, era una buena cuartada después de todo su Kari era muy inocente y le creería, por otro lado a pesar de no ser una GRAN mentira al final era una mentira igual, estaba traicionando la confianza y credibilidad que tenía la castaña en él, nuevamente estaba siendo un imbécil, parecía que estar tanto tiempo con Davis sin Kari de intermediaria le estaba afectando.

-¿En… el dentista? Pobre… a Davis no le gusta para nada ir, pero le deseo suerte de lejos- comento mientras sonreía de una manera que provoco que Tk se sintiera una imbécil… otra vez.

-Oye Kari… quiero hablar acerca de algo- comenzó con nerviosismo- Te quiero pedir…

Con solo decir eso, a Kari le brillaron los ojos de ilusión, algo en ella le decía que ese sería el momento que tanto espero que su tierno Tk se le declararía y le pediría ser su novia, estaba nervioso y ante eso solo atino a sentir para que su amigo entendiera que prosiguiera con lo que le tuviera que decir.

-Te quiero pedir que sal…- un estruendo interrumpió la invitación del rubio y con eso desapareciendo la atmosfera romántica que se había formado entre ambos chicos, y también borrando toda muestra de determinación en Tk.

-¡Hola Tk, hola Kari!- saludo animosa una chica de cabello rojo ondulado hasta el final de la espalda y de ojos dorados sumamente expresivos, su nombre es Nagano Kokoro, ella ha sido compañera de Davis, Tk y Kari desde su primer año de preparatoria, y desde hace un año comenzó a fijarse en el rubio de ojos como el mar.

La castaña al verse interrumpida se desilusiono, a pesar de que le agradaba Kokoro, sabía que la peli roja tenía interés en Tk más que como un simple amigo, suponía que la presencia de ella ahí era solo por casualidad, no creía que fuera a propósito.

-Buenos días Kokoro, hoy estás muy temprano aquí- saludo amablemente Kari.

La oji dorada rio avergonzada- si… ya me di cuenta, lo que pasa, es que mi hermana adelanto mi reloj despertador y me desperté pensando que llegaba tarde pero cuando llegue más bien me entere que a esta hora solo estaban los estudiantes a los que les tocaba hoy la limpieza, hablando de eso Veo que Motomiya se quedó dormido.

-Bueno, en realidad es que está en el dentista- y ahí estaba otra vez esa absurda mentira.

-Como él no llegó, ¿les parece si les doy una mano?

-Es mucha molestia Kokoro, para nada- agradeció Kari, tratando en cierta manera de que su compañera los dejara solos otra vez.

-Al contrario, como es tan temprano no hay nada que hacer, pensaba que cuando llegará le iba a preguntar a Naoko si me puede ayudar con la clase de matemática porque realmente no entendí la clase de ayer.

-Yo la entendí, si quieres te lo explico en los recesos- se ofreció simpáticamente Tk, nunca había entendido el álgebra pero milagrosamente la clase anterior la había comprendido del todo. Kari detuvo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento que hasta dejo caer el borrador del pizarrón, al escuchar eso ¿Cómo dijo Tk, que le iba a ayudar personalmente a Kokoro, en todos los recesos que eran como cuatro? Él nunca se había ofrecido a explicarle alguna cosa.

-¿De verdad Tk?- cuestiono ilusionada Kokoro.

-Si, por mí no hay problema- acepto mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su nuca al relajarse.

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho, eres un ángel Tk!- agradeció alegre mientras atrapaba en sus brazos al rubio, este por la exageración de la chica se rasco la nuca apenado. Kari había dejado lo que retomo y observo la "dulce escena" con los brazos cruzados en señal de molestia, por dentro estaba gritando de la desesperación y con inmensas ganas de estallar en llanto. Acomodo estrepitosamente el pupitre que tenía y quiso salir inmediatamente de allí.

-¿Eh, a donde vas Kari?- pregunto Tk sin darse cuenta del estado actual de su amiga.

-Ya termine mi parte- dijo sin mirarlo- Como Kokoro se ofreció a hacer la parte de Davis y tú no has terminado la tuya, me voy y así no los interrumpo- salió y cerró la puerta ofendida porque esos dos la ignoraron.

Tk confundido por la nada habitual actitud de Kari se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Kokoro vio todo eso y noto la molestia de la castaña, ante eso rio divertida de la situación y agradeció mentalmente que la chica se fuera y prosiguió con la tarea que se auto asignado.

-"_Hare mi tarea, por un lado ayudaré con la parte de Motomiya y como dijo Kari le haré compañía a Tk_" – pensó mientras sonreía satisfecha.

…

-¡Que descarado! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso, invitarla en mis narices?- Luego de salir de su salón quería alejarse de ese lugar, caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras murmuraba cosas indignada, se suponía que Tk la iba a invitar a ella a quien sabe que cosa y no a Kokoro a estudiar en privado. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se fijó cuando por ir tan rápido choco con una persona provocando que cayera sentada en el suelo. Al estar en suelo y antes de gritar algo grosero por estar tan frustrada, levanto la mirada y se topó con Davis que la observaba confundido.

-¡Hey Kari! ¿Estás bien? No fue mi intención- se disculpó el chico ofreciéndole la mano a la castaña para que se levantara.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Davis, ¿! Eh Davis !? ¿No estabas en el dentista? – cuestiono extrañada de la presencia de su amigo, si se supone que estaba en revisión.

-¿En el dentista?

Respondió mientras parpadeaba con duda.

-Sí, Tk me dijo que por eso no llegaste a la limpieza- explico contrariada.

Ante eso Davis recordó que con su amigo nunca habían inventado una cuartada para él que no llegaría, y por eso ideo el asunto de que estaba en el odontólogo. Se le vino a la mente que Kari se miraba decaída y molesta, y eso lo confundió más, se supone que ella debería estar en el salón con Tk.

-¡Ah sí!, lo que pasa es que no había mucha gente en el consultorio y entonces me atendieron temprano- rio nervioso rascándose su nuca- pero ¿Ocurrió algo inusual en mi ausencia?- pregunto con cautela esperando que con eso el gesto de Kari cambiara a uno feliz. Pero todas sus esperanzas se le vinieron abajo.

-Nada nuevo- comento nuevamente ofendida recordando los sucesos anteriores- Solo que como termine mi parte, deje solos a la parejita de estudio que estaba hablando animadamente el en salón.

Davis estaba confundido, ¿Qué diablos paso allá arriba?- ¿Parejita? ¿Quiénes?

-Tk y Kokoro, al parecer el señor Takaishi presuntuoso de que si comprendió la clase de algebra de ayer, amablemente se ofreció a darle lecciones particulares a ella durante todos los recesos de hoy.

-"_Ese imbécil_"- pensó molesto- pero… ¿Qué hace Nagano a esta hora? Solo nos tocaba a nosotros tres el aseo hoy.

-Lo sé, lo que pasa es que le ocurrió un imprevisto y por eso llego tan temprano, y como se pusieron muy "amistosos" y ese rubio ¡Hasta se ruborizó! Cuando ella lo abrazo- eso ultimo lo dijo sin mucho ánimo y con tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

Tk era un tarado, un idiota, un patán, un hi…. Como sea un tonto, ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre hacer eso en frente de Kari? ¡Se suponía que le invitaría a salir a ella, no a esa chica! Así mucho va demostrarle a la castaña que le gusta, abrazando "amistosamente a Nagano" sabía que el rubio era ingenuo y que a pesar de ser unos de los "galanes" de su preparatoria incluido él claro está, no abrazo a la chica como señal de ligue, solo en son de amistad pero ¡Aun así es un imbécil!

-No le hagas caso Kari, nosotros los chicos somos unos idiotas a veces, ven, vamos a comprar algo antes de que comiencen a llegar lo demás- invito empujándola levemente hacia la cafetería mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Kari quien rio divertida, de alguna manera Davis siempre le subía el ánimo.

…

-¿Y ahora qué vas hacer cerebrito?- cuestiono Tai comiendo una manzana recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

Rodo los ojos- Deja de decime así- pido fastidiado-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Por ahora, solo tengo que hacer una cosa, pero se hace más tarde- contesto con simpleza.

-Ve hacerla de una buena vez y no…-El celular de Izzi comenzó a sonar insistente y ruidosamente- Hola

-_¡Izzi, ya era hora! Necesito que me ayudes con un trabajo ¿Puedes? ¿Estás en tu departamento? Di que sí ¡Es de vida o muerte! Te lo pido ¡POR FAVOR!-_ Mimi hablo rápidamente y alarmada, sin dejar a Izzi hablar.

-Correcto, correcto, habla más despacio, ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

Al oír ese nombre Tai perdió el equilibrio e incluso se le cayó la manzana de la boca.

-_De acuerdo- _se escuchó que respiro hondo_- necesito que me ayudes con mi laptop, una maldita cosa apareció y no me permite entrar en mi ensayo- _explico con evidente rabia.

-Bien, estaré todo el día en casa, así que pasa por aquí cuando quieras- invito sonriendo a pesar que la chica no lo estaba viendo.

-_¡Gracias, nos vemos Izzi!- _Mimi se despidió alegremente como si de una niña se tratará, cosa que causo que el chico se enterneciera.

_-_De nada Mimi- agrego quitándole importancia y luego terminando la llamada- Vaya que se escuchó como la Mimi de antes.

Bufo- Tal vez contigo, porque con los demás lo dudo mucho- dijo Tai molesto.

-¿Celoso Kamiya?- se burló socarronamente Matt saliendo de la cocina.

-No empieces con eso Ishida, te lo advierto- amenazo el castaño.

Entre esa discusión la puerta sonó, y protestando Tai fue a atender a quien quiera que sea que estuviera llamando.

-¡Hola Izzi!- saludo simpática Mimi, pero al ver quien le había abierto, mostro aburrimiento- Oh, eres solo tú.

-Lamento que mi presencia no es de tu agrado señorita, pero acostúmbrate porque yo vivo aquí- espeto ofendido dando paso para que entrará.

-Sí, si como digas, Izzi, sálvame la vida, Oh lo siento-dijo mirando a Matt- hola Ishida- volviendo a lo importante, dime que rayos es esto amigo- le pidió al peli rojo tomando asiento a su lado, saco su laptop blanca y le puso en la mesa, encendiéndola le mostro al chico lo que pasaba.

-Hecho, ahora dime que le paso a tu laptop Mimi.

-Ok… está cosa cada vez que trato de abrir el archivo me manda a una página que dice algo de un error en el proceso sea lo que sea eso, y no me deja seguir con la investigación que tengo que entregar en dos días.

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo- déjame probar esto- tecleo unas teclas y….

Mientras Izzi y Mimi seguían con el dilema de la portátil de la castaña, cada vez que intentaban algo los enviaba a otra cosa totalmente diferente incluso Mimi ya tenía una cara que decía más que mil palabras, en resumen quería estrellar contra el suelo el aparato. Matt y Tai estaban viendo la televisión.

-Por lo menos hoy no se mostró tan fría- comento el rubio desviando su mirada hacia la abatida castaña que luchaba con el aparato.

-No entiendo porque rayos con ustedes se muestra por decirlo así, de manera normal- dijo Tai mirando también a la chica.

-En mi caso, tal vez porque de niño nunca nos tratamos mucho, así que el comportamiento de ella hacia mí es el mismo de antes sin tomar en cuenta que me llama por mi apellido y no por mi nombre- añadió pensativo.

-Con Izzi se muestra como antes- y es que Mimi aun en su desesperación por el riego de vida que corría su trabajo bromeaba ocasionalmente con el peli rojo, esos dos era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasa.

-Recuerda que ella te dijo que con Izzi siempre mantuvo contacto por las redes sociales.

-Cierto.

-Ya está- dijo Izzi terminado de teclear en la computadora.

-¿Enserio, ya está bien?

-Eso creo, pero para asegurártelo, aguarda unos minutos más, para ver si resulto lo que hice, toma asiento por allá Mimi, tengo que seguir con lo mío.

-Está bien gracias Izzi, ¡Eres un genio!- alabo la chica feliz porque su asunto tenia arreglo. Tomo asiento en uno de los sofás individuales de la residencia bajo la mirada de los chicos. Volteo a ver a Tai con la mirada inexpresiva que siempre le dirigía al moreno.

-¿Qué, ya se te fue el humor Tachikawa?- se burló un poco sarcástico.

-Algo así, pero eso no te importa, es… solo que hace unos días recibí una interesante e indeseada visita en mi casa, por parte de tu hermana y tu mejor amiga. Sí que no perdiste el tiempo cuando te dije que no me importaba que les dijeras.

Tai se ofendió- ¿De qué me reprochas eh? Tú dijiste que no te importaba.

La chica rio de la manera en que el castaño tanto odiaba- Y lo mantengo, no me importa, pero no pensé que el que lo dijeras me iba a traer una visita llena de sermones. Y lloriqueos innecesarios.

-¿Lloriqueos?- cuestiono extrañado-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Como le dije a Yolei, solo la pura verdad, pero al parecer a todos nunca se les complace, si les miento se quejan y si le digo la verdad de frente llorar, pues que se decidan qué diablos quieren- reclamo abrumada.

-Ya tenía razón yo cuando dije que eras un tempano de hielo, supongo que ni te importo haber lastimado a las chicas con lo que les hayas dicho.

-¿Ahora las defiendes? Por favor, ambas ya están bastantes grandecitas como para que las defiendas.

-Aquí vamos con otra discusión sin sentido- se lamentó Matt mirando hacia al cielo pidiendo salvación- Pensándolo bien, yo me voy de aquí, es el colmo y estando en mi casa- dijo levantándose y disponiéndose a irse del recinto, cuando salió se encontró con Sora que seguramente se dirigía a su departamento.

-Hola Matt- saludo alegre-¿Vas de salida?

-Sí, y por tu bien mejor ven conmigo Sora- pidió tomándola de la mano llevándosela con él. Noto que la peli roja lo miraba extrañada, se detuvo y suspiro- No preguntes, es una larga historia.

Volviendo con el nuevo altercado.

-Las defiendo, porque seguro les hiciste daño.

-Ni que fuera un puñal idiota.

-Tal vez tú no, pero tus palabras sí, te has vuelto tan insensible, que ni te importo si las heriste.

-Así nunca voy a terminar- suspiro resignado Izzi- oigan ustedes dos, yo me voy a la biblioteca- aviso yéndose por el mismo camino en el cual anteriormente Matt se había ido.

Ambos castaños ni tan siquiera notaron cuando los otros dueños del departamento se marcharon.

-¿Insensible Yo? Tú no me conoces como para juzgarme, además no saques conclusiones sin saber, tú no estuviste durante la discusión y ni tan siquiera tu hermana o Sora te han dicho nada, no sabes si me disculpe por algo o no. Por otro lado ¿¡Por te interesas tanto en cómo me comporto !?- grito eso poniéndose de pie rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por el esfuerzo que hizo para gritar.

-¡Eso me tiene sin cuidado! Lo que me interesa es que lastimes a mi hermana o a Sora.

Grito también levantándose y encarando a la chica de mirada helada como un tempano.

-¡Entonces habla con ellas, en lugar de reclamarme a mí!

Dio un pisotón en el suelo molesta, Tai le evadió la mirada a Mimi frustrado. De cualquier manera en que alguien viera esa situación, pensaría que se trata de dos niños peleando por un dulce o un juguete, pues Mimi tenía los brazos cruzados y las mejillas rojas de la rabia y Tai dándole la espalda a Mimi con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Da igual! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo- espeto furibundo el moreno dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pero Mimi no se contuvo, ella Mimi Tachikawa JAMÁS se quedaba con la palabra en la boca.

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VENGO, TE JURO QUE PREGUNTARÉ SI TU INSOPORTABLE PRESENCIA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Tai se volteo y le grito una grosería subida de tono a Mimi, y está claro que más que se ofendió y se indignó, quiso darle una bofetada al chico pero al dar una paso hacia adelante se tropezó con la pata de la mesa de la sala, dio un grito ahogado que alarmo a Tai, que al ver que la chica se iba a caer por tratar de evitar que cayera termino cayéndose él al suelo, pero que en un final no evito que Mimi cayera encima de él, en una posición muy comprometedora. Tai debajo de Mimi con las piernas abiertas y sujetando a la castaña de los hombros, y está sobre el moreno con sus manos en el fuerte pecho de este y con una de sus piernas entre las de él. Chocolate y miel se encontraron con confusión en ellas, y un potente sonrojo se apodero del rostro de ambos.

Mimi se sintió incomoda ante la fuerte mirada que Tai le dirigía e inmediatamente se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa para tratar de desaparecer el evidente sonrojo que tenía en su cara; al ponerse ella de pie, Tai se despertó de la ensoñación en la que había entrado por haberse perdido en una mirada que aunque denotaba frialdad y confusión también sintió ternura y dulzura, imito la acción de la chica y se acomodó su camisa.

Carraspeo un poco- ¿Te hiciste daño?- cuestiono el chico tratando de disipar la incomodidad.

-No, supongo, voy a tomar mis cosas y me voy de aquí.

-¿Qué tienes en tu rodilla?

Ambos miraron la rodilla de Mimi, la cual tenía una cortada que aunque no estuviera sangrando a chorros si era muy grande en longitud.

Sintió un pinchonazo en la herida haciendo que se contrajera- No-no es nada, con agua se me quita, seguro se me hizo cuando caímos.

-Y dijiste que estabas bien- reprocho como si ella fuera una niña- vamos, tenemos que cubrir eso- más que como un ofrecimiento sonó como un mandato al que no se le puede decir que no, tomo la mano de ella y la llevo al sofá para que Mimi tomará asiento- Ahora vuelvo.

Lo observo irse adentrándose en su habitación, aún estaba aturdida por lo que paso hace unos momentos, ¿Porque sintió tanta tranquilidad al ver a los ojos a ese chico?, en cierta manera le asustaba haber sentido eso, por su bien mental era mejor mantener la distancia durante alguna pelea con el moreno. Unos instantes después, Tai volvió a salir con un botiquín, se arrodillo frente a Mimi tomándole la pierna y apoyándola en su pierna, saco unas cuantas cosas y empezó aplicar alcohol en la herida.

-"_Tiene suerte de que no llevo falda o vestido, o sino el sería el que ocuparía atención medica_"- pensó la castaña al ver como con tanta confianza el moreno tomaba su pierna y la recargaba en la de él. Al sentir el ardor causado por el alcohol se encogió, pero no emitió ningún sonido, no se mostraría débil ante él, por mucho que le estuviera molestando, una aplicación más y no aguanto- ¡Auch! ¡Oye ten más cuidado!- Tai sonrió por eso, había notado como Mimi se había estado aguantando el ardor, pero no iba a ganar con él en eso.

-Deja de quejarte, tienes suerte de que no es profunda.

Resoplo aburrida- Eso ya lo sé, por si no te acuerdas, estudio medicina, lo cual es una ironía que algo tan minúsculo me duela, habiendo cosas peores que esto.

-Ya está, solo no hagas muy esfuerzo.

-Te recuerdo, que aquí la que sabe de medicina y atención soy yo.

-Y yo te recuerdo, que como jugador de futbol y profesor en una academia profesional, sé conocimientos sobre heridas tan banales como esto.

-¡Fanfarrón!- molesto ante la arrogancia del chico-te agradezco por esto, ya me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose del mueble, guardo su laptop en su estuche que lo guardo en su mochila, se acercó a la puerta y se fue.

Tai observo a Mimi marcharse del lugar, y al irse completamente ella se desplomo en la alfombra del lugar, siempre que estaba a solas con esa chica había problemas y de una manera u otra incomodidades para ambos, le vino a la mente la situación en la que se metieron hace unos minutos y se volvió a sonrojar, ¡Esa chiquilla! Siempre lo hace exasperarse. Luego de unos momentos noto algo curioso.

-¿Dónde rayos se metieron Matt e Izzi?

Después de alrededor de veinte minutos o más, hacia una pregunta tan tonta que hasta que dan ganas de darse un golpe por la frente.

…

Matt la había subido a su auto y condujo como por veinte minutos sin decir palabra alguna, y ni idea de a donde la llevaba.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana la ciudad y las personas, por un momento desvió su mirada hacia el rubio que conducía tranquilo, se le quedo mirando por unos segundos. Matt noto que Sora los estaba mirando sin que se diera cuenta o al menos eso intento, la miro de reojo y está se sobresaltó al ser descubierta, pues le evito la mirada al instante, tanto que agacho la cabeza para esconder lo avergonzada que estaba de ser descubierta.

Rio divertido, Sora siempre sería tímida con él, a pesar de ser amigos de años.

-¿Me quieres decir algo Sora?- cuestiono mientras su mirada se dirigía al frente.

Parpadeo confusa-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te conozco, además tienes una cara de circunspecta- explico divertido- Ya… dime que pasa.

-De acuerdo, ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás- le guiño el ojo a la chica que se puso tan colorada como su cabello. A cabo de unos minutos al cabo de unos minutos, Matt aparco el auto. Ambos se bajaron del vehículo y Sora no cabía en su asombro, Matt se posiciono al lado de ella con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Sonrió nostálgica- El… el lugar a veníamos a celebrar nuestros aniversarios.

Sonrió- Si… Cuando quería librarnos de ese embrollo que había en la sala, solo sabía que quería irme a algún sitio distante de allí. Y como te traje casi en contra de tu voluntad, note el camino por el que veníamos y pensé que sería interesante traerte. ¿Uh, que te pasa?- pregunto al ver como Sora caminaba sin emitir ninguna palabra hacia una fuente central que había en el lugar.

-Nada- dijo mirando al cielo- solo que estar aquí me trajo lindos recuerdos.

-Oye… si te hice sentir mal… Nos podemos ir.

-No para nada, es bueno estar aquí, además lo nuestro está superado desde hace mucho- mintió un poco- Aparte seguimos siendo grandes amigos y eso es lo que importa ¿No es cierto?- rio con ternura. El rubio sonrió enternecido, ya no eran novios, pero siempre seguiría pensando que Sora es pura dulzura con corazón de oro.

Por un momento como si fuera telepatía, ambos recordaron lo que sucedió aquel día en que terminaron una relación sumamente estable y sus rostros se ensombrecieron. Voltearon a verse y sonrieron otra vez. Qué más da lo que paso antes, como dicen por ahí,: el pasado es pasadp y esta pisado.

-Ya que estamos por aquí, ¿Vamos al restaurante que nos encanta?

Sonrió divertida- No exageres como si tuvieras siglos de no venir.

-Tal vez no me creas, pero si te soy sincero, no vengo aquí desde que estábamos juntos, a pesar de todo, solo vendría a este lugar en tu compañía para compartir el postre favorito.

-Sí que sabes convencer a una chica- comento con burla.

Se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es uno de mis trucos… Ahora si me permite su delicada mano señorita Takenouchi, la guiaré hasta su mesa- bromeo ofreciendo caballerosamente su mano a Sora que negó divertida y acepto la "invitación".

A costa de todo… esos dos siempre tendrían algo especial entre ellos.

…

**¡SI AL FIN TERMINE! Les costara crees que hoy mismo termine el capítulo, pero es que no se me ocurría con quienes cerrar.**

**Jajá ¿Cómo le quedo el ojo con Tai y Mimi? Jajajajaj**

**Pero mejor me cayo y digo el día de publicación.**

**Próxima publicación: 14 de diciembre de 2012.**

**Por cierto… llego la navidad…. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Akane-chan XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola… ya se acerca más la navidad ¡qué alegría!**

**Me gustan demasiado sus opiniones del fanfic y espero que me sigan llegando más…**

**Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece, es de ese mae que lo escribió.**

**Akane-chan XD**

…

-¡Hey Takaishi cuidado!- advirtió un chico a Tk que no estaba poniéndose atención, pero este ni se inmuto y recibió lo que se merecía. Un golpe por parte del balón de baloncesto en plena cara.

-Rayos…- se lamentó sobándose la cara, había caído de espalda al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

-Vaya… te diste un buen golpe viejo- comento unos de los miembros del equipo.

-Si… mira nada más, tienes la frente roja- dijo otro.

-Has estado muy distraído.

-¡Ya está bueno! ¡La práctica termino por hoy!- exclamo enfadado levantándose de golpe mientras aún se sobaba el rostro- Vayan a las duchas.

Entre reclamo, burlas y risas los demás chicos del equipo de baloncesto se fueron a ducharse luego de la práctica. Tk después de unos segundos, también se fue a la ducha. Al cabo de unos minutos los otros chicos se fueron a su casa o a seguir con sus asuntos luego de las clases.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se desplomo en una de las bancas del gimnasio, se revolvió sus rubios cabellos con desesperación y estrés, todo le estaba saliendo mal últimamente, sus prácticas eran pésimas, en todas casi siempre terminaban dándole un balonazo. Estaba desanimado, no ponía atención en sus clases ni en las prácticas, en resumen y la causante de todo esto era solo una persona: Kari, desde aquel día en que Davis no fue a la limpieza y se encontraron con Kokoro, la castaña ha estado muy distante con él y por sorpréndete que suena, se ha comportado como por decirlo así, ofendida con él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risas y pasos de provenían de la entrada, levanto la vista y vio al equipo de futbol entrar.

-Hoy te luciste Motomiya, ese pase fue perfecto- dijo un chico

Rio orgulloso- ¡Bah! Eso no fue nada, lo que es seguro es que si jugamos así de bien como lo hicimos hoy en una simple práctica, podremos patearle el trasero a los de Hikarigaoka otra vez.

-Cierto, el año pasado ni querían dar la cara luego del partido- secundo otro chico burlándose y causando la gracia de todos los miembros del equipo que estaban presenten.

-Es todo por hoy, vayan dándole aire al lugar- mando Davis a todo su equipo a las duchas como todo capitán. Todos asintieron mientras al aire se quejaban en son de broma sobre el abuso de autoridad de Davis y su supuesta superioridad. Al rato el equipo de futbol entero se había marchado, y solo el capitán quedo. Se dirigía hacia la salida revolviéndose un poco el cabello humedo cuando noto la presencia de su amigo en las graderías.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Qué haces aquí Tk?- cuestiono sentándose al lado del rubio

Suspiro- recordando la razón de mis descuidos en todo.

-Ah eso, ni si quieras me lo tienes que decir, lo sé perfectamente- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sabes porque Kari esta tan distinta conmigo?- pregunto causando la molestia del chico al lado suyo.

-No sé para qué me preguntas eso, deberías de saberlo- espeto molesto poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Tk.

Frunció el ceño- si lo supiera no te lo hubiera preguntado, además ¿por qué te pones así, como si fuera mi culpa eh?

Davis se volvió retándolo con la mirada- ¡Porqué es tu culpa imbécil!

Tk se salió de contexto ¿Su culpa? ¿Pero qué hizo él?

-¿Qué se supone que hice?

-Y yo que pensé que era yo el que no se fijaba en nada, ¿Eres tonto o te haces? Kari se comporta ofendida contigo porqué te andas haciendo el galán con Nagano.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué me hago el galán?

-Has estado ofreciéndote a darle clases particulares de álgebra a ella en cada uno de los recesos durante las últimas dos semanas idiota.

-Eso lo hice por qué es mi amiga, además Kokoro también es amiga de Kari ¿Por qué ella se molestaría por eso?

Ahora sí, Davis estaba perdiendo su paciencia, incluso una vena comenzó a palpitar en su cien, volvió a darle la espalda al rubio tratando de calmarse, pero con lo que seguía no se aguantaría-Está más molesta por otra cosa que por eso, ¿Qué no recuerdas porque en primera instancia se empezó a comportar contigo así? ¿Qué paso ese día?

-Han pasado dos semanas, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ese día, solo que ella se comportó conmigo de manera fría sin razón alguna- explico poniéndose de pie, cosa que no le duro por mucho, puesto que Davis se volteó a verlo con rabia en su rostro y le planto un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo. Por instinto llevo su mano a su adolorida mejilla que se tornó roja por el impacto.

Nuevamente le dio la espalda- ¡Eres un estúpido! Ella se molestó contigo e incluso ese día la vi triste, porque justamente cuando comenzó todo esto tú la ibas a invitar a salir, pero cuando llego Nagano la ignoraste y saliste en rescate de esa chica- al terminar esa frase camino tranquilamente hacia la salida, dejando en silencio todo el gimnasio y a Tk sintiéndose un patán al recordar todo, ahora la rabia lo invadió a él.

-¡Tiene razón!- dijo golpeando la pared con su puño ignorando el dolor- Soy un imbécil, ahora entiendo lo que pasa con Kari.

…

(_Conversación en inglés_)

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- cuestiono Mimi divertida, estaba teniendo una video conferencia en su laptop con Willis y este se negaba a hablarle, solo la miraba con los brazo cruzados, ¿pero qué rayos le pasaba? Si el mismo fue el que le envió la solicitud. Varios minutos y ni una palabra, esto ya la estaba comenzado a cansar.

-No te lo mereces- ¡Por fin hablo!- me has tenido totalmente abandonado, llevas casi un mes y nada de noticias.

Bufo malhumorada- No lo digas así, pero está bien, lo admito, pero es que estos días han sido muy ajetreados, sin omitir que hace un tiempo recibí lloriqueos en mi propia casa e incluso sermones y muchas discusiones.

-Vaya- exclamo asombrado- días emocionantes, pero te lo dije tarde o temprano tendrías que hablar con esos chicos, ¿Y con quien tuviste las discusiones y con quién los lloriqueos?- cuestiono interesado.

Rio- No tienes caso Willis, haber… con Yolei, Davis y el tonto de Kamiya las discusiones y los lloriqueos con Sora y Kari. Un día pensé que ya era hora de que por lo menos se dieran cuenta de porque los trato así, se lo dije a Kamiya y el chismoso ni lo pensó dos veces para decírselo a su hermana y a los demás y tuve una discusión ¡Que digo! Un montón de discusiones con él y por eso mismo Sora y Kari fueron un día a casa y me pidieron una explicación, se las di pero como sabes como soy yo claramente me exalte y las hice llorar, pero es que hasta ahora se sienten culpable cuando antes era yo la que se sentía mal.

-Créeme Meems, no solo a ella las haría llorar cuando gritas las verdades de frente- comento algo ¿contrariado?-

-Que te digo, prefiero mil veces lastimar con la verdad, que mentir y luego hacer más daño cuando la verdad se sepa.

-En eso tienes razón, adem… - se pudo notar como el rubio fue tirado de la silla en la que estaba- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- grito el chico desde el suelo.

-¡HOLA MIMI!- chillo feliz una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuro tomando asiento en la silla en la que anteriormente Willis estuvo sentado.

-¡Anika! Amiga hace mucho no hablábamos- saludo alegre la castaña. ¿Cuándo volviste de Canadá?

-Hace una semana, decidí terminar mi carrera aquí, ya fue mucho tiempo fuera- comento sonriente.

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo suspirando- Que raro que volvieras en cuanto yo me fui- reclamo fingiendo indignación.

-La verdad, es que no lo pensé mucho, si hubiera sabido de antemano que me iba a regresar te juro que hubiera tratado de volver antes de que te fueras Meems.

Las chicas tenían una conversación amena, antes que…

-¿¡Hola!? ¡Estoy aquí, por si lo olvidaron!- anunció ofendido el chico poniéndose de pie- Enserio cuando ustedes dos están juntas todo el mundo desaparece, es el colmo, ¿A ti que te pasa tirándome de mi propia silla en mi propio cuarto, y primer que todo en mi propia casa?

-No es para tanto- refuto Anika con una ceja enarcada- eso te pasa por dejarme sola en la sala, mientras hablabas con Mimi y más importante aún, sin decirme que hablarlas con ella

-Aguarden un segundo ustedes dos- dijo Mimi cerrando los ojos confundida- ¿Los dos están en… una cita?- pregunto inocente, Anika y Willis se voltearon a ver entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas-¿QUÉ?

-Hay, eres muy ingenua amiga- se burló Anika retirándose los rastros de lágrimas que dejaron a causa de la risa.

-Y extrañaba la inocencia de nuestra Meems, estás loca, Anika y yo solo estábamos haciendo una tarea.

-Exacto- asintió la peli negra- Willis tiene que hacer un trabajo sobre personas que han vivido en otros países y como yo viví por varios años en Canadá, él me estaba haciendo las preguntas a mí, nada que ver con que estamos en un cita, pero hablando de otra cosa ¿Cómo te ha ido con el asunto de los amigos de Yolei?

Auch el dedo en la llaga, Willis se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa y Mimi suspiro harta.

-Digamos que las cosas están mal calmadas, que cuando llegue no se imaginan lo agotador que es.

-Volviendo al tema de las citas- retomo Anika- ¿Algún cuento que contar?- Mimi y Willis levantaron la vista al techo para pedir clemencia, cuando a su amiga Anika se le metía ese asunto no había quien la callara.

-Nada de nada Anika, a los hombres, prefiero tenerlos lejos cuando se trata de eso.

-Aw… se lamentó triste- ¿Pero no has tenido algún encontronazo con algún chico lindo?

Lo pensó por uno segundos- No, nada.

-Ya deja eso Anika, ya cansaste- sugirió Willis aburrido.

-Bien, oye Willis ya no tengo mucho tiempo vamos a hacer tu dichoso reporte- dijo tomándolo por el cuello- ¡Adiós Meems, te prometo que te hablo mañana!

-¡Espera tonta! Tengo que apagar la laptop, Nos vemos Meems, lo mismo que dijo esa loca- se despidió cerrando la llamada, lo último que la castaña pudo ver fue a Willis siendo jalado nuevamente por el cuello de la camisa por Anika. Suspiro al tanto que sonreía, sí que los extrañaba.

-¿Los echas de menos?- cuestiono una voz a su espalda, está provoco que la castaña cayera al suelo.

-¡Yolei no aparezcas de manera sospechosa!- reclamo mientras se levantaba sobándose la reta guardia.

-¿Pero que hice?- pregunto riendo- solo vine y me senté en tu cama- contesto con simpleza.

-Correcto, solo ese hecho me pudo haber matado de un susto, y ahora que lo dices, si extraño mucho a Willis y a Anika.

-Si… yo también hace mucho que no los veo, en vacaciones deberíamos ir a visitarlos.

-Eso no hay ni que decirlo, es un hecho Yolei, si no vamos, ellos juraron que vendrían por nosotros- comento con burla.

-En verdad les creo, pero oye…- trato de explicar con duda.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras revisaba las lista de canciones en su celular.

-Sora llamó y…

-¿Qué…?

-Dijo que si querías ir de compras con ella y Kari.

Mimi se sobre salto- ¿Y por qué yo y a ti no? Además no me interesa tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer y si milagrosamente aceptará ellas no me harían mis proyectos ¿no?

Rodo los ojos hastiada- No seas mentirosa, ayer dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer y a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo trabajos que hacer, ahora que lo pienso, tú aquel día dijiste que comenzarías a tratarlas como si empezaras a conocerlas de nuevo, tómalo como eso, una salida de compras con "nuevas amistades"- explico con suficiencia.

-Acepto que dije esa incoherencia- la peli morada rodo los ojos otra vez- pero en ningún momentos lo di por hecho, esperar ¿qu-que haces Yolei?- cuestiono al ver como su amiga hablaba por teléfono sin escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Si, dijo que, las ve en una hora en la entrada del centro comercial- dijo a su interlocutor del otro lado de la llamada, observada por Mimi que le veía con la boca abierta y estupefacción en su mirada- de igual forma lamento no poder acompañarlas, si… lo siento Sora, nos veremos otro día- y colgó-

-¡Yolei! ¿Qué HICISTE?- grito molesta

-Nada, solo confirme tu presencia, tienes que empezar por las buenas o por las malas Mimi, es hora de que esto acabe, sé que tú quieres volver a lo de antes, pero tu cabezonería no te lo permite.

-No me queda de otra, iré, pero no esperes que las abrase al verlas o que muestre mucho interés en medio de las conversaciones aburridas que tendremos sobre lo que hemos hecho estos años. Voy a ducharme para irme, mientras más rápido llegue más rápido terminaremos de una buena vez- comento maldiciendo al are azotando la puerta del baño. Yolei no aguanto y se tiro a la cama de Mimi en carcajadas que se escuchaba por todo el apartamento, estaba siendo traviesa y lo sabía, pero era por el bien de sus amigas.

…

-¿Si llegará, verdad Sora?- cuestiono preocupada Kari a la peli roja que solo miraba insistente hacia la entrada del lugar.

-Claro que sí Kari- sonrió- Yolei dijo que si acepto.

-Pero… a como es Yolei, también pudo haber sido que ella haya dicho que Mimi dijo que si- supuso, si supiera que estaba con la boca llena de verdad.

-Mimi si va a llegar-afirmo esperanzada.

-Hola lamento la tardanza- se disculpó llegando agitada.

-Mimi que bueno que llegas- Sora estaba muy feliz, Mimi si legó, esperaba que en esa tarde, su relación con la castaña se suavizara.

-Es cierto, te ves bien Mimi- felicito Kari por la ropa que llevaba.

Mimi traía puesto un jean azul rasgado en algunas partes y ajustado al cuerpo, una blusa verde holgada y complementando con unas botas negras sin taco.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo- ustedes también se ven bien chicas- ya que ellas fueron amables, por lo menos debería hacer el intento de serlo.

Kari llevaba un short de jean azul y una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas convers rosa con blanco; y Sora llevaba un short negro con puntos blancos, una blusa holgada en naranja, un cinturón café y unos zapatos con un pequeño taco en café también.

-Te lo agradezco, pero bueno ¿comenzamos?- cuestiono Sora feliz, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de ambas chicas. Partieron a las tiendas. La peli roja sentía que las cosas eran como antes, ero sabía que Mimi intentaba tratarlas mejor y no podía forzarla ni presionarla, así que se lo tomo con calma. Demasiadas tiendas, muchas peleas por conseguir x prenda. Muchas bolsas y aún no terminaban.

-¿Qué dicen de este chicas?

Kari salió del vestidor luciendo un vestido sin mangas en amarillo pastel, traía pequeño vuelo en la parte de abajo que se movían graciosamente cuando la chica caminaba.

Rio- Es exactamente igual que el que te acabas de probar Kari- comento Mimi viendo su celular.

-Mimi tiene razón- apoyo Sora- de hecho, te has probado como tres veces vestidos muy parecidos.

Bufo cansada- Es que ambos me gustan pero son muy iguales- se lamentó mirándose en el espejo.

-Así de fácil, llévate ese que traes puesto, y te llevas los otros dos que te gustaron pero en otro color y ya- contesto con simpleza Mimi.

-¡Es una gran idea!- festejo alegre la castaña menor, entro de nuevo en el vestidor, se cambió y salió en estampida hacia la caja con tres vestidos, el amarillo que traía anteriormente, uno morado y uno rosa.

-Por fin, creí que me saldrían raíces estando solo en esta tienda- acoto agotada Mimi mientras suspiraba- ni siquiera era un dilema tan grande.

-Solo porque no le ha tocado pelearse con otra chica por la prenda que quiere- dijo Sora entre risas- ¿Verdad Mimi?- y ahí se dio cuenta que lo que acaba de decir lo dijo al aire, puesto que Mimi ya se había levantado y se dirigió hacia la salida junto con Kari- Sora recuerda que no hay mucha unión- se regañó por tanta expectativa que tenía.

Unas 3 horas después, tres chicas agotadas estaban en los restaurantes de comida rápida.

-Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- sentenció Mimi depositando su comida en la mesa.

-Y después mi hermano dice que al ir de compras no hacemos ejercicio- rio Kari.

-Si… Tai es un exagerado- secundo Sora.

Así estaba la cosa:

Comida de Mimi- dos papas fritas grandes y una gaseosa.

Comida de Kari: una pieza de pollo, unas papas fritas y una gaseosa.

Comida de Sora- una hamburguesa, unas papas fritas pequeñas y una gaseosa.

¿Quién dice que una chica no puede comer así? Obvio los hombres que piensan, que ellas solo comen ensalada y a duras penas le ponen aderezo.

Luego de su bien merecida comida, siguieron un rato más haciendo compras, con varias bromas de por medio. Mimi lo aceptaba, la estaba pasando bien, pero eso no significaba que las iba a tratar como si nada hubiera pasado, eso no, ella sabía bien que estaba intentando comportarse amigable con ellas, pero no iba a ser como estar con Yolei o Davis que seguidamente cuando bromeaban los abrazaba por los hombros o viceversa, incluso con su gran amigo Takuya.

¡Takuya! ¡Cierto! Su cumpleaños se acercaba y tenía que comprarle algo, ya luego lo haría, aun había suficiente tiempo, si compraba hoy el regalo tendría que explicar quién era Takuya y capaz Kari y Sora decían que le gustaba y ella tendría que darles otra explicación acerca de que era como su hermano.

Llego el momento de despedirse.

-Ya es hora, fue un día divertido y Mimi gracias por venir- dijo Sora dándole un pequeño abrazo a las castaña que solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda por lo incomoda que se sintió.

-Si… de nada, más bien gracias a las dos por invitarme – dijo con una de sus manos tras su nuca, ese abrazo la hizo sentir algo contrariada.

-¿Kari te vienes conmigo?- cuestiono a la castaña que desde que terminaron las compras había estado muy distraída.

-¿Eh? Ah no gracias Sora, tengo que ir primero a otro lado- mintió apenada.

-De acuerdo…- no muy convencida se despidió nuevamente y se fue hacia su casa.

-Oye…- llamo Mimi mirando por donde la peli roja se había ido- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, estoy bien Mimi.

-¿Segura? no pareces muy convencida.

-Es solo que…

-¡Kariiii!- se escuchó un grito que llamaba a la chica, Mimi y Kari voltearon hacia donde se escuchó la llamada y entre la multitud se dio paso Kokoro- Kari, que alegría que me escucharás, necesito un favor, ¿uh? Hola soy Kokoro Nagano- saludo agitada a Mimi.

-Hola soy Mimi- saludo un poco aturdida.

-Un placer, volviendo a lo otro, Kari necesito el número de celular de Tk.

Parpadeo confusa- ¿El número de Tk?- la peli roja asintió- Si, pero… ¿Qué tu no lo tenías Kokoro?

Rio avergonzada- Si, pero varios números de mi celular se perdieron y entre ellos el de él, y me dijo que lo llamará si necesitaba ayuda con otro problema de álgebra y ocupo llamarlo, pero Motomiya no me contesta- explico afligida- Tuve la suerte de verte por aquí cuando pasaba por la tienda de artes plásticas.

-Entiendo- dijo un poco molesta y triste- toma, está escrito aquí- índico dándole un papel.

-Muchísimas gracias Kari, ¡eres un amor!- chillo abrazando a Kari- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en clases, un placer nuevamente Mimi- y se fue dejando a ambas chicas algo enajenadas.

-Claro, necesitabas el número del profesor particular Tk- susurro con tristeza.

Mimi escucho todo, esa chica era energética, bueno no tanto como ella, pero le llamo la atención la actitud de Kari hacia lo que le pidió esa tal Nagano, ella no era muy observadora que digamos pero al ver todo lo que pasaba, milagrosamente si lo notó.

-¿Quién rayos es esa chica Kari?

-Es una amiga de Tk y mía, pero ella tiene un interés mayor en él- explico afligida- y es la alumna particular del profesor Takaishi- Mimi miraba a Kari con circunspección, la pequeña chica temblaba ligeramente como si contuviera el llanto, y Mimi se alarmo, si hay algo con lo que no podía lidiar es con el llanto, iba a decir algo cuando sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo de Kari quien lloro desconsoladoramente en el regazo de su "amiga". La otra castaña no sabía que pasaba allí, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica en eso o mejor dicho que tiene que ver Tk?; la abrazo tontamente pues se sentía extraña.

-Oye Kari ¿Qué te pasa?

-Todo es culpa de Tk- entre llanto y llanto- perdón esto te debe estar atrasando, lo mejor será si me voy, otra vez lo siento Mimi- dejo a la chica con la palabra en la boca y aun derramando una cuantas lágrimas se fue, pero la voz de Mimi la detuvo.

-Eso sí que no, ahora no te vas a ir dejándome con la incógnita- detestaba pensarlo y haber dicho indirectamente que se quedará- vamos al parque para que me digas que está pasando con esa chica y Tk- mandó mientras le guiñaba el ojo y la iba empujando hacia una de las banca. Tomaron siento en una banca alejada del ruido, Kari con la vista fija en el suelo y Mimi con los ojos cerrados- dime ya- pidió un poco impaciente.

Kari se sobre salto al escuchar de repente la voz de la otra chica- Verás, hace unas dos semanas, a Tk, a Davis y a mí, nos tocaba la limpieza del salón- Mimi rio un poco, se imaginaba a Davis quejándose con una escoba en su mano y un bonito delantal- Pero ese día Davis tenía que ir al dentista y no llego, como Tk y yo estábamos a solas, me dijo que quería pedirme algo y yo me emocione pensando que me iba a invitar a salir-sonrió tristemente-pero…- la otra castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿6 años y no la ha invitado a salir?- justo cuando me iba a decir tal cosa, llego Kokoro y se ofreció a hacer la parte de la limpieza de Davis porque no tenía nada que hacer, y creo yo que lo hizo a propósito porque el día anterior a ese Tk había gritado a los cuatro vientos que estaba entendiendo bien el álgebra, el punto es que menciono que ella no lo entendió y Tk olvidando que me iba a decir algo se ofreció a ayudarle, yo pensé que después de eso me diría lo que quería, pero ella lo abrazo y él se puso a bromear , ignorándome por completo, así que me di cuenta que yo ahí soltaba y me fui encontrándome en el patio con Davis, le conté maso menos lo que paso y me dijo que era que a veces los chicos se portaban como tontos.

-_"a veces"_-ironizo Mimi en su mente.

-Al parecer me convenció con lo que dijo, pero al día siguiente fue lo mismo, en todos los recesos le explicaba cada ejercicio visto y así fue pasando cada día desde hace dos semanas, y yo como he estado molesta no le he hablado mucho-finalizo otra vez derramando algunas lágrimas de coraje, pero en el fondo sabía que el rubio también lo estaba pasando mal con su actitud hacia él.

-En mi opinión se lo merece- Kari levanto la mirada con evidente asombro, Mimi continuaba en su pose relajada con los ojos cerrados- él espera, que cualquier cosa errónea que él haga, tú se la perdones sin ni siquiera una disculpa por parte de él, tú debes hacerle frente y darle a entender que si él quiere que te comportes como antes con él, pues que haga cosas que se lo merezca, a los hombres hay que tratarlos como perros para tenerlos comiendo de nuestra mano sino se vuelven malcriados y no hacen caso, ¿Qué digo? Ni como perros hay que tratarlos, esos animales no merecen ser comparados con las idioteces de los hombres.

Kari estaba estupefacta con la lección que Mimi le daba, en cierto modo le causaba gracia la manera en la que se expresó, en verdad que Mimi había cambiado, si fuera la de antes, de seguro ella hubiera hecho lo posible por unirlos de nuevo con un plan romántico y estarían llorando a mares, pero era una manera nueva de consolación, pero no estaba en posición de pedir gustos y no tenía la moral para decir algo cuestionable, pero era cierto lo que la castaña decía, cuando Tk hacía algo solo ponía su cara de perrito regañado y ella lo perdonaba sin que él le pidiera una simple disculpa.

-Creo que tienes razón, él desde un tiempo para acá, ha metido la pata y yo lo perdono inmediatamente, quizá porque lo quiero mucho- admitió sonriendo tímida y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Se puso de pie frente a la pequeña castaña-No dejes que eso que tienes ahí- dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba el corazón de la chica- te haga actuar como ilusa y débil, te caracterizas por tu personalidad dulce, pero aun así una chica tiene que ser fuerte, tú eras fuerte, usa la cabeza, pues el corazón no funcionaría sin el cerebro porque están conectados- bufo mentalmente, otra vez sin querer, salió su vocabulario médico- Piénsalo bien Kari, no dejes engañar por los ojos de cachorro de Tk. Tengo que irme ya- se dispuso a irse, pero un abrazo de Kari se lo impidió.

-Gracias Mimi… por quedarte, no tenías porque- dijo sonriendo, Mimi sonrió pero no la abrazó, esa chica a pesar de no tener la misma edad le recordó a su pequeña Addison que descansaba con los ángeles allá arriba.

…

**Ahí está el capítulo 8.**

**Próxima publicación: 21 de diciembre de 2012.**

**Akane-chan XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! ¡Que tengan un bonito día! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me dan un motivo para escribir por mucho tiempo frente a la pantalla de la compu. Queridos lectores sigan así, sorry por el trato al final del capítulo anterior, pero es que tuve una mala mañana.**

**Ya que me despeje, sigamos con "Entre el amor y el odio" **

**Akane-chan XD**

…

Sus clases habían terminado por ahora, regresaba a ellas hasta las tres de la tarde, iba caminando por un lugar alejado del bullicio de la facultad, vaya que estaba tranquilo ese sitio, tal vez demasiado, pero bueno no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey Tachikawa- escucho que la llamaban, se giró en sus talones para ver quién la buscaba y suspiro cansada, era ese chico otra vez, Kouki, desde que llegó a Japón y lo conoció no le agradó mucho que digamos, era amable, pero extremadamente vanidoso y creía tener a todas las chicas en la palma de su mano, si bien era cierto que había varios chicos deseados en las facultades incluyéndolo a él, los otros se lo tomaban con más calma, pero ese con solo oír un "Hola" tímido ni un minuto tardaba en sacar su ego a relucir. Era atractivo lo admitía, ojos rojizos y cabello azulado, pero no le agradaba, además porque era pesado, siempre quería invitarla a salir y ella miles de veces le dijo que no, pero es insistente el chico.

-Si… ¿Cómo vas Kouki?- saludo sin mucho ánimo recostándose contra la pared, si tenía que aguantarse las habladas de eso chico, por lo menos podía ponerse cómoda.

-Muy bien preciosa- rodo los ojos otra vez empezaba con sus "lindos halagos"- quería hablar contigo un momento, ya que te vi por estos rumbos.

-Claro, dime que pasa.

-Lamentablemente me voy a mudar, me ofrecieron un beca en el extranjero y bueno… no le pude decir que no- explico fingiendo depresión- no podré verte más.

-"_¡Benditas sean las becas, al menos no es tan tonto!_"- pensó más que feliz Mimi, si alguien pudiera ver lo que proyectaba su mente, le dirían loca por estar dando saltos por doquier, pero tenía que fingir tristeza- Es una lástima, enserio.

-Si lo sé- ahí estaba otra vez su humildad- Pero ya que pronto me iré, me gustaría que me dieras un regalo de despedida- pidió tomándole la mano de manera "galante".

Parpadeo confundida- ¿Regalo de despedida?- ¿Por qué ella tiene que darle un regalo, ni si quiera era amigos? Además ese tipo se estaba tomando muchas confianzas con ella.

-Sí, ¿Saldrías conmigo?- dijo guiñándole el ojo, Mimi rogó clemencia o justicia ¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir eso? ¿Qué tan mal había hecho ella para que la castiguen así?- sé que siempre me has dicho que no, pero tal vez por ser quizá la última vez que te lo pediré, tienes que decir que sí- Mimi lo miro con indignación a pesar de que ese pesado no lo notó.

-Lo-lo lamento, pero ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de ver a una persona, pero nada ¿Por qué diablos no había nadie? Muy pocas veces ese maldito pasillo estaba tan solo como en ese momento.

-¡Vamos! Será una cita que jamás olvidaras- insistió el chico.

-Ya te dije que n…- una repentina acción del chico la alarmo, Kouki la acorralo contra la pared en la que estaba recostada con su brazos, impidiéndole mucho movimiento, el tipo la miraba como si tratara de adivinar lo que sus ojos decían, tenía rabia y eso era seguro.

-¡Escúchame muy bien niña! A mí nadie me rechaza, he tenido mucha paciencia contigo, pero entiéndelo ¡Nunca me doy por vencido! Me voy a ir de este lugar, y no lo haré hasta que tú me aceptes una maldita invitación-

-¿Qué haces? ¡Oye, suéltame ya!- protesto Mimi haciendo fuerza, ese chico la había tomado por las muñecas haciendo opresión.

-¡Eso no! Si no voy a tener la cita, por lo menos me voy a ir con el gusto de haberte besado.

-¿QUÉ? – Grito Mimi molesta- eso no te lo voy a permitir, suéltame idiota- ella no lo dejaría, hacia fuerza, pero no era suficiente.

-Eres fuerte lo admito, pero una chica no me va a ganar en fuerza.

…

Hoy era el día más feliz de su vida, gano una apuesta con uno de sus amigos, de que el que sacaba diez en la prueba que ayer tuvieron tendría que pagarle el almuerzo durante una semana, todo lo que él quisiera. Y su amado cerebro le regalo mucha comida sin un solo gasto, vaya que hacían un gran equipo. Tomo un atajo hacia la salida de la facultad, por los pasillos, menos solos de todo el recinto, pero algo curioso, en ese momento no había ni un alma en pena por el lugar, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su recorrido. Unos pasos que había avanzado y escucho unos ruidos, se adelantó y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, Metros más adelante estaba la "princesa de hielo" con un chico que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Kouki, pero lo alarmo, el chico tenia a la castaña acorralada y la aprisionaba en las muñecas.

-¡Me estás lastimando!- escucho que Mimi gritaba forcejeando.

-No te me escaparás tan rápido- espeto el chico poniendo más fuerza, y sonriendo, eso más que enrabieto a Tai, pues el chico tenía una mirada que cualquier imbécil tiene, una llena de deseo, notó como la rabia se le subió al ver como ese tipo besaba forzosamente a la chica. No dudo en actuar y corrió derribando a ese tipo.

-¡OYE MALDITO, SUELTALA!- vocifero el moreno molesto mientras lo soltaba del agarre que tenía en Mimi, al ser soltada de manera tan brusca la castaña cayó al suelo, el enojo y la impresión aun no salía de su rostro. El asombro tenía su mirada perdida y no pudo reconocer quien la había rescatado de Kouki.

No supo si fue dura la caída, pues él había caído encima de ese bastardo, se levantó y lo levantó por el cuello y lo recostó sin ninguna delicadeza contra la pared, le dio unos buenos puñetazos de los que el tipo no pudo defenderse por la impresión.

-Te crees muy hombre, como para tratar a una chica así, sabiendo que no tiene la misma resistencia ¿Eh?- reclamo zarandeándolo fuertemente, tenía demasiada rabia, pues ese tipo lo miraba con una insoportable sonrisa engreída.

-Vaya, vaya Kamiya, que sorpresa verte por aquí, pero tengo una duda ¿A ti que te importa lo que haga yo con esa preciosura?- con cada palabra que el peli azul decía, la ira de Tai iba en aumento, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?- ¿Acaso es novia tuya?

Apretó el agarre del cuello de la camisa de Kouki- Eso no es asunto, y si lo fuera, a ti que te importa, te lo advierto, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, tendrás que pedirle al dentista una prótesis, ahora lárgate- finalizo soltándolo.

-Lo hare, ahora me doy cuenta que chicas como Tachikawa solo traen problemas, como tú lo eres- se sacudió su ropa un poco y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Cobarde, ni siquiera se defendió- mascullo aun un poco molesto Tai. Recordó porque había sido el conflicto y fijo su mirada hacia la castaña que tenía la vista perdida y sostenía su muñeca.

-Hey-llamo suavemente- ¿te hizo daño ese tipo?- cuestiono agachándose en cuclillas frente a Mimi. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella. Tomo las manos de Mimi y examino sus muñecas, frunció el ceño, tenía sus muñecas rojas por el fuerte agarre de ese maldito y hasta un poco inflamadas.

En cuanto noto que quién la había ayudado fue Tai, sintió un poco de alivio, pues era alguien conocido, levanto un poco su mirada encontrándose con que él bastante serio, le revisaba sus muñecas inflamadas, cuando le pregunto si estaba bien no pudo responder, él la atendía con delicadeza, como si fuera quebrarse, en el pasado si lo hubiera hecho de inmediato, pero ahora no. Cuando termino, él se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te venden eso- aconsejo Tai mirándola preocupado-Vamos- dijo poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, camino dispuesto a ir a la enfermería, pero notó que era el único que caminaba, se detuvo y volteó a ver hacia atrás, se encontró con Mimi, ella aún sostenía una de sus muñecas y su mirada seguía perdida, observa por la ventana de los pasillos- Ya me estás asustando, ¿Segura que ese tipo no hizo algo más?- cuestionó devolviéndose hacia donde estaba la castaña que negó ante su pregunta.

-Hace mucho que no necesitaba que me defendieran- comento en un murmullo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto dudoso.

-Desde varios sucesos que pasaron en América, yo me defendía de todo lo que pasaba, incluso de los chicos que me fastidiaban, pero… en está ocasión, no pude…- con seriedad, sería poco clasificar así a Mimi en ese momento- no pude contra su fuerza.

-No puedes culparte por algo así, el tipo era más fuerte que tú, sería mentira decir que no tienes fuerza, pero comparada con la él, es algo imposible- consoló Tai, la Mimi de antes estaría llorando a mares en una situación así, pero esta mostraba tal fortaleza que era irreconocible- soportaste demasiado, al menos hasta que yo llegue, por lo menos diste tiempo inconscientemente a que yo llegará, yo diría que solo te di una mano- poso su mano en el hombro de Mimi y ella lo miro a los ojos con duda y él le guiño el ojo sonriéndole como solo él lo sabe hacer. Luego de eso, Tai llevo a Mimi a la enfermería.

Ya en la enfermería.

-Es extraño como te quedaron las muñecas- comento la enfermera, una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, cabello rojo y ojos verdes, los años se comenzaban a notar en su rostro. Había estado revisando las marcas de Mimi.

Tai estaba recostado en una de las paredes del consultorio mientras revisaban a la castaña y frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que la enfermera decía, ¿Tan fuerte la había tomado ese sujeto como para dejarla así? Vio por unos segundos a Mimi, ella estaba sentada en la camilla de uno de los cubículos, sonrió divertido, parecía una niña, pues a pesar de no tener cinco años, todavía no llegaban sus pies al suelo.

-Tendrás que ponerte hielo por varios días, se ve que la hinchazón estará por poco, pero el enrojecimiento si tardará más, simplemente cuando termines de aplicarte el hielo, véndate las muñecas y estarás mejor en una semana o más, mantén este hielo con presión por unos momentos ahora vuelvo, iré al almacén por unas vendas – dicho esto salió del lugar dejando solo a Mimi y a Tai, otra vez.

Miró sus muñecas nuevamente y suspiro- Es el colmo, tanta cosa solo para esto, como si no supiera que con hielo esto se quita- dijo con aburrimiento. De pronto una carcajada la saco de su ensoñación- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que me causa gracia, eres un imán para los accidentes- rió Tai mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la camilla donde estaba la chica, ella lo miró curiosa sin entender- Lo digo, porque primero yo te vendo por lastimarte la rodilla, luego por lo que te paso te traigo a la enfermería para que te venden las muñecas, ahora solo falta que te termine llevando al hospital para que te venden la cabeza- dijo divertido, pero se detuvo en seco, Mimi lo miraba seria, cerro lo ojos y espero lo peor, ya sentía en su hermoso rostro el fuerte golpe de parte de la chica, pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Mimi en la misma posición, ella no lo miraba a él y lo que si lo asusto fue que en lugar de que un golpe se presentará, lo que hizo acto de presencia fue la risa de ella.

-Tienes razón- admitió riendo- Davis y otros amigos siempre me dicen lo mismo, a cada sitio que voy de una u otra manera termino saliendo con algún golpe o algo por el estilo- contó avergonzada con su mano tras su nuca. Tai la acompaña en su risa, era el primer momento que pasaban sin mentarse un montón de maldiciones. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y dio paso a la enfermera Akiruma.

-Bien señorita Tachikawa, permítame sus manos- dijo la señora tomando la gaza y envolviendo la parte afectada- lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo le quedaron así sus muñecas?

Tai y Mimi se tensaron, si le decían la verdad se armarían un problema, ellos ya le habían dado su merecido a ese Kouki

-Pu-pues- dudo Mimi nervioso- lo que paso… fue.

-Tuvimos una complicación- intervino Tai casi alarmado.

-¿Una complicación?- pregunto incrédula la mujer- Yo he oído varias cosas últimamente, ahora los jóvenes usan cualquier cosa para divertirse- comento a manera reprobatoria, Ambos la miraron con duda- No sé… hasta una soga usan para hacer el momento más intenso- Tai casi se cae de la silla, su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO ES ESO SEÑORA!- reclamo avergonzado, algo lo detuvo ¿Por qué Mimi no decía nada? La miro y ella lo miraba con curiosidad, se daría un tiro si ella no entendió- Tachikawa- llamo- ¿Entendiste lo que quiso decir?

Parpadeo confusa, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… -¡ESTÁ LOCA, NADA DE ESO, ESTA EQUIVOCADA!- grito haciéndole competencia a un tomate, y no cualquier tomate, a uno de esos que están bien rojos- lo- lo que pasa, es que… es que… estuve cuidando a su hermanita Kari- dijo apuntando a Tai- y quiso jugar a los magos, y-y yo hice de mago y ella de mi ayudante, y-y co-como era un truco de escapismo, me ato muy fuerte las manos y por eso me quedaron así ¿Verdad Kamiya?- pregunto con nerviosismo viéndolo esperanzada de que el captara, pero no resulto, ese chico sí que era denso.

-"_¿Pero cómo?_" _Kari no juega a los magos desde lo nueve- _pensó confundido, a este paso la enfermera ya había terminado su labor con la castaña y estaba firmando unos papeles, una pisada lo saco de sus pensamiento, miro furioso a Mimi que lo fulmino con la mirada, ya comprendió- ¡Sí! Ella estaba cuidando a mi hermana menor y cuando llegue a casa era un caos- dijo con una gota corriendo por su nuca

-¿Tu hermana? Vaya, cierto, había oído que tenías una hermana- comento desinteresadamente la enfermera- Ya está listo, puedes irte- indico a Mimi que se llevó a Tai sujetándolo por el cuello y sacándolo a rastras.

Al momento en que salieron del consultorio, Mimi se detuvo en seco provocando que el moreno choque con su espalda, y que por el impacto la castaña casi se cayera sino fuera porque logro sostenerla a tiempo, sino él también se hubiera caído.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Casi me tiras al agua, si no te hubiera pisado, habrías dicho que tu hermana tiene 17¡- reclamo cansada.

-Oye no me reclames, yo no entiendo tu maquiavélica mente- espeto ofendido.

-Bueno pues si no hubiera sido por mi "maquiavélica mente" la enfermera Akiruma seguiría pensando que tú y yo… - un sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas- ¡Da igual! La idea es que pensaría algo erróneo de nosotros, que NUNCA pasaría.

-Eso lo sé, pero tampoco es para que lo digas así- dijo indignado.

-Dejémoslo hasta aquí por la paz- sugirió Mimi- Como por tercera vez te agradezco por ayudarme Kamiya.

-De nada- sonrió- a diferencia tuya, yo si tengo que ir a clase, ten cuidado por donde camines, no quiero tener que llevarte al hospital a la próxima- bromeo mirándola, se sorprendió, al ver a la chica, ella le sonreía de manera sincera por primera vez desde que llegó, luego de ese gesto por parte de ella, Mimi se dio la vuelta tomando el camino contrario a Tai y se fue a quien sabe dónde. Tai sonrió otra vez a pesar de que ella se había vuelto, suspiro cansado pues esa chica era un misterio y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

…

Estaba triste, pero no iba a ser la débil está vez, Mimi tenía razón, siempre era la tonta que perdona todo sin nada a cambio y eso es injusto, si Tk prefería enseñarle a Kokoro por sobre su amistad está bien. La tonta era ella que por el cariño que le tiene al rubio siempre aunque sin intención la hacía manipulable, ¡Qué más da! En este tiempo en el que no estuvo con Tk, pudo convivir mucho más con sus otros amigos, incluso con Davis, bueno con él también siempre estaba, pero estuvo variadas veces con él yendo a muchos sitios divertidos que ni conocía, porque con la depresión leve que tuvo por el asunto de Tk, su amigo Motomiya la trataba de distraer con cosas bien entretenidas. En verdad que disfrutaba de la compañía del chico, todo se había alivianado desde que se dio cuenta que Davis ya no tenía cierto cariño por ella, ahora solo era amor de amigos y así estaba más que perfecto en su convivencia con él.

Se meció en el columpio en el que estaba sentada, un parque en el cual ella suele ir con sus amigas, cuando vienen de compras, sintió la suave brisa mover su cabello, que con el paso de los años había crecido un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda, sedoso, brillante y saludable, no se consideraba una vanidosa, bueno tal vez un poco, pero siempre le gustaba mantener su estética intacta.

-Kari- se sobre salto, más sin embargo no se volteó a ver a la persona que la llamaba, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, escondió su mirada bajo varios mechones de cabello que se vinieron a su rostro al haber agachado la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Tk?- cuestiono con un poco de frialdad, como lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Hizo que Tk se sintiera miserable como por milésima vez desde que comenzó su trato tan áspero.

Se sintió pésimo- Tengo que hablar contigo Kari.

-¿Tienes tiempo?- cuestiono dolida- Pensé que tenías que darle clase a Kokoro.

-Ya no-Kari levanto un poco la cabeza con curiosidad- Le dije que me disculpará, pero que otra vez no estoy entendiendo tan bien la materia como para darle clase a alguien y perjudicarla en sus notas, además hay algo mucho más importante que merece toda la atención que no pude dar en los últimos días- admitió abatido- Por favor Kari, déjame decirte lo que pienso.

Suspiro- Bien.

Tk tomo asiento justo al lado de la castaña en el otro columpió, el viento movió el cabello de ambos jóvenes, la vista que tenían era hermosa, pues el parque quedaba en una colina en la que daba una bella vista a la ciudad de Odaiba.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, uno en los que cada uno estuvieron sumergidos en sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de que estaban distanciados, el silencio no era incomodo, todo lo contrario, ambos extrañaban esos momentos a solas, que no habían tenido por mucho tiempo.

-Lamento por hacerte sentir mal, en primero instancia ese día tenía algo importante que decirte, y aunque no fuera con intención, Davis estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que me estaba haciendo el galán, si no fuera por él, no me hubiera dado cuenta solo, hace unos días hable con él y tuvo tanta razón que no podía darme el lujo y mucho menos tenía la moral para devolverle el golpe, que me explico todas las estupideces que hice- dijo culpable, sus manos la apretaba en la cadenas que estaban atadas al columpio.

Miro de reojo a Kari, ella solo guardaba silencio mientras lo escuchada, miraba el horizonte sin un punto fijo, pero no le dijo nada, si seguía molesto con él, no podía culparla, el idiota ahí fue él, y merecía el trato que la castaña, no tiene mucho que ver pero ahora entendía más que bien a Mimi, si él estuvo casi desfalleciendo porque Kari no le hablo en dos semanas, no podía imaginarse como se sintió Mimi con seis años de indiferencia.

-¿Enserio cancelaste con Kokoro por venir a buscarme?- cuestiono Kari con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Sí- sonrió con dulzura volteando a ver a la castaña- No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe Kari

Levanto la mirada sorprendida y conmovida-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad Tk?

-Creo que es la primera vez que he hablado más en serio que nunca- admitió guiñándole el ojo- Perdóname por lo que te hice, y…

-Está bien-acepto sonriendo feliz- Por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar aquella vez?

-"_Diablos_"- pensó aterrado- Ah co-con que eso- rio nervioso- No es na-na-nada te lo juro Kari.

Enarco una ceja- Es justo que me digas, puesto que por eso comenzó todo eso, ya dime Tk- pidió insistente con esa mirada de cachorrito que siempre le hacía a Tai, a Davis y a él, cosa que siempre lo ablandaba más que a un flan.

Suspiro derrotado- Demonios, sabes que no puedo contra esa mirada tuya- Kari sonrió complacida- Yo… ese día… te-te iba a… in-invitar a-a salir- admitió cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

El sonrojo apareció en los rostros de ambos chicos, después de eso ninguno hablo, Kari estaba pegando brincos por doquier en su mente, y Tk se daba mentalmente golpes en su cabeza con un mazo gigante, diciendo que era un tarado que no tiene valentía.

-Solo lo hubieras dicho- susurro sonriendo- Está más que claro que iba aceptar- Ahora el sorprendido era Tk- A decir verdad Tk, ese día una pequeña esperanza me decía que tú me ibas a invitar a salir, pero yo no me animaba a ser la que diera el primer paso, desde los catorce que comencé a sentir algo más que amistad por ti, pero no estaba segura de que fuera un enamoramiento, además que como Kokoro también está fijada en ti, sentía que era una traición y por eso no dije nada, más sin embargo en estos días que estuvimos disgustados me hiciste mucha falta demasiada diría yo- Tk sonrió conmovido, lo que amaba de Kari era su timidez, dulzura y ternura que siempre le brindaba a él con solo estar a su lado, se puso de pie y camino un pocos pasos para quedar frente a Kari, se agacho y levanto con delicadeza su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo directamente a esos ojos azules como el mar que a miles de chicas le sacaba suspiros soñadores, pero que aun así el rubio sabía, que las miradas llenas de ternura y demás solo era dirigida en especial a cierta castaña que estaba frente a él.

-No eres la única, pero hay una diferencia-lo miro curiosa- que yo no confirme nada porque ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti- Kari le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve rosa en su rostro, sus ojos llorosos de emoción, su mirada decía más que mil palabras, ella también sentía lo mismo.

La inseguridad que se encontraba en ellos se desvaneció y ahora no había más que decir. El momento era bellísimo pues esa tierna atmosfera era acompañada por la luz del atardecer que se formaba frente a ellos.

Un encuentro de miradas que deseaban nunca se acabara. Tk tomo la mano de Kari y la ayudo a levantarse, poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros se fue disminuyendo y cuando faltaba menos de un centímetro…Un celular sonó.

Ambos se sobre saltaron.

-Lo siento, es mi teléfono- se disculpó Kari apenada.

Sonrió de vuelta –Descuida- mascullo entre dientes, era evidente que estaba molesto, en este momento maldecía más que nada en el mundo a la maldita e inoportuna tecnología.

-Es mamá, dice que tengo que llegar pronto a la casa, perdóname- se disculpó un poco decepcionada. Y no era la única.

-No te preocupes, después de todo y te entretuve.

Le guiño el ojo- Valió la pena Tk.

-Por lo menos déjame acompañarte.

-No te lo voy a negar- rio divertida, entrelazo su mano con la de Tk quién sonrió ante eso, y partieron hacia la casa de la castaña.

Ya en el edificio de apartamentos, justo frente a la puerta de la residencia de Kari.

-Bien- anunció- Llegamos, gracias por acompañarme.

-Entonces la cita sobre la que nunca pregunte ¿Qué dices?

-Por supuesto que sí, bueno nos vemos mañana en clase- se disponía a entrar pero una mano la detuvo, se giró curiosa hacia el rubio.

-Una cosa más ¿Kari Kamiya me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?- propuso mirándola coquetamente, la chica lo observo sorprendida y una sonrisa emocionada se mostró. Se acercó al rostro del rubio y le planto un pequeño pero tímido y tierno beso en los labios a TK quien no pudo reaccionar al instante, pocos segundos después se separaron y Kara rápidamente entro al apartamento, pero olvido algo y asomo su cabeza.

-Eso es un sí- rio guiñándole el ojo y volviendo a cerrar la puerta, dejando a cierto rubio con cara de idiota y sonrisa de tarado.

…

Una tenue melodía se escuchaba por toda la residencia, específicamente en una habitación azul marino decorada con artefactos en blanco y gris, a la vista de muchos, una habitación simple pero con un toque refinado. Perteneciente a Matt Ishida, melodía proveniente de su guitarra, ya no tenía la banda que tuvo cuando estaba en la preparatoria, pero aún variadas veces se reunía con sus ex compañeros de los "Teenages Wolfs", y en sus tiempos libres y para relajarse aun tocaba su amado e inseparable instrumento que siempre lo acompañaba en sus penas.

Hoy desde que despertó, por alguna razón se sentía melancólico, tenía suerte de que hoy no había tenido que ir a clases.

De repente recuerdos del pasado le vinieron a la mente. Lo primero fue cuando poco después de su graduación en educación superior, decidió estudiar física cuántica para convertirse en astronauta, sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho, porque debido a su pasión por la música y a pesar de ya no tener la banda, pensaron que elegiría algo relacionado con el ámbito musical.

La verdad, eso no era muy relevante, pero lo que últimamente lo afecto de sobre manera hace un buen tiempo, fue terminar la relación que nunca pensó tener, y menos que su ahora ex novia fue y sigue siendo su mejor amiga.

Era curioso, recordar cómo comenzó esto, su aventura en el digimundo, la cercanía que se formó luego de eso entre Sora, Tai y él, después, las galletas que fueron obsequio de parte de ella en aquella navidad del 2002. Y por arte de magia surgió al aire muchos sentimientos por esa dulce y cariñosa peli roja.

Recordaba todo lo bueno y divertido que paso, como por ejemplo un día en que quisieron ir a cenar por su aniversario tres y fueron interrumpidos por sus escandalosos amigos, principalmente por Tai y Davis, ese día sí que quería matarlos más que en otras ocasiones, pero al final aunque resulto todo un desastre Sora estaba feliz y eso lo calmo a él. En verdad que disfruto mucho el tiempo con ella, y siempre que recordaba algo así eran solo los momentos buenos, porque a la hora de recordar los malos todo un malestar le llegaba a la cabeza.

Ahora él estaba con Zakuro ella es una chica maravillosa y la quiere montones, pero aún no estaba seguro si era amor pues llevaban muy poco tiempo, hubo un día que estando con Tai e Izzi viendo unas películas de terror y surgió el tema de las novias y mientras hablaban de Zakuro el castaño le cuestiono si de casualidad él todavía sentía algo por Sora, y eso basto para no dejarlo dormir, no negaba que le tenía demasiado aprecio a Sora pues era su amiga, y a Zakuro obvio que sí, puesto que por eso es su novia, pero en cierto modo no podía comparar el cariño que sentía por las dos. Era muy confuso. Aquel día que estaba huyendo de su casa porque "la princesa de hielo" y su testarudo amigo tenía por millonésima vez una discusión por quien sabe que. Se encontró con Sora y la arrastro junto con él a algún lugar sin rumbo fijo y terminaron llegando a un lugar memorable donde siempre iban a celebrar sus aniversarios primero que todo porque ninguno de sus amigos sabían dónde quedaba así podrían estar solo en esa fecha importante; el punto es, que cuando llegaron ese día la nostalgia lo invadió a ambos y cuando entraron al restaurante las risas y bromas no faltaron, aunque no hubo besos o abrazos de por medio, fue como si aún fueran novios, pero él bien sabía que su mejor amiga ya no sentía nada por él, o al menos eso creía el pues sin tan siquiera estaba muy seguro que digamos de sus palabras o en este caso, de sus pensamientos.

…

-¡Hola Sr. olvido!- una fuerte palma lo saco de su ensoñación, provocando también que cayera de espaldas al suelo, molesto y dispuesto a darle un golpe al que lo fastidio se encontró de lleno con Mimi que le sonreía mientras sentaba a su lado- ¡Vaya que mirada!, estoy segura que si hubiera sido otra persona me golpeas- dijo riendo.

-Eso tenlo por seguro Mimi- Takuya se reincorporo al lado de la castaña, y al verla notó unas vendas en las blancas muñecas de la chica, su rostro denoto confusión- ¿Qué te paso?- Mimi parpadeo sorprendida miro su manos y suspiro aburrida, era como la quinta vez que le preguntaban en todo el día.

-Me encontré son ese tipo Kouki- Les había inventado una excusa a los demás, pero con Takuya no era necesario. El chico, pareciera como si lo hubieran poseído, pues su rostro de total confusión pasó a rabia.

-¿Cómo te hizo eso ese mal nacido?- cuestiono molesto.

-Obviamente, tomándome de la manos genio-ironizo- me lo encontré hace como dos horas atrás en el pasillo sin silencio, y como me negué a salir con él otra vez me tomo a la fuerza y me beso- explico con molestia.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Dónde está ese tipo? Le voy a partir la cara, para que a él es al que tengan que vendar- Mimi lo vio con una ceja enarcada- ¿Crees que soy débil como para no defenderte Meems?- pregunto ofendido.

Negó suavemente- Para nada, es solo que pareces mi hermano mayor, es todo- Takuya sonrió y abrazo a la castaña.

-Pues que te quede claro que así es, pero te aseguro que en cuanto vea a ese tipo no lo voy a dar vacaciones a mi puño- dijo soltándola.

-Está bien, pero sería ración doble porque ya le dieron su primer merecido.

-¿Quién?

-Nada más y nada menos que Taichí Kamiya- comento con burla.

-¿Y por qué te defendió? Ustedes se odian.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no me vas a decir que tu solo ayudarías a la persona si la quieres o la conoces, yo no lo haría, tal vez no me agrade pero tampoco le deseo el mal de esa manera- dijo con simpleza- mejor me las arreglo yo a mi manera-agrego sonriendo de manera macabra, el chico de ojos rubíes se erizo, ya sabía bien las maneras de actuar de la mente retorcida de su amiga- Como sea si quieres lo golpeas, por mí no hay problema, pero si lo vas hacer date prisa, ese sujeto si va del país en cuatro días.

-¿A dónde?

-Ni idea, solo sé que le dieron una beca, a quien sabe dónde.

-Ah, bueno lo busco mañana y le daré su regalo de despedida- espeto burlón mientras le mostraba a Mimi su puño.

-Si… como sea fanfarrón, hablando de otra cosa, ¿A qué se debe tu estado de distracción está vez?

-Hey nunca estoy distraído… bueno tal vez solo un poco, pero es que…- ante eso último su cara se puso tan roja como luz de navidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto- Ahora me vas a decir que apareció alguien que endulzo tu corazón de don juan-ironizo, pero ante el silencio de Takuya-¡No me digas! ¿Es cierto eso Takuya?- exclamo sorprendida con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Jamás! Ejem… quiero decir… que… que…- el tartamudeo una fácil manera de delatarse, pero ante la mirada escéptica de Mimi- ¡Bueno ya, está bien! Lo acepto.

-Bien ya que lo dijiste, ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Estudia Aquí? ¿En qué facultad?

-Haber, déjame recordar, Se llama Orimoto Zoe, creo que la has visto varias veces, si estudia aquí en la facultad de Arte.

-Vaya que buen informante eres-rio- ¿Cómo es ella?

-Es una belleza, es rubia, tiene el cabello por debajo de la cintura, unos ojazos verdes esmeralda, y una piel tan pálida como la tuya, y más o menos tu estatura.

-Por como lo dices es una chica muy linda, una última pregunta y las más importante ¿Sabes que existes?- Takuya se volvió a ir de espalda, si hay alguien que sabía cambiarle el estado de animo a las personas de un momento a otro esa era Mimi.

-Por supuesto que sí, solo que no hemos hablado mucho, esa amiga de Yoko- Yoko es compañera de ambos en todas las clases.

-No puedo crees, que te pase esto a ti, se supone que tú eres el conquistador, no el conquistado, ¡esto vale oro!

-¿Tengo que presentártela?

Bufo aburrida- No, nada de eso, ¿Qué crees que soy, cupido?, tu sabes conquistar, ¡Hazlo tú solo, yo sé que puedes amigo! Tendrás suerte si no sabe tu historial de chicas- Takuya estaba indignado, ¡Mimi era la persona más burlista que conocía! Además de él claro está, pero prefería ser el burlón que el burlado-Yo te apoyo, pero no voy a llevarte al altar, ¿Cuándo la invitas a salir, eh?

-Tal vez en unos días, pero tengo que darme prisa, escuche que un montón de gavilanes van tras esa dulce paloma.

-Tú eres uno de eso gavilanes mi estimado Kambara, además ¿Dulce paloma? ¡Ja! Si claro, no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, mírame a mí, parezco inocente pero no lo soy del todo, sabes que tengo una mente maquiavélica.

-Tranquila lo tengo bien claro desde que te conocí.

Broma tras broma, fueron pasando durante dos horas más antes de regresar a clases, Takuya ideando su manera de conquistar a la linda de Zoe y Mimi riendo porque al su amigo se le olvidaron todas sus "Tácticas" pero que se quedará tranquilo allí estaba ella para animarlo o para bajarle el autoestima.

…

**¡Uf! Al fin termine. En está ocasión tengo mucho que aclarar.**

**Tai al rescate! Jajaj**

**Lo que mal pensó la enfermera fue algo inocente y que se me ocurrió al instante, no mal piensen de mí que solo tengo 15 añitos. :)**

**Ven, ven, hoy 21 de diciembre y todavía estamos vivos, no crean en los mayas, solo en el de allá arriba, que es el único que sabe.**

**El amor de Takuya, me parecía que era justo que no quedara solito porque tan bien es lindo, es por eso que Zoe hará su aparición más adelante.**

**Luego de aclarar eso puntos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, otra cosa, me duele decir que aunque me hubiera gustado, la historia todavía no se presta para hacer un capítulo de navidad o año nuevo, y que irán quedando a una época que nada que ver con estas fechas, pero no hay remedio así que ¡Mil disculpas!**

**Bueno yo me despido, así que por horario de antemano de les deseo una muy muy muy ¡feliz navidad a todos!**

**Próxima publicación: 28 de diciembre de 2012.**

**¡Amor y paz!**

**Akane-chan XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo, otra vez, pero esta vez después ¡Feliz navidad! A todos, espero que lo hayan pasados con sus familias o amigos, a con quien sea pero que sean personas especiales en sus vidas :) **

**Otro viernes reportándome por aquí y espero muchos reviews de su parte.**

**Akane-chan XD**

…

-Me permite su pasaporte señor- pidió gentilmente la encargada de la ventanilla de extranjería en el aeropuerto.

-Claro, aquí tiene señorita- sonrió el joven, entregándole un tipo de libro con la bandera de USA. Hizo el tramite requerido, agradeció a la encargada y una llamada interrumpió su camino-(conversación en inglés) ¿Diga?

-¿Estás seguro, que fue buena idea ir a Japón?

Sonrió- Por supuesto que sí, tengo que arreglar esto, en cuanto me entere que volvió y de donde estaba, la duda no apareció en ningún momento, tenía que venir por ella.

La otra persona suspiro- Pues esta vez que la duda salga a flote, dudo mucho que salte a tus brazos diciendo que todo está perdonado, sobre todo, tomando en cuenta como es ahora, lo que te aseguro es que te de una cachetada, escucha viejo, esto que haces está pésimo, se supone que Leah es ahora tu novia, ella ya te perdono por lo que también le hiciste a ella, pero dudo mucho que esa chica lo haga, creo que Willis y su otro amigo ya te lo dejaron bien claro cuando te dijeron que te alejarás de ella.

-No me hagas reír, Leah es solo mi premio de consolación cuando estoy en L.A, pero mi princesa siempre será lo primero, ella volverá conmigo porque le deje claro que siempre sería mía.

-Ya me hartaste de esto, has lo que se te venga en gana, me da igual si te mandan al hospital- maldijo aquel desconocido- Suerte amigo- Y se cortó la llamada. El rubio sonrió, su amigo tenía razón, qué más da, si le da igual, eso es asunto de él. Luego de salir del recinto y conducir por un rato, iba pasando cerca de una preparatoria y vio a un grupo de tres chicos, sonrió divertido, cierto chico de cabellos alborotados estaba en compañía de una chica castaña y un rubio. Aparco el automóvil y se bajó, iría a saludarlos, después de todo era su "amigo".

…

-¡No es gracioso!- se quejó Kari un poco sonrojada, su novio y Davis no la dejaban de molestar desde que salieron de clases-Yo pienso que con eso cualquier chica actuaría de esa manera.

-Sí, cualquier chica celosa Kari- rio Davis- Siendo amiga de Nagano le pusiste los puntos en la ies para que deje a Tk.

-Nunca pensé verte tan molesta Kari- apoyo Tk riendo, pero la mirada asesina de su "dulce" novia lo hizo cambiar de opinión- Eh… Kari tiene razón Davis, no es gracioso.

El moreno estalló en carcajadas- No me lo puedo creer, con menos de una semana y el gran Tk se volvió 100% sumiso, a esto hay que tomarle una foto, ¡Oye Kari! Dame tu cámara un momento.

-Claro que no, mi cámara nunca la presto, si ni siquiera se la preste a Tk aquella vez que fue con Matt a visitar a sus abuelos a Francia.

-Eso es cierto, creo que Kari quiere más a esa cosas que a mí- dijo el rubio fingiendo enojo, los otros dos chicos rieron por el disgusto de Tk, y caminaron un poco, se detuvieron frente a una fuente grande que estaba por donde caminaban.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Ustedes dos, ya recogieron esa cosa, de la visita?- cuestiono desinteresadamente Davis con su manos tras su nuca.

-Aún no, pero… ¿Tú ya lo hiciste Davis?- perpleja se miraba la castaña- no me creo que hayas sido uno de los primeros en haber hecho algo relacionado con la universidad, es más ni creí que quisieras ir- Tk rio.

-Qué poca fe me tienes, que amigos-ironizo.

-¿Vaya, ya a la universidad?- dijo una voz tras ellos- en verdad, ha pasado bastante tiempo, que rápido- Los chicos se voltearon curiosos a ver quién le hablo, pues parecía que esa persona por cómo les hablo, los conocía. Lo que vieron los dejo con duda, un chico alto, de piel pálida, cabello rubio ondulado, ojos azules como el cielo, y una poco conocida por los chicos excepto uno claro está, sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¿Disculpa te conocemos?- pregunto Kari, el chico se le hacía familiar, pero no ubicaba de dónde.

Davis miraba furioso al tipo frente a él, era más que obvio que ni Tk ni Kari lo reconocieron, apretó sus puños fuertemente-¿Michael eres tú?- más que una pregunta sonó como afirmación por parte de Tk, el otro rubio sonrió nuevamente, lo recordaban claro está.

-Sí, soy yo, han crecido mucho, Tk, Kari, no los veía desde que tenían once, y también desde que desaparecieron de la vida de Mimi- Kari lo miró con sorpresa y culpa, Tk con desconfianza, ese tono con el que lo dijo no le agrado, y Davis, está demás decir que se estaba enojando, por lo que dijo ese sujeto- ¿Y tú Davis no vas a saludar a tu viejo amigo?- demando con burla en su voz, el chico exploto.

-¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!- grito Davis yéndose a los golpes sobre el rubio que sonrió, y callo bajo Davis mientras este lo golpeaba, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Davis!- se preocupó Kari, su amigo le pegaba al otro chico que estaba debajo de él, y fuera de protestar por tan repentina acción de Motomiya, al parecer Michael sabía bien el motivo de la ira de Davis y por eso simplemente le devolvía los golpes-¡Tk hay que hacer algo!

-¡Demonios! Eso ya lo sé, pero si detengo a uno el otro se abalanzara otra vez, ya sé, estamos cerca de la casa de Matt, estoy seguro que deben estar allí, ¡Kari llama a Tai o Matt o a Izzi o a quien sea!

La castaña asintió alarmada y llamó a su hermano apurada-¡Llama a Mimi, tiene que saber esto!- Tk imitó a Kari y llamó a la castaña.

…

Un teléfono interrumpió la conversación de Sora y Yolei en la sala de estar de esta última.

-¿Qué suena?- pregunto la peli roja.

-El celular de Mimi, pero ella está en su habitación y como está escuchando música, dudo mucho que salga a atender- y era cierto, cuando Mimi se encerraba en su alcoba a oír música con sus inseparables audífonos, hacía una guerra mundial si la molestaban- Yo atiendo- tomo el aparto y presiono la pantalla en la parte verde- ¿Hola, quién es?

_-¡Mimi!_- se escuchó una voz desesperada.

Parpadeo confusa-¿Tk?

-_¿Yolei?... ¡Da igual! Dile a Mimi que venga inmediatamente a la fuente Shiawase._

-¿Por qué, paso algo?- cuestiono inquietada la peli morada, cosa que denotaba en su rostro, además que al preguntar eso Sora se angustio también.

-_Más que eso, nos encontramos con Michael y Davis se le ha ido encima y ahora están peleando_- Yolei se puso pálida y su rostro paso de inquietud a disgusto, la peli roja mostro intranquilidad- _¿Yolei? ¿Yolei estás ahí?-_ la llamada se cortó porque la chica dejo caer el celular de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto angustiada Sora.

-Tk, Kari y Davis se encontraron con Michael, y Davis se está peleando con él- dijo aún en shock, lo que no sabía era que alguien más la había escuchado.

-¿QUE? – vocifero Mimi abriendo la puerta de cuarto de golpe y mirando demandante a Yolei, Sora no sabía que estaba pasando, pero parecía algo malo, lo que ocupaba ahora los pensamientos de Takenouchi era ¿Porque Davis estaba peleando con Michael?

-Es cierto, Tk dijo que…- Mimi ignoro a la peli morada, entro de nuevo a su cuarto, se puso unos zapatos, en realidad los primeros que encontró, le arrebato a Yolei de la mano su celular y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué significa esa reacción? – Es enserio, Sora en verdad que no entendía nada.

-Problemas, eso significa Sora, hay que ir inmediatamente, ¡vamos no te quedes ahí!- ambas chicas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Mimi, quien iba que se la llevaban los mil demonios.

…

-¿Qué ocurre Kari?- cuestiono Tai mientras mordía su sándwich de jamón y queso.

-_¡Hermano! Necesito que tú y los chicos vengan a la fuente Shiawase! Pero Ya!- _el rostro del moreno cambió a seriedad, la voz de su hermana se escuchaba muy alarmada, y de fondo se escuchaban voces diciendo "suéltalo ya".

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- dijo preocupado, Matt dejo de tocar guitarra y miro curioso a Tai al igual que Izzi dejo su computadora y le prestó atención a la llamada del moreno. Kari le explico apurada todo el asunto a su hermana y este al principio de sorprendió, luego se rió y después le dijo a su hermana que no se preocupará y termino la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Matt.

-Al parecer hay problemas y tenemos que ir ayudar a Tk a separar a Davis de ese tipo Washington- explico, Matt e Izzi se voltearon a ver entre sí, con sorpresa, se pusieron de pie, y siguieron a Tai que ya había salido corriendo preocupado de que en medio de esa pelea Kari saliera herida.

…

Kari miraba preocupada la escena que se presentaba a unos pasos frente a ella, uno de sus mejores amigos dándole de golpes a un chico que conoció de niña, sinceramente el Michael que estaba ahí, no era el amable rubio que conoció en una de sus aventuras de la infancia. Por su parte Tk, observaba con estupefacción a su amigo ¿Qué razón había para que Davis actuara así? Cierto el chico era fácil de fastidiar y muy impulsivo, pero el otro chico que estaba envuelto en esa situación no había dicho ninguna palabra insultante o algo por el estilo, golpes y golpes iban de un lado a otro.

-¡what the hell are you doing here! (Qué diablos haces aquí)- grito Davis propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara al rubio.

Lo agarró del cuello del uniforme aplicando fuerza y dejándolo debajo de él, rio altanero- offends me, ¿that is the way to treat an old friend? (me ofende, que manera es esa de tratar a un viejo amigo).

Davis puso fuerza y volvió a estar sobre Michael mientras le daba otro golpe-Stop the lies, I think Willis and I will make it clear that you wanted to see, much less seeking or being near Mimi (deja las mentiras, creo que Willis y yo te dejamos claro que no te queríamos ver y mucho menos buscando o estando cerca de Mimi)

Michael ataco con otro golpe y rio de nuevo- ¿That makes you think, I come seeking my princess? (Que te hace pensar, que vengo en busca de mi princesa)- con cada palabra los ojos de Davis se fundían en ira y rencor. Ambos apretaron el agarre del otro sin permitirle al otro dar otro golpe.

Gruño furioso-Answered already, what are you doing in Japan, for your sake, I hope you come to visit one of those gals you have for girlfriend, be warned if you come to regret search Mimi (responde ya, que estas haciendo en Japon, por tu bien, espero que vengas a visitar a una de esas tipas que tienes por novia, te lo advierto si vienes a buscar a Mimi te arrepentirás).

En este momento ni Kari ni Tk, sabían que pensar o hacer, principalmente porque solamente comprendían varias palabras y por obviedad notaron que hablaban de Mimi, sea lo que sea Davis echaba humo.

-¡release it! (sueltalo)- los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso, con un tono de voz tétrico, era Mimi que se encontraba frente a Davis y Michael con los brazos cruzados y una mirada gélida. Ambos chicos se soltaron y se pusieron de pie. Tras eso, llegaron Yolei y Sora muy agitadas por tratar de seguirle el paso a Mimi que ni se mostraba cansada, pues el recorrido del apartamento de las chicas hasta esa fuente no era muy corto.

Sonrió dulcemente-Thanks Princess, I honestly do not know what happened to Davis, just went on me and… (Gracias princesa, honestamente no sé qué paso con Davis se fue sobre mi y…)

Rió con amargura-I meant that I release it, I have not the least care if you get a hit or not (Me refería a que lo sueltes a él, me tiene sin el mínimo cuidado si te dan un golpe o no).

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- pregunto Tai que venía llegando junto a Matt e Izzi. Todos los presentes los voltearon a ver excepto Mimi y Davis quienes fulminaban con la mirada a Michael.

- Let princess, who is treating me this way (Vamos princesa, que es esa manera de tratarme)- dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras se acercaba a Mimi- Now that I notice, that well you have laid the years (Ahora que lo noto, que bien te han sentado los años)- alagó examinando a la castaña de arriba abajo con descaro. Ella llevaba un short de mezclilla negro un poco rasgado, una blusa gris sin mangas y atada en un nudo a un lado y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja en negro. Todos los chicos presentes ahí, sin contar a Davis, no entendieron bien lo que el rubio dijo, pero les basto ver como Michael miro a Mimi para entender a qué se refería ese sujeto, si en este momento vieran a Davis es comparado con el ser de actividad paranormal pues al entender bien lo que dijo el chico, su ira se elevó hasta la cima.

Mimi ni se inmuto, pues le daba igual lo que ese tipo le dije o la alabará, más bien le sorprendió que el tipo tardará tanto en mirarla de esa manera. Matt iba a interrumpir, pero una mirada inquisitiva de Yolei, lo hizo detenerse.

- Leave your flattery aside, that little matter to me, tell me you do here Michael (Deja tu halagos de lado, que poco me importan, dime que haces aquí Michael). El rubio sonrió, extrañaba ese trato de su muñeca, Davis solo estaba esperando cualquier palabra clave para irse nuevamente sobre ese engreído.

- I just came to see you darling (Solo vine a visitarte)- Mimi rodo los ojos, si que lo detesta en profundidad.

- I'm impressed by your cowardice Michael, because normally you do not speak for all to understand, you fear you realize what you've become (Me impresiona tu cobardía Michael, porque no hablas normal para que todos te entiendan, temes que se den cuenta de en lo que te has convertido)

-Con todo gusto, como te dije anteriormente, solo vine a arreglar las cosas contigo y con mis amigos Davis y Yolei- el moreno frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, y la peli morada que se había mantenido al margen imploró paciencia para no hacer lo que haces unos minutos Davis había hecho con ese sin vergüenza.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que arreglar contigo Michael, vete de aquí- intervino Yolei molesta, los demás solo se limitaban a escuchar y entender de que estaban hablando, sin embardo Sora, Kari y Tk estaban asombrados, el aura y la expresión de Mimi no tenía comparación, ni siquiera Matt nunca había actuado así, la castaña mayor miraba al chico Washington con recelo, rencor, rabia, amargura, prevención, desconfianza y muchas cosas más.

-Así es- intervino Davis disgustado- Y aunque fuera así, preferiríamos dejarlas pendientes, antes que volver a tratar contigo y contando…

-Déjalo Davis- dijo Mimi con arrogancia- Veamos que repertorio tiene esta vez en su libreto, porque supongo que ya no saludas a alguien si no lo tienes predicho. Adelante Washington, te escucho- miro al rubio en frente a suyo con total indiferencia y fingiendo interés, el cual todos ahí sabían que no tenía.

-He reflexionado, y me he dado cuenta que lo que hice fue imperdonable, no debí desilusionar así a mis amigos- miró a Davis y Yolei, más estos lo miraron incrédulos- y aún más importante, te traicione a ti, mi princesa- tomo la mano de Mimi y la beso, la castaña enarco una ceja y retiro bruscamente su mano, Michael solo se limitó a sonreír- También sé que lastime y herí a Leah y me arrepiento de todo eso, por eso estoy aquí, quiero recuperar todo lo que he perdido- Kari y Sora escuchaban al chico tan conmovidas pues sus palabras se oían sinceras, y los chicos solo pensaban que tal vez el tipo no hizo algo tan malo, _"pobres ilusos"_ pensó Davis al ver esto.

Se formó un silencio por varios segundos y luego una risa sonora y llena de ironía y amargura salió a relucir, todos vieron a Mimi con duda- Claro, ahora somos tus pertenencias, eres la persona más cínica que he conocido en mi vida, casualmente escuche hace un tiempo obvio sin mi intención de saber de tú vida, que esa chica Leah te perdono, pues aunque lo niegues también la engañaste a ella, pero supongo que el "amor" que le profesaste a ella era más sincero y por eso te perdono y de casualidad eres novio de ella actualmente, pero no te preocupes, le haré saber todo esta palabrería sin importancia que me has dado y así te mande al diablo, sé que se sentirá mal otra vez y por tu culpa, pero es mejor sufrir por la verdad que por la mentira.

-Cierto todo eso, pero termine con ella hace poco, tu eres la razón mía Mimi, perdóname, he hecho mucho por ti, espero que eso ayude en algo, por favor, en todo momento te apoye y sabes que siempre te quise.

Aplaudió- Me impresionas ¡Que buen actor eres! Deberías decirle a tu padre que te consiga un estelar, estoy segura y te lo dan sin audición. Tal vez tengas razón, me quisiste, eso lo tengo claro, pero por lo menos en los primeros meses, porque después de eso el "casa nova" salió a escena y la "princesa que quede en el castillo esperando a su príncipe azul" por favor Michael no me vengas con las ridiculeces de antes, sabes bien que con eso ya no me doblegas.

-Lo sé, más de lo que te imaginas.

-¡Demonios ya explícate de una buena vez idiota!- grito Davis exasperado.

-Davis, mi amigo, siempre tan impaciente, volviendo contigo princesa, en muchas cosas te ayude, a tus amigos, a nuestros amigos, a Willis, a Daniel, Davis, Yolei, Anika- el moreno y la peli morada abrieron los ojos alarmados, ¿Será que Michael pretende mencionar a…?- Y no lo olvides Mimi, te apoye, cuando Addison… - la castaña reacciono ante el simple hecho de mencionar a la pequeña, y un estruendo se escuchó, los demás se sorprendieron por el acto de Mimi, Davis miro con rabia a Michael y Yolei miro preocupada a su amiga, luego se pudo apreciar a Michael con su mejilla enrojecida por el fuerte impacto de la cachetada por parte de Mimi.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS NUNCA! ¡Escúchame bien, NUNCA a mencionar a Addison y mucho menos incluyéndola en las excusas que usas por tus… por tus malditos actos! Es increíble que uses a una pequeña como excusa tú no tienes vergüenza, lárgate de una vez por todas y no vuelvas a buscarme- Mimi subía y bajaba los hombros, temblaba de la rabia, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, impotencia se reflejaba en su mirada y sus amigos no hallaban que hacer- Michael vete, me alegro de que tus padres no se den cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, ya que se llevarían una gran decepción al enterarse de que su hijo "perfecto" es un… un… -suspiro- basta, solo vete de aquí.

Luego de todo eso, ya es hora de que alguien más hablara- Escucha Washington, deberías irte, por el bien de todos- pidió Matt con seriedad.

-Así es, has eso por favor, si tanto te interesa tanto Mimi, has lo que te dijo- apoyo Tk a su hermano.

-Bien lo haré, nos vemos pronto chicos- se despidió sin más, le dirigió una última mirada acompañada de un guiño a Mimi y se fue caminando hacia su auto, al que subió y luego desapareció en la carretera.

Al haberse ido el rubio de allí, podría decirse que el ambiente se relajó mucho, bueno la verdad no tanto, está bien la tensión aún estaba ahí, pero no más un poquitín, Mimi tan solo miraba por el lugar en el que se había ido Michael, sus mejores amigos se miraron entre sí y se encaminaron hacia la chica.

-Mimi…- llamó Yolei preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- continuó Davis serio- no deberías abatirte por ese tipo…

-¿Crees que estoy así por él? Ni que fuera tan importante, es solo que, ¿Por qué sacar a relucir "ese" tema? Porque…- unos brazos la rodearon rápidamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Tienes razón, no eres la única que se sintió mal por eso- dijo Davis abrazando fuertemente a Mimi, aunque ella no lloraba, sabía que la mención de la pequeña Addison aun le afectaba, sabía que necesitaba consuelo aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, por eso era su mejor amigo, la entendía sin decir una palabra. Yolei también lo sabía, y a ella, le dolía también ese tema, y se unió al abrazo de sus amigos. Los demás chicos veían la escena contrariados y ahora entendía bien que lo que paso con Mimi estando en América fue grave, pero la pregunta que todos se hacían era ¿Qué paso?

Suspiro- Bien, tenemos que atender esos golpes que te dejo ese imbécil- rio tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Davis, este parpadeo confundido- No me mires asó, sino hacemos algo "la cara" se convertirá en "la cara" que alguna vez fue, y tus admiradoras te dejaran en el cajón del olvido- ahora sí, se aterro, el solo imaginarse a todas las chicas que lo adoraban viendo solo a sus amigos y no a él le rompía el corazón de galán.

-Mimi tiene razón- secundo Kari hablando nuevamente- Vamos al apartamento de los chicos y ahí te ayudamos, ¿Pueden, verdad hermano?- Tai había estado en todo ese rato al margen del asunto y con suma seriedad, como todos ya saben, cosa muy poco común en él, al escuchar el llamado de su hermana se sobre salto.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, claro, andando.

Todos en grupo se dirigieron al apartamento de los chicos, el ambiente ya estaba normal, puesto que Tai y los otros iban haciendo bromas tratando de diluir la incomodidad, los únicos que iban callados eran Davis y Mimi, este llevaba a la castaña abrazada por lo hombros, ella ya o era frágil, pero es comprensible saber que momentos como los que paso hace unos minutos uno aunque no lo exteriorice siempre deja ese sin sabor.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos todos llegaron a casa.

-¡Auch! Ten más cuidado con eso Meems- Mimi le presionaba con fuerza en los golpes que ese cretino le había dejado en su perfecto rostro, ella rodo los ojos otra vez, era como la milésima vez que Davis se quejaba.

-Deja de llorar, que no es nada, hay cosas mil veces peores que unos simples golpecitos, ¿No que muy valiente? ¡Demuéstralo!- protesto ella.

-¿Ah no? El alcohol duele como los mil demonios, pruébalo tú y a ver qué me dices.

-Bien- tomo una hoja de papel de las que tenía Izzi en su escritorio y se hizo un mini corte en la palma de su mano, todos la miraron con una ceja enarcada ¿Acaso estaba loca?, puso la hoja nuevamente en la mesa, tomo un trozo de algodón, lo mojo con el líquido azul al que tanto le temes, y lo presiono en su mano, miro a Davis con superioridad y después estallo-¡Está maldita cosa es peor!- esa y muchas más palabrerías salieron del ¿Inocente? Vocabulario de Mimi, Davis rio con suficiencia, ella lo mato con la mirada y los demás rieron por la divertida escena- De acuerdo, si tienes derecho a quejarte cuando te ponga esa cosa-dijo con un puchero divertido, de repente su rostro se ensombreció- Creo que ya está, será mejor que me vaya- se levantó rápidamente tomo su bolso y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de todos, más cuando poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta la voz de Sora la detuvo.

-Por Dios ¿Qué te paso en las muñecas Mimi?- nadie lo había notado, pero al decir eso todos posaron su mirada en las curiosas vendas de la chica, salvo Mimi y tres personas más en esa sala sabían la razón, y ella, ya no iba a estar dando explicaciones, casi por instinto Tai y Mimi se volvieron a ver, la castaña negó casi imperceptiblemente, en resumen le prohibía que el moreno dijera algo acerca de aquel capítulo cerrado.

-Nada-dijo secamente, al segundo salió y cerró lentamente la puerta, otra vez con ese asunto que molesto le resultaba, ahora quería estar sola para pensar.

-¿No deberían ir con ella?- cuestiono Tk refiriéndose a Davis y Yolei.

-No- comento el de pelo alborotado.

-Eso mismo- secundo Yolei sonriendo- Mimi tiene que estar sola, por su bien y la salud de todos, ella se ha vuelto dura en cuanto a estas cosas.

-Entendemos eso, ahora ¿A qué se debió todo eso que paso con Michael, Yolei?- la peli morada suspiro, tendrían una laaaaarga tarde, miró a Davis y este solo se encogió de hombros, si no lo decían, que fastidioso sería estar escuchando dudas.

-Correcto, creo que eso explicará muchas cosas ¿Verdad Inoue?- la chica asintió.

-Michael engaño a Mimi con una chica llamada Leah, cuando…

…

**¡Bien lo sé! Soy cruel y mala, lo merezco, todos deben estar pensando ¿Porque no público en viernes? Pues verán una "bendita" gripe me ataco y todo por ir al desfile de la luz, cosa que me extraña porque fui abrigada, pero como sea este fic y lo último que puse claramente no llega hasta aquí, este capítulo continua en el siguiente, el próximo año lo tengo publicado l viernes (haha que raro se escuchó eso). **

**Ya lo saben, reviews a montones espero ver, ¡Oye! NozomiiCleito ¡Tu historia me mega encanta! Espero y actualices, me agrada que te guste la mía, somos almas, gemelas y en un futuro, me encantaría hacer dúo y construir una historia, creo que una de las dos… pues… pobre de los protagonistas Haha, sin más aquí voy.**

**Próxima Publicación: 4 de enero de… ¡2013! Ahora que lo recuerdo…. ¡Feliz Año a todos! Porque de paso sé que no nos veremos, pero ya que ¡fiestón mañana con la familia! Gracias por el apoyo que me dan con el poco tiempo de haberme aparecido por aquí.**

**Mis disculpas otra vez y espero no me vuelva a pasar. ¡Los quiero!**

**Akane-chan XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, ¿Cómo van con este inicio de año? Espero que muy bien y que la hayan pasado en grande. Yo si lo hice, demasiado loco con una amiga el 31 de diciembre que desmadre, pero bueno sigamos.**

**Por fin, por fin ¡Estoy feliz hace tiempo quería decirlo y ahora ya lo sé!**

**Disclaimer: Digimon NO es de mi propiedad sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, ya supe quien era ese tipo y ahí está.**

**Meroko-Y-chan**

…

-Michael engaño a Mimi con una chica llamada Leah- dijo Yolei.

Kari y Tk se sorprendieron, porque a como recordaban al rubio aludido, él no parecía de ese tipo de persona- ¿Cómo?- cuestiono la castaña sorprendida, la peli morada asintió- No me imagine que Michael fuera capaz de eso- Davis rio con ironía.

-Descuida Kari, nadie pensó eso, pero ya vez que las apariencias engañan.

-Davis…- reprocho Yolei- en fin… como les decía, unos seis meses luego de que Mimi y Michael formalizarán su relación, el padre de él, por unos negocios, tuvo que estar viajando a Los Ángeles periódicamente y al ser tan unido a su hijo, Michael siempre lo acompañaba cada mes por una semana entera, aún el mantenía contacto con Mimi y le mandaba detalles y hablaban por celular y video-llamada, pero después de un tiempo, cada que él viajaba ya no se reportaba con Mimi ni una sola llamada, pero ella en su inocencia pensaba que seguramente no podía, por estar con su papá en sus asuntos, cuando volvía se comenzó a mostrar por decirlo de una manera más atrevida con ella y muy coqueto para ser él…- explicaba la chica, todos atentos la escuchaban.

-Durante unas vacaciones- continuo Davis el relato- vimos que Michael se comportaba raro y tenía llamadas sospechosas, un día yo lo había cachado hablando con una chica a la que llamaba Le, y como el instinto chismoso y entrometido de Yolei la mando, se dio la tarea de averiguar todo de esa chica quien quiera que fuera y busco por todos los contactos de la red social de Michael y encontró a una chica de nombre Leah, que casualmente vivía en Los Ángeles. En su perfil decía que tenía una relación pero no decía con quién, Anika otra amiga nuestra ayudo a Yolei y en la lista de amigos de esa chica, la única persona que tenían en común con su lista de contactos era Michael. Anika al tener una mente diabólica como la de Mimi, planeo mandarle una solicitud, y ver que averiguaba acerca de ella, así estuvo al menos dos semanas hablando con Leah para saber de su vida y quien era su "novio", por otro parte yo le comente esto a Willis y a Daniel, primo de Anika y amigos nuestro también y tratamos de sacar el tema de tener más de una novia, que ahora solo los remilgados se conformaban con una, pero Michael, el muy imbécil dijo que él nunca sería así, porque amaba demasiado a su princesa como para hacerle algo parecido, durante la investigación de las chicas, sucedió el incidente de la hermana de Anika- apretó sus puños con fuerza en señal de impotencia, ante eso, Yolei decidió continuar la historia, sabía que el chico detestaba hablar de ese tema.

-¿Qué incidente?- cuestiono Matt interesado.

-La pequeña en ese entonces tenía once años, ella era muy unida a las amistades de su hermana, pero con Mimi tenía algo especial, esas dos cuando estaban en casa de ellas, se encargaban de jugarnos bromas a todos, hubo un momento en que se empezó a enfermar muy seguido y preocupo mucho a todos, después de unos estudios que le realizaron se le diagnosticó cáncer en la sangre- conto con tristeza, era feo hablar de eso- Durante todo ese proceso, Michael entendía lo mucho que Mimi quería a la pequeña Addison y dejo de viajar con su padre para acompañar a su novia, luego de un año de que eso pasará, lamentablemente la niña… murió- bajo la mirada entristecida y Davis se sintió impotente al recordar eso, ellos no habían podido estar allí para apoyar a Mimi.

Carraspeó para quitar el malestar- Luego de que lo malo pasara, al menos el dolor mostrado, todo volvió a la normalidad, todos sabían que Addison no hubiera permitido que nos sintiéramos mal, Michael volvió a viajar con su padre y volvió otra vez ese extraño comportamiento, en una semana, nada en particular, Mimi dijo que había conseguido que sus padres le permitieran viajar a Los Ángeles a ver a su noviecito, y como también sonaba divertido, todos planeamos ir con ella y así divertirnos un rato por aquellos lugares, luego de unos días, llego el dichoso fin de semana y al llegar allá, Mimi prácticamente nos obligó a ir a ver primero a Michael, antes que todo, fuimos al hotel en que se hospedaban y él nos recibió sorprendido porque al abrir la puerta ella se abalanzo sobre él, en realidad no se esperaba para nada nuestra presencia, pues el muy cínico estaba muy ansioso, estuvimos un rato con él, y luego nos despedimos, al cabo de unas horas, fuimos al parque de diversiones "California Adventure", la verdad todos nos la estábamos pasando de lujo…

_FLASHBACK_

_(Charla en todo idioma inglés)_

_Corría de un lado para otro, cuando un grito la detuvo haciéndola voltearse para atrás, ahí vio a sus amigos que caminaban a paso regulado y jadeando entre tanto la trataban de alcanzar._

_-¿Vamos, que pasa, es mucho para ustedes?- pregunto burlona._

_-¡Demonios Meems, danos un respiro!- se había quejado Daniel._

_-Es cierto, Mimi, detente un rato, tenemos que descansar._

_-No seas quejumbrosa Anika, no es para tanto._

_-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Estás loco Davis! Solo porque tú si le puedes seguir el paso._

_-Tampoco así Yolei. Pero tienen razón Meems._

_-Bien, está bien Willis, ¡que niñas! Tomemos un descanso, yo voy por un algodón de azúcar, ahora vuelvo- Salió corriendo hacia un puesto un poco alejado de las bancas en las que se habían ido a sentar por un gran y merecido descanso, la suma de Mimi+ un parque de diversiones+ más felicidad inmensa por haber sorprendido a Michael+ más azúcar+ más chocolates+ un Davis igual de energético= un grupo de chicos muertos de cansancio._

_-¡Que chica! Estoy muerto._

_-Daniel, Ustedes son unos grandes llorones, no puedo creerlo._

_Gruño- mejor ya cállate Davis._

_-Tú a mí no me callas, cerebrito._

_-¡Hay no, ya comenzaron!- se lamentó Anika, con una mano en su frente._

_Willis suspiro- Mejor sigan mi consejo, ¡Ambos cierren la boca!_

_-Hey ¿No creen que Mimi ya tardo? La dulcería está lejos, pero no tanto- comento Daniel al notar que la castaña se estaba tardando mucho, todos asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo y decidieron ir en busca de su amiga, no pasó ni un minuto y visualizaron a Mimi parada y quieta como una estatua mirando hacia quien sabe Dios donde. Eso desconcertó a Anika y camino más rápido posicionándose al lado de Mimi, hecho eso, ella se helo al ver a la chica a la cara, Mimi tenía la mirada fría y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, ella estaba estática._

_-¿Mimi que te ocurre?- cuestiono preocupada, ante esto los demás chicos se acercaron contrariados al ver la actitud de la castaña._

_-¿Oye Meems, que te pasa?- volvió a preguntar Davis- pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica, sin embargo, ella frunció el ceño y otras lágrimas se hicieron visibles, más su fría mirada no se inmuto, Mimi señalo con su mano temblorosa de la rabia hacia un lugar, todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde apunto la chica, y vieron a una pareja de enamorados besándose cariñosamente mientras el chico abrazaba a su "novia", el chico a simple vista y muy conocido para ellos, rubio y de cabellos ondulados, ella una completa desconocida, cabello turquesa corto hasta arriba de los hombros y de piel blanca. La situación se tensó, ¿Michael y… otra chica que no era Mimi?_

_La castaña camino unos pasos más y estuvo en frente de la pareja- ¿Bonita tarde, no Mike?- dijo con amargura, ambos chicos se voltearon, la chica confundida y él con total desconcierto._

_-Mimi, hola…- rio nervioso el rubio, más la expresión de la chica no cambió- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¡Que grosero! ¿No mes vas a presentar a tu amiga, Mike?- cuestiono indignada, en verdad lo estaba, sus amigos se mantenían al margen, Anika y Yolei en shock y asustadas por la posible reacción de los chicos, y ellos… bueno está de más decir que no estaban felices._

_-¿EH? Oh Claro, Mimi ella es Leah- la chica de ojos dorados sonrió- Leah, ella es Mimi una… amiga- Ok… eso calo hasta el fondo del alma de Mimi y sintió su corazón congelarse, ella lo vio con sorpresa y dolor, y Michael… nada._

_-Es un placer Mimi, soy la novia de Michael, lo conozco…- la chica la corto de pronto._

_-¿Novia?- grito indignada- Permíteme diferir querida, Michael no es mi amigo, él es o mejor dicho ERA mi novio, claro, hasta hace unos momentos, deberías darte cuenta, no creo que seas tan ¡Estúpida! Como para no fijarte que en su red social me tiene ¡A MI! Con una relación, o eso pienso yo, a menos de que su cobardía sea tan grande como para haber hecho otra cuenta, ¿O no Mike?_

_El chico, no sabía ni dónde meterse- Déjame explicarte Meems…_

_-¡No me digas así!- grito la chica con la voz helada._

_-¿Novia? ¿Michael que significa esto?- pregunto la chica con la voz quebrada._

_-¿Chicos, sería sensato intervenir?- dijo Anika preocupada por Mimi._

_-No lo creo Anika, es mejor esperar a ver que tienen para decir- señalo con seriedad Willis._

_-Oh, pero que raro ¿No te ha dicho nada?- era claro que Mimi fingía demencia- Yo era su novia desde hace más de año y medio, pero supongo que en sus viajes se sentía solo._

_-Espera Mimi, no es lo que crees, Leah no es nada importante, te lo juro princesa._

_-Ya está todo dicho Michael no lo puedo creer, ¿Así que yo soy la otra, eh?- cuestiono dolida la de la cabello turquesa._

_-Creo que eso ya está implícito chica- rio la castaña, puso su vista en Michael- y en cuanto a ti, más te vale que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra o ya verás- mientras Mimi decía eso, Leah había decidido marcharse, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, el rubio noto esto y camino de manera apresurada lo suficiente para alcanzar a tomar la mano de la otra chica._

_-Lamento mucho esto Le, la verdad, es que yo te amo demasiado, como para que esto nos separe- se disculpó el chico sin tomar en cuenta que al decir eso Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida lastimada, Willis, Davis y Daniel lo mataron con la mirada y Yolei y Anika no supieron que hacer de la decepción que tenían. Leah lo vio con congoja y se soltó del agarre, lágrimas caían de sus hermosos orbes dorados._

_-¿Cómo me dices eso Michael? ¿Yo era tu pasa tiempo aquí en Los Ángeles? Ella puede ser todo lo no que conozco, pero mentirosa no parece, por tu reacción, si es tu novia o era o tenías algo con ella, y que tengas la manía de negarla en frente de ella y así lastimarme a mí y luego decir que me amas, que es tu amiga, pero que al final sigue siendo tu princesa, no quiero verte más por favor, hazme caso- dicho esto salió corriendo perdiéndose entre todos las personas que no se percataban de la traición que se estaba llevando a cabo._

_Un aplauso sonoro se escuchó y capto de nuevo la atención del infiel- Y se supone que yo era la que tenía que irse primero, pero esa chica se me adelanto- dijo Mimi con los brazos cruzados- Escucha con atención Washington en tu vida no te atrevas ni a mirarme porque te juro que la pagarás muy caro, créeme, supongo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no miento, es más, ya ni siquiera tienes algo con que defenderte, se más listo para la próxima y recuerda que si tu otra novia te viene a visitar a la ciudad donde vive la otra es mala idea salir con la segunda, ahora si me disculpas, yo me voy de aquí, es increíble que viniera hasta aquí por algo tan poca cosa como tú- cada frase, palabra, era dicha con rencor, dolor y porque no, resentimiento y odio y que más… ah sí, decepción, se volteó a sus amigo, trato de sonreír fallidamente y se fue sin decir ni una palabra._

_FIN FLASBACK_

Todos estaban sorprendidos ¿Michael había sido capaz de hacer eso? No lo podían creer, los chicos con semblante serio y Davis con tanta rabia que considero mejor cerrar la boca antes de seguir y comenzar a maldecir diestra y siniestra cosas que sus amigas en su vida habían escuchado. Ante el silencio prolongado de Davis, Yolei decidió terminar con esto, ya era hora.

-Unos momentos después de que Mimi se fuera, la seguimos, al pasar unos días y ya de vuelta de Los Ángeles, los chicos se encontraron con Michael acompañado de otras de sus amistades, los chicos no lo pudieron evitar y se abalanzaron sobre él, ya que la Mimi de antes, había cambiado por completo pasaba en su casa encerrada y solo salía a la hora de la cena, incluso a veces ni comía, sobre la paliza, los chicos le advirtieron a Michael que no querían verlo cerca de Mimi, pero no por lo que le hizo, sino por lo que la afecto la traición y sumando aún el dolor que sentía por la muerte de la hermana de Anika, bueno esto paso días luego de que Davis y yo volviéramos aquí, Mimi entro en un estado de shock y su presión se alteraba constantemente, un día Willis me llamó muy preocupado y dijo que Mimi había ido a dar al hospital porque dejo de comer y se había cortado las venas.

Había permanecido en silencio todo el rato sin decir nada y calmada, claro, con un poco de rabia por la actitud de ese "niño bonito", él no era un santo, pero tampoco para jugar con dos chicas de esa manera y ser tan imbécil como para negarlo en frente de ambas, pero lo último que Yolei dijo lo sorprendió, para tanto había sido que la "princesita de hielo" llego a tanto que hasta el hospital fue a dar.

-¿Qué?- sorpresa de reflejaba en el rostro de todos, más fue la angustiada voz de Sora que hasta derramo varias lágrimas la que pregunto eso.

-En realidad, Mimi nunca dijo luego de su recuperación porque lo había hecho, cuando se lo preguntábamos evadía el tema riendo o se molestaba, creo que ahí se da el hecho del cambio de Mimi, no fue solo por su causa chicos, sino solo una pequeña parte, lo de Michael, la muerte de Addison y otras cosas más, fue lo que causo que Mimi terminara como está, ahora, ella está muy bien, pero tocar alguno de esos temas es tabú para ella y no sabe cómo actuar.

-Sin embargo eso ha provocado que la fortaleza de ella aumentara y no se deje quebrantar por cualquier cosa, incluso a veces llega a bromear de que tiene un iceberg ahí adentro.

-No puedo creer que Mimi haya pasado por todo eso- dijo Tk afectado.

-Nosotros no estuvimos ahí para ella, nos necesitó tanto, y ninguno ni idea tenía de lo que estaba pasando- lamento Kari llorando en el hombro de Tai.

-Creo, que ahora no tenemos ni razón alguna para culpar a Mimi de nada- razono Izzi.

-Ah… no…- negó Davis asustado- no empiecen a decir esas cosas.

-Cierto- asintió la chica alarmada- si mencionan algo parecido a lastima o culpa frente a Mimi, no creo saber cómo reacciona, si lo que odia más en la vida es que alguien siente hacia ella, es la lastima- todos entendieron bien el consejo de Yolei- Davis- llamo, el chico se volteó hacia la chica y ella le dio una mirada cuestionable que increíblemente el chico entendió, así que asintió ante la no sonora pregunta de la peli morada.

¿Qué era la pregunta?... sencillo ¿Deberíamos hablar con Mimi sobre esto?

…

La rabia todavía no había desaparecido, pero aun así tenía que ir a sus clases, y pesar de haberse encontrado con ese tipo, no iba a faltar a sus responsabilidades, ni que fuera tan importante, luego de haber ayudado a Davis se fue a su departamento, se dio una ducha helada para tranquilizarse pero no ayudo mucho, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la facultad de medicina, al llegar Takuya de inmediato noto su estado de animo a pesar de estar tratando de fingir estar relajada, total lo de Michael ya ni cosquillas le hacía, su gran amigo estuvo con ella y no hablo del tema, aún a pesar de ser un imprudente, suponía que si decía algo ella iba a golpearlo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ese tipo no era nadie en su vida, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás fue alguien muy importante, incluso antes de que fueron novios, él era uno de sus mejores amigos y el primer chico en ser amable con ella al llegar a América, tuvo mucho en común con él y luego el conocer a Anika y a su primo fue muy emocionante, después sucedió el asunto en que quedó atrapada entre la puerta del verano junto con Willis y Davis, ahí se llevó de maravilla con ambos y aunque al principio a Davis no le gusto la actitud petulante del rubio sin darse cuenta que era muy similar a él "pobre ingenuo", en fin grandes amigos que la poyaron en todo momento difícil que atravesó a pesar de que otros la defraudaron a montones.

Hubo un tiempo en que el dolor y la decepción se apoderaron de ella, ahora el dolor se esfumo, no obstante la decepción que sentía a veces salía a relucir en su rostro y alma, antes ella era una niña alegre, transparente, dulce, tierna, sentimental, sensible… ahora era todo lo contrario, si era alegre, transparente ya no tanto, dulce… MUY pocas veces y con pocas personas, tierna… nah, ni imaginárselo, sentimental y sensible ya no, en lugar de eso, fría y anti cursi por siempre, lo romántico no la ablandaba sino más bien la aburría.

Miró por la ventana como por milésima vez en su clase de anatomía, si le prestaba atención a su profesora pero de vez en cuando se distraía y ¡Todo por culpa de ese cretino! ¡Ya se las pagará muy caro!

De repente un timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, ese era la alarma que anunciaba el final de la clase por el resto del día.

-Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de sueño, todo por estar hablando con Zoe por mensajes- se quejó Takuya bostezando.

-¿Y te arrepientes de eso?- cuestiono burlona.

-¡Por supuesto que no! es más si tuviera que dormirme en las clases por hablar con ella todos los días, ¡Pues lo hago!

-Muy bien Romeo, piensa eso cuando tengas que repetir todas tus materias- rio, el moreno se congelo.

-Ok… tienes razón, mejor me hago el rogado y digo que estoy ocupado, así se interesa más en mi.

-Sí, díselo y se interesara más para ver como te manda al diablo.

-¡Oye! Que cruel te pones cuando estas así- la mirada de Mimi se ensombreció- Eh… lo siento Meems no quise recordarte lo que paso y…- un abrazo de parte de la chica lo saco de contexto, pero de igual forma lo correspondió, Tal vez no le dijo, pero ella estaba tratando de no llorar como desde hace años no lo hacía- Deberías ir a tu casa, la loca de Yolei debe estar con un ataque si no te encuentra estando en ese estado- aun con su rostro hundido en el pecho de su amigo, rio por las ocurrencias de este, como lo quería, era uno de los pocos que le levantaban el ánimo y era el único estando aquí en la universidad- Bien – dijo soltándola- tengo que irme, al parecer tengo una audiencia con la subdirectora y si no llego a tiempo creo que ya no me vas a volver a ver, y sé que eso sería una agonía para ti preciosa.

Rio- Sí, claro una agonía, mejor ya vete antes de que yo sea la que te haga agonizar Kambara- se despidió con un golpe suave en el hombro del chico y después Takuya se fue tranquilamente hacia el edificio de administración general. Al momento su amigo desapareció de su vista y suspiro, la sonrisa que le dedico a Takuya se fue y dio paso a una mueca de desolación y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que la caracterizaba.

Camino por unos minutos sin rumbo fijo, en realidad no tenía ganas llegar a casa por el momento, y sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron a la azotea de una de las facultades, se acercó a la baranda del lugar y desde ahí pudo ver toda la ciudad y unos campos verdes a lo lejos que reflejaban un paisaje precioso, sintió el viento en su rostro, miro al cielo y un deje de tristeza apareció en su vista.

-No creí encontrarte aquí- menciono una voz tras de ella, se volteó y se encontró de lleno con Tai quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, al darse por enterado quien era, no le dio importancia y poso su vista otra vez en el paisaje, sin decirle nada al castaño. Tai la vio serio y se encamino situándose al lado de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro.

-Mmm… nada importante, suelo venir aquí cuando quiero pensar sin ser interrumpido- Mimi enarco una ceja- Si, para tu información, también pienso- acoto ofendido

-No dije nada como para que creyeras eso, pero como dicen por ahí "Al que le cae el guante, que se lo plante", supongo que yo también vine aquí por eso, este sitio es tan silencioso que trasmite paz para estar tranquilo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Por lo que paso, llegue a imaginarme que no vendrías.

Bufo con hastió, provocando que su fleco se elevara un poco- No voy a meterme en problemas por ese sujeto, además si me hubiera quedado en casa, estaría todo el día maldiciendo a todas las cosas en el mundo. Y como eso incluye pensar de alguna manera en Michel, prefiero estar estudiando que es algo que por lo menos me entretiene. De todos modos tuve cierta ventaja.

Parpadeo confundido ¿Ventaja? Quieres decir que el que te engañará, ¿Fue bueno?

-Si… he llegado a la conclusión de que la decepción aclara el panorama de quien te rodea, me he dado cuenta que clase de personas son, y la mentira va de la mano con ella, el hizo eso y me ayudo a comprender que ya no tengo que ser tan ingenua, estuve en tiempo difícil por eso.

Muchos decían que la inocencia e ingenuidad son cosas tiernas en las personas, pero no se enteran que ser así solo provoca más dolor- dicho esto apretó sus manos alrededor de la baranda con rabia nuevamente, Tai no paso esto por alto.

-Yo pienso, diferente, la inocencia es algo que representa un corazón puro y sincero, ¿No crees que eso es una ironía Tachikawa?- Mimi sonrió con amargura.

-Claro que es irónico, tampoco soy tan despistada, pero aun así, el hecho haber sido de esa manera más que todo, solo me trajo dolor, yo pensaba que Michael era un gran amigo y todo eso, incapaz de hacerme sentir mal, pero ya vi, que no es así y eso solo me hizo sentir peor al recordar como solía ser y como es ahora, no lo puedo culpar por cambiar, aunque sí de manera, negativa, todos cambiamos con cosas buenas y malas, eso yo lo sé muy bien.

Tai miraba con sorpresa nunca creó oír hablar así a Mimi pero no por lo que dijo textualmente, sino por el dolor con el que decía tales cosas.

-No le des importancia a alguien que te lastimo de esa manera tan cobarde, solo piensa en las personas que te quieren de verdad que te rodean- observo como una lagrima corría por la albina mejilla de la chica, sin embargo ella no hizo nada que indicará que fuera a derrumbarse en llanto.

Mimi se dio la vuelta apartando su vista del paisaje, recostó su espalda en el barandal y se dejó ir resbalando hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, suspiro si tuviera una carga encima- No me malentiendas, algo más me pone mal que ese tipo, el ya no es nada mío, simplemente una amistad que se quedó en el pasado y que de eso ya no queda absolutamente nada.

-Deberías pensar en el presente y no pensar en ese chico, él te hizo daño ¡Ya está! Estoy claro, a pesar de que has cambiado, creo que esa niña sin rencor alguno sigue allí adentro- bajo quedando de cuclillas frente a la chica que lo miro con un deje que lo congelo- En serio que has cambiado, no me imagine que algún día te viera con esos ojos sin brillo, pero ya sé que todo es posible, todos nosotros aún queremos que la Mimi de antes vuelva, la extrañamos mucho- la castaña se puso de pie otra vez, se sentía incomoda teniendo esa conversación con el tipo con el que se la pasaba discutiendo "_creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca_"- Entiendo lo que te ha pasado es muy doloroso- sus ojos se llenaron de duda ¿Cómo sabe…?- No dejes que el rencor te llene- Sin darse cuenta, empezó a dar pequeños pasos al mismo tiempo en que la distancia entre ambos iba siendo cortada por Tai que estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Mimi, que mostraba confusión y tristeza, por su parte, Mimi no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, al ver que el chico se acercaba, retrocedió pero su idea no funcionó mucho pues rápidamente su espalda choco contra el barandal, impidiéndole moverse, en cuanto se percató de esto, puso su mirada en el frente encontrándose con Tai, y de lleno se perdió en esa achocolatada mirada. Cuando sus labios estuvieron por juntarse, Mimi abrió los ojos alarmada por la reacción que estaba a punto de hacer, aparto su rostro como si el del chico quemara y se alejó de él, caminando hasta el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda a Tai. Este solo quedó pasmado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y estaba en la misma posición sin moverse, ambos se daban la espalda el uno al otro.

Aún estaba aturdida, no se atrevió a mirar a Tai de nuevo, decidió irse, bajando con rapidez la escaleras y dejando solo a Tai, mientras que a él le pasaba por la mente una sola cosa ¿Por qué diablos hice eso?

…

Llego a su departamento.

-¡Hey Yolei, ya llegue!- aviso tonto, era cierto, si ella decía eso es más que obvio.

Su amiga peli morada al parecer no estaba, de seguro se había quedado con Sora o Kari, bueno como sea, el caso es que el lugar estaba desierto. Aprovechando eso, suspiro y se desplomo sobre la alfombra, terminando acostada sobre ella, fijo su vista al techo y volvió a suspirar, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANSO ULTIMAMENTE!?- gritó al borde de la histeria, todo estaba MUY raro, se dio por la cara con un almohadón que había en uno de los sofás, y con otros tres almohadones que habían cerca de ella, lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para ella ¿Qué mal había hecho? ¿Cómo una joven de dieciocho años puede tener tanta carga? ¡SE VA A VOLVER LOCA!

Se retiró los cojines de su cara, se puso de pie, no se molestó en recoger su mochila o los cojines que quedaron esparcidos por toda la alfombra, fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, y se puso una bata de color salmón cubriendo su cuerpo, busco unas pequeñas bolsas verdes en uno de sus cajones y entro al baño, abrió la llave de la tina y dejo que el agua caliente fluyera, justo y merecido estaba ese baño que se estaba preparando, mientras tanto tomó su celular y lo dejo junto a la tina, salió de su habitación cerro bien la puerta principal y volvió a su cuarto, entro al baño cerro la llave, soltó la cinta que sujetaba la bata de baño y también abrió el broche que sujetaba su cabello dejando libre esos caireles de color miel, entro en la tina, puso en mp3 de su celular y la música se escuchó en todo el cuarto, a pesar de tener la puerta del baño cerrada.

-¡Que día!- se quejó- Creo que me van a salir canas verdes ¡Que fastidio! Pero es… ¿Que rayos pretendía Kamiya? – esa era la pregunta que le rondaba desde que salió de la universidad, no había motivo alguno para la acción de ese chico, cerro sus ojos y recordó todo lo que había sucedido en ese día, el reencuentro con Michael, el que sus "amigos" presenciaran esa discusión, el que mencionaran a su pequeña "hermana" fue lo único que le dolió de todo lo que dijo ese rubio empedernido, y luego… la azotea…Kamiya… su cercanía… sus ojos… una cosa más ¿él… la estaba… consolando… o aconsejando? -¡Que rayos! ¡Me da igual! Lo que me tiene sujeta a ese recuerdo es, ¿Por qué estuve a punto de besarlo?- después de su desastrosa relación con Michael Washington, no quería saber nada de los chicos, al menos no como más que amigos, Anika y obligando a Willis y Daniel le habían conseguido citas sin su permiso, pero todas terminaban en caos, por varias razones:

1. Los tipos eran unos imbéciles sin personalidad.

2. Otros amargados.

3. Otros arrogantes hasta la medula.

4. Simplemente no le agradaron, les grito, insulto y se fue dignamente.

5. Y otros finalmente eran unos pervertidos… ¿En qué pensaban sus amigos?

Hubo uno que si le agrado, por lo menos al inicio, pero después de varias citas, se tuvo que mudar, y decidieron dejarlo por la paz y ser amigos, ella era "admirada" por muchos chicos, ya sean en la universidad, en la preparatoria, o incluso en la secundaria, pero esos eran unos tontos interesados. Así que paso de ellos, claro ella ni en cuenta porque ni atención les prestaba.

Comenzó a divagar otra vez, sobre porque casi besa a Tai y lo que pasado en todo el tiempo que tiene de haber vuelto a Japón- A ver…- dijo pensativamente, si no mal recordaba, le miro un día descaradamente y le dijo que andaba provocativa, luego le confeso sobre su actitud en su auto, luego cayó con él en una situación que no quería recordar, y otras cosas que no recordaba y llego a la mente la situación del día de hoy y ese casi beso, ¿Habría una posibilidad de…?- ¡NO, NI PENSARLO! –grito sumergiendo por completo su cuerpo en el agua, esa idea NUNCA, en la vida sería posible o siquiera imaginable, decidió dejar de pensar en incoherencias y siguió con su merecido descanso mientras escuchaba su canción favorita.

Ya después hablaría con Yolei a ver si se estaba volviendo loca.

…

**Termine, uf, que agotador, pero no importa ¡todo por ustedes!**

**Espero que les guste y me llegue su opinión, lamento la tardanza pero, soy perdonable porque aun aquí en Costa Rica es viernes a las 5:40 pm, tengo tiempo, Ha ha pero es que por problemas con la maquina llamada imaginación me atrasé montones, el plan era tenerlo terminado hoy en la mañana, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

**¡Hey! NozomiiCleito: tu fic me está gustando muchísimo, sigue así, espero y te guste este capítulo y espero tu puntual opinión gracias y espero con ansiedad que actualices. XD**

**Meroko-Y-chan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola gente! Ojala tengan un bonito día, muchos estamos en vacaciones y espero que la estén pasando bomba, yo… bueno, yo solo aquí en mi casita cumpliendo con capítulo, y sin mucho que salir, solo reencontrarme con viejas amigas que no veía desde hace mucho. Pero mejor basta de parlas y continuemos ;) **

**Meroko-Y-chan**

…

-Oye Izzi, ¿Tú crees que algo le pudo haber pasado?- cuestiono con curiosidad Matt.

-Hay una posibilidad, pero no estoy seguro.

-Y algo raro, ¿Porque está ahí viendo a la nada como tonto?, y siempre que llega, viene hablando como una cacatúa y ni siquiera ha comido nada desde que llego, ¿Será que está pensando?

Rio-Eso es raro en Tai, pero es la única razón para que no haya dicho ni una palabra.

Matt e Izzi tenían alrededor de diez minutos observando de vez en cuando a Tai, quien desde que llego de la universidad, solo atino a tomar siento en uno de los sofás individuales y se había quedado allí viendo hacia la nada con su codo apoyado en su rodilla y su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

-Ya me cansé de verlo, ¡Tai vuelve a tierra!- llamó con burla Matt a Tai lanzándole una pequeña bolita a la cabeza. El castaño termino cayendo de medio lado en el sillón y luego de parpadear varias veces con confusión e insultar a Matt por golpearlo, reacciono.

-¿Qué quieren?- gruño molesto por el golpe, su amigo le había dado por la cabeza con una… bendita pelota de ping pong que saco de algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?- dijo el rubio con impaciencia.

-Dilo ya Tai, al final siempre acabaremos enterándonos- apoyo Izzi interesado.

Puso cara pensativa, y miro al techo con duda, se sonrojo sin razón aparente, luego miro a Matt, luego a Izzi y repitió esa acción como cinco veces más, suspiro y finalmente decidió hablar. Los chicos se vieron confundidos entre sí, solo se encogieron de hombros esperando a que al castaño se le antojara decir que le ocurría.

-¿Es extraño si tratará de besar a una chica?

Okey… eso no se lo esperaban, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-¿Qué?- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí eso- asintió el chico.

-Es normal, para un chico normal ¿Qué nos estás queriendo decir con eso Tai?- enarco una ceja, pero con burla, ¿Acaso Tai se había pasado del otro lado?

Ante el silencio de sus amigos Tai, pensó lo peor, acertadamente, lo que las sucias mentes de sus amigos en realidad habían pensado- ¡No es eso idiotas!- reclamo indignado.

-A bueno, eso está mejor, ya estaba reconsiderando volver a casa de mis padres- bromeo el peli rojo, Tai lo mato con la mirada ¿Dónde estaba el recatado Izzi? En ningún lugar, vivir con ellos había hecho del chico amante de las computadoras, un chico de diecinueve años mal pensado como cualquiera de esa edad.

-Mejor cállate Izumi.

-Entonces explícate- sugirió Matt con la mayor obviedad posible.

-De acuerdo, ya me di cuenta que no explique bien las cosas, lo que quise decir es ¿Si es extraño que estuviera a punto de besar a una chica a la cual no soporto?

Se volvieron a ver entre sí nuevamente, el asombro no cabía en su rostro, Tai no entendía la reacción de sus amigos- ¿¡BESASTE A MIMI!?- preguntaron al unísono, el chico no sabía ni dónde diablos meterse ¿Cómo supieron sus amigos eso?

-Esperen un momento ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?- inició un silencio, si los chicos solo preguntaron tratando de adivinar, él al decir eso, simplemente se hecho a la verdad el mismo, en ese preciso instante él personalmente se consideró un completo imbécil.

-Fácil- dijo socarronamente- Dijiste que no soportabas a esa chica, la única chica que conocemos que tu detestas es Mimi- añadió con simpleza Matt.

Tai vio a Izzi buscando su respuesta y este solo asintió con gracia, eso basto para saber que el también opinaba lo mismo.

-Ahora sí- el menor de todos llamo la atención de los dos- ¿Por qué trataste de besar a Mimi?

-Ese es el problema ¡no tengo idea! Estábamos hablando y de repente me le quede viendo a los ojos y me acerque y… bueno ya saben el resto- dijo con incomodidad.

-¿La besaste?- pregunto Matt- dudo mucho que ella permitiera eso, ¿Te planto una cachetada?

-No, solo se alejó de mí, y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora que lo pienso no es tan anormal, quiero decir, la chica es linda, eso no me lo pueden negar, lo que paso, fue sin razón supongo que por el momento me deje llevar y listo, a todos nos puede pasar algo así ¿Cierto?- en realidad eso último que dijo era con esperanza de que sus amigos le dijeran que sí y le sirviera de consuelo para no atormentarse pensando en eso ni un minutos más.

-Un punto a tu favor ¿Verdad Izzi?

-Así, a cualquiera le pasa eso, estás libre de pecado, después de eso y con lo que hiciste, ten asegurado que las batallas verbales con Mimi nunca van a faltar.

Los otros dos suspiraron, Matt resignado y Tai ¿aliviado? Por supuesto que las batallas NUNCA van a brillar por su ausencia.

…...

-¿Sabes a qué viene Davis a las seis de la tarde, Yolei?- se acomodó en su inseparable sillón puf, su histeria momentánea de hace unas horas ya había pasado gracias a ese baño que recién tomó, una deliciosa taza de frutas mixtas reposaba en su regazo.

Se tensó, ella había quedado con Davis que no diría nada del asunto hasta que el llegará- Eh… no tengo idea- dijo riendo nerviosa- Ya sabes cómo es Davis, viene aquí cuando se le antoja, es más, fue un milagro que avisará, siempre llega como perro por su casa.

Sonrió divertida- Deberías estar acostumbrada, este lugar es como otra casa para él.

-Lo sé…- el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, y como si nada, Davis entró en pose relajada con su uniforme de la preparatoria- ¿Desde cuando tienes llaves de aquí?- demando Yolei.

-No tengo llaves de aquí tonta, la puerta solo estaba cerrada, cualquier ser con cerebro puede abrir una puerta.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- chillo Yolei- ¿Tienes cerebro? ¿Oíste eso Meems?

-Sí… sí… ¿Me van a decir qué pasa? ¿Davis? Tiene que haber algo detrás de todo esto para que te tomarás el tiempo de por lo menos avisar que vendrías.

-"_Diablos, tiene razón_"- pensó para sus adentros- Está bien, lo que pasa es que, hoy cuando te fuiste del apartamento de los chicos… bueno… eh…

-_"Por Dios ¿Cómo puede ser tan cobarde?, pero bueno, cualquiera le tiene miedo a Mimi cuando se molesta" _Tranquilo oh chico de valentía- se mofo- Davis y yo le dijimos a los chicos lo que paso con Michael y todo respecto a eso.

El gesto de la castaña se endureció- ¿Qué le dijeron?

Ambos tragaron duro- Toda la historia Meems, lo que paso con su relación y cuando te engaño con Leah.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué más? No me creo que solo eso confesaran- interrogó cruzándose de brazos, enarco una ceja y los miro burlona, pues sus amigos se mostraron nerviosos ante su pregunta, Davis se dejó caer en sofá al lado de Mimi, y Yolei suspiro- ¿Y bien?

Davis miro a Yolei en busca de ayuda, pero está escondió su rostro hundiéndolo en un cojín- Pues…- intentó volviendo a ver a Mimi- también le dijimos el asunto de Addison- lo mato con la mirada- no más tantito, así solo por encimita, ya sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de eso.

-Ni a mí- se defendió Yolei, se llegó a imaginar que si no decía nada, Mimi pensaría que ella di había dicho algo de más- Y…

-¿Qué…?-dijo con cansancio, con solo eso, sabía que había algo más que sus amigos le ocultaban, ella era despistada, pero ya los conocía lo suficiente.

-Dijimos lo que te ocurrió cuando, terminaste con Michael y el problema del hospital.

-¿QUE DIJERON QUE DAVIS? ¿ES ESTO CIERTO YOLEI?- grito con disgusto, ambos chicos suspiraron, ya se esperaban una reacción así de parte de Mimi.

-En realidad… si- dijo con temor la chica.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué les dijeron eso? ¡Entiendan chicos! Ellos no son para mí a cómo eran antes, no tiene que saber todo acerca de mí, no te les tengo la misma confianza- molesta, precipitadamente se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo.

-Pero Mimi… -pidió Yolei frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No!, es increíble, saben que no me gusta decir todo de mí, menos a personas con quien no trato desde hace seis años, ¿Y ustedes hacen? ¡SE LOS DICEN!

-Ya abre la puerta Meems- dijo Davis tras Yolei, ni un segundo paso, cuando la castaña les dio paso a su habitación, hecho esto los chicos pasaron y vieron a Mimi sentada en un sofá puf, similar al que tenía en la sala. Davis se sentó en la cama de Mimi y Yolei se dejó caer sentada en la alfombra- No quisimos decir eso con intención de molestarte, pero pensamos que si omitíamos eso, la historia no se contaría completa.

-¡Oh claro! Es mejor contar la verdad entera a esos chicos, que la privacidad de lo que prefiere su mejor amiga ¿ES ESO?

-No…

-¡Yolei! Basta- nuevamente se puso de pie, no estaba nada feliz con lo que hicieron, en este momento no quería excusas- ¡CONTARON QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MORIR! ¿QUE MÁS PRETENDÍAN DECIR EH?-su respiración se mostraba agitada, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos; ahora sí, que se sentían mal, eso era algo delicado, en verdad no debieron decir eso-Pensé… pensé… que volviendo aquí dejaría atrás todo esa etapa… seguir con mi vida… mis amigos los de verdad, no con los que solo les interesa darse cuenta de que paso en mi vida solo por no haber tenido la intención de estar en ella, y ahora quieren redimirse pareciendo interesados. Eso no me importa en absoluto, pero mi pasado es algo que no pienso permitir que cualquiera se dé cuenta de él, confié en ustedes para que guardaran lo que paso… pero una simple pregunta de entrometidos basto para que contarán… ¡TODO MI MALDITO PASADO!

-Es mi turno- se puso de pie y camino frente a la chica- ¡SUFICIENTE MIMI!- al decir esto, Mimi cayo de rodillas viendo al suelo una lágrima pudo verse caer a la alfombra, Davis se agacho abrazando a Mimi, Yolei ya tenía el llanto a fuera, ellos faltaron a la promesa que habían hecho y ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo- Lo lamentamos, pero deja de atormentarte por favor- dijo con suavidad.

-Mimi perdónanos ¿Por favor? – con voz suplicante y hasta un poco quebrada Yolei habló, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Ya no llores Meems, si sigues así te verás igual de fea que Yolei, y mira que ella es así sin estar llorando imagínate nada más como se ve cuando está triste- Mimi se removió en el abrazo de Davis y rió.

-No te metas conmigo Motomiya- lo mato con la mirada, al escuchar la risa de su amiga se contuvo de darle un golpe y obtenerse.

-En fin- se deshizo del abrazo- ya estoy bien, y tú que viniste a confesar que volviste a meter la pata hasta el fondo otra vez, y tú no rías Yolei, ese problema tú también lo hiciste, ¿Vemos una película?- Davis iba hablar cuando-Ninguna de terror- una objeción más- Ni de romance- sentenció viendo a Yolei que mostro decepción.

-Yo llamo al video para pedir el envío de las películas- aviso Davis saliendo del cuarto y sacando su celular mientras tomaba asiento, espero tres tonos y le respondieron, el chico ordeno tres películas "La cruda realidad" "El oso Ted" "Niños Grandes", el planeaba quedarse toda la noche, después de todo era viernes en la noche y tal vez se quedaba a dormir, tomando en cuenta que el cuarto de huéspedes él lo había tomado como suyo, incluso hasta tenía algunas ropas de él allí.

-Ahora tu busca- señalo a Mimi- los enormes tazones para las palomitas y yo llamare a la pizzería.

-Sí señorita- bromeo Mimi desapareciendo dentro de la cocina.

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres chicos estaban sentados frente a la pequeña pantalla, con palomitas, refresco y pizza.

-Lo he dicho antes, ¡Mejor que un cine!- dijo sonriendo Davis al tanto apagaba la luz de la sala.

…

-¡Qué bueno que pudimos vernos cariño!- festejo Zakuro con alegría mientras abrazaba al rubio- Es injusto Matt, teníamos una semana sin vernos- inflo sus mejillas molesta.

Rio- Discúlpame, pero hubo mucho revuelvo estos días, no te lo imaginas- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente en señal de cansancio.

Matt había ido a visitar a su novia a casa de ella, y se encontraba en la sala de estar, una habitación tranquila con paredes color verde musgo claro y sillones cafés con cojines que hacían juego con la decoración.

-¿Enserio?- tomo asiento junto a su novio, lo miro con interés- ¿Qué tanto paso, eh?

-Aunque quisiera no puedo decírtelo Zakuro- ella cruzo sus brazos con molestias- No hagas ese gesto señorita, lo que ocurrió no es asunto mío, lo presencie, pero fueron cosas algo delicadas y todos prometimos no mencionar algo más sobre el tema.

-¿Todos? Ósea, ¿Qué lo que paso fue en presencia de ti y tus amigos? "_Y esa pelirroja_"- pensó para sus adentros con indignación- ¿Tan malo fue?

-Mejor olvidemos esto, ¿Si? No tengo una semana sin verte, para que cuando lo haga, solo hablemos de cosas desagradables.

-"_Entonces no deberías incluir indirectamente a tu ex_" Está bien, ya que tengo tanto tiempo de no verte, ¿Me interpretas una de tus canciones? Por favor- rogo viéndolo con suplica con sus ojos violetas.

Sonrió con dulzura- De acuerdo, déjame y voy por mi guitarra que está en el auto- tomo reincorporo, y no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Matt ya estaba de vuelta con un estuche negro, volvió a tomar asiento al lado de la peli negra y saco del compartimento una hermosa guitarra acústica en tonos azul rey, verdaderamente preciosa era la manera de calificar a ese instrumento.

Ya con la guitarra en sus manos, posiciono sus dedos en el lugar indicado y comenzó a tocar, una suave melodía se escuchaba mientras Matt se preparaba para cantar.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
eras una chica mas_

_Después de cinco minutos  
ya eras alguien especial_

Ya lo había escuchado antes pero, la voz del rubio era muy dulce, Zakuro estaba maravillada.

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
algo dentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj_

Mientras cantaba, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, esa era una canción que se sabía muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre se había mentalizado que canciones tan especiales como esas merecían tocarse con sentimiento.

_Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón…_

Al finalizar decir esto, la música empezó a intensificarse, pero aun así la melodía seguía siendo suave, Matt estaba sumido totalmente, abrió los ojos por un momento y vio a Zakuro sonriéndole con ternura, le correspondió y cerro sus zafiros azul profundo nuevamente, esa canción en especial le traía gratos recuerdos.

_Entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta_

_Sé que en tus brazos_

_ya no habrá noches desiertas_

Una persona muy especial, era la dueña de sentimientos tan sinceros que había incitado a Matt a escribir tal canción, la sonrisa de la chica no se había borrado, su novio cantaba con tanto sentimiento y dulzura que era difícil no sonreír como tonta enamorada. De repente recordó algo que hizo que su sonrisa se borrará por un momento.

_Te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego..._

La música ceso, a pesar de que la canción era bella, Zakuro no pudo evitar sentirse indignada y dolida. Matt termino de tocar los últimos acordes de la tonada romántica, la consideraba una de sus mayores tesoros y de las más preciadas que había escrito, pero en ese momento se había sentido inspirado, pero nunca pensó que al final saliera tan bien y la diera como obsequio para esa persona…

_-"Eso explica la sonrisa, ¿Por qué se burla de mi tocando esa canción? Es inevitable pensar en ella interpretandola"- _frunció el ceño molesta

La persona que inspiro esa canción… _Sora,_ sin darse cuenta, ese simple pensamiento le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

…

Libros, lápices, borradores, reglas, calculadoras, iban de un lado a otro en la residencia Kamiya, Tk observaba con cansancio a su novia escribir algo en un cuaderno y luego tomar un libro y subrayar algo, en fin, repetitivamente hacía eso, él ya estaba agotado con tanta cosa, ahora sí que se maldecía así mismo por haberle dicho a su hermano que era un exagerado cuando le decía que los profesores de la preparatoria eran una aprovechados envidiosos que como no tenían vida social o energía, se desquitaban con ellos poniéndoles un sinfín de trabajos.

-¡Deja de jugar Tk!- reprendió Kari, ella también estaba cansada, pero no por eso iba a darse el lujo de ponerse a jugar con lápiz en su nariz tratando de equilibrarlo, no, ella hacía las cosas para terminarlas de una buena vez.

-Oh, vamos Kari, es mucho, a este paso llegará el amanecer y todavía estaremos aquí sentados.

Rodo los ojos, su querido rubio… lo tierno, lo compensaba siendo perezoso- No, apenas son las siete treinta, y terminaremos en menos de veinte minutos, y por fin descansaremos de todo sin tener la angustia de algo pendiente.

-"_Si claro, angustia, yo diría alivio por no tener que hacer esas cosas en el momento_" Bien… pero no esperes que me saque un diez, es algebra e historia, me conformo con un siete, sabes que no me va muy bien y más con esos…- su dulce novia lo cayo con un suave beso, que lo dejo descolocado, pero fue tan rápido que ni pudo reaccionar, y lo dejo queriendo uno más rápido, al separarse, ella le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, y continuo con su trabajo sin hacer caso a su novio que después de eso sonrió como idiota y pensó que si terminaba con lo suyo, Kari le daría otro beso, mejor al mal paso darle prisa "_y también a los labios de mi luz_".

…

Muchas carcajadas inundaron el silencioso apartamento, tiempo había pasado que no reían tanto viendo películas, vaya que Davis sabía muy bien seleccionarlas, claro sin contar las de terror. Mimi estaba feliz y todo lo que paso en ese día de locos ya había quedado en el olvido, al menos hasta que lo recordara.

-¡El osito se murió!- chilló Yolei con lágrimas, Mimi bufo- ¿Qué, no es triste?- pregunto indignada.

-Sí… es…. ¿Triste? Pero aun no entiendo, como una comedia tiene cosas tristes, quiere decir entonces que nos hacen reír durante toda la película para que al final haya que sacar los pañuelos, bueno en tu caso- le dijo a Yolei con burla.

-Mimi tiene razón, pero… ¡Ese oso se ganó mis respetos! Si de niño me hubieran dado uno y se me hubiera ocurrido pedir ese deseo, mi "Ted" estaría aquí conmigo y disfrutaría el placer de molestar a Yolei.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, ni aunque pidiera mil veces ese deseo, se te cumpliría, hasta los seres de más allá sentirían pena por el pobre oso al que le tocará compartir una vida contigo.

-Pienso lo mismo, es por eso que el de allá arriba no te da novio, el cuida mucho a Ken, como para que le toque lidiar contigo- no dijo nada, no rechisto, solo un bueno golpe en la cabeza hizo que aunque no quisiera, Davis se arrepintiera del comentario que hizo- ¿Ves Mimi? También por eso, pobre de Ken, tendría que ir todos los días al hospital, incluso le darían un carnet de paciente frecuenta.

-Si Yolei, no seas tan agresiva- la peli morada enarco una ceja- ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije que no era agresiva, y con respecto a ti niño- Davis escucho- ¿Le avisaste a tú mamá que te quedarías aquí? Porque la vez pasada no me hizo nada de gracias que me despertarán a media noche preguntando si estabas aquí, y dando como resultado tú con medio cuerpo durmiendo como muerto en la cama de los huéspedes.

-Sí… esta vez sí le dije a mi mamá- dijo como si estuviera recibiendo un sermón, pero en lugar de eso sintió una débil golpe en el hombro, reprobatoriamente acuso a Mimi, ella le guiño el ojo.

-Más te vale, sino soy yo la que me voy a encargar que llamen a tu casa avisando de que estás en el hospital.

Una película más y Davis se aburrió y se fue a la cama, mañana tenía un partido, y capaz sino dormía ya, se despertaría a medio día y sus compañeros lo matarían por ser el capitán más irresponsable del mundo, hasta en ese ámbito era igual a Tai, cuando de futbol se trata la responsabilidad los embarga. Se despidió de las chicas con un gesto de la mano, y dejo a Yolei y Mimi en silencio.

-Necesito hablar contigo Yolei- dijo con seriedad, el gesto de Yolei paso de uno sereno a uno ansioso, la castaña muy pocas veces se ponía seria, eso SI era cosa seria- Vamos a mi cuarto, esto Davis no lo puede escuchar- con decir eso, la mal pensada mente de la chica empezó a maquinar las peores cosas, siguió a su amiga hasta si habitación y cerraron la puerta, pero no con llave, ambas tomaron asiento en la cama de la castaña, Mimi recostada al marco de la cama, y Yolei sentada a lo ancho de la cama, referente de perfil a Mimi.

Tanto silencio la desespero y temió lo peor, Si Mimi no quiere que por nada del mundo Davis se entere y sumando a esto la seriedad y ¿Pena? De su amiga y su mente sucia, será que…- ¡Hay Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! No Mimi, dime que no, por favor- negó rotundamente, su amiga la veía atónita.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-No me digas, solo hay una cosa, que tú tal vez no quieras que Davis se dé cuenta… ¡Te enamoraste de él!- la chica casi se cae de la cama, aunque no lo hizo, sin embargo se dio por la cabeza contra la pared, maldijo por haberse golpeado y vio a Yolei como si hubiera dicho lo más idiota del mundo.

-¿Te hizo daño las palomitas o qué? ¡Estás loca! Como te imaginas eso, ¡Claro que no! Davis es como mi hermano- palabrería al azar gritaba con desconcierto, está vez su amiga se había pasado qe clase de locura era esa. Yolei se tranquilizó en ver es ese estado así a su amiga.

Puso su mano en su corazón- Uf, que alivio, en serio pensé lo peor.

-¡No me digas!- ironizo- ¿Ahora si me vas a dejar lo que te iba a decir antes de que dijeras esa idea descabellada?- la chica sintió- Hoy… bueno y… Kamiya estuvo a punto de besarme- espero una reacción de Yolei, pero ella solo se quedó ahí viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos, segundos pasaron y ahora fue el turno de la peli morada de darse contra la pared y gritar un muy muy MUY estruendoso ¡QUÉ!, de repente se pudo escuchar desde el cuarto de huéspedes a Davis gritar ¡Cierren la boca!, rieron por eso y volvieron al estado de estupefacción de ambas.

-Ok… ¿Mimi, como esta eso? ¿Tai te beso?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- No, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo y yo obviamente no se lo hubiera permitido, desde un principio pero algo me desconecto por un momento y al segundo de darme cuenta tenía su rostro así de cerca- puso un cojín frente a su cara como ejemplo de que fuera el rostro del castaño.

-Wau, pero ¿Por qué él te besaría?, quiero decir, ahora que lo pienso ¿Tu que hacías con él? ¿Dónde estaban?

-Nada, verás… cuando terminaron las clases, no quise irme a casa de una vez, así que subí a la azotea de la facultad de informática y me quede por un rato ahí, y de la nada apareció él ahí, antes yo no lo sabía pero gracias a ustedes y por lo que él me dijo, ya sabía todo lo de Michael y hablamos por unos momentos, en realidad fue una discusión tranquila y elocuente, pero al fin y al cabo una discusión y de la nada el comenzó acercarse a mí y yo me quede estática y solo alcance a reaccionar hasta el último momento.

Yolei asimilaba todo para comprenderlo, entonces el que quiso besar al otro fue Tai, no Mimi, y lo raro fue que Mimi se alejó hasta lo último, ahora que lo pensaba esos dos harían una bonita pareja, pero si se atreve a decir eso frente a Mimi seguro no viviría para contarlo, si le decía a Sora o Kari inmediatamente los demás se enterarían, pero tal vez, solo tal vez podría comentárselo a Anika, pero para eso tendría que dar toda una explicación de quien era Tai y porque Mimi lo detestaba, mejor y por el bien de ella y de todos, era cerrar su bocata-

-No hay mucho que decir Meems, tu alcanzaste a hacer lo que debías hacer, que era alejarlo de ti, aquí el culpable es él, no sabe que para acercarse a ti, debe pasar por mi consentimiento.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca voy a tener NADA con él, Kamiya es muy opuesto a mí, nada que ver, imagínatelo nada más, un día de novios y uno de los dos ya estaría en la comisaría por haber mandado al hospital al otro, y en ese caso es más probable que yo lo haga.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar, pero en fin, no te atosigues con eso, iba a ser solo un beso y nunca paso, fin de las, historia.

-Está hecho, y no es que me estaba atormentando con eso, es solo que tenía que decírtelo o iba a explotar- rieron por eso, Yolei bostezo y deseo las buenas noches a Mimi, hecho eso se retiró dejando a la chica en penumbras pues ya había apagado la luz.

Se recostó y suspiro viendo al techo- Después de todo no es tanto alboroto, yo nunca hubiera permitido que me besara. "_¿O sí?_"- le dijo su mente antes de que callera en la tierra de los sueños.

...

** Bueno, bueno, sorry si estuvo cortico, pero esque no pude más. Además que el tiempo libre me está absorbiendo. Además he estado leyendo un libro demasiado bueno! se llama "Hush Hush" es una historia muy interesante y se las recomiendo, tiene varias sagas, perovale la pena leerlar yo voy por el segundo libro y su escritora es Becca Fickspatrick.**

**tal vez la conozcan pero por si acaso, la canción se llama Entra en mi vida, del duo disuelto "Sin Bandera", es una canción muy linda, es mi opinión y eso que no soy de las romanticonas. hahah**

**Proxima publicación: 18 de enero de 2013.**

**mala noticia, mis vacaciones casi se acaban que mal!**

**me despido nos leemos la proxima XD**

**Meroko-Y-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola… ¡Feliz viernes! Como va todo, espero que la estén pasando súper, yo estoy sacándole el jugo a mis últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, es un sufrimiento que ya casi comienza como estudiante de segundo año en la prepa ¡Oh Dios! Además tan malo está la cosa que hoy fui a comprar los útiles :(**

**Pero bueno, hoy me quito el estrés y cumplo con mi tarea de actualizar.**

**Meroko-Y-chan**

…**...**

Sora y Mimi caminaban rumbo a una de las bancas en el parque frente a la torre de Tokio, hoy era días libre en sus clases, y se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir por un poco de entretenimiento al gimnasio. Cada una llevaba una botella de agua, la castaña comía una manzana verde y Sora llevaba también consigo una botella de té verde. Minutos después tomaron asiento. Habían hecho mucho esfuerzo y Mimi iba maldiciendo a todo ser que se moviera con facilidad, tenía alrededor de un mes de no ir al gimnasio y llegar y hacer tanto ejercicio como lo hizo ese día la tenía más tiesa que una momia con la vendas socadas hasta sacarle el aire. En cambio la pelirroja que aun practicaba el tennis iba en perfecta condición.

-¡Que fastidio! Ese tipo tiene suerte de que ya íbamos saliendo, o sino yo misma aunque no me pueda mover mucho, lo hubiera golpeado con la pesa con la que estaba fanfarroneando- se iba agachando lentamente para sentarse sin hacer mucho movimiento.

Rió divertida- La verdad es que ya era un poco molesto, pero tampoco tanto como para querer golpearlo con una pesa Mimi- La castaña bufo cansada mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta en su mano. Hoy un tipo en el gimnasio cuando las vio, comenzó a coquetearles a ambas y a presumir su capacidad para levantar las pesas más pesadas, valga la redundancia, del lugar. Sora tuvo que sacar a rastras a Mimi de ahí, la chica estuvo a punto de gritarle todas sus verdades en la cara.

-Bueno eso piensas tú, porque yo no, hablando de eso, ¿Tu qué?- la chica la miro con duda- me refiero a que si después de terminar con Ishida saliste con alguien más- si, tal y como lo había dicho Yolei en algún momento en una de sus visitas, Mimi no tenía tacto, porque… soltar algo así de repente no era muy razonable. Sora se sobre salto al escuchar ese tema, del cual no le agradaba hablar, pero se notaba que Mimi trataba de entablar conversación y "acercarse" otra vez, pues básicamente en el gimnasio estuvieron oyendo música cada una con su reproductor y ni hablaron. Además ella ya sabía cosas del pasado de Mimi y no porque ella las dijera, sino por boca de ambas, por lo menos ella tenía el delicadeza de preguntarle directamente a ella, pero también pudo haber estado la posibilidad de que la castaña se hubiera negado a decirle sus cosas y… ¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto! Le regaño su mente.

-Si… Salí con un chico por tres semanas, pero… no hubo mucho en común y era triste estar engañándome a mí misma y también a él, que pensaba lo mismo, así que terminamos en buenos términos sin embargo no nos volvimos a ver-tomo un sorbo de su té. Se hizo un silencio y alguien llamo a ambas chicas, levantaron sus miradas para encontrarse con Matt y Zakuro sujetada de su brazo cariñosamente. Sora se incomodó, pero Mimi no lo notó, simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza saludo.

-Hola Mimi, hola Takenouchi- saludo la peli negra jovialmente. Matt sonrió en señal de saludo.

-Hola chicos…- respondió con una sonrisa Sora.

-Sí… ¿Qué hay Zakuro, Ishida?- contesto Mimi.

-Nada nuevo, íbamos camino al cine, por lo que veo, ustedes andaban en el gimnasio ¿no?- curioseo al ver las ropas deportivas de las chicas.

-Así es, ni me lo recuerdes- pidió haciendo una mueca mientras sobaba su pierna, los demás rieron.

-¿Y qué película van a ver?- cuestiono Sora.

-No lo sabemos- hablo por primera vez Matt- supongo que cualquiera que se vea interesante en la cartelera- Zakuro asintió.

-Nosotros deberíamos irnos ya, se nos hace tarde para la función de las dos, nos vemos chicas- dicho esto, jalo del brazo al rubio que se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Sora suspiro sonoramente, provocando la confusión en Mimi.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico, eh?

-Lo que pasa es que…

-No te agrada.

Soltó de repente, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo supo eso?, demando con la mirada una explicación.

-Vamos, uno no puede ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta- explico- además Yolei me lo dijo- comento avergonzada. La sorpresa de la chica de ojos ámbar se desvaneció.

-En realidad es cierto- Mimi suspiro dando a entender ¿Es en serio? – No sé… nunca en encontrado una razón concreta que explique el por qué, pero… creo que busca algo más en Matt, él pudo haber sido mi novio, pero aún es mi amigo y no quiero que Zakuro lo decepcione como yo lo hice- sus ojos fijaron un punto indefinido en el suelo.

No sabía si preguntar o no, pero como pensar coherentemente en ella no es muy seguido, lo dijo- ¿No será que estas celosa y por eso te pones así de incomoda cuando los vez juntos?- listo lo soltó, ella no se guardaba nada. Era franca, pero a veces su franqueza dolía.

-¿Qué? De donde sacas eso Mimi.

Se encogió de hombros- De ningún lado, solo se me ocurrió, pero ya dime, solo si o no.

-Siempre desde que terminamos pensé que ya lo había superado- la castaña de le dedico una mirada burlona-¡Pe-pero no pienses así! No es que todavía siga enamorada de él, puesto que terminamos desde hace casi seis meses, pero supongo que todavía hay algo de ese sentimiento que tenía por él, porque a veces me siento triste cuando los veo muy juntos.

-Vaya, así que así está la cosa- dijo pensativa- Si te sirve de consuelo tú tampoco le agradas- Sí… todo el mundo sabe que Mimi siempre va a estar ahí para decir lo obvio.

-Sí… lo sé Mimi, pero gracias por recordármelo. Hablando de personas que no nos agradan ¿Por qué es que no te llevas bien con Tai?

Perfecto, más que perfecto, pensó Mimi al escuchar ESE nombre, todo estaba bien hasta que salió ese tipo.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- se recostó totalmente al respaldar de la banca, cruzo sus piernas.

-Es que desde que volviste, él se la pasa peleando contigo y como antes por lo menos se llevaban por lo menos decentemente.

-Pues…. Es algo raro, Yolei también me pregunto eso pero… ya que… cuando éramos niños el al principio me considero una princesita mimada y caprichosa. Y… ¿Para qué con hipocresías? Lo era, pero después cuando todo ese asunto se terminó yo cambie y supongo que él cambio su imagen de mí, luego cambie un poco más cuando volví, pero después de seis años sin hablarnos y sin ningún tipo de contacto- Sora se sintió culpable, está bien… era solo parte del relato de oji miel, pero era algo en que también se relacionaba ella- Al parecer su perspectiva acerca de mí, volvió al princesa berrinchuda y eso me dio mucho coraje, porque odio me que llamen así, de eso empezaron el odio que no lo soporto así él y como ya has visto, cuando me enojo no me guardo nada y se lo grito, eso ha llevado a más peleas y ya, fin de la historia. Es más que obvio que nunca nos llevaremos bien, de todos modos no tengo el menor interés en eso.

-Pero Mimi, ustedes eran amigos antes, seguro pueden volver a serlo.

-Eso dices tú Sora, pero… durante estos años, podría llamarse amigos por esa "aventura" que vivimos, pero solo por eso, fuera de ese tema, más que amigo, era un conocido, pues con trabajo apenas y hablábamos, ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya no quiero hablar más de este tema, por favor- resoplo aburrida.

-Está bien, una cosa más, ¿Luego de terminar con Michael, tú…?

-¡No!- negó con una sonrisa- Mis amigos me buscaron citas, pero nada que ver conmigo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que...

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo… mejor ya vámonos Sora, ya descanse lo suficiente como para lograr moverme sin quejarme con cada paso- rieron por esa ocurrencia y emprendieron camino a la estación del autobús.

…

Alrededor de una hora después, la puerta de entrada se abrió, se dejó ver a una Mimi que arrastraba sus pies agotada, dejo su botella de agua vacía en el desayunador y fue por un vaso de refresco a la nevera en la cocina, se sirvió refresco de mora en un vaso de vidrio y al guardar el recipiente de nuevo a dentro, la mesa del comedor comenzó a vibrar, se volteó y su celular sonaba con insistencia. Genial. Como si no estuviera lo suficiente cansada como para caminar un metro más. El numero bastante conocido por ella. _Takuya._

_-_¿Qué Tak?

-_¡Hey preciosa buenas noticias!- _por una desconocida razón la voz del moreno se escuchaba muy feliz_-¿Tienes algo que hacer a partir de la seis?_

Sonrió- Mmm… No lo sé amigo ¿No estabas tras los ojazos verdes de Zoe?- bromeo divertida.

Se escuchó una carcajada_-¿Celosa?, ya sabes que aunque muera por ella, tu siempre serás mi favorita y no te cambiaría por nada, pero no por eso, ¿Recuerdas a Kaito Hinamori? _

_-_Sí ¡Como olvidarlo!, comparte con nosotros tres clases Takuya, ¿Sabes? estoy empezando a pensar que dudas de mi capacidad para poner atención- dijo con aparente indignación- Pero bien, ¿Qué pasa con Kaito?

-_¡Gran día! El tipo está organizando una fiesta ¡Que promete ser estupenda! Y nosotros estamos invitados, y no te he dicho lo mejor, su casa está frente a la costa, ¡Fiesta en playa!_

_-_¿Fiesta de playa? ¡Genial!- estuvo a punto de escupir el trago de refresco, pero en lugar de eso ahora tosía tratando de no ahogarse.

-_¿Todo bien?_

Se claro la garganta- Si, todo bien, ¡Tenemos que ir! Pero una fiesta así y que no hayas invitado a tu rapunzel.

Bufo con molestia- Si lo hice, pero hoy en la mañana se fui con sus padres a visitar en sus abuelos en Tomoeda.

-Ah ya veo como está el asunto ¿Soy tu segunda opción? has roto mi corazón de piedra, ¡Que consideración!

-_¡Te iba a invitar lo juro! Pero ya sabes, la chica de uno es primera._

_-_SI claro, había olvidado que ahora eres un perro faldero- se escucharon protestas de su amigo del otro lado del aparato- ¿Fiesta a la seis? ¿En la playa? Como negarme.

-_Esa es la actitud, no esperaba menos de ti._

-Solo un inconveniente ¿Cómo rayos me voy?

-_De vuelta te puedo llevar a tu departamento, pero de ida, no ¡Lo lamento! Estoy fuera del área y creo que llegaría más rápido a Hikarigaoka que a tu residencia._

-Descuida, yo me encargo, supongo que te veo allá.

-_¡Oye Meems! ¿No sería más fácil si me preguntas la dirección?_

-¡Es cierto!- rio apenada, Takuya dedujo que su amiga de ojos como la miel tenía su mano tras su - nuca, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se avergonzaba, suspiro divertido-¿Me das la dirección?

-_Ok, apunta._

-¡Solo dila! Puedo grabar esa parte de la conversación, y luego escucharla por si la olvido.

-_Bien… Costa Amanecer, calle solariza, residencia 12-B, está prácticamente frente al mar, claro con distancia de que la marea no nos arrastre_- bromeo-_¿Lo tienes?_

_-_Sip, lo tengo, ¡Te veo allá Kambara!- alejo el aparato de su oído y antes de colgarlo su amigo grito _¡LLEVA ROPA SEXY!, _rio, sin duda una amistad como la de Takuya no tenía precio. Tiró su teléfono al sofá, este cayo debajo de un cojín que lo cubrió. Dirigió su vista al reloj negro que estaba en la pared, _2:36, _todavía era muy temprano para alistarse, lo único que tenía en mente era darse una ducha, a pesar de la emoción de la fiesta ¡Fiesta en la playa!, el cansancio por el ejercicio no se había ido, así que fue a su dormitorio dispuesta a bañarse y relajar sus músculos, para ir tan fresca como una lechuga a la fiesta, Yolei la mataría, por no llevarla, pero su amiga tenía un examen el próximo lunes, y tal vez la peli morada era un loca, pero una loca responsable inteligente, y no gastaría tiempo, además cuando ella iba a una fiesta, se pasaba y luego no le gustaba irse, por eso y por el bien académico de su amiga, ella iría a disfrutar por ella.

…

-Tengo que irme ya, Nos vemos el lunes Yolei- se despidió una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones, que corrió a un auto que la esperaba frente a la entrada de la universidad.

-Sí, hasta la próxima Aiko- agitó su mano varias veces, luego de que su compañera , suspiro, hoy fue un día muy agotador, y aunque quisiera pensar de manera positiva no podía, muchos dirían que llegar a casa significaría descanso, pero para ella no, llegar a su casa solo tiene un significado: Estudiar. El próximo lunes tenía un examen ENORME y este fin de semana no podía darse el lujo de salir ni a la panadería del frente de su edificio, no, debía estar clavada en la comodidad de su cama con tres libros y un cuaderno de apuntes rodeándola. Levanto su bolso que hasta ese momento estuvo descansando en el suelo junto a sus pies, era hora de irse.

-¡Yolei!- se giró a ver quién la llamaba y en vista se fijó en un chico, de cabello corto azul y ojos también azules, el corría en dirección a ella, con una sonrisa que ella era una de las pocas personas a las que él se las regalaba. El rostro de Yolei se ilumino, y sus ojos se pusieron en forma de corazón, pero trato de controlarse, no tenía nada de especial que el mega guapo Ken Ichijouju estuviera en ese momento frente a ella.

-¡Hola Ken!- su sonrisa era maravillosa- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que a esta hora ya habían terminado tus clases.

-Así es, pero estuve con Davis y otros de sus amigos en un partido amistoso, y me imagine que ya estabas libre, ¿Te parece si me acompañas a tomar un helado?

Di que sí, di que sí, le decía su mente, al diablo con su examen, pero por otro lado… dudo unos momentos mientras tenía una batalla con su inoportuna conciencia que le decía "no lo hagas Yolei, habrá tiempo para tu supuesto chico luego".

Al ver la duda en la peli morada, Ken continuo- O de seguro ya tienes planes con ese chico con el que has estado saliendo- dijo con molestia en su voz, Ken sabía bien ocultarla, pero Yolei era muy observadora, ¿Aguarden un momento, Ken dijo chico con el que has estado saliendo?

-Espera un momento Ken, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Parpadeo- Hace un tiempo me encontré con Mimi y Davis y fuimos por algo de comer y nos comentó que estaba saliendo con un compañero tuyo.

-"_Te amo Meems_"- festejo para sus adentros, después de todo, su amiga si la ayudo, ella tenía razón, Mimi sería una excelente actriz- Ah… eso, si… bueno es cierto, pero ya no, últimamente ya no lo veo, pero para nada, con gusto te acompaño Ken- sonrió angelicalmente, una que dice que ella para nada noto, la molestia en la voz de Ken al decir que ella estuvo saliendo con otro chico.

-"_Oh qué diablos Yolei, dile que sí, puedes recuperar el examen luego_"- le dijo con determinación su conciencia vencida.

El chico le sonrió de vuelta y se encaminaron a la heladería.

…

5:30 pm- Apartamento de Mimi y Yolei.

-¡Es injusto! – protesto Yolei dándole un punta pie al piso, Mimi rodo los ojos, ya estaba harta de discutir eso.

-Ya lo dije Yolei, voy a ir a una fiesta en la playa, ¡Eso es todo!- sentencio lavando una vaso en el fregadero.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo incrédula-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ¡Es una fiesta en la playa Mimi! Y no puedo ir por ese estúpido examen que está afectando mi vida social.

-A tente a las consecuencias, yo en varias ocasiones he tenido que restringir mi vida social, por unos de esos "maldito exámenes".

-Sí, ni me lo recuerdes, pero tú también protestas, así que yo también tengo derecho- le dio un mordisco a su sándwich de pavo, estaba siendo caprichosa- Pero tienes razón, yo ya me di una mini escapadita por lo menos para este fin de semana.

Se acercó al desayunador y apoyo sus codos en él apoyando su cara en sus manos- Oye, eso no me lo habías dicho ¿Con quién te diste una escapadita?- pregunto interesada.

-¡Con Ken!- chillo felizmente, Mimi negó divertida, era algo más que evidente ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?- Y ahora que lo recuerdo, gracias por decirle que estuve saliendo con otro chico, incluso se mostró un poco celosa, creo que incluso llego a pensar que tenía planes con el "chico misterio".

-De nada, pero ¿Estuve? Quiero decir, creí que el plan era que se pusiera celosa porque "estas" saliendo con alguien más

-Algo así, pero le deje claro, que yo no me veo con ese otro chico, su carita de decepción y celos, me basto lo suficiente, muy cruel sería hacerlo sufrir más- suspiro, y Mimi bostezo.

-¡Eres una aburrida! Debiste dejar al chico sufrir un poco más, pero que va, era una cursi sin remedio.

-¡No soy una cursi! El problema es que tu segundo nombre es cruel.

Una sonrisa traviesa surco el rostro de Mimi mientras reía- Ya es tarde voy a alistarme para la "Fiesta en la playa que promete ser la mejor"- Yolei grito malhumorada y una nueva sonrisa salió de Mimi, en verdad estaba haciendo alarde de su "segundo nombre".

Entro a su habitación y busco ropa cómoda, la fiesta era informal al total, era un fiesta en la playa, y nadie iría en tacones y vestidos ajustados, se rió al imaginarse varias chicas llegar así y que todos las vieran extraño, sin duda era una mala con título. Abrió una de las gavetas del armario blanco situado en una esquina del espacio, saco un short muy corto azul mezclilla rasgado en varias partes, abrió otro cajón y saco una blusa verde limón ombliguera de mangas tres cuartos y de hombros descubiertos, está tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de una carita feliz, pero no traía el circulo que la conformaba. Busco en la parte asignada de los zapatos en el armario y saco y unas sandalias blancas con cintas del mismo color de la blusa.

Fue al baño, y se retiró la toalla que tuvo durante una hora en su cabello para que este se secara por completo y la dejo en el perchero de la pared. Se vistió y se calzo las sandalias, se amarró en un lazo las cintas a sus pies. Volvió a salir y tomo el cepillo pasándolo por su cabello, una vez este estuvo completamente libre de algún nudo, tomo crema del tocador y la esparció por sus ondas mieles fijándolas bien y dejando sus caireles en perfecto estado y bien definidos. Se puso un poco de rímel y brillo transparente con sabor a chocolate. Lavo sus dientes y salió otra vez del cuarto encontrándose a Yolei en la mesa con varios cuadernos de apuntes.

-Esta fuerte esa prueba- dijo recostándose al marco de la puerta, la peli morada la miro con una ceja enarcada- Ya bueno me voy, te dejo sola con tú responsabilidad- la fulmino con la mirada y ella se carcajeo- Si necesitas algo, llevo mi celular, y no te preocupes también las llaves, así que cuando te siestas cansada, ni te preocupes en esperarme despierta.

-Deja de darme el sermón antes de una fiesta y ya vete- contesto malhumorada apuntando unas cosas en un cuaderno.

Una vez afuera, miro su celular: 6:15, no le dio importancia, una fiesta de esa magnitud no iba a acabar a las diez treinta. Tomo un taxi con dirección hacia la reunión, solo esperaba encontrar a varias de sus compañeras de clase.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, por fin llego, le dio el pasaje al conductor, le agradeció, y unos pasos más adelante se comenzó a escuchar el bullicio. Frente al mar una enorme casa de playa, con balcones y muchas ventanas, tenía aspecto rustico pero de una manera muy elegante, Luces de colores por doquier y risas también no se hacían esperar, justo frente a la casa se situaba una gran fogata y varias personas aglomeradas a su alrededor, a uno metros de distancia de esta, una improvisada pista de baile en la arena con su respectivo Dj. A esta hora ya la marea había bajado, y ya era seguro por así decirlo entrar al mar, o eso se imaginó Mimi al ver a personas divirtiendo en el agua, sonrió, hace un buen tiempo que no iba a una fiesta de ese aspecto.

Mientras avanzaba seguía observando el lugar, mesas con comida chatarra, incluso unos chicos haciendo una parrillada gigante, pero todo era parte de la misma fiesta, era temprano y la verdadera fiesta ya había comenzado.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!- escucho detrás de ella, y luego de eso sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetarla por la cintura, darle la vuelta y levantarla en el aire, ahogo un grito, y al instante la rabia la invadió, Takuya fue quien la había asustado de esa manera, estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, pero al bajarla él le sonrió y se odio a si misma por corresponderle, por esa sonrisa de idiota que tenía-¡Ya era hora niña!

-Te salvaste, si hubieras sido otro tipo, te juro que te hubiera matado Takuya.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros- Tengo suerte por eso muñeca, si eres obediente eh- dijo viendo a Mimi de arriba abajo, claro con respeto.

Giro su mirada sonriendo- ¿Qué te diré? Pero no exageres, tú también viniste de acuerdo al asunto- felicito haciendo la acción que Takuya había hecho hace unos segundo; el llevaba puesto un pantalón corto azul rey y una camisa sin mangas roja, acompañadas con unas sandalias negras de verano.

-Lo sé, soy todo un don juan- rio guiñando un ojo.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, lo has dejado bastante claro, por cierto ¿Has visto a Naomi o Tomoyo?

-Eh… si, están cerca de la piscina.

Su mandíbula bajo casi tocando el suelo- ¿Kaito también tiene piscina? Créeme- si conociera más a ese chico, juro que me vendría a vivir con él siendo su amiga- camino un pasos lejos de Takuya y se volvió hacia él- Nos vemos en un rato ¿Sí? Voy a buscar a las chicas- el moreno sonrió levantando su pulgar, él también se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia un grupo de chicos que estaban en el agua.

Llego a la piscina y visualizo a sus compañeras, ambas con ropa veraniega tenía remojando sus pies en la piscina. Una de ellas se volteó y al ver a Mimi agito su mano para que viniera.

-Oye Mimi, pensé que no vendrías- saludo Naomi, cabello naranja hasta la cintura y con ojos negros.

-Pensaste mal chica- tomo asiento en la orilla de la piscina junto a las chicas.

-¿Bonita fiesta eh?- comento Tomoyo, cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-¿Preguntas eso? Es más que obvio Tomoyo, ¿Verdad Mimi?

-Totalmente Naomi, pero ya está empezando a hacer calor.

-Ahora que lo dices ahora vuelvo, voy por unas piñas coladas, hay que refrescarnos.

-Está bien Tomoyo, Dime Mimi ¿Chico guapo a la vista?

Rio- Por el momento no Naomi, pero quien sabe.

-¡Hay yo sí! Uno de los chicos de economía anda por aquí y ¡es un bombón!- dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Ya se de quien hablas, pero si, ese chico es guapo, harían una bonita pareja.

-¡LO SÉ!- chillo emocionada.

-¿Sabes qué Naomi?- pregunto Tomoyo regresando con tres copas de piña colada adornadas con una tajada de naranja y unas pequeñas sombrillitas en la orilla.

-Ah, que Naomi y el chico guapo que le gusta de economía harían una linda y empalagosa pareja- aviso Mimi tomando un trago de su bebida, que tenía un poco de alcohol.

-Sí, deberías salir con él Naomi, de hecho esta en el bar de bebidas y estaba solo, ¿Por qué no vas y…?- pero con solo decir eso la peli naranja ya se había calzado e iba directo al lugar donde suponía estaba el chico guapo.

-No creí que Naomi fuera tan rápida- comento sorprendida- Ahora que hablamos de esto, ¿Y tu novio?

-El anda por ahí con sus amigos, tal vez más tarde vaya con él. ¿Y Takuya, lo encontraste al llegar?

-SI, pero… ¿No pretenderás qué… él y yo…?- una carcajada resonó en la piscina pero con la música en un volumen tal alto, casi nadie la noto- ¡Por Dios, Tomoyo! Takuya y yo solo somos amigos, además él está detrás una chica de la facultad de arte y la chica es linda.

-No se vale, el chico ya no estaba- se quejó con decepción Naomi volviendo a sentar junto a Tomoyo.

-No me mires así, yo dije que él estaba allí, pero no que estaría toda la noche en tu espera Naomi.

-Argh, supongo que tienes razón, pero ese tipo no se me va a escapar.

-Bien… antes de que Naomi me interrumpiera con sus quejas, te iba a preguntar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Aunque solo son amigos, tu besarías a Takuya?

Naomi vio con la boca abierta a Mimi, esperando su respuesta al igual que Tomoyo también lo hacía mirándola con la suspicacia. La castaña abrió los ojos, y opto por una pose pensativa, movió lentamente el contenido de su copa y después de unos segundos miro a sus amigas.

-Mmm... Yo diría que sí, después de todo Takuya no es nada feo- luego de su comentario ambas chicas rieron y pegaron un pequeño grito al que Mimi se les unió.

-¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionaron viendo a la oji miel, ella solo asintió y siguió bebiendo se refresco.

Pasaron un par de horas y Tomoyo se separó momentáneamente de Mimi y Naomi, su novio la había llamado para que pasaran un rato a solas, y la rubia se fue mientras se escuchaban chiflidos por parte sus dos amigas y de los amigos de su novio.

Seguido de eso, el amor platónico de Naomi paso en frente de ella y la de ojos azabaches de determino a seguirlo para charlar, vio a Mimi suplicante y está solo negó divertida y le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

-¿Enserio no te importa si te dejo por un rato Mimi?

-Para nada, conozco a otra personas más, aquí, puedo estar un rato con Takuya, después de todo él fue el que me mencionó sobre la fiesta.

-¡Eres una diosa Meems!- agradeció con un asfixiante abrazo a la castaña y se fue, mientras Mimi le gritaba un ¡_Diviértete! _que fue seguido de una protesta al aire de parte de la otra chica.

Cuando su amiga desapareció en la multitud, se puso a pensar ¿En verdad había dicho que si se atrevía a besar a su amigo? ¡Qué más da! No acostumbraba a tomar alcohol, al parecer había una posibilidad de que le estaba afectando, pero no lo suficiente como para estar ebria a penas y tenía unos mililitros de alcohol su bebida, y solo estaba pensando en tomar piña colada, para refrescarse del calor de la playa, sin duda está fiesta era muy buena.

Al cabo de unos minutos de "reflexión sobre el alcohol" noto que su copa estaba vacía y fue hacia el bar de bebidas que estaba del otro lado de la gran fogata, al llegar tomo asiento en la barra que había y vio varios tipos de bebidas a base de frutas pero con un mínimo de alcohol. Estudio las diferentes y trato de decidirse.

-Dame una tentación, por favor- pidió al chico del bar- minutos después el chico puso frente a Mimi una copa similar a la que había contenido piña colada, pero esta tenía un líquido purpura, a base de fresa, frambuesa y mora azul. Le agradeció al chico con una sonrisa, y paso nuevamente su "dulce" mirada por el lugar, ya se veía más concurrido, eran alrededor de las nueve cuarenta, miro a las personas junto a la fogata y una de ella llamo su atención, se despidió del conocido que con el que había estado hablando hace unos momentos que también estaba en la barra, y se dirigió hacia esa persona conocida.

Esta estaba acostada en la arena en pose relajada, con sus manos detrás de su nuca como si fueran una almohada, se agacho detrás de esta y hablo.

-Si viniste a dormir, te hubieras quedado en tu dormitorio- dijo con burla, en el oído del chico, este se giró sorprendido por la repentina voz que escucho, y mostro una rostro moreno con ojos chocolates y una ya muy conocida cabellera alborotada.

-Mimi Tachikawa, que sorpresa verte por aquí, en realidad no tanto, se supone que lo demonios chupa sangre salen solo de noche- agrego con sorna, Mimi le dio un pequeño golpe en la coronilla y se sentó al lado de Tai.

-No empieces, que no quiero hacerte pasar el ridículo aquí, cuando yo termine ganando está discusión.

El enarco una ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio, y se volvió a recostar.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir palabra, pero su silencio no era muy notado por el escándalo de los fiesteros.

-No tenía idea de que conoces a Hinamori- dijo Tai, con el fin de quitar el incómodo silencio, claro si a eso se le podía llamar así.

-No es mucha sorpresa, comparto con Kaito varias clases, así que he hablado con él. ¿En serio viniste solo a estar acostado frente a la fogata toda la noche?- pregunto con burla.

-No, solo estoy esperando a unos amigos, que fueron a recoger a unas chicas amigas suyas.

-Ah, el galán espera su presa en territorio conocido, para atacar apenas estas se aparezcan.

-Algo así, ¿Y tú viniste con Yolei?

-Nop, con Takuya, Yolei está en casa metiéndose toda la información que puede en su cabeza para un examen que tendrá el lunes, y también con unas amigas, pero una está con su novio y la otra en plan de conquista.

-Ah… que pena, ¿La princesa esta solita?- se mofo, Mimi frunció el ceño ofendida.

-Eso no te importa, al igual que tú, puedo conseguirme una presa , he visto a muchos chicos guapos y porque no divertirme más de lo que lo estoy haciendo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo Kamiya- espeto con indignación, se levantó con precipitación y se fue a bailar con Tomoyo quien ya había regresado en su búsqueda.

Tai la miro irse, y de repente aquella imagen que exitosamente había eliminado de él acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña le regreso a la mente, sacudió su cabeza borrándola y miro a la Mimi que bailaba y de cierta manera coqueteaba con Takuya, eso le causo gracia a él ¿Pretendía coquetear con su amigo para demostrarle algo a él? Esa no era una "presa fácil" ya se conocían, la diversión estaba en plantarse unos besos con una total desconocida y sin compromisos de nada.

Dos horas después se separó nuevamente de sus amigos, el alcohol ya está haciendo pequeños inconvenientes en ella, entro a la casa, mejor dicho casota de Kaito, y fue a darle una ojeada el lugar, quedo impresionada el sitio era enorme y muy bonito, habían varias terrazas, subió a la segunda planta y entro en una de las terrazas. Cuando llego está estaba vacía y evadía un poco el bullicio, se acercó a la baranda y recargo sus manos en ella respirando el aire con atisbos de sal, producido por estar en la costa, algo le había extrañado, se supone que Ishida, por lo que había oído también conocía a Hinamori, y le sorprendió no verlo con el pesado de Kamiya, lo más seguro era que Zakuro lo había atrapado con ella, luego del cine.

-¡Kaito, vamos!- escucho por el pasillo detrás de ella.

Se escucharon risas y más chiflidos- Voy enseguida amigos- dijo alegre el chico, entro a la terraza, sin notar la presencia de Mimi- Oh, disculpa si interrumpo- Kaito era un chico alto, bronceado, de ojos ámbar y cabello naranja en punta- ¡Vaya, Tachikawa eres tú!

-No importa, ¿Qué hay Kaito?- saludo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mimi?

-Quise descansar por un momento, por cierto, bonita fiesta, cuando se tratar de esto, eres un gran anfitrión- comento viendo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te digo? El rey de las fiestas soy yo- fanfarroneo abrazando a Mimi por los hombros, ella hubiera reaccionado, pero había que ser sinceros, ambos estaban ebrios pero por lo menos la castaña estaba mejor que el chico, ella solo volvió a reír por la acción de Kaito- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño señorita?

-Para nada- negó sonriendo- Pero… ¿Me puedes traer una bebida?- pidió angelicalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Con gusto muñeca- tomo la mano de Mimi y la beso galantemente, hecho esto, se retiró por el pedido de Mimi.

-Sí, claro una sonrisa y los idiotas caen ante ti- susurro riendo con un deje de travesura, aún se sentía ofendida por ese insoportable, entrometido, patán, y caza nova de Tai Kamiya, ella podía robarle un beso a cualquiera y ya, una conquista simple y nada más, no solía hacerlo, de hecho solo una vez recuerda haberlo hecho, miro hacia abajo cerca de la fogata y vio a sus amigos divertirse en la piscina, siguió moviendo su mirada y en una esquina apartada del bullicio estaba el imbécil número de la historia besándose con una pelirroja que llevaba un vestido que apenas y cubría lo debido, "_Tonto, eso no es un conquista fácil, sino una chica fácil y regalada_" ´pensó satisfecha, momentos después Kaito volvió con un refresco, el chico tal vez estaba un poco tomado, pero era un chico amable y estaba segura de que su bebida no estaba alterada.

-Aquí tienes- sonrió seductoramente y le entrego una smile nigth, bebida echa de piña, fresa y frambuesa. Ella respondió al gesto y acepto lo que él le tendía. El peli naranja tomo asiento frente a Mimi que aún seguía recargada en la baranda- ¿Viniste sola, eh?

-No, vine con Takuya y me encontré aquí con varias amigas, pero ella venían con sus "novios" y tampoco pensaba hacer el mal tercio con ninguna de las dos.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que Kambara y tú tenían algo- comento mirando a Takuya en la piscina.

Rio pero con cansancio notable- Sí… he escuchado eso bastante, y créeme, él es solo un gran amigo, pero si en alguna circunstancia tuviera que besarlo, lo haría, el no esta tan mal- dijo riendo, Kaito la miro y también rio.

-Eres una chica divertida Tachikawa… y con unos ojos realmente hermosos- alago mirándola intensamente, ella evadió su mirada y la fijo otra vez en el mar que era opuesto a todo en esa fiesta, calmado, silencioso, apacible, profundo, una fresca brisa movió sus cabellos. Kaito se puso de pie y se aproximó a Mimi, dirigió su vista al mar que la castaña observaba- Yo veo algo más profundo que el mar- le susurro muy de cerca, Mimi se giró y ambas miradas se encontraron, el chico sonrió y jalo a Mimi de las tiras de su short acercándola por completo a él y plantándole tremendo beso.

Abrió sus ojos impactada ante el acto de su compañero, más sin embargo no se movió, Kaito no le era indiferente y era inteligente y agradable, era está demás decir que era guapo, ¡Al carajo con todo! Era una fiesta, además estaban tomados, ella seguía ofendida por el comentario de Tai, en ese estado al día siguiente ninguno recordaría nada, o simplemente ni lo mencionarías de nuevo, eso quedaría muerto luego de que ella se fuera. Así que con la poca cordura que le quedaba, ni lo pensó dos veces, levanto sus manos y las deslizo por el pecho descubierto de Kaito, que solo llevaba una camisa verde a cuadros remangada hasta los codos y los botones desabrochado, llevándolas hasta arriba y rodeando su cuello. Presionando más al chico contra sí.

Kaito entendió la indirecta y sonrió contra el beso, sujeto a Mimi de la cintura llevándola nuevamente hasta la baranda, la levanto y la sentó en está. Ella separo sus manos de él y lo sujeto del cuello jalándolo más hacia ella. A falta de aire se separaron y rieron por lo que hicieron, Mimi lo miro con sus cejas levantadas.

-Mañana no recordaremos esto- dijo captando el mensaje: SOLO un beso y NADA más- Por cierto, sabes a chocolate Tachikawa- mención riendo.

-Es el brillo labial amigo- sonrió y lo atrajo nuevamente, el moreno la sujeto estaba vez por la espalda y continuo con su asunto, hasta que alguien lo tomo por la parte detrás de la camisa y lo jalo, separándolo por completo de una desconcertada Mimi que miro confusa a la persona que todavía no lograba reconocer por la oscuridad de la terraza en la cual las luces estaban apagadas.

-No te aproveches de ella viejo, está ebria- aconsejo el tipo con seriedad.

…

**Soy mala! JA JA JA, esto no es comportamiento de Mimi, pero pensé que sería divertido, total ella es infantil y estaba ofendida por el malintencionado de Tai que le hirió el orgullo. Para que se ubiquen el Kaito de aquí es físicamente igual al Kaito se mermaid melody, para que se hagan una idea.**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten a montones, me lleguen sus reviews ¡Porfis!**

**Próxima publicación: 25 de enero de 2013, una cosa ese día estaré de viaje temprano, haré todo lo posible por actualizar el día dicho, pero si veo que no puedo, me esforzaré por publicar el jueves y sino… mil disculpas y no me quedaría más alternativa que actualizar hasta el domingo que vuelvo…**

**Adiós, besos a todos, chaucito chauchau ¡Pura vida!**

**Meroko-Y-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Buen jueves a todos! Sé que es extraño que me reporte un jueves, cuando tendría que hacerlo mañana, pero pasa que por asuntos veraniegos, me es imposible, así que aquí estoy, preferí exprimirme las ideas hasta hoy que para el domingo, ojala y consideren mi gran sacrificio :P otra cosa… muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero recibir muchos más.**

**La temporada de vacaciones poco a poco acaba para unos y para otros ya es probable que se hayan terminado, pero aun así hay que ponerle y superar todas las metas que nos propusimos, yo estoy un poquitín triste, porque uno de mis fics favoritos lleva ya bastante tiempo sin ser actualizado y tengo demasiado intriga, NozomiiCleito, ¿Dónde estás?**

**Meroko-Y-chan**

…

La tenue luz de la fogata que se había intensificado logro revelar la identidad de la persona que había irrumpido el momento, y fue sorpresivo, pues Tai estaba ahí asesinando con la mirada al pobre Kaito que no tenía idea de que rayos estaba pasando. Su grado de ebriedad era mayor que el de Mimi o el de Tai que aún no mostraba ningún signo de desubicación.

Mimi por su parte, sintió que la ira iba subiendo por sus pies recorriéndola hasta la punta de su cabello, apretó sus puños en un intento fallido de controlarse, Kaito vio por un momento al castaño con confusión y luego se giró hacia Mimi, ella solo negó con una sonrisa "Todo olvidado" le había trasmitido con ese gesto, ante eso, el peli naranja sonrió y paso por un lado de Tai, retirándose de la terraza que nuevamente había quedado en penumbras. Ahí quedaron en un sepulcral silencio, él serio y ella ni sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento, en los segundos en los que Kaito se iba, trato de contar hasta mil, pero simplemente llego al diez y exploto.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER, QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?- grito liberando toda la indignación que estuvo conteniendo sin éxito alguno-YO NO ESTOY EBRIA.

Con tranquilidad conteniéndose de comenzar a gritarle de vuelta, Tai tomo asiento en donde Kaito lo había hecho hace unos minutos- ¿No estás ebria, eh Tachikawa? Pues eso no me pareció cuando permitiste que Hinamori se aproveche de ti.

-¿Aprovecharse de mí?- cuestiono desconcertada-¿APROVECHARSE DE MÍ? ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE NO HABLAS TI?, HAY UNA MUY GRANDE DIFERENCIA, Y CREO QUE ERES TAN MBECIL QUE NO SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE APROVECHARSE- vocifero furibunda encarándolo- aprovecharse, ¡fue lo que hiciste!

-¿Hice qué?- pregunto curioso, ¿De que hablaba esa chica?

-Kaito me beso y yo le respondí, no fue que lo hiciera a la fuerza, pero si hablamos de aprovechados ¡ESE ERES TÚ KAMIYA! Y SI, ESTOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE EBRIA PARA DECIR ABIERTAMENTE QUE EL UNICO APROVECHADO ERES TÚ, POR TRATAR DE BESARME AQUEL DÍA EN LA MALDITA AZOTEA.

Auch. Sin duda un golpe bajo. Punto a favor de Mimi. Ahí estaba Tai rogando por paciencia, y sin creer, que ese momento que nunca se imaginó llegara, él deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la endemoniada castaña que tenía en frente fuera un chico para propinarle un gran puñetazo.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de eso niñita, además, si es así como me agradeces el haberte ayudado, hubiera dejado que…

-¿Agradecerte? En primer lugar nunca pedí tú "ayuda", y una cosa más, desde cuando te preocupas por mí, no necesito tus obras de caridad, sé muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y si no lo supiera, es muy mi problema para que te estés metiendo donde nadie te llama, como tú dices, era una simple conquista, justo lo que hiciste hace un rato, ¿Qué esperas? Que yo te "defendiera" del aprovechamiento de la chica, o lo que es más irónico, defender a la chica de tu aprovechamiento por su ebriedad. Porqué si lo ponemos así, tú hiciste exactamente lo que Kaito hizo.

-Eso no se parece en nada, de cualquier modo la chica estaba de acuerdo…- Sin darse cuenta, otro punto a favor de Mimi, el mismo se hizo parecer como un idiota.

-Mi caso es igual grandísimo tonto, yo estaba de acuerdo que Kaito me besara- objetó con suficiencia absoluta.

Otra vez, el silencio salió a relucir.

Mimi comenzó a sentir la intensidad con la que la miraba Tai, parecía como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos, saber qué clase de insultos estaba profiriendo contra él, como si se transportaran a otro lugar, el bullicio de la fiesta de desvaneció, la incomodidad en la castaña era inminente, de repente y de la nada, ella comenzó reírse como una maniática bajo la atenta mirada desconcertada del moreno.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh?- demandó extrañado.

- Nada, simplemente me dieron ganas de reír ¿Qué ahora ya no puedo hacer eso?, como sea ya me voy- le dirigió una mirada indiferente, y se enderezó de la posición en la que estaba, justo cuando iba pasando al lado de Tai, su mano la sujeto por el brazo, impidiéndole avanzar- ¡Ah!- se quejó con cansancio- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Él sonrió triunfante, sirviendo de alerta para Mimi, eso solo significa que él no la dejaría ir sin por lo menos un empate, ese chico tenía un as bajo la manga- Tienes razón, no te lo discuto, ya te vas, pero para tu apartamento le diré a Kambara que te vaya a dejar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él te va a obedecer? Yo no he hecho algo por lo cual arrepentirme, te voy a dejar varios puntos aclarados, uno, ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! No me trates como si fuera tu hermana, a la cual compadezco por tener un perro guardián de arriba para abajo. Dos, ¡No eres mi autoridad! ¡Ni el líder! Por si no te queda claro; y tres ¡Takuya no me va llevar a casa, aún, y menos si tú lo dictas!- aclarados sus puntos, Tai sonrió de una manera a la que Mimi nombro como estúpida-arrogante, esa era la sonrisa que ELLA le daba a él, no al revés. Daba igual, esa sonrisa por alguna razón hizo a Mimi dudar de eso último que dijo- ¡ÉL NO TE VA A HACER CASO!- más eso, solo ensancho su sonrisa.

Se cerraron la puerta.

-¡Que tengan buena noche!- se despidió Tai con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Mimi lo mato, asesino, acuchillo, pulverizo, daba igual, cualquier palabra que significara destrucción. ¿Cómo es posible que Takuya le hiciera caso o a lo mucho le creyera lo que dijo? Ese imbécil le dijo a su amigo que Kaito se aprovechó de su supuesta ebriedad y Takuya fue y le dio un nada merecido golpe a un confundido y desorientado Hinamori. Miro a su amigo demandando una explicación mientras también lo mataba a él con sus ojos.

-¿Y bien? No me vas a decir por rayos le creíste todo ese rollo a Kamiya.

Takuya solo rió por el tono con el que Mimi le hablo, era obvio que su momentáneo estado de ebriedad ya se había ido- ¿En serio crees que creí al menos una sola palabra, Meems?

-Bueno es eso, o estás mal de la cabeza, ¿Por qué le pegaste a Kaito, sino le creíste a ese sujeto?

-Simple, escuche que atrás estuvo coqueteando por mucho con Zoe y me dio rabia, en todo caso el hecho de saber que había besado a mi amiga del alma, no me pareció buena idea.

-¡Exacto! ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Una amiga!- chillo Mimi felizmente como si hubiera descubierto algo. Takuya enarco una ceja.

-¿Qué quiere decir Mimi?

-Supongamos que tienes razón, y tú te molestas porque eres mi amigo, pero él ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse? Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de relación tengo con ese chico, pero estoy segura que no es una de amistad, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué el me "defendió"?

-Y yo que sé, no sé… tal vez el vivido recuerdo de su intento de amistad en la infancia lo impulso a "salvarte" honestamente no sé qué decirte niña, pregúntale a la novia de Ishida. Que escuche que estudia psicología.

Luego de esa extraña deducción, se quedaron en silencio, Takuya concentrado en la carretera frente a sus ojos y Mimi viendo a través de la ventana mientras el viento mecía sus largos y sedosos cabello. Pensó un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido. En el momento en que Kaito la beso, no se imaginó que lo besaba a él, sino a otra persona, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Cuando abrió los ojos al ser interrumpidos al momento vio a Tai inspeccionándola con seriedad, ella le había gritado que no la cuidará como si fuera su hermana o algo por el estilo, pero sintió que sus ojos denotaban algo que no era sobreprotección de hermano celoso. Siguió cavilando en eso y algo llego a su mente- Oye… sin contar el asunto del beso y del estúpido de Taichi, sino le creíste ¿Por qué nos vinimos?

-Por dos razones… una, tal vez no te diste por enterada pero eran las dos de la mañana y mañana, mejor dicho hoy a medio día tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Y la dos?

-La dos… porque quería verte enojada porque pensaste que le creí todo a Kamiya- dijo burlón, una sonrisa traviesa surco por sus labios, bajo la asesina mirada acaramelada de Mimi.

-Eres un… - amenazo, pero prefirió guardarse su insulto para después, ya luego Takuya se las pagaría.

…

Días después, la cosas continuaron con normalidad, el viento comenzaba a soplar con un poco más de fuerza y se sentía frío, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a cambiar de color, a tonalidades entre naranja, rojizo y amarillo mostaza.

Las tardes comenzaban a sentirse mal largas, acompañadas de impresionantes atardeceres, las personas al salir de sus trabajos o escuelas, disfrutaban el clima así, pues daba momentos perfectos para vivir, gente se veía muy seguido en cafeterías poniéndose al día con sus amistades o simplemente descansando de su arduo día. En el caso de los niños, ellos jugaban en los parques y canchas de recreación, y otros solo gozaban de un rato caminando por las calles de Odaiba.

En fin todo esto debido al cambio de estación, el verano ya había comenzado a dar paso a la estación favorita de muchos. El otoño.

-¡Quiero paz!- grito Davis levantando al aire sus brazos en todo lo alto, pidiendo clemencia por que se acabarán las clases- Daría lo que fuera por terminar todo esto.

Kari y Tk venía un metro más atrás que el chico de cabello en punta, la castaña que alrededor de sus hombros se extendía el brazo de su novio a manera de abrazo. Recién salían de clases y caminaban hacía sus respectivas residencias.

-Todos queremos paz viejo- concordó Tk, resoplando con extenuación.

-Es cierto, pero aún falta mucho, nuestra graduación es hasta la próxima primavera chicos- comento Kari viéndolos con resignación.

-¡Diablos! Yo me voy a encargar de que esa prima verá pague por hacerme esperar tanto- dijo el moreno con rabia, una broma pero con sentido doble, sus dos amigos rieron pues aunque fue con ira, su amigo Davis siempre sacaba algo divertido- ¿Por qué los profesores no hacen una pequeña excepción y realizan la graduación a principios de otoño? Deberían hacerlo rápido para que tengan la ventaja de celebrar que se libraron de mí y yo de ellos.

-Davis… eso lo festejaron los profesores en la primaria y la secundaria, pero después de todo lo hicieron en el día respectivo.

-No tenían de otra Kari- apoyo Tk- A ellos les pagan por soportarnos, en cambio a nosotros no nos dan nada más que "educación de calidad".

-Ustedes dos no tienes remedio-rio divertida- pero así los quiero chicos- abrazo a sus amigos que se miraron incomodos entre sí. Su afecto no era TAN grande entre ellos dos como para abrazarse de la manera cariñosa excesiva en que su amiga y novia lo estaban haciendo.

…

-Ok… ¡Ahora mismo explícate! ¿Besaste a Kaito? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ha pasado una semana desde la fiesta de la playa- Yolei estaba histérica, ¿Mejor amiga? Mimi era una persona cruel, como era posible que no le dijera algo de suma importancia como eso, Sora por su parte se sorprendió pero no tanto, ella ni idea tenía de quién era ese tal Kaito, había escuchado su nombre, pero en persona no sabía de él.

-Era aburrido, volver a explicarlo y no recuerdo muy bien, tú lo has dicho, fue hace una semana- tomo asiento junto a la pelirroja que le tendía un tazón de palomitas de caramelo, le sonrió agradecida y le tiro una de las rosetas a la peli morada en la cabeza- No seas abrumadora niña.

-¿Quién es Kaito chicas?- pregunto dudosa.

-Es un compañero de Mimi, en varias clases, y el anfitrión de la fiesta a la que nuestra amiga fue hace una semana y también el chico con el que se besó, deliberadamente sin decirme nada después de eso.

Se encogió de hombros- Yo tenía planeado decírtelo, pero cuando llegue estabas dormida y no te iba a despertar.

-¡Lo hubieras hecho! ¡Es de suma importancia Meems!- chillo alterada, entre Sora y Mimi le tiraron más palomitas para que se tranquilizara.

-No es para tanto, ni que se me hubiera declarado u otra cosa de ese tipo cursi

-Mimi tiene razón Yolei- asintió la morena- No hagas un lío ASÍ de grande solo por eso, ¿Qué más paso Mimi?

-Ah eso, menos de un minuto que fue lo que duro el bendito beso… llego el idiota de TÚ mejor amigo- acuso señalando a Sora que parpadeo sorprendida- ese tonto, nos interrumpió y dijo que Kaito se había aprovechado de mí y se hecho un fastidioso discurso de hermano mayor, como si fuera su hermana, y me llevo a la fuerza, buscando a Takuya por toda la fiesta para que me trajera de vuelta. Y también le dijo que Kaito se aprovechó de mí y para colmo e tonto de Takuya va de iluso y lo golpea- narró con indignación, se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca y se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba.

-¿Tai hizo eso?- cuestiono divertida Sora mientras una gota escurría por su cien- Vaya, pobre de ti, a Kari ya le ha hecho eso varias veces y eso que solo estaba hablando normalmente con un compañero, todavía me acuerdo cuando se enteró que Tk y Kari se hicieron novios, realmente me dio pena Tk, Tai casi lo hace comer el polvo- añadió.

-A menos que… - dijo pensativa Yolei. Mimi y Sora la voltearon a ver con curiosidad, ya que había captado la atención de ambas, continuó- ¿Por qué creen que Tai se molestó con Tk, eh?- pregunto dando a entender un punto.

-Emm… ¿Por qué cuida mucho a su hermana?- razonó con duda la pelirroja.

-Exacto, pero… ¿Por qué razón cuida mucho a Kari?- prosiguió con cautela Yolei.

-Por… ¿Qué es sobre protector?- dijo Mimi probando esa obvia teoría.

-Si- asintió con agotamiento- pero ¿Qué más? ¿ Por qué es sobre protector?- se puso de pie, ya exhausta ¿Tan difícil es entender algo tan simple

Mimi aún no comprendía, a Sora la inteligencia la ilumino y se le prendió el foco, chilló un Aja muy fuerte llamando la atención de sus amigas, y primero vio a Mimi y luego a Yolei con desconcierto.

-Yolei, dices que Tai… estaba… ¿Celoso?- respondió con confusión.

-¡ESO MISMO!- grito Yolei señalando a Sora. Todo quedó en silencio, y de repente una sonorísima carcajada invadió el apartamento, ya castaña se removía de la risa en el sofá y hasta se le comenzaba a ir el aire, lágrimas causadas por el esfuerzo salían de sus ojos. Al momento Sora se le unió en el jolgorio, mientras Yolei con los ojos muy abiertos la miraba con molestia- ¿Qué es tan gracioso chicas?

-¿Sa-sabes que es-es lo gracioso?- rio Mimi tratando de recuperar su comportara- Que no hay razón alguna para que ese sujeto este celoso, ¿No es cierto Sora?

-En este momento no puedo estar de ninguno de sus lados chicas, creo que es un empate- se disculpó apenada.

-¿Empate? ¿Qué clase de empate?- cuestionaron al unísono.

- Es fácil, por un lado es casi imposible que Tai este celoso por Mimi y por el otro también hay una posibilidad de que lo estará, pero no sabría explicar por qué.

Las tres quedaron en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos, cuando súbitamente Yolei se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez fue mala idea que Mimi quisiera hacerla "cruel o malvada", pues gracias a eso ella la haría pasar un momento incomodo, ahora mismo.

-Oye ¿A que Mimi y Tai harían linda pareja?- soltó con picardía, Mimi se erizo de solo escuchar eso y fulmino a la peli morada.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sora se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-No le pensado, pero ahora que lo dices, serían una muy bonita pareja- Mimi la miro alarmada ¿De verdad Sora se confabulaba junto con Yolei? Definitivamente sus tácticas de venganza y maldad NUNCA se las enseñaría a NADIE MÁS, a Davis le había dado unas mini clases pero a él ya lo tenía vigilado y porque no decirlo también advertido para sonar más gentil acerca de hacer un complot contra ella, su amigo ya sabía de lo que ella era capaz.

-¿Sora… lo dices en serio?- cuestiono incrédula.

Ella sonrió como un ángel- Sí Mimi, definitivamente, ambos aunque lo nieguen, tienen una personalidad muy parecida…- Dudo por unos momentos, ella por el momento aún no tenía la libertad de expresarse acerca de la personalidad de la castaña, muchas cosas todavía estaban en la oscuridad entorno a Mimi.

-¿Te lo imaginas Sorita?, Tai esperando a Mimi en su auto en cuanto terminen sus clases y luego en un futuro saldrían en la televisión "El reconocido Relacionista Internacional Taichi Kamiya se comprometió con la bella y capaz de todo, Hematóloga Mimi Tachikawa"

Brillos aparecieron en los ojos de la peli morada. Sora rió por las ocurrencias de la chica y asintió en señal de acuerdo. La quijada de Mimi iba en descenso.

-WOUO, ¡Alto ahí las dos! ¡Y tú Yolei! ¡Deja de fantasear con relaciones que no tienen nada que ver contigo! ¿Yo casarme o siquiera pensar en tener un noviazgo con… con…?- la risa la interrumpió en medio de sus reclamos, al segundo se detuvo otra vez y siguió- Lo siento, ya estoy bien, ¿Un noviazgo con Taichi? Ustedes sí que tienen una mente muy imaginativa ¡Que bárbaras!

Ambas observaron a la castaña ponerse de pie, entró en su habitación y en menos de un minuto salió poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero roja, y con una pequeña mochila negra en su mano derecha.

-Bien, yo me voy antes de que terminen enterrándome junto con Kamiya en el cementerio para continuar nuestro amor en el más allá- ironizo viendo la hora en su reloj- Solo porque ustedes par de suertudas ya terminaron sus clases, no les da el beneficio de fantasear en mi contra. ¡Diablos! Tengo que conseguirme un auto, ¡Nos vemos!

Con el gesto de la mano, que se hace en el ejército se despidió y antes de que cerrara la puerta Yolei grito un ¡Me saludas a Tai! Y dicho esto Mimi maldijo en todo lo alto, pero Sora y Yolei no lo lograron escuchar porque cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Suspiro hastiada- Estas con sus ocurrencias- murmuro caminando hacia el ascensor.

Mimi además de sus materias correspondientes a su carrera, tomaba otras clases de diversos idiomas como incentivo y para ayudarse cuando en un futuro le tocara tratar con personas del extranjero, por eso mismo compartía esas clases con Tai, quien por su carrera escogida era obvio que tenía tomar esas clases, para des fortuna de Mimi, le llego la maldición de compartir más de una clase con el castaño.

…

-¡Takuya!- una chica rubia de cabello hasta la cintura, poseedora de una esbelta figura, piel nívea y unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda que denotaban dulzura, caminaba apresuradamente hacia el moreno que iba relajadamente hasta su auto; Un convertible deportivo, color plateado con flamas en naranja.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, se volteó y en su rostro apareció la sorpresa, seguido de eso una gran sonrisa al igual que la de la chica que lo llamaba, brotó en él- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Qué tal todo, que haces aquí?

Al llegar, estaba un poco agitada por la pequeña carrera que hizo en su intento por alcanzar al chico. De hecho eso te iba a preguntar a ti, vi a tu amiga Mimi entrar en la clase de francés conversacional y pensé que estabas en ese curso con ella, por eso ¿Qué haces aquí tú?- cuestiono con una linda sonrisa.

Se recostó en el capo del auto e invito a la rubia a imitarlo -Ah eso, no, Mimi toma otros cursos aparte, como lo es el francés, las clases regulares en mi caso terminaron hace como tres horas pero que me quede dando una vuelta por aquí- explico despreocupado.

-Querrás decir que te quedaste holgazaneando por ahí- reclamo en son de broma-No me has contado ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Dicen que todo fue un éxito, lástima que no pude ir- se lamentó apenada.

- ¡Wau! No te lo imaginas esa fiesta ¡Fue épica! Si superas todo lo que paso, pero sin duda lo más relevante, fue algo que ocurrió que gira en torno al anfitrión- comento despertando el interés por completo a Zoe.

-¡Ya dime Takuya! Es mucho suspenso- rogó ella curiosa tomándolo por las manos. ¡Dime!

Su sonrisa solo se ensancho más- Mimi se besó con Kaito Hinamori.

Zoe lo soltó de la impresión y casi se cae del capo del auto. Takuya rio, ya se esperaba una reacción así de la chica, aun no era su novia, pero ya la conocía bastante.

-¿Es cierto? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo luego de una semana no me he enterado?

-Caray, ¿En qué mundo vives niñita?

-¡No me digas así Kambara!

Hizo un gracioso puchera que enterneció al moreno, en la posición en que estaban, sus cuerpos estaban uno junto a otro, Takuya se le quedo mirando a Zoe, y ella al notar que la miraban, bajo sus brazos que hasta hace unos momentos le estuvieron dando leves golpes al pecho del chico. Subió su esmeralda mirada y chocó con la ámbar de Takuya.

-Oye… Takuya- dijo en un pequeño susurro, sus rostros estaban muy próximos, y un rosa potente inundó sus mejillas- Cualquier profesor nos puede ver.

Sus ojos denotaron diversión y hasta un poco de misterio-¿Qué nos pueden hacer Zoe? Además, no sueñes, ese privilegió aun no llega, solo confórmate con esto- un pequeño beso cercano a la comisura de los rosas labios de la chica, que debido a esto su sonrojo aumento al cien por ciento. Ella busco los ojos de su amigo/novio y al encontrarlos sonrió viéndose correspondida por él

…

4:30 pm, Clase de Francés.

-Bien jóvenes, por último y antes de que la clase termine, les pido que pasen abran los sobres que estas en sus bancos- con acento francés la mujer de unos treinta y cinco años. Los demás obedecieron y tomaron su sobre correspondiente que descansaba en el cajón de sus mesas, este sobre traía escrito en el frente "ensayo"- En él, encontraran un pequeño papel con el nombre de algún tema o monumento relacionado con Francia y tendrán que traérmelo la próxima clase que será dentro de tres días- El reloj marco la finalización de la clase, y con un "avoir" de parte de ella, los universitarios comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias y saliendo con gestos aburridos o cansados.

Tai tomo su mochila, se despidió de unos cuantos compañeros suyos, chocando puños con algunos y con otro un ligero golpe en la espalda o el brazo. Caminó con su mochila recostada en su hombro izquierdo, aun muchos estudiantes quedaban en los pasillos, unos que todavía sus clases de la tarde no terminaban y otros que recién llegaban para el turno de la noche. Cuando estaba justo en la salida de la facultad, se encontró con cierta castaña sentada en uno de los muros que daban al camino del estacionamiento. Sonrió con travesura, y camino directo a Mimi que parecía estar escribiendo algo en su libreta de apuntes.

-¡Hey Tachikawa! ¿Qué tal todo con Hinamori, eh?

Ella dejo de escribir, y levantó sus ojos mieles dirigiéndolos a Tai con confusión absoluta.

-¿A qué te refieres Kamiya?-pregunto con desconfianza. Se puso de pie, poniéndose de nuevo su chaqueta y guardando en su pequeña mochila la libreta. Encaro a Tai.

-Ah… bueno…yo me refería a que como iba tu relación con él- dijo aparentando inocencia, pero se notaba cierta diversión en sus ojos, algo que Mimi no pudo distinguir.

-Que fastidioso eres, Kaito y yo no tenemos nada, solo fue un tonto beso, ¿Tú que tienes que decirme? Además nunca había hecho eso y sobre todo estaba molesta y…

Mimi cerró su boca de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, La gran sonrisa del castaño creció aún más, claro si eso era posible.

-Aguarda un minuto, ¿Acabas de decir que besaste a ese sujeto por querer darme una lección mostrando que tú también podías tener un conquista sin compromiso?- se estaba mofando, se estaba mofando de ella y eso era seguro, la burla estaba en todo lo ancho de su rostro, la burla e incredulidad combinada con la satisfacción estaban en esa larga pregunta. Ella aparto sus ojos de los de él, estaba indignada, y más, su silencio decía más que mil palabras- Descuida ya no me respondas, tus ojos me lo han dicho todo- dijo levantando con sus dedos la barbilla de Mimi.

Se alejó bruscamente de él, ¡Era el colmo!

-En- en todo caso, eso no es asunto tuyo, pero ya que te detuviste voluntariamente para molestarme, creo que ahora también voluntariamente o a la fuerza, te puedes ir de una buena vez- Soltó con veneno. Tai simplemente se encogió de hombros, busco una vez más los ojos que denotaban vergüenza e indignación de Mimi y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose lentamente hasta su auto.

Ella quería gritarle algo, pero no iba a hacerlo en plena luz del día donde cualquiera puede oírla, sin embargo esa molesta conversación que tuvo hace unas cuentas horas con Sora y Yolei, le dejo muchas dudas, las cuales ella iba a demandar una respuesta contundente, él la fastidio, ahora le tocaba a ella.

-¿Por qué te preocupas?- pregunto seria. Tai se detuvo al oír a la chica, y se dio la vuelta encontrándosela a unos pasos atrás de él. Sus ojos que antes mostraban molestia, ahora solo estaban ahí inexpresivos u fríos mirándolo de esa manera que el odiaba- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?- repitió otra vez.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- Mimi rodo los ojos, como odiaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta. Él le mantenía la mirada con seriedad aunque se podía dar cuenta que había desconcierto.

-Es fácil la pregunta, así que no te hagas el tonto Taichi. Lo que quiero saber es, porque te preocupas por mí o por lo menos me ayudas tanto. Déjame explicarte, desde que llegue nos la pasamos peleando, pero cada que me ocurre algo tú estás ahí; Un pequeño recuento, el día en que me lastime la rodilla…

-Eso fue por ser considerado, no fantasees- se apresuró a decir molesto.

-Sí, tú los has dicho, pero también me vendaste, pudiendo nada más haberme ayudado a levantarme y yo me hubiera vendado sola. También, el problema con aquel tipo en el pasillo, tú me ayudaste a quitármelo de encima, y al ver que me lastimo las muñecas, en lugar de enviarme a la enfermería, me llevaste y te quedaste ahí hasta que terminaron de atenderme. Y es imposible no olvidar el suceso más reciente. Cuando Kaito se "aprovecho" de mí, tú me "rescataste" y en lugar de después de hacer eso y solo preguntar un ¿Estas bien? Y luego irte, te quedaste a darme un sermón y luego literalmente me llevaste a rastras por toda la fiesta buscando a Takuya para que me llevara de vuelta a mi casa. Una cosa más… el día en que…-la duda la asalto ese tema era tabú para ella, y Tai se dio cuenta de ello- El día en que Michael volvió, ese día en la terraza tú de una manera trataste de hacerme sentir mejor con todo eso… no creo que una persona haga todo eso solo por ser considerada.

Tai procesaba todo eso, Mimi lo comentaba como recuerdos lejanos como su apenas y supiera poco los detalles, pero él los recordaba con más nitidez. Aunque la pregunta que la nívea le formulo seguía rondando su cabeza ¿Por qué se preocupaba así por ella? Habían teorías escondidas detrás de todo esto, pero cada una llevaba a la misma conclusión, una conclusión que Tai no quería conocer. Mimi observaba con suma atención el gesto que Tai había hecho luego de que ella soltara esa bomba de incertidumbre al aire. Y aún muchas dudas estaban dentro de ella, solo una vez había estado así, y fue hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás. El solo recordarlo la hacía sentir vulnerable, sensación que siempre había odiado, otra cosa más… ¿Por qué ella se sentía segura estando cerca de él? ¿Nostalgia de su infancia?... Si eso tenía que ser. Tai en un pasado había sido como el pilar principal en aquellos días, el los guiaba y siempre era el primero tratando de buscar métodos para tenerlos a salvo. Tal vez ella aún seguía pensado muy en el fondo así de él, el líder del grupo que tenía la protección para todo.

-Oye… quiero que me respondas, aquella vez hace tiempo respondí la pregunta que me habías hecho "¿Por qué he cambiado tanto?" merezco que me pagues esa deuda- camino hasta quedar completamente frente a él. Tai la miró a los ojos, él también quería saber el porqué.

-Aunque quisiera… no puedo… yo también quiero saber por qué- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para solo Mimi lo escuchará; Y allí quedaron sumergidos en un silencio eterno. La castaña trataba de adivinar lo que los achocolatados ojos del chico trasmitían, pero lo único que pudo percibir era la sinceridad con respecto a lo que dijo. Él tampoco tenía idea de porque se preocupaba por ella.

Tai estudio detalladamente a Mimi que en ese momento estaba callada, su rostro aún con gesto infantil pero con facciones finas, sus ojos que alguna vez fueron inundados de lágrimas por cosas tontas, ahora estaban impasibles, el cabello que paso por varias variaciones de colores, volvió al tono normal de cuando la conoció y estaba más largo, ella se había convertido en una hermosa chica, cualquier imbécil por más que la odiara no podría negar eso, era irrefutable. Mientras la miraba, ni se dio cuenta cuando apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella, y se acercó mucho más. Justo como aquella vez, debido a la altura de Tai la respiración de este, choco con los labios tenuemente rojos de Mimi que sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, ella no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba como… como en un trance extraño. Sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro, e inconscientemente dio el último pequeño paso hacia adelante. Él subió su mano hasta la fría mejilla de ella, y rompió con la mínima distancia que había entre ellos.

Un beso cálido, lento y lleno de sanciones inexplicables para ambos, en sus pensamientos aun no cavilaban los tontos motivos que los llevaron a eso, comenzaron a pelear por la acción infantil de Mimi y luego otra por la preocupación de Tai, y después… puf… ahí estaban besándose, el momento se les fue eternamente, los dos con los ojos cerrados, Mimi solo estaba de pie correspondiendo el beso con aturdimiento, y él ahora la abrazaba con su mano por la cintura.

Fueron solo segundos los que estaba tardando, de un pronto a otro Mimi, reacciono al ver lo que estaba haciendo y con quien, que es más importante, se sobre salto y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, llevo su mano instintivamente hacia sus labios y por un mili segundo sintió ganas de llorar, pero no, eso jamás.

Tai se sorprendió al ver como precipitadamente la castaña de alejo de él, y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡El, la había besado! ¡A la caprichosa princesa de hielo! ¡A ella! ¿POR QUÉ?

Tratándose de sacar el sonrojo de su rostro se apresuró a decir algo- Oye… yo… lo la…

-Déjalo así- lo corto de pronto Mimi, con un tono indiferente. Se dio la vuelta dejando a Tai solo ver su espalda y camino con rapidez a tomar un taxi que se acercaba a la orilla de la calle. Unos segundos después de que se fuera. La lluvia comenzó a caer precipitadamente y él se apresuró a su auto, llevándose en su mente la sensación que sintió debido al beso de Mimi.

…

**La verdad… pues… no sé qué decir sobre esto último, solo que ¡Ya era hora de un beso! Y yo soy la todopoderosa que controla cuando y porque pasa cada cosa, ¡Es tanto poder!**

**Como sea ahí arriba está el capítulo 14, ojala y lo disfruten.**

**Queridos lectores, nos leemos la próxima vez. **

**Próxima publicación: 1 de febrero de 2013.**

**¡Paz!**

**Meroko-Y-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Primero que todo ¡lo siento muchísimo!**

**En serio, estoy pésimo, el problema es que las clases están a menos de dos días de llegar y he estado demasiado ocupada con cosas relacionadas, tanto así que hasta estas alturas estoy actualizando. **

**Perdón si los tuve con impaciencia y muchos estuviera preguntando ¿Dónde rayos se metió que no ha actualizado?, pero bueno aquí está, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Las cosas se están poniendo extrañas. Esperemos y Mimi pueda sobrellevarlas.**

**Meroko-Y-chan**

…

Arrastraba sus pies por el pasillo desde el ascensor hasta la puerta del apartamento. ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía muchas cosas en mente, y sinceramente no quería arreglar ninguno de los problemas que la estaban rondando. Introdujo la llave en la abertura y abrió, entro y cerro de un portazo. Tiro las llaves por un lado con tanta fuerza que fueron a dar al pie de la puerta de su dormitorio, se quitó su chaqueta y también la lanzo hacia un de los sofás individuales de cuero rojo, y se desplomo con un suspiro agotado en el sofá grande. Llevo su brazo arriba cubriendo sus ojos con el ante brazo. Su respiración era agitada a pesar de no haber corrido nada, de repente la mesa que estaba en frente del sillón comenzó a vibrar, se levantó un poco y tomo su celular que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje de Yolei.

_Meems, salí por un rato con Sora, de paso iré a la tienda por algunas cosas para la despensa, ¿Necesitas algo en especial?_

_Si, tráeme dos cajas de gelatina de limón, una bolsa de gomitas de ositos y dos botellas medianas de té frío de melocotón, solo eso-_ le respondió de vuelta. Una vez el aparato anunciara que el mensaje fue enviado, lo lanzo hacia el sofá donde había caído su chaqueta.

Regresó a su posición anterior, acostada boca arriba, con la vista fija en el techo. ¿Por qué él la beso? ¿Por qué ella le correspondió? ¿Qué rayos le paso a ella, cuando se quedó perdida en los ojos de ese tipo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué se le cristalizaron los ojos? Esas eran unas de las miles de preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Mimi. Se sentía tan impotente por no saber porque hizo tales cosas, que sin darse cuenta sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos impidiéndole a estos siquiera derramar una sola lágrima, cuando sintió que ya sus orbes mieles se habían recuperado, los volvió abrir. Después de unos minutos pensando, solo encontró una razón para que sus ojos amenazaran con lágrimas, ella la última vez que había sido besada de esa manera tan increíblemente cursi, fue antes de terminar con Michael, el beso con Kaito había sido juguetón, pero nada serio.

Seguramente al recordar eso, la indignación dio un arrebato en ella. Sin embargo, ella le había cuestionado a Tai, porque la protegía tanto, y el no supo responderle, ahora era muy probable y el colmo de que le cuestionara por qué la beso y él le respondería con la misma absurda contestación, "_no tengo idea_".

Las sensaciones que había sentido cuando él la beso, nunca las había sentido tan intensas, ternura, calidez, agrado, simpatía y otras cosas que la hacían comportarse estúpidamente vulnerable. Desde que había prácticamente y aunque lo odiara decirlo, huir del castaño, una tonta y absurda idea rondaba su cabeza, y la aterraba pensar en eso, no, a ella no le podía pasar eso, no había razones para que eso pasara, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Una idea la golpeo como si fuera un rayo.

-¡Tal vez le correspondí solo por no ser grosera!- dijo chillando feliz mientras se reincorporaba quedando sentada-¡Por favor!- se quejó tirando una almohada hacia la puerta- me daría igual ser grosera o buena con él- Era cierto, a ella no le importaba cómo comportarse con ese chico, esa estupidez era realmente imposible.

El problema era que la otra idea que tenía en mente le parecía más tonta que la que acaba de decir. "_Enamorada_" le susurro su atrevida mente, al escuchar esa idea interna de aterró y grito tapando su rostro con un cojín.

-Yo no puedo estar enamorada de él, es casi inimaginable, además yo me niego a estar enamorada, y menos de Taichi- susurro cansada- Hay un solo motivo porque me besara… ¡Ese cretino me vio la cara! ¡Se supone que soy una de sus conquistas!- la indignación la invadió y ahora solo quería molerlo a golpes, ella, Mimi Tachikawa, si se daba por enterada que él se burló de ella, lo haría pagar, nadie se burlaba de ella, y menos un tipo con inteligencia de preescolar.

Pero si era así, ella ya estaba cansada de ser ingenua, había tratado por todos los medios de ya no ser así, pero a cambio, otras cosas cambiaron menos su ingenuidad que quedó intacta.

….

Abrió la puerta del recinto, y el silencio se hizo abrumador. Ni Izzi, ni tampoco Matt, estaban en casa. Lanzo su mochila, sin fijarse siquiera donde había caído. El estado de shock, todavía no lo abandonaba, busco con insistencia el estúpido sofá, se disponía a tomar asiento, cuando no se fijó que se ubicó mal y terminó sentado, pero al lado de mueble. No le dio mucha importancia, y prefirió irse a la comodidad de su cama, se reincorporo y llego a su habitación, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, después de todo estaba solo, se tiró boca arriba en el suave colchón y mantuvo su vista en la ventana junto a su cama. La lluvia no cesaba, pero caía con menos intensidad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a él?

Él beso a la chica que se supone que el no soporta, a la que consideraba insolente, endemoniada, caprichosa, mimada, astuta, sarcástica, agresiva, bipolar, molesta, insoportable. En fin muchas cosas que a él no le agradaban de una persona, pero a pesar de todo eso, él de tarado va y la besa.

Momentos antes de haberlo hecho, el rostro de ella se veía angelical y sereno, pero luego de que se alejara de él, estaba impasible e frío, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Le correspondió, y no lo quería decir, pero ese había sido un corto pero ¡sorprendente beso!

En verdad, la locura lo estaba afectando, todo lo que ella le objetó debido a esa pregunta que le había formulado, era verdad, desde que la chica había llegado, él de alguna manera había estado pendiente, la había protegido en varias ocasiones, y porque no, también la había ayudado. Muchas cosas lo habían contrariado, ella se comportaba con él de muchas maneras, pero estaba seguro que jamás le había dirigido una sonrisa dulce. Esa chica lo estaba cautivando, el problema era, que lo hacía con su actitud despectiva hacía él, le divertía montones verla enfadarse cuando él la molestaba, fruncía el ceño graciosamente. No pudo evitar recordar todas las absurdas discusiones que tuvieron anteriormente.

Sonrió divertido, a pesar de que en su momento él también había muy irritado por esa chica que ¿A quién no saca de quicio? Ahora le causaba gracia. También recordó todo lo que pasaron desde que se conocieron, en realidad no habían convivido mucho ello dos, el único momento en que quizás tuvieron un pequeño acercamiento, fue cuando él se sentía culpable por algo que el provoco que le pasara a su viejo amigo, ella tiernamente lo había aconsejado para que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor. Esa niña ya no existía, ahora solo quedaba esa no tan chiquilla castaña que lo estaba obligando a pensar en cosas, que hace mucho tiempo no pensaba. Estar enamorado.

….

-¡Oye Meems!- chillo entrando al lugar, cargaba tres bolsas repletas con comestibles- ¡Ya llegue!-

De repente la puerta del dormitorio de Mimi se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una castaña vestida con una camisa en verde, tan grande era que le quedaba como bata, así que solo llevaba eso y unos calcetines blancos. Se notaba que había estado durmiendo por su rostro somnoliento y por alguna razón estaba desorientada, algo llamo la atención de la peli morada que en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina sacando las cosas de las bolsas de compras. Su amiga se veía desanimada. Salió de la cocina y se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba la oji miel.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono preocupada. Su amiga solo asintió. Eso solo logro inquietar más a Yolei, que se sabía de sobra, que la cordura no era una de sus virtudes- Vamos al sofá, me tienes que decir que pasa, estás muy callada Meems.

Una vez en la sala.

-Me niego a estar enamorada- sentenció Mimi molesta, Yolei parpadeo confundida ¿Qué significaba eso?- Odio ese sentimiento y no pienso tenerlo dentro de mí, ya me di por enterada que estar en ese estado, solo trae estúpidas mentiras y engaños, si pensé que Michael alguna vez fue perfecto, cualquier otro chico puede llegar a ser peor- hablaba muy, muy rápido, quería desahogarse de todo eso, no pensaba decirle a Yolei que se besó con aquel tonto castaño, pero quería dejar claro y también a su persistente e inútil cerebro que ella no se doblegaría por el amor de esa manera tan débil.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?

-A nada. Solo quería dejarlo claro.

-Mimi… nosotros no decidimos si el amor nos llega o no.

-Te equivocas, ¡Yo sí!- se señaló a sí misma mientras daba un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Yolei tenía razón, hay cosas que no se pueden contralar, pero ella no quería aceptarlo. Se había prometido no mostrarse vulnerable ante ningún chico, ni siquiera frente a Davis, o Willis o incluso Takuya, aunque había veces que por más fuerte que fuera no lo lograba controlar del todo.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, tendrás que decirme porque piensas eso, no creo que saques eso a la luz solo por decirlo y ni se te ocurra negarlo, te conozco desde que tenía doce- recordó triunfante.

-Te pido que no me hagas responderte, al menos no por ahora- su voz era baja y no mostraba la vivacidad que siempre había. A la peli morada no la dejo totalmente satisfecha, pero si insistía, Mimi se molestaría y ahí sí sería caso perdido intentar que ella hable. La duda todavía en el aire, quedo ahí, no había salida alguna, hasta que la castaña se decidiera- Me voy a hacer una llamada- finalizo poniéndose de pie y caminando a su dormitorio cerrando nuevamente esa puerta que últimamente estaba siendo víctima de múltiples estrépitos.

Suspiro resignada, la única solución era esperar a que la chica hablara, no creía que fuera prudente hablar de esto con Kari o Sora, Mimi aún no era muy abiertas a ella, considerando de que ahora era difícil decir cómo se sentía, si su amiga se diera cuenta de que ella otra vez está comentando sobre su vida, muchos hasta ahora no pudieron ni podrán conocer a la histérica peli morada que alguna vez vivió y desapareció sin dejar rastro. La única sospechosa. Mimi Tachikawa.- rio por eso- Está bien, creo que estoy exagerando con eso- se dijo con diversión para ella misma.

…

2:30 am.

Vuelta tras vuelta, durante casi cuatro malditas hora y todavía no había lograba pegar los parpados ni por cinco minutos. El suceso de ayer en la tarde no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, y ya se estaba hartando de eso, todas las condenadas vivencias que tuvo con esa chiquilla que seguramente en este mismo momento estaría durmiendo burlándose de su insomnio.

Nunca nadie en su vida le había robado el sueño de esa manera, nadie excepto Sora, su mejor amiga de años, él estuvo durante mucho tiempo enamorado de la dulzura, carácter maternal, bondad y cariño de ella, incluso en algún momento de su vida intentaron algo, pero al final no funciono, y eso significó una devastación para él, la "relación" termino, pero su amor hacia ella, duro más tiempo del que espero, año y medio más después de que el mismo apoyo a Sora en aquella navidad del 2002 para que se le declara a Matt. Con el tiempo lo supero y supo que hizo lo correcto con ver la felicidad de sus mejores amigos.

Y justamente cinco años después, en conjunto con la llegada sorpresiva de Mimi Tachikawa, lo hacen comportase como un grandísimo imbécil, justo como lo hizo con Sora hace tiempo.

Se cansó de eso. Abruptamente se levantó, se quitó el pantalón de dormir, y se puso uno de mezclilla negro y una sudadera gris, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió sin importarle siquiera si despertaba a sus amigos que estaban en los brazos de Morfeo. Le caría su insomnio se iba acabar ahora mismo.

….

La lluvia no había cesado en todo el día, golpeaba el techo con fuerza.

Veinte, veinte vueltas más y contando. No había podido dormir nada de nada. Quería llorar de la desesperación, hoy se había despertado muy temprano para ir al gimnasio, luego estuvo tres horas clavada en la biblioteca estudiando para su examen, luego otra hora más haciendo su ensayo de la clase de francés, y después cuatro horas más en sus clases. ¿Qué había hecho ella? Solo quería dormir, se sentía sumamente extenuada pero no podía dormir. ¿Porque? La respuesta era sencilla. Por el estúpido de Kamiya, por su estúpido beso, por ella estúpidamente que le correspondió y por su estúpido cerebro en conjunto con su corazón que le decía que se estaba empezando a enamorar. ¡Rayos! Se suponía que había silenciado a ese tonto órgano de su organismo ubicado en su pecho, para que solo latiera con rapidez cuando hiciera ejercicio, ¡Y no por un tipo!

Algo curioso y un poco desconcertante ocurrió, la puerta principal del apartamento se escuchó con un leve golpeteo y eso la confundió. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió con cautela a la puerta de enfrente, no había muchas personas que hicieran visitas a esas horas, en las que todos o la mayoría estaban profundamente dormidos.

Abrió la puerta, y su mandíbula estuvo a punto de caer, ahí frente a ella, estaba nada más y nada menos que Tai Kamiya con gran cantidad de gotas de agua escurriendo por su abundante cabello alborotado él la miraba con seriedad.

Por su parte Tai la miro a ella, llevaba puesto una camisa grande en rojo como bata y unas medias blancas altas hasta las rodillas. Se veía divertida y tierna de esa manera y… ¡Con un demonio! Mejor que deje de pensar en esas tonterías.

Mimi parpadeo totalmente desconcertada ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono- ¿Me vas a decir que rayos haces aquí a las tantas de la madrugada?

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy, ese asunto no me ha dejado dormir ni un solo momento.

-Ya somos dos- dijo con ironía- Pero no aquí, Si con esta lluvia yo escuche el golpeteo de la puerta, con nosotros hablando, Yolei saldrá a hacer un escándalo imaginándose cosas donde no las hay- hizo un gesto para que Tai se moviera y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ambos quedaron viéndose con profundidad en medio del silencio del pasillo del edificio- Ahora sí, dime que pasa, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo de sueño.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?- pregunto con curiosidad- Dudo mucho eso, pues me correspondiste niña.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, pensado bien esa pregunta, la única que quería formular. Suspiro y volvió a abrir sus orbes- ¿Sentiste algo con ese beso?

Claro, ahora era Tai el desconcertado. Pestañeo impresionado, y miro por la ventana un momento mientras se rascaba la nuca pensando su respuesta. EL todavía no procesaba lo que le estaba pasando, era obvio que había sentido mil y una cosas con ese beso, explosiones y todas esas cosas. Pero el aún se negaba a aceptarlo. Era evidente que ella esperaba que le dijera que no, ella lo beso, pero no significaba que ella sintiera algo más, después de todo Mimi lo detestaba- No, no sentí nada.

Por una razón desconocida, sintió indignación, rabia y ¿Decepción?

-Me parece perfecto- señalo con toda la frialdad posible- Yo tampoco sentí nada. Ya que eso me queda bien claro, entonces porque me besaste. ¿Por diversión?

Golpe bajo. ¿Ahora que le respondía?

-No, solo por impulso, pero veo que a ti no te molesto, porque me lo devolviste.

Rio encolerizada- ¿Impulso? Impulso es lo mismo que por antojo, y lo mismo que por diversión. Pongámoslo así, tú me besas por impulso, yo te correspondo, y me atraes más hacia ti. ¿Por no ser grosero?

-Sí.

-Esto es el colmo, ¡Qué bárbaro! Que directo eres, ya tenemos todo claro, ahora ya te puedes ir, y desaparecer de mi vista por un largo, laaaaargo tiempo- dijo con disgusto. Ese chico sin duda no tenía ni la mínima pisca de tacto.

-¿Eso es todo?- se merecía que ella lo tratará así, después de todo le acaba de mentir de pleno en su cara, y el que se decía honesto. ¡Si cómo no!

-Así es, tú mismo viniste por eso ¿No? Ya todo está claro.

-No me respondiste bien ¿sentiste tú algo o no?

-¡NO!

-Entonces porque te molestas.

-Yo no estoy molesta, solo te estoy diciendo que ya te puedes ir.

-Sí estas molesta Mimi- ella se erizo al escuchar llamarla por su nombre, por un momento, vio frente a ella, a un niño igual a él pero mucho más joven, diciéndole que no fuera caprichosa.

-No me llames así, y te lo digo por última vez, ya vete de aquí.

Una mirada gélida de parte de ella, y entro de nuevo a su residencia dejando a Tai seguir escurriendo, era increíble, ella siempre tenía el poder de decir la última palabra en sus discusiones.

-Se recostó contra la puerta, y miro al techo, ¡maldición! Otra vez sus ojos de cristalizaban.

-Se me olvido decirte una cosa- escucho que Tai dijo del otro lado de la puerta. Suspiro hastiada y la volvió a abrir, apenas y pudo visualizar al castaño, él la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí mismo en un beso, otro más, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la separo de él- Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero no permitiré que sigas diciendo la última frase- sonrió con picardía y se fue dejando a Mimi con los ojos muy abiertos e impactada. Aun maldiciendo mentalmente a cierto moreno que la irritaba con su sola presencia. Con un brillo diferente en los ojos Mimi otra vez volvió a entrar, esta vez y raramente con un cansancio mucho mayor y se fue inmediatamente a su recamara. Se recostó tapándose por completo con el cobertor y colocándose en posición fetal, su corazón todavía agitado se burlaba de ella susurrándole "_ese fue tu beso de buenas noches_", tal parecía que su propio interior no la quería dejar en paz, pero todo lo contrario, luego de una pequeña maldición, la calma y el sueño le llego tan rápido que no se dio por enterada cuando se fue al mundo de los sueños.

…

Los colores entre naranja, rosa y amarillo comenzaron a embargar la oscuridad de la madrugada, dando paso al amanecer, las aves cantaban, celebrando que la lluvia del día anterior y la madrugada pasada, había cesado. El sol se filtraba por la ventana de una habitación decorada en tonos rosas y amarillos, por los adornos y demás decoración daban a entender que la dueña de ese dormitorio era una chica dulce y sincera, y así era, Kari Kamiya era la chica que habitaba ahí. Cuando la luz del nuevo día estuvo de lleno en el rostro de la castaña, esta se removió entre las sabanas, cinco minutos después, el despertador de su celular sonó, anunciando las 6:35 am. Un poco somnolienta y mientras se quitaba los resto de sueño de sus ojos, se levantó dirigiéndose al baño del pasillo.

Unos minutos después salió envuelta en una toalla rosa, tomo su uniforme formalmente planchado que su madre hace varios minutos había dejado en su cama.

El conjunto era similar al que su amiga Sora usaba en sus tiempos de la preparatoria. Falda verde, seis centímetros arriba de la rodilla. La camisa de arriba tipo marinero también verde y con una corbata arreglada en azul marino, calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla y zapatos cafés tipo bailarina.

Frente a su espejo, se dispuso a cepillar su cabello lacio que llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros. En las últimas semanas había estado muy feliz, llevaba tres semanas de noviazgo con el chico que desde los catorce le robaba el sueño, por fin estaba con él, dejo escapar una ligera risa, el recuerdo de la cara de su hermano cuando este se dio cuenta, no tenía precio, incluso le había tomado una foto, claro que le molesto que al pobre de su rubio favorito, Tai lo había amenazado con no permitirle siquiera cumplir la mayoría de edad si le hacía algo a su hermanita, él debería darse cuenta que ella no era la niñita de ocho años a la que protegía, pero daba igual, ellos eran unos hermanos muy unidos y lo echaba de menos cuando entraba al cuarto silencioso de Tai en su casa.

Por otro lado su situación con Mimi había mejorado, pero aún no había la confianza que la castaña mayor tenía con Davis o Yolei. Era increíble que Davis se volviera tan serio cuando se trataba de algo que tuviera que ver en desacuerdo con Mimi; como aquel día en que se pusieron hablar en uno de los recesos de la preparatoria sobre la relación un poco más a detalle que tuvo con Michael como amigo, y este se molestó tanto, ya que era inevitable meter a Mimi en ese asunto pues en ese entonces el rubio y ella fueron novios. Sin duda Davis se volvió incondicional con Mimi. Lo malo era que en el caso de Tk, la cosa era diferente, su relación con su amiga no era igual, entre ellos no ha habido mucho acercamiento y eso a veces bajoneaba al rubio ya que él le tiene mucho aprecio a la oji miel.

Un mensaje llego a su celular.

Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba-_ Hola preciosa, mira por tu ventana._

Se levantó del banco de donde estaba y se asomó por el vidrio de la ventana. Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, ahí afuera justo al frente de su edificio, estaba su adorado novio Tk esperándola recargado al poste de luz, este la saluda con un gesto de la mano acompañado de un guiño. Le devolvió el saludo y corrió afuera con su mochila en su hombro, pero se detuvo abruptamente, volvió un momento al espejo y se colocó sobre el cabello un listón azul. Y siguió con su carrera hasta abajo por las escaleras para estar en compañía de su chico.

Cuando llego abajo, se encontró con Tk quien le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Hola Tk- saludo con una bella sonrisa.

-Hola Kari, ¿Nos vamos? Tengo que mostrarte algo.

-Seguro, pero ¿Llamaste a Mimi como te aconseje para que se reunieran ustedes dos?

Ahí el ánimo bajo un poco- Algo así… no me contesto, ni llamadas, ni mensajes, nada de nada. Por un momento me llegue a imaginar que me está pagando con la misma moneda.

Llevo su mano al hombro del rubio apoyándolo- No sé qué decirte, no creo tener el derecho para decir exactamente que estaría haciendo Mimi, mejor pensemos que hay una buena razón para no responder. Si le hicimos lo mismo, ella no lo hará sabiendo cómo se sintió. Inténtalo a la hora de la salida, ya verás que te responde luego- un guiño de su parte. Tk le sonrió, y caminaron rumbo a la preparatoria elemental de Odaiba tomados de la mano. Toda una parejita.

…...

-Esto ya está llegando a mi límite- chillo con ira Zakuro azotando la puerta del auto de su amiga.

-¡Oye! Cuidado con la puerta, que no es de juguete. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Zak?- pregunto la chica encendiendo el auto.

-Hace unos días le pedí a Matt que tocara una canción en su guitarra para mí, y ¿Qué tal? Interpreto la estúpida y linda canción que le había escrito a esa insoportable pelirroja Takenouchi. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras a tocaba. Si, la canción es muy linda, pero me da coraje que sonría con una canción que le escribió a la chica que lo hizo a un lado por pensar en ella. ¡Y que sigan siendo amigos es lo peor!

- Amiga… eso ya lo sabías antes de ser novia o siquiera empezar a salir con el rubio, el sigue siendo mejor amigo de la chica- recordó ignorando la fulminante mirada de la peli negra- Pero no entiendo, tú dices que confías en lo que tienes, ósea en Matt, y aunque suene cruel, si hubiera querido ponerte el cuerno, hace mucho lo hubiera hecho, recuerda que muchas tipas de todas las facultades van tras de sus huesos y los de su morenazo amigo.

-Sí, lo que digas Hitomi, pero yo me voy a encargar que Sorita comienza distancia entre ella y MI NOVIO, ella es del pasado y yo soy el presente y futuro. Además no solo es eso, sino también la manera en como lo mira, es obvio que todavía le tiene cariño, y antes de que abras tu bocota, me refiero al cariño de amor, no al de amigos.

-Hay amiga, hay veces en las que pienso que le tiene celos a Takenouchi…- de alguna manera la otra chica logro que Hitomi pisara de golpe el freno del auto, provocando que el vehículo se detuviera estruendosamente mientras el rastro de la llanta quedaba marcado en el asfalto-¿Qué crees que haces Zakuro? ¡Casi nos matas!

-Escucha Hitomi, yo JAMÁS le tendría celos a esa insípida chica, pero te digo una cosa, por como que me llamo Zakuro, juro que voy a alejar a mi novio de Sora Takenouchi a como dé lugar- dijo con voz venenosa mientras veía con una sonrisa la carretera frente a ella.

Hitomi suspiro, pero le daba la razón a su amiga, esa chica pelirroja siempre estaba apegada a Matt Ishida y parecía que a este no le molestaba en nada. Incluso cuando estaban con Zakuro y los demás amigos del rubio.

…

**Bueno… fin del capítulo ¡15! Los años que tengo, estoy feliz y triste a la vez, mañana regreso a la prepa y se me acaban las horas de dormir y por otro lado ya podré ver a mis compitas del cole, ¡Qué bien!**

**Ya vieron el lado malo de Zakuro, al parecer ya no es tan buena como parecía -_-**

**Otra vez me disculpo por el atraso, me siento terriblemente culpable por eso, haré todo lo posible por publicar a tiempo, pero es importante que razonen, al entrar al clases, los trabajo y todo eso me van a embargar, (y créanme que es obviamente posible) así que ténganme paciencia si no actualizo a tiempo, me exprimiré el cerebro, pero no prometo nada. **

**Espero me comprendan. A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán días al azar, ya no van a hacer todos los viernes, pero lo más tarde que publicare será semana y media. Gracias.**

**Próxima publicación: jueves 14 de febrero.**

**¡NOS VEMOS EL DÍA MAS CURSI DEL AÑO!**

**Meroko-Y-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok… ¡LO SÉ! Merezco morir y ser quemada en la hoguera, y que me vuelvan a revivir y otra vez ser tirada al mar para ser devorada por los tiburones y volver a ser revivida y que me maten diciéndome que Alex Heartman se va a casa, ahí sí que con eso me matan y no vuelvo a volver a la vida ¡Jamás!**

**Tuve demasiadas complicaciones y todo por el tonto del colegio que no me deja hacer nada, por culpa de esos crueles horarios que me impusieron, definitivamente décimo grado es el año más grueso que puede haber en el mundo.**

…

-¡Hola Matt!- saludo Sora caminando en dirección al rubio que estaba en una banca bajo un gran árbol que le proporcionaba una muy buena sombra, el chico se ojos zafiros, levanto la vista y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de su amiga pelirroja, que traía dos libros abrazos contra su pecho, le devolvió la sonrisa y palmeo el lugar junto a él para que se sentara.

-Que hay Sora, ¿Mucho trabajo?- pregunto dándoles una rápida mirada a los libros de la chica.

Ella suspiro divertida- Así es, pero por el momento mis clases han terminado, y decidí tener un muy merecido descanso ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va todo, eh?

Resoplo- Pues… ahí va al suave, solo algo raro ha pasado. Hoy en la mañana Tai andaba con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, y por más que le preguntamos, solo nos decía que no era asunto nuestro, en serio que parecía una chica en sus días- Sora rio por esa ocurrencia y ambos volvieron a sonreír- Porque al momento se molestó diciendo que no sabía que le estaba pasando y que se estaba volviendo loco.

-Vaya- dijo impresionada- Eso sí que es extraño, normalmente Tai a pesar de ser despistado, él no es así. Por mi parte, mamá ha estado molestándome con lo mismo de siempre- comento bajando la mirada.

En ceño del rubio se frunció- ¿Insiste en que busques algún tipo con quién salir?- la chica solo asintió- Sora deberías decirle a tu madre, que recuerde que eres adulta, como para que te esté sugiriendo eso, tu saldrás con alguien cuando estés preparada.

-Eso lo sé Matt- susurro- Pero ella solo lo hace porque piensa que como tú…

La culpabilidad lo invadió- Que como yo ya salgo con alguien, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo- termino la frase, que su amiga no pudo finalizar

-Tú lo has dicho, ya le he explicado que el que tú salgas con alguien no significa que yo también tenga que hacerlo, tendré una cita cuando yo quiera que pase.

-Eso sí, porque tienes a muchos tipos detrás de ti Sora- dijo como un poco de molestia, pero al momento lo reparo- Es por eso que Tai y yo fulminamos con la mirada a la mayoría de los sujetos con los que hablas.

Rio- Espero que con eso no me impidan salir con alguien, oye ayer hice unas galletas ¿Te gustaría probarlas?

-Claro, dame lo que tienes-dijo a la para que abría su boca para que Sora quién negó divertida le metiera la galleta. La pelirroja lo observo esperando su respuesta y luego de que Matt se la terminara, este soltó un gran "Vaya" de manera impresionado-Esta muy buena. Pero no me extraña, a ti se te da bien la cocina Sora.

Un pequeño sonrojo subió por las mejillas de la chica- Vamos Matt, no creo que sea para tanto, pero gracias de todos modos- Le ofreció otra de sus galletas, mientras el rubio con la galleta en su boca miraba los bocetos de dibujo de la chica.

Cerró tan fuerte su espejo, que no le importó de hecho de que lo haya quebrado; pero en ese instante eso era lo que menos le importaba. "_Bonita pareja_" pensó con sarcasmo. Su ira en aumento combinado con los celos y la empatía que sentía hacia la chica, hacían estragos en ella. Noto claramente como esa insípida pelirroja le daba una galleta a la boca a SU NOVIO. Ella ni tenía ese derecho. Y él no tenía la moral de permitírselo siendo ELLA su actual novia. Como lo había jurado anteriormente; ella se encargaría de alejar a su novio de Sora Takenouchi.

Camino erguida y con la barbilla en alto; con toda su dignidad reclamaría lo que era suyo- ¡Pero que linda escena! Parecen una feliz pareja-espeto con enfado, sus brazos en jarras y seriedad total en sus orbes violetas.

Sora se sobresaltó y se sintió avergonzada. Matt frunció el ceño y se levantó quedando frente a Zakuro.

-¿De qué hablas Zakuro?

-¿Cómo que de que hablo Matt? ¿Te parece bien que esta chica…?- señalo a Sora despectivamente; la aludida se sintió muy ofendida, ella no había hecho nada malo, claro, para si no eres una novia celosa -…Te de galletas en la boca y no solo eso. La tratas como si fuera más que una amiga y yo…

-… te equivocas- interrumpió la pelirroja- Matt es mi amigo y solo eso. Deberías confiar en él Zakuro.

Una sonrisa burlona desconcertó a los otros dos-No me hagas reír Takenouchi. Si él te mando al diablo por no confiar en él y ser una gran egoísta.

-Zakuro sea por lo que sea que estas molesta. Es entre tú y yo. No metas a Sora en esto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Matt no la defiendas sabiendo muy bien que lo que dije es verdad. Ella no tiene por qué aconsejarme sobre moral. ¿Qué ironía cierto Sorita?- el cinismo se podía notar a miles de millas.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamo irritado-Sora déjanos solos por favor y disculpa por esto.

-Si mejor vete; pero un consejo antes de que te vayas. Mantén un poco la distancia con MI NOVIO.

Unas inmensas ganas de llorar llegaron a Sora y esto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio que se sintió pésimo por su amiga. Todo era su culpa por estar jugando con ella. Trato de dedicarle una mirada de disculpa y la morena sonrió forzosamente y se despidió para luego irse a paso apresurado.

Suspiró- Zakuro….

La peli negra lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y una de sus cejas enarcadas- Oh… no empieces con Zakuro, Matt, escúchame primero y luego si quieres defiende todo lo que se te venga en gana a esa chica. No quiero me reclames por lo que le dije a Sora. Matt… sabes que he sido MUY paciente en cuanto a que seas el mejor amigo de tu ex y aun mas teniendo en cuenta que nunca me ha agrado ni siquiera antes de que ustedes terminaran, pero a pesar de eso yo acepte que fueran amigos después de lo que te hizo. No tengo planeado sacar a relucir todo lo malo que veo en ella para que se alejen, pero estoy cansada ya, de que siempre que salgo de clases y vengo a buscarte, siempre estas con ella jugando o bromeado muy amenamente…

-¡Espera un momento Zakuro!- Matt levanto sus manos haciendo además para que su novia se detuviera- ¿Pretendes que estando con un amigo estemos sentando junto al otro sin decir nada y en total seriedad? Porque eso parecería más bien un velorio.

-Claro que no, pero habrá alguna razón que yo no sepa, para que parezcan una pareja durante esos estúpidos "tratos de amigos" y no estoy haciéndome la melodramática, pero quiero que te alejes un poco de ella, he escuchado muchas cosas y sabes que yo no creo en los rumores y todo eso, pero de alguna manera hace que frente a todos los demás parezca que nuestra relación viene cayendo en picada- Zakuro tomo asiento en donde habían estado Matt y Sora, dio un pequeño suspiro y una lágrima cristalina bajo por sus ojos- La rudeza no es lo mío, pero si vas a seguir comportándote de esa manera TAN afectuosa con ella, hay que darnos un maldito tiempo, porque esto ya me hizo estar en mi limite Matt, así que si me…

El rubio atrapado a la chica en un beso directo y sin rodeos, él la quería y todo ese monologo junto con esa lágrima, lo hacía sentirse más miserable de lo que se sintió antes de que Sora se fuera. La oji violeta no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero ese beso no solo significaba que el chico quería callarle, sino otra cosa más. Cuando ella proponía algo y él la besaba, significaba que…

-Estoy de acuerdo Zakuro- dijo en un murmuro el rubio, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, él a pesar del tiempo, todavía no lograba concretar lo que sentía por Zakuro y por Sora, y eso lo ha torturado casualmente desde que inició todo este asunto con la chica frente a él.

La chica trago el nudo en la garganta que desde hace momentos la torturaba, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Matt y asintió- Bien… cuando aclares lo que te ocurre, avísame, si no, no gastes tu tiempo ni siquiera tratando de hablarme Ishida- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara quebrada, pero no le importó, después de eso, había mitad y mitad de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos.

.,…

El Profesor Mashiro estaba bien tocado de la cabeza si pensaba que él se aprendería todo eso de memoria. El anciano se dio cuenta de su estado de ensueño y se dirigió totalmente ceñudo hacia él- ¡Joven Motomiya!- regaño dando un reglazo en la mesa provocando que Davis se sobre saltará y pegara un brinco en su asiento- Si no es mucha molestia interrumpir su pequeño descanso, repítame lo último que se dijo en clase.

-¿L-lo último que se dijo?- tartamudeo nervioso- Haber… mmm… la hipotenusa sobre la tangente por 756 es igual…

-¡Joven Motomiya! ¡Eso usted lo escucho en algebra! ¡Estamos en historia mundial! Es increíble usted está dormido desde mucho antes de que yo llegara a su salón. ¿Qué se va hacer con usted?

Davis miraba con horror a su malhumorado profesor, pero por dentro se burlaba, ese anciano estaba verde y rojo de la rabia y siempre lo había tenido entre ojos, de hecho siempre pensaba que él era el verdadero hermano de Tai y no Kari, que era una estudiante prodigio.

-Pues… no hay mucho arreglo profesor- ahí estaba metiendo otra vez la pata.

-¡Haga silencio! Ahora por lo que resta de la clase, más le vale que ponga atención, o no se va a salvar de ir a hacerle la visita diaria al director.

-Si…- dijo sin mucho ánimo, que aburrido es ese viejo. Y como si fuera un milagro, la campana del receso se escuchó con fuerza- ¡Bien! Lo lamento señor Mashiro pero esta conversación queda para la próxima- rio con una sonrisa enorme mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita de victoria al veterano que no lo soportaba.

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo pudo ver a Kari y a otras de sus compañeras sentadas en una mesa ubicada en una de las esquinas de la cafetería. Como siempre las chicas chismeando y hablando de todo, pero algo curioso que no era muy difícil notar alrededor, la castaña moviendo la cuchara en su almuerzo sin mucho ánimo, Davis era tonto, pero no para tanto, era obvio que a su amiga le pasaba algo, era el colmo, las chicas que se fijan en todo no se dan cuenta que Kari está mal. El cómo en cierta forma amaba interrumpir las conversaciones de las señoritas, fue hasta allí, mientras que las amigas de la dulce castaña lo vieron con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Davis?- pregunto una señalándolo con su tenedor como si con eso lo fuera asustar, aunque una chica molesta hasta con su pinza para las cejas puede apuñalar.

-Nada que te importe niña, yo solo vine a robarme por unos minutos a Kari, y me la llevare así me dejen o no- sentencio tomando la mano de su amiga que lo miraba confundida, este le guiño el ojo y la llevo al patio trasero del centro educativo. Una vez estuvieron alejados.

-¿Qué pasa Davis?- cuestiono confundida.

-Oye, esa es mi pregunta, ahora dime Kari, antes de dormirme en clase algebra te vi triste y ahora no compartes los chismes con Shizuoka y las demás, eso es algo porque preocuparse.

-Sí que te has vuelto observador- comento sonriendo levemente- Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por Tk.

-¿Por Tk? ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Has hablado con Mimi estos días?

Dejándose caer sobre el césped, se cruzó de brazos mirándola con un embrollo en sus ojos.

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? Pero si tienes esa pregunta será por algo, sí he hablado con ella, ayer en la mañana la vi.

-Ya veo… es que… bueno ya sabes que Sora y yo nos hemos acercado a ella, más que todo por influencia de Yolei, pero se puede decir que ya no es tan arisca con ambas, pero… con Tk es diferente, él no ha tenido casi ninguna oportunidad para acercarse a ella, él ha tratado de quedar con ella, pero Mimi simplemente no le contesta, Tk piensa que Mimi está pagándole con la misma moneda, pero la verdad yo no sé ni que pensar Davis, siento que no la conozco lo suficiente ahora, como para decir que ella no haría eso.

Davis trago BIEN grueso, Kari observo como se llevaba una mano tras su nuca y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado- Tal vez no suene muy agradable, y Mimi no es la persona más rencorosa del mundo, y no estoy diciendo que ignore todas las llamadas de Tk, pero… es muy probable que haya dejado pasar una que otra llamada, pero ni yo estoy en posición de juzgarla, después de todo es mi mejor amiga y sé por lo que paso, fue algo enorme, ya sabes que ella ya no es la misma, Kari- recordó con seriedad- No la conocí como la princesa súper caprichosa, pero ya no es como sí la conocí. Un consejo para Tk, supongo que lo verás cuando vayas a clase de química, dile que si quiere verse con ella, trate de decírselo de frente. Él es tu novio, pero a como tú hiciste, que se las ingenie para hablar con ella- revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de Kari y corrió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

-Con eso me queda claro todo- admitió sonriendo para sí misma- Davis tienes un vínculo inquebrantable con Mimi, justo como el que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo atrás- murmuro con su vista fija en el cielo.

-¿Kari?- una mano se puso en el hombro de la castaña, está se volteó y se encontró con los increíbles ojos de Tk que la examinaban con profundad preocupación-¿Qué haces aquí?

Negó con una sonrisa- Nada, solo estaba hablando con Davis y creo que más que eso, me confirme algo que ya era muy obvio.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Que Yolei, Davis y Mimi son los mejores amigos contra todo- afirmo sonriendo- También que si quieres verte con Mimi tienes que decírselo de frente, al parecer sino no es Yolei la que interfiere, tú tienes que buscarla por tu cuenta Tk.

-Sí… estuve pensando en eso, mañana la iré a ver a su departamento, escuche por mi hermano, que se estaba quejando, que mañana es día libre en la facultad de medicina, y espero que ella este en casa.

-¿Y por qué no vas hoy en la hora que finalizan sus clases?

-Fácil. Porque hoy pienso pasar toda la tarde con la belleza de novia que tengo- exclamo abrazando por la cintura a Kari, que con un sonrojo muy marcado le sonrió.

Y la que iba a ser marcada en el anuario como la pareja del año, permaneció junta durante lo que restaba de la hora de almuerzo, en esa parte con los pocos estudiantes que preferían tranquilidad, más que el bullicio del comedor.

…

Era imposible y muy doloroso, se había saltado todas las clases que le quedaban después de mediodía, pero ya tendría tiempo de presentar algún justificante luego. Se sentía traicionada y herida. Matt la había terminado, bueno ella se lo propuso, pero pensó que si él se negaba era porque la amaba sin ninguna duda, una falla para ella, claro que acepto y más que le dio a su corazonada un rayo de razón absoluta, Matt dudaba de lo que sentía por ella, y todo era culpa de esa chica, que debió salir de la vida de él, justo después de que terminaran, ¿Cuál ex sigue siendo la mejor amiga de su ex? Ese es el chiste de las ex, y es lo que se inventan cuando es el chico el que corta la relación y Sora Takenouchi siguió al pie de la letra ese chiste, porque con eso logró que la relación de ella con el rubio de alguna manera siguiera y así llego a tal punto, que Matt la termino justo el día de hoy.

-¿Será… que en algún momento… sintió… amor por mí? Matt no es de los que juega con una chica, sin embargo me hace dudar si alguna vez me tuvo cariño. Ese estúpido beso era claro, no puedo creerlo, todos van a crees que me estuvo engañando con esa tipa y que yo lo descubrí y me termino para volver con su ex.

Se tiró boca abajo en su cama, tenía inmensas ganas de llorar. Ella nunca había sido celosa, en realidad sí, pero lo soportaba por todo lo que sentía hacia el rubio y por un impulso llega y le dice que se den un tiempo y él en lugar de negarse rotundamente y decirle que tiene claro a quien ama, le responde que está de acuerdo con ella.

Por lo menos no le mintió y se quedó con ella solo porque se sintió comprometido. Toda mujer despechada siempre sentía la necesidad de desahogarse y ella así lo haría. Busco torpemente su celular en su bolso y marco un número que nunca quiso, pero que en cualquier momento le sería útil.

-_Sí diga_- respondió esa voz.

-Solo te llamaba para agradecerte por arruinar mi relación con Matt, Sora- soltó con sarcasmo.

-_¿Zakuro? Espera ¿De qué hablas? Porque dices eso._

-¡No te hagas la inocente, todo es tu culpa Takenouchi! Luego de que te largaras hable con él y le dije que nos tomáramos un tiempo y todo por culpa tuya, porque no tiene claro sus sentimiento y eso me lo confirmo cunado dijo que estaba de acuerdo con la maldita separación- luchaba muy fuerte, pero su voz no podía evitar volverse a quebrar.

-_Zakuro lo lamento pero yo no puedo hacer nada, si quieres hablo con Matt y…_

-Eso jamás, no pienso ni tengo intenciones de ser tu acto de caridad, lo que pudiste haber hecho no lo hiciste y ya es tarde, debiste alejarte de él cuando cortaron pero en lugar de eso lo hiciste solo por mes y medio y después parecía que nunca se hubieran peleado ¡parecían una maldita pareja!

-_Yo nunca quise que eso pasara, Matt es mi amigo y lo conozco desde que teníamos once años, casi que por el tiempo es que no podemos alejarnos todos nosotros. Escucha, sé que Matt solo me ve como una amiga…_

-…Pero tú no les ves como un amigo, ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? Es obvio por la forma en como lo miras y hoy antes de que notaran mi presencia parecías un tomate compitiendo con un semáforo en rojo cuando Matt te pedía que le dieras una de tus tontas galletas en la boca.

-_Disculpa por lo que te voy a decir_- Sora era un muchacha muy respetuosa y prudente, pero su voz comenzaba a mostrar inconformidad y tristeza por lo que Zakuro anteriormente le dijo- _Eso ya es un_ _asunto muy mío, como te lo dije antes lamento que tú y Matt terminaran, pero sin importar lo que yo siento, Matt es un adulto que no deja que influyan en sus pensamientos y emociones, dejando aparte lo mío, el que él muestre desorientación sobre sus sentimientos hacia ambas, ya es problema de él, Adiós- finalizo con un nudo en su garganta, ella había arruinado una relación que ni era de ella y todo por tratas de seguir cercana a Matt._

Su grito de escucho por toda la casa, agradecía que no hubiera nadie- ¡Te odio! Matt ¿Por qué… me hiciste eso…?

Zakuro estuvo tumbada en su cama durante varias horas llorando con amargura y enojo, pero tanto fue su esfuerzo, que el cansancio ayudado por las muchas lágrimas que dejo caer, fueron guiándola hasta un profundo sueño.

…...

-Bien chicos, ¡A las duchas! Es todo por hoy- se sacudió las manos en su uniforme y siguió al grupo de catorce chicos que ya estaban en los vestidores.

Eran las tres de la tarde y con ese increíble atardecer sería un desperdicio irse en un aburrido taxi. Su cabello se mecía con el viento a pesar de que lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, a un lado se veía la secundaria a la que asistió Davis hace un par de años. Noto a un grupo de unos cuatro chicos saliendo con mochilas deportivas que salían de la cancha rodeados de bromas y risas. Dos de ellos se detuvieron al momento en que ella estaba a punto de llegar frente a ellos y casi pudo jurar que se les caía la baba. Mocosos esos atrevidos. Mínimo doce o trece años y ya estaban de pica flor. Ilusos se pensaban que ella les dirigiría siquiera una mirada.

Un grito acompañado de una voz autoritaria escuchó a sus espaldas- Ustedes, cuarteto de hormonas alborotadas, dejen a la señorita Tachikawa y continúen circulando o me voy a encargar de que en el próximo entrenamiento los haga terminar siendo la competencia de pie grande.

Los estudiantes de repente se erizaron de pies a cabeza y después de un bufido siguieron su camino. Lugo de un momento, a su lado estaba Taichi Kamiya vestido con un vaquero desgastado, una playera ajustada roja acompañado de unos zapatos deportivos negros con blanco. Llevaba una mochila similar a la que los chicos de hace unos momentos cargaban. Por varias gotas de agua que escurrían por su alborotado cabello, supuso que se había duchado recientemente.

-¿Tai Kamiya?- dijo un poco incrédula- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En la preparatoria descubrieron que hiciste trampa en las pruebas finales, que te devolvieron hasta la secundaria y hasta ahora el mismo Davis te lleva la delantera?

Golpe bajo para el orgullo de Tai, Mimi ganando por tres a uno.

-Muy chistosa- sonrió- Pero no, trabajo en la secundaria como entrenador del equipo, no me fue tan difícil entrar, el director cree que un ex capitán puede continuar con la racha del grupo.

-¿Ex capitán? ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, capitán en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, no me sorprende.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Tan pendiente estas de mí vida?

-Ni te hagas ilusiones-exclamo rodando los ojos- cuando Davis me contaba que era el sucesor del capitán en la secundaria, era imposible que no te nombrara para muy mi disgusto.

-Tranquila, más bien estuve a punto de llorar por pensar que tenía una acosadora detrás de mí.

-Bien… una consejo amigo, dale un poco de educación a tus muchachos o a la próxima, voy a olvidar que tengo dieciocho años y ellos trece y les voy a dar una bofetada a cada uno, tan dura que estarán en la enfermería por un largo tiempo que te afectará en tus buenas migas con el director. Y si se supone que ya les enseñaste, pues les enseñaste muy mal.

-No me culpes por eso, eh. Eso ya es asunto de ellos por tener tan mal gusto- dijo burlón, una pequeña vena comenzó a crecer en la frente de Mimi.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Mal gusto? ¡Tú me besaste!- recordó tocando el pecho de Tai con su fino dedo, ambos se estaban encarando y desafiando con la mirada cuando un pequeño grito se escuchó llamando a Tai.

-¡Entrenador Kamiya!- una pequeña agitaba su mano en señal de saludo mientras corría en dirección a los castaños que detuvieron una de sus rutinarias peleas para poner atención a la pequeña. Al llegar se agacho colocando sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar aire y recuperarse.

-¡Hola pequeña Hinata!- saludo Tai con una gran sonrisa, se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Hinata y revolver su cabello- ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiro con cansancio- ¿Mi hermano ya salió del entrenamiento?

-Sí así es, pero no ha salido del vestidor, te aseguro que debe salir en unos minutos.

-Está bien- la niña desvió su atención del moreno y la llevo hasta Mimi que hasta el momento había estado en silencio- ¿Entrenador quién es ella?

La miro a Mimi y luego a la menor- Ella es Mimi Tachikawa.

Sonrió- Hola señorita Mimi, mucho gusto, yo soy Hinata Yuiki.

La castaña le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa- Igualmente Hinata.

-¿Entrenador Kamiya, ¿usted y la señorita Mimi son novios?

Mimi rio por la inocencia de Hinata, ¿Por qué todos los niños siempre preguntaban eso? Tai solo sonrió con ternura y negó divertido.

-No Hinata, el entrenador y yo solo somos compañeros en la universidad- se apresuró a decir Mimi.

-Am… es un lastima- se lamentó decepcionada la rubiecita- Harían una muy linda pareja.

-Hinata- regaño alguien poniendo su mano en el hombro la de niña- Ya basta, hay que irnos a casa. Perdón por la molestia señorita…

-Tachikawa

-… señorita Tachikawa y a usted también entrenador- se disculpó un jovencito de trece años, rubio al igual que su hermana y de ojos negros. Choco puños con Tai, saludo a Mimi y tomo la mano de su hermana de nueve años, para entrar al auto de sus padres que se acercaba junto a la calle.

-No hay problema Yuiki, vayan con cuidado.

-quien diría que eres bueno con los niñitos- dijo riendo.

-¿Tú no?-Para nada, solo mientras no se vuelvan insistentes todo está bien. Digamos que por experiencias anteriores prefiero mantener distancia con niños.

-Ya recordé ¿Te refieres a esa niña que mu…?- una sola mirada de Mimi dejo en claro que no se atreviera a continuar con esa frase.

-Si, por ella, y te agradecería que no la menciones- dijo cortante- Tengo que irme- trato de reiniciar su camino, pero Tai la detuvo.

-Lamento eso, deberías saber que soy denso para ciertas cosas- la castaña lo observo, en verdad se veía arrepentido, en serio odiaba que ese sujeto fuera tan noble. Suspiro.

-Da igu…- el sonido de un celular interrumpió esa nueva incómoda situación. Mimi saco su aparato, era un mensaje, al ella leerlo, el moreno noto como la oji miel abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego una sonrisa sarcástica apareció- Te doy un consejo, deberías ir a ver Ishida, no, mejor ve primero a ver a Sora, estoy segura que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahora entiendo porque tanto revuelo en la facultad….-comento pensativa mirando al cielo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Di algo Tachikawa! ¿Qué tienen que ver Matt y Sora en "eso"?

-Fíjate tú mismo- puso la pantalla del teléfono en el campo visual de Tai. El chico ahora entendió el porqué de la sorpresa que mostro Mimi. Había una fila de varios mensajes.

_Ishida termino con la sexi de Shizumu: Takuya_

_¡Mimi! Matt termino con Zakuro: Zoe_

_Shizumu e Ishida terminaron: Kaito_

_El rubio y la engreída terminaron: Naomi_

-Ok… entendí que Matt y Zakuro terminaron, pero ¿Sora que tiene que ver con eso?

Otro mensaje llego a la bandeja de Mimi, ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió-Por obviedad y por esto- le volvió acercar el teléfono táctil blanco.

_¡Mimi! Termine con Matt por culpa de esa insípida de Takenouchi_

-¡Oye!- exclamo Tai ofendido- Para nadie es un secreto que a Zakuro no le agrada Sora y cualquier chica despechada dice muchas cosas para desquitarse, no entiendo porque Sora tiene que ser la culpable de su quiebre.

-Hay Dios- mascullo con un gruñido- este es más denso que una roca. A ver si te lo digo lento y me entiendes, según escuche maso menos, y según una publicación en la red social, dice que se vio a Sora y Matt comiendo galletas muy amigables en el patio trasero y Zakuro apareció y les reclamo algo, lo obvio de porque Sora es la causante es porque ella sigue enamorada de Matt- explico aburrida.

-Eso es mentira, Sora no puede haber hecho eso, ella no es capaz.

-Veo que sigues defendiéndola con espada en mano, nadie es una santa paloma Kamiya y Sora no es la excepción, un día en casa escuche a Yolei hablando por teléfono con Sora y hablaban de los aun sentimientos que ella guarda por el rubiecito de tu amigo-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- cuestiono con burla, Tai estaba estupefacto, Mimi hablaba como si lo que estuviera diciendo no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué Zakuro te envió un mensaje? Además… ¿Tú piensas que lo que ella te dijo es cierto? Y ¿Crees que Sora se interpuso entre ellos?

Volvió a suspirar con hastió- Mira, no es lo mío meterme en eso, pero… soy "amiga" de Zakuro desde aquella fiesta en tu departamento. Dos: Sí, estoy casi segura que lo que me dijo ella es verdad y ¿Por qué? Porque como Sora sigue sintiendo eso por Matt, hace todo lo posible por estar con él y como tiene apariencia inocente, no se da cuenta, pero a la vista de otros ella se ve clavadísima por él. No hay que ser Izzi para notarlo. Por otro lado, Zakuro confía en Matt, pero no en Sora, es más, si Sora fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en un desierto, Zakuro preferiría morir por deshidratación.

Tai se mordió la lengua para no reírse- Oye, tiene algo de gracia, pero eso no es de lo que hablamos.

-¿Ah no?- enarco una ceja.

-Quiero decir que deberías estar de lado de Sora, ella es tu amiga desde que era una niña…

-Corrección- interrumpió abruptamente- Fue mi amiga cuando tenía diez años y luego a los trece y medio desapareció de mi vida, hasta volver aparecer antes de los diecinueve- otro punto a favor de Mimi; ácido y rudeza salieron con esas palabras de la castaña.

Tai se desesperó viendo al cielo buscando paciencia para no ahorcarla por su terquedad.

-¿Sigues con eso? Que no conoces el término de disculpar.

-No empieces con eso porque tengo los suficientes argumentos para cerrarte la boca. En fin el caso de Sora en muy evidente y si quieres saber detalles habla con ella no conmigo. Y como ya veo que una aburrida discusión se avecina, es hora de que me dé a la fuga, nos vemos en clase de inglés el lunes, prepárate para el bombardeo de murmullos alrededor de ti y tus dos amigos involucrados- con un guiño Mimi siguió su camino a casa; parte de su satisfacción estaba hecha al dejar intrigado y preocupado a ese chico, ese asunto no le importaba salvo para tener tema de conversación con Takuya criticando a los entrometidos que no tienen nada que ver en eso- "_¿Por qué rayos me molesto que siga preocupándose tanto por Sora?_"- pensó para sus adentros mientras revisaba otros dos mensajes acerca del rompimiento que tendría lugar en los próximos siete días.

Esto no podía quedarse así, tenía que hablar con Matt, pero primero que todo con Sora, sí lo que esa despreocupada castaña le dijo, lo primordial era ir a casa de su amiga pelirroja. Cargo su mochila en su hombro y corrió cuanto pudo en dirección a la residencia que se conocía de memoria desde hace años atrás.

…

**Mil veces más me disculpo por TANTA tardanza, peor lo malo es que de ahora en adelante ya no podré saber con certeza cuando actualizare, mis exámenes están a una semana de comenzar y estoy sufriendo en matemáticas, así a revisar constantemente para saber cuándo se me ocurre algo, tratare de en mis descansos escribir los capítulos y tal vez si puedo subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero no prometo nada.**

**¡Adiosito! ¡Perdón! Y ¡Pura vida! Feliz inicio de mes :D **

**Meroko-Y-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz día a todos! Estoy muy feliz porque estoy publicando, voy rápido, así que gracias por sus reviews.**

**Meroko-Y-chan**

_..._

-¡Ya aterrice Yolei!- anunció con diversión Mimi al momento que abría la puerta de entrada encontrándose a Yolei recostada sobre el sofá más grande, leyendo un libro con mucho interés.

-Hola, supongo que ya te enteraste ¿O no Meems?

-No tienes idea- expresó desplomándose junto a su amiga-Sería imposible no darse cuenta. Lo que sí parece casi imposible es que Kamiya no se haya dado cuenta, siendo el mejor amigo del involucrado.

Rió- Hablas de Matt como si fuera sospechoso de un crimen, debes dejar de ver con Davis esas series policiacas donde sale ese sexy policía que se llama Morgan. Pero… ¿Qué con Tai?- Cuestiono extrañada.

Mimi hizo una mueca y se fue de espaldas en su inseparable e incondicional sofá puf- Laaarga historia. ¿Y cómo vas con el libro que te dije? Se ve que te gusto mucho.

-¿El club de los corazones solitarios?-la oji miel asintió- ¡Oh mi Dios! Me enamore de Ryan es sexy con todo de perfecto en perfecta perfección. Da igual si es para más que todo, adolescentes, pero es una completa revolución. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió a nosotras? Esa chica Penny es mi ídolo y eso que es menor que yo, pero si tiene sentido, incluso las chicas de ultimo de bachillerato se unieron al club.

Ambas soltaron una fuerte carcajada al tanto que chocaban palmas.

-Tú lo has dicho Yolei, es un excelente libro. Lo leí hace mucho, pero por mí lo puedo leer mil veces que no me aburro. No te lo recomendé antes porque ya estabas con otro.

-Solo te salvas porque a los días me lo recomendaste. Pero, en serio, volviendo al tema de la parejita, traté de llamar a Sora, pero no me contesta ni los mensajes.

-No digas eso, que me trae pésimos recuerdos-dijo gruñendo. Yolei sonrió con nerviosismo, al moverle la puerta de entrada a la fiera; de momento el celular de la castaña sonó.

-Rayos. Si es otro mensaje sobre el gran suceso, voy a gritar. Y si es Zakuro, esto va a estar muy bueno. ¡Diga!- contestó sin fijarse de quien era la llamada.

-¡Hey Mimi! Soy Tk.

Su entusiasmo se fue al drenaje, pero no por ser Tk, sino porque en realidad quería oír lo que Zakuro le fuera a decir en cuanto la llamara-Ah, ¿Qué tal todo Tk?

-Todo bien, te llamaba para saber si tienes algo que hacer mañana- comento con simpatía.

Sonrió con malicia- Es toda una indirecta, pero creo que es de imbéciles pedirle una cita a otra chica, teniendo novia Tk…

Yolei que estaba escuchando se destapo en risas, mientras le daba palmadas a la cubierta del libro de Mimi.

Tk también rió- No es eso Mimi, es para salir a cualquier sitio, para pasar el rato y ni te atrevas a pensarlo que ya avise a Kari.

-¡Guau! El chico sumiso ante su novia, buen trabajo el de Kari ¡me impresiona tu imposición Takaishi!- felicitó con burla- Pues no, no hay nada en mis planes…- por un momento desvió su enmielada mirada y la paso por Yolei que la observo confundida y después vio por un segundo su laptop en la mesa de la sala de estar y otra sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios, la peli morada se alertó-… de hecho tengo algo que hacer mañana, pero espero y me puedas acompañar Tk.

-Eh… de acuerdo, llegaré a tú apartamento a eso de la una de la tarde.-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

-Oh, Oh, esa sonrisa solo significan problemas. ¿Qué la harás a Tk, Meems?

-Nada, pero por si las dudas, ya lo verás luego.

Una cosa era segura. Con esa simple frase nadie iba a estar seguro en manos de la traviesa de Mimi Tachikawa.

…_._

Llamadas de sus compañeras de clase y sus otros amigos, todas las había ignorado. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelo, ¿Qué había pasado? Ella solo estaba bromeando con su mejor amigo. Eso no estaba mal, solo eran amigos y así estaban bien las cosas.

_-"o eso es lo que tú quieres creer"_- le susurro su conciencia; sacudió su cabeza y así trato de evitar esas lágrimas que estaban a borde de salir.

-¡No! Eso es lo que es- Era un gran alivio que su mamá se encontrara fuera de la ciudad, si estuviera aquí, ella estaría muy preocupada, y eso es lo que menos quería Sora.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta bastaron para que se alarma. Si era Matt, hasta ahí llegaba, no estaba lista para verlo, no aun. Sin el menor ánimo, caminó hasta la puerta rogando por no encontrarse a un rubio. Al abrirla lo que se encontró fue a un castaño muy agitado.

-¿Tai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Sora. Venía por el rumbo y pensé en hacerle una visita a mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias por molestarte en venir, pero…

-¡Rayos, está bien! En realidad vine a propósito y no por ocurrencia. Ya me entere de todo-admitió con una más tras su nuca. La mirada rubí de Sora volvió a entristecerse y bajo la cabeza.

-Entra Tai- pidió con voz apenas audible.

Una vez adentro, ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Estabas en el entrenamiento cuando paso todo esto.

-Fue Tachikawa quien me dijo, me la encontré al momento de terminar la práctica con los muchachos.

-Así que fue por eso.

Y ahí iba la parte costosa. En estos momentos odiaba haber llegado ahí. Pero no. Ella era su mejor amiga.

-También me dijo otras cosas, Sora…- ese era un buen comienzo.

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestiono levantando su mirada y clavándola en el castaño.

-Bueno… ella me dijo que aún estás enamorada de Matt- listo, lo soltó sin anestesia y de un solo golpe. Sora se estremeció y oculto de nuevo su rostro-¿Tienes algo que decirme respecto a eso?

-¿D-de donde saco eso?-tartamudeo nerviosa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, suspiro- Dijo que lo escucho de una conversación telefónica entre Yolei y tú.

-Ya veo…- Sora encogió sus rodillas y las abrazo contra su pecho, Tai la miro preocupado.

-¿Entonces es cierto eso? Vamos Sora, soy tu mejor amigo, el más indicado y con derecho a saberlo. Por favor.

Sora observo a Tai y se mordió el labio inferior. Él la mirada con una de sus sonrisas únicas que solo él sabía dar. Si sabía a quién nunca podría mentirle, ese era a Tai.

-Es… cierto-confeso suavemente-…Aun sigo sintiendo algo por Matt. Desde un principio, se me partió el alma cuando terminamos, puesto que fue porque él estaba lastimado y por mi culpa.

-Pero tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso-recordó Tai.

-Lo sé…- dijo cerrando por un momento sus ojos-Pero solo estuve de acuerdo porque él estaba decepcionado y todo por mí. Solo acepte para no lastimarlo más. A pesar de que nunca hubiera querido terminar con lo nuestro. Esos dos meses en los que ni nos hablamos fueron un castigo para mí y cuando regresamos a ser amigos de nuevo, tuve que conformarme con eso. Lo disimule hasta contigo, pero realmente me afecto mucho cuando empezó a salir con Zakuro. A partir de ahí solo me quedaba ser su amiga y estar con Matt cada que podía verlo, entre sus citas y sus estudios… pero solo eso. No entiendo porque dicen que esa no era solo mi intención.

-Sora… es… difícil decir esto…. Hasta Tachikawa dijo que tenías intenciones de doble filo.

-Ella dijo eso…-comento con tristeza, las lágrimas yacían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero ya no importaba. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y sollozo en silencio. Tai se sintió mal por la pelirroja y se acercó para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y consolarla- Hasta Mimi piensa eso, si en realidad es así, en verdad esa no era mi intención, sabía que si Matt ya me había olvidado como novia, al menos podría quererlo como el amigo que es y cómo se comporta conmigo-decía entre pequeños lamentos- Soy una pésima persona, primero olvido a mi mejor amiga por seis largos años, luego lastimo al chico que me ha regalado millones de sonrisas con sus hermosas canciones y ahora rompo la relación que él quería todo por mis malintencionadas ideas, que no tenía ni idea de que fueran vistas con malos ojos, y lo peor de todo es que me sentí feliz porque Matt está indeciso sobre Zakuro y por mí.

-Hey, tengo varios puntos. Primero: no eres mala persona, solo tienes una pequeña esperanza de que Matt no te haya olvidado del todo y el segundo: no solo fuiste tú quien se olvidó de la princesa de hielo- esa pequeña ultima parte la dijo con afán de hacer reír a su amiga, a Sora realmente le causaba gracia ese pequeño sobrenombre que él le daba a Mimi. ¡Lo vez! Ya te hice reír, ya me salve.

-Tai… gracias por animarme, pero en verdad me divierte mucho la relación que tienes con Mimi.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué relación?- pregunto alarmado-Nos odiamos. Y eso ya lo hemos dejado bien en claro varias veces.

-Si claro "odio"- ironizo- su relación de odio, no es muy concreta, parecen dos niños peleando por el mismo helado.

-De hecho una vez peleamos porque le di un mordisco a su helado- recordó burlón.

-En fin… ustedes son muy parecidos en cuanto a la actitud. Pagaría lo que fuera por verlos de novios. Yolei y yo hemos hablado de eso, incluso con Kari.

-¿Ustedes hacen que demonios?- reclamo exaltado- Era el colmo su propia hermanita se confabulaba en su contra. Eso le daba algo para saber que Kari no era tan inocente como creía- No puedo creerlo, tú y Yolei están llevando a mi dulce hermana al lado oscuro. Que decepción.

-No nos culpes. Pero es que no te imaginas. Ya sé que hasta Izzi e incluso Joe que pocas veces lo vemos hablan de eso.

¿Sus amigos? ¿El correcto Joe y el agazapado Izzi? Era indignante. Se supone que los chicos están con los chicos y NO en su contra- Ya sabía yo, con esos amigos para que queremos enemigos- se quejó cruzándose de brazos- Estoy seguro que a Tachikawa no le gusta nada de esto y claro, de seguro a ella no se lo dicen porque no le va a importar a quien mate.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo se había enojado la oji miel, cuando ella y la peli morada estaban hablando de cómo se verían ella y Tai en una cita romántica. Era casi posible que echara humo de la rabia. ¿En qué momento Mimi se había convertido en el demonio de Tasmania?

-Dime una cosa Tai, se sinceró, pero no te exaltes.

-Depende. Contigo ya no sé qué esperar. Suéltalo.

-¿Mimi te parece linda?

-¡Sora!

-¿Qué?

-Dije que respondería dependiendo de lo que preguntaras.

-Hay Tai. Solo respóndeme. Sabes que la que saca ideas donde no las hay, es Yolei. No yo.

Frunció el ceño mientras bufaba. ¿Por qué diablos siempre le preguntaban eso acerca de esa endemoniada castaña? Pero… ¡maldita sea! En verdad que era linda.

-¡Bien! Sí… me parece linda, pero eso no significa nada.

-Ah sí si claro. Nada, no significa nada.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso, eh?

-Nada Tai-negó con una sonrisa inocente.

En definitiva. Como odiaba cuando las mujeres fingían demencia.

…

Alrededor de medio día, Tk iba directo al apartamento de Mimi y Yolei.

-Oye Mimi, soy Tk-dijo el rubio mientras tocaba la puerta. La persona que abrió fue Yolei.

-Hola rubio- saludo acomodándose el cabello en una coleta desordenada.

.Hola, ¿aun en pijamas?- y es que la peli morada llevaba ropa de dormir que decía en letras grande "Odio las mañanas"

-¡Hey! Es fin de semana- se excusó- Además estoy segura que si no tuvieras que venir, estarías en tu casa en bóxer y camiseta, así que no te quejes Takaishi.

-Buen punto-rio mientras entraba al recinto observándolo, en realidad que era bastante grande y moderno.

-¿Admiración?- fanfarroneo la chica al notar que Tk observaba con detenimiento el lugar.

-Que graciosa, en verdad que los padres de Mimi se lucieron con este sitio.

-En teoría ellos lo pagaron-irrumpió Mimi apareciendo por el mostrador de la cocina- Pero Yolei y yo lo elegimos. No permitiría que mi mamá lo hiciera; sino estaríamos viviendo en un lugar con decoración victoriana. ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose al chico.

Tk asintió y siguió a la castaña que ya había salido en dirección al ascensor; no sin antes despedirse de su otra amiga.

-Llame a un taxi. En un momento vendrá.

-Sigo preguntándome a donde iremos- recordó con impaciencia.

Rió- Ya lo verás-dijo dándole un leve empujón en el hombro-Iremos a esta dirección-saco un papel azul con algo escrito, algo que el chico de ojos zafiros no pudo leer, pues Mimi volvió a guardarlo hasta de que las manos de él tocaran el objeto.

-No puedo leerlo-comento enarcando una ceja.

-Exacto. Te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos allá-desvió su mirada un momento en la esquina diagonal a los edificios-Por cierto, ahí viene el taxi-no supo porque pero sintió un aire de misterio cuando la chica dijo eso. ¿A dónde lo llevaría?

Unos diez minutos después, el auto se detuvo y ambos se bajaron.

Takaishi observo el gran letrero en frente suyo y muchas preguntas los embargaron. ¿Qué rayos hacía allí?

"Agencia Luxor"

-Eh… Mimi ¿Qué hacemos en una agencia de autos?

La oji miel sonrió-Comprar un auto. Estoy harta de estar tomando taxis y como necesito la opinión de un chico, por ustedes saben mucho sobre autos y todas esas cosas, y también tomando en cuenta que nos encontraríamos hoy. Pensé que podrías ayudarme a escoger uno. ¿Qué dices Tk?- y por primera vez desde que ella volvió de América; Mimi le dedico una mirada de complicidad y le dio un pequeño abrazo rodeándolo con su brazo.

-Interesante. Me apunto- él le guiño el ojo, la miro de soslayo y entraron al recinto.

…Después de dos horas.

-Firme aquí y también su número de cedula, señorita-indico un hombre de apariencia jovial, 35 años más o menos, cabello oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos color celeste. Mimi se reclino sobre la mesa y tomando la pluma que el hombre le tendía, firmo el contrato que significa una cosa. Auto nuevo. Una vez hecho, se incorporó y devolvió el implemento-Bien si me disculpa un momento acompáñeme a que firme el ultimo formulario y ya tendrá en sus manos el mando de su auto, señorita Tachikawa-dicho esto el gerente hizo un ademán a la castaña para que lo siguiera y se adelantó hasta su oficina.

-Ahora vuelvo- le dijo a Tk que seguía viendo otras vehículos, él asintió. Mimi siguió al señor y entro a la oficina.

Por su parte el rubio miro a Mimi que hablaba con el encargado. Esa chica que estaba ahí no se parecía en nada a la caprichosa y llorona niña que a pesar de todo lo cuidaba como una hermana, ahora a penas y conocía, o lo comenzaba a hacer, y todo por haber olvidado su existencia y solo por no tenerla junto a él por tanto tiempo. Una chica fuerte, decidida, divertida y determinada en sus objetivos, verdaderamente le impacto saber que estaba inmersa en el mundo del responsable de Joe, medicina. No parecía, pero solo escucharla hablar con un compañero de clase por teléfono le hizo ver todo el conocimiento que Mimi había adquirido. Físicamente también había cambiado mucho, demasiado. Su cabello continuaba con ese color natural, a pesar de todos los cambios que le hizo por un tiempo, estaba más largo y aunque su rostro seguía mostrando inocencia, sabía que mucha de la dulzura que la caracterizo tiempo atrás, ya no estaba. Nuevamente se sentía como un patán, parte de ese cambio fue por causa de él y los demás, eso debía quedar atrás y haría todo lo posible porque Mimi volviera a acercarse a ser como lo fue antes.

La joven y el gerente volvían mientras hablaban.

-Bien, el trato está hecho señorita Tachikawa, y como le dije cualquier duda, estamos para servirle- ofreció el hombre, estrecharon sus manos.

-Gracias por todo, y lo tendré en cuenta señor Higurashi-respondió con una sonrisa, tomo las llaves que él le tendía, le dedico un gesto a Tk y se encaminaron al nuevo auto de Mimi.

-Sube.

Ya adentro, los asientos eran sumamente cómodos, fundas y alfombras con detalles en gris y naranja.

-Ahora sí, dime a dónde vamos.

-¿Gocars?- cuestiono, la dura realidad, era que Tk no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, no sabía que tanto habían cambiado los gustos de Mimi.

-Suena bien para mí, prepárate para una paliza Tk.-Para los dos, eso significaba una cosa, el reto estaba hecho- Otra cosa, agárrate fuerte.

Un consejo muy bueno, para lo que venía, piso el acelerador a casi fondo y el auto salió despedido a mucha velocidad. Tk casi se infarta. ¿Mimi en verdad conduce así?

Luego de unas buenas y veloces carreras, Mimi conducía hacia la casa de Tk. El cielo de repente había comenzado a oscurecer, las nubes comenzaban a volverse a un color gris y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Sin duda, una tormenta, y una de la fuertes; se avecinaba.

-Estoy agotada, si que das buena guerra- rio Mimi sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Igual tú Mimi, contigo uno se cansa igual a como quede la ultima vez que vinimos, hasta Yolei gano la mayoría de la carreras.

-Bueno. Con quien crees que ella corría cuando iba a Nueva York.

-Ahora me doy cuenta- desvió su vista por un momento hacia la ventana-Aquí es.

Mimi doy una vuelta al volante y acerco el vehículo a la orilla- Una cosa antes de que te bajes. Discúlpame Tk- pidió ella, él la miro sin comprender- Hablo de cómo me he comportado, entiende que todo lo que paso, por más que quiera no lo puedo dejar en borrón y cuenta nueva, es difícil para mí acostumbrarme otra vez a la presencia de todos ustedes y estoy segura que por momentos no me reconoces- dio en el clavo.

-Le diste muy buen al punto- admitió sonriendo- Pero no tengo nada porque disculparte, en parte fue culpa nuestra tu cambio para con nosotros y tenemos que aceptarlo, en todo caso perdóname tú a mí, espero volver a ser el amigo que fui antes para ti Mimi.

Lo observo por un momento en silencio directo a esos ojos que siempre le demostraron confianza y apoyo, le era difícil creer que ese chico que estaba ahí era el niñito al que cuidaba tanto antes, y también saber que se olvidó de ella; No. Eso estaba atrás, ella regreso para rehacer su vida en su hogar, y aunque le costará, Tk y los demás por más que no quisiera, seguirían siendo parte de ella.

-Da lo por hecho, yo también lo espero- le dio un sutil abrazo y desactivo la alarma para que los seguro subieran y le permitieran abrir la puerta- Nos vemos pronto.

El chico se despidió con la mano y corrió hacia la entrada, pues ya comenzaban a caer gotas lluvia en grandes cantidades.

Al momento en que Tk entro a su casa, peso en marcha nuevamente el auto, la lluvia había empezado hace ya, como diez minutos y faltaban como diez minutos más para llegar a su apartamento.

Su teléfono sonó y vibró anunciando una llamada. Llevo su mano hasta el aparato del manos libres que colgaba del espejo retrovisor del medio y lo activo.

-Diga….

15 minutos después.

…De un portazo cerró la puerta principal al llegar. Camino lentamente hasta llegar frente al sofá y desplomarse en la alfombra, encogió sus piernas y rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos; y al fin, dio paso a las lágrimas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar ESO?

Por más que su actitud diera un giro de 360°, ese asunto siempre la doblegaría y produce que salieran a flote las muchas lágrimas que hace casi tres años derramo por montones.

-Addi… ¿por qué tuviste qué dejarnos?- sollozo mirando al vacío. Sus ojos mostraban opacidad y tristeza.

-Meems ya lle…. Yolei dejó caer su bolso al suelo y poco le importo- ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE MIMI?- preguntó preocupada y corrió hasta quedar junto a la castaña y tomo el brazo de ella para levantarla y sentarla en el sofá, la observaba desconcertada; sin duda era poco común llegar y encontrarse a Mimi LLORANDO.

-Anika… está mal Yolei-dijo suavemente mirando a su amiga.

-Hay no… ¿Qué pasó?-cuestionó aterrada. Algo estaba pasando en Nueva York y no era nada bueno, su amiga Anika pasaba por algo malo.

-Anika tuvo que volver al psicólogo. Su depresión regresó luego del aniversario de la mu… muerte de Addison.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-exclamo con desconcierto.

-Hable con Daniel hace poco…

_FLASBACK_

_-…Hola…_

_(Conversación en inglés)_

_-Mimi, soy Daniel._

_Le sorprendió mucho, pues hacía como más de un mes que no hablaba con el oji azul-¡Hola perdido! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Algo bueno que contar?_

_-Pues… algo que contar, sí, algo bueno, para nada- el chico se escuchaba desanimado, como cuando dio la terrible noticia de su prima pequeña, oh Dios- detesto ser el que da las noticias del mal tiempo. Anika está mal Meems._

_-¿Qué paso con Anika, Daniel?- el avance del auto se reducía conforme las alertas de Mimi sonaban a todo poder._

_-Tuvo una recaída- a pesar de que la calle se encontraba húmeda, el frenazo que la castaña pegó, provoco que se escuchara claramente el chillón por parte del neumático y el asfalto mojado- Dime que me estás tomando el pelo, eso ya dio fin hace dos años y medio._

_-Tú lo has dicho, pero la afecto el hecho de que fuera sin que nadie se diera cuenta al cementerio al visitar a Addison el día de su aniversario._

_-¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ? Le dijimos a Anika que su salud se tornaría inestable si visitaba el panteón sin compañía- más que afirmación, era un reclamo al aire._

_-Lo sé muy bien, pero no hizo caso, es igual de testaruda que tú, pero no tanto. Otra vez está con tratamiento- el nudo en su garganta era insoportable y sus ojos ya estaba volviéndose vidriosos._

_-Como me gustaría estar contigo y con ella ahora mismo. ¡Maldición! porqué tuve que regresar, debí quedarme ahí y seguir con la vida que tenía allá- hizo un cambio erróneo en las marchas con tanta rabia que casi se queda con el artefacto en la mano._

_-Escúchame- pidió Daniel- Tranquila Meems, nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar, Anika sabe que Yolei, Davis y tú están con ella a pesar de la distancia, nosotros se lo haremos saber siempre, confía en mí. _

_-Dani… te extraño muchísimo amigo- dijo con esa bola en su pecho._

_-Yo también, no tienes idea, pero quédate tranquila, mi prima estará bien. Por cierto ella está aquí y quiere decirte algo- avisó, a Mimi le dio un vuelco en su interior- relájate- susurro para que su amiga no la escuchara._

_-Hola Mimi-saludo delicadamente la peli negra._

_-¡Anika! Te quiero mucho amiga y lo sabes muy bien._

_-Exacto, oye Daniel está molestándome regáñalo de mi parte, quiere secuestrar su teléfono de mis manos- bromeo con gracia apenas audible._

_-Relax Meems, todo estará bien- escucho que le aconsejo su fiel rubio Willis._

_-Ya escuchaste muñeca, mantente tranquila, te diste cuenta que Anika va a estar bien y ella también esta serena. Nos encargaremos de subir su ánimo. Cuídate._

_Dejo escapar un suspiro profundo- De acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada, de igual forma gracias por avisarme, tú también cuídate castaño- término la comunicación._

_FIN FLASBACK_

Yolei estaba igual o peor que Mimi, dejando lágrimas al aire.

-A pesar de todo, Daniel hizo bien en avisarte y contaba con que nos dijeras a Davis y a mí. Anika está en recuperación y de una crisis grave.

-Pero no tan grave como la mía- comento con amargura- estoy segura que ella estará bien, tiene una fortaleza muy grande. No me explico…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar eso a Addison? ¿Por qué se nos fue? Quería tanto y el maldito destino se le atravesó en el camino ¿Por qué? Ella era tanto para todos- reclamo con rabia mientras Yolei la abrazaba para darle consuelo y dárselo a su misma.

-Lo sé, era la hermanita de todos y tú compañera de planes macabros- recordó con el fin de que la oji miel sonriera otra vez.

-Tienes razón- ¡bingo! Meta completada. ¡Mimi sonrió!

-Deja ya esas lágrimas para que yo también deje de llorar- pidió limpiándose la cara con el ante brazo.

-Bien… además…- se reincorporo del sofá y fue a su habitación por algo, al momento regreso con lo que parecía ser un marco. Volvió a sentarse junto a la peli morada y se lo tendió- ella decía que las lágrimas son un desperdicio- una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de ambas chicas. En la fotografía estaba una niña de cabello negro poco debajo de los hombros y ojos verdes muy luminosos, saludaba a la cámara haciendo el gesto de amor y paz con sus dedos, pero lo que más resalta era su gran sonrisa. Abajo en la orilla de la imagen decía en letras doradas. Addison.

2 horas después…

7:45 pm

Todo se había relajado y pacificado en el apartamento de las chicas, Yolei mirada su telenovela favorita mientras le gritaba a la villana y Mimi recién salía de una ducha caliente mientras tarareaba una con canción proveniente de su mp3. Saco la ropa de dormir de su armario, un short negro y una camisa gris con el dibujo de Pikachu en el frente, ato su cabello en una trenza despeinada y ahí estaba su proceso para la noche.

Prendió su computadora y entro de inmediato a la red social, los enlaces y comentarios de la ruptura de Zakuro y Matt salían por doquier como pan caliente.

-¡Es una cualquiera!- grito su amiga desde la sala, rio divertida pero la comprendía, ella también le gritaba a los malos en sus programas y porque no, también los maldecía abiertamente.

El celular que descansaba en su cama volvió a sonar y la castaña rodo los ojos, otra llamada más, ya estaba harta, quería que la dejaran en paz. Se abalanzo sobre está como si atajara un balón y tomo su teléfono para contestar.

-¿Qué hay Takuya?

-_Hola niña, tengo noticias._

-¿Noticias? Qué horror ya no más noticias por favor- rogo mirando al techo- más te vale que sean buenas o ya verás…

Takuya trago grueso_-¿Recuerdas la tarea de inglés?_

-Eh… sí. Pero esas son las noticias malas de costumbre, nada fuera de lo extraordinario.

_-Okey eso lo tenemos claro, pero la profesora no había asignado los temas y grupos o parejas. ¿Cierto?_

_-_cierto- acepto confundida-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime Kambara.

_-Cuando Zoe salió de clases, recordó que le había comentado sobre el trabajo y se pasó por la facultad de idiomas y la profesora Kobato ya había comunicado la lista._

_-_¡Qué bien! Por eso Zoe me cae tan bien. ¿Y cómo quedó la asignación?- pregunto dándose la vuelta y quedando boca arriba mientras jugaba con su peluche de Pikachu.

_-Bueno… Ishida y Takenouchi en pareja…_

-¿Es chiste? Sin duda su "trabajo en equipo" será muy relevante- rio traviesamente.

_-Si… bueno… continuo, a mí me asignaron con Tsukiyomi, Maeda y Tomoyo._

-Tuviste suerte- animo la chica- ¿Y a mí? Porque para eso me llamaste ¿No?

_-Eh… sobre eso Meems._

_-_No me asustes, Takuya Kambara, dime con quién me asignaron, AHORA- mandó amenazante.

Por otro lado Takuya en su casa sudaba frío y tenía la piel erizada. Cuando Mimi se enterara iba a explotar, y sospechaba que él iba a ser el mayor afectado.

_-Te asignaron con Kamiya- _soltó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no estaba en presencia con la castaña, pero sabía que el dolor que sufrirían sus tímpanos, estaba cerca.

-¿QUÉ? ¡ESA MUJER QUIEN SE CREE PARA EMPAREJARME CON ESE SUJETO! ¡LA VOY A DEMANDAR! ¡SE VA ARREPENTIR! ¡LO SABÍA, ELLA ME LA TIENE DECLARAD, SOLO POR LLEGAR TRES VECES TARDE A SUS MALDITAS CLASES!- estaba histérica y furiosa, se levantó tan rápido de su cama, que estuvo a punto de resbalarse con sus pantuflas-¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA MALAS NOTICAS! ¿QUÉ DIGO MALAS! ¡PESIMAS, TERRIBLES, CATASTROFICAS!

_-YA CALLATE, QUE NO FUE MI CULPA, RELAJATE TACHIKAWA- _pidió tratando a fingir que no estaba aturdido y atemorizado por los gritos de su amiga. Dicho o mejor dicho gritado esto, colgó el celular.

-¿A ti que te pasa?- pregunto extrañada la peli morada apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.

-Pasa que me asignaron con ese sujeto en un maldito trabajo larguísimo- se quejó Mimi tirándose de nuevo a su cama y cubriéndose la cara con un cojín- Y yo que pensaba que no podía haber noticia más mala.

-Hay Meems- negó suspirando- Hoy no es tu día.

-Como si no lo supiera- le arrojo un cojín a la entrometida de Inoue.

…_._

Quise poner a Mimi en problemas JA JA JA, soy muy mala.

¡Adiós!

Meroko-Y-chan


	18. Chapter 18

**Okey… antes de que me golpeen y me tiren a la hoguera ¡déjenme defenderme! He estado sumergida entre libros y proyectos y exámenes sin tiempo a salir a la superficie por más aire, casi que estoy asfixiada, no tengo perdón del de allá arriba, un trillón de disculpas por tanta tanta TANTA tardanza… pero sin decir más, espero no me abandonen…**

**Meroko-Y-chan**

…

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, tres horas en clase de anatomía y sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar-Ya era hora.

-Lo mismo digo preciosa- concordó Takuya apareciendo al lado de la castaña- Ese profesor puede saber mucho y supongo que sí es inteligente, debería tener el suficiente cerebro para saber que las neuronas pueden morir por su uso excesivo.

-Exacto- admitió riendo- Mis neuronas prefieren excederse solo en los exámenes; por ejemplo el examen de inglés de la próxima semana.

-Ahora que dices eso. ¿Ya superaste el problema de la asignación del proyecto?- dedo en la llaga y Kambara una vez más mete la pata hasta el fondo y de vuelta.

Mimi lo asesino con la mirada y el chico trago saliva- No, pero gracias por recordármelo, hoy tenemos inglés y esa anciana por más que le ruegue no le va a dar la gana ni la piedad de reasignarme por nada del mundo, te lo he dicho varias veces ¡ella me la tiene sentenciada!

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro- Eso es porque en el mes anterior llegaste a todas sus clases tarde, tú eres la irresponsable niña.

-¡Ja! ¿Yo irresponsable? Lo dice el que recién llegó tarde a anatomía, eres un pésimo ejemplo Takuya.

-Bueno, bueno, pero eso no se me ha hecho costumbre a mí.

Entre bromas y comentarios, y uno que otro chisme acerca de la tensión que se sentirá en clase de inglés por dos razones principales.

Mimi odia a su profesora y está a ella.

Matt y Sora no se hablan desde hace mucho.

Caminaron un rato por la facultad y una pequeña parte del parque, de paso compraron algo en la cafetería, hablaron con unos compañeros que se encontraron en uno de los pasillos, Takuya recibió una llamada y termino siendo regañado por su "novia" y todo porque Mimi solo se reía de él y por gritarle a ella que cerrara la boca, Zoe pensó que se refería a ella.

-Ya para de reír Tachikawa- se quejó gruñendo.

-¿Pero qué te pasó Don Juan, tus mentiras piadosas no sirvieron con Zoe? Te lo he dicho, ella SÍ es lista. Además yo solo me estaba riendo, eso se llama libertad de expresión y tú no me vas a reprimir- comentó aun riendo.

-¿Así?- dijo audaz- Pues cuando estés hablando frente a tu noviecito me voy a reír de como discutes con él- claro, ahora es el turno de que las cartas vayan a favor de Takuya Kambara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que te voy a interrumpir cuando hables con Kamiya.

-Te pasaste de la raya Takuya, él es todo lo opuesto a un novio con respecto a mí, ¡Incluso tú pareces más mi novio que él, si se diera el caso!

-Eso no es lo que yo vi la semana pasada.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo confundida-¿La semana pasada, y ahora que se supone que hice?

-Iba en mi auto con Zoe cuando te vimos fuera de la secundaria hablando amenamente con Kamiya y tú sonreías.

-¿Y eso qué? Solo estábamos hablando, y si quieres saber por qué, la razón es que él no estaba enterado de que Zakuro y Matt habían terminado por Sora, y yo le mostré los mensajes para que se diera cuenta de la verdad.

-Aw… ¡que tierno! Y tú gentilmente le das información- Mimi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Pues sí!- insistió como una niña- Además ¿No eras tú el que se quejaba de que tenías que soportar mis discusiones con él? Solo trato de llevarme con él para no enfrentarnos.

Mimi siguió llevándole la contraria a su amigo y este solo se limitaba a reírse a pesar de que corrió grave peligro a lado de cierta castaña indignada. Fueron saliendo frente al jardín principal y algo llamó la atención de la chica.

….

-Entonces Tai, ¿La economía mundial está relacionada con el expansionismo europeo?-dijo la chica con tono nervioso y encantado a la vez.

El castaño se encontraba junto a una compañera de clase repasando la materia que recién habían visto, lo cierto era que la chica era obviamente una de las muchas enamoradas y admiradores de Tai, y Yuri, como se llama la joven siempre disfrutaba estar a solas con el chico que era su compañero de banca en el salón, era una de las pocas suertudas que tenían compañía del atlético castaño.

-Así es, todo eso y también relacionado con la I Primera Guerra mundial que contribuyo a la economía y demás- la verdad que se sentía orgulloso de sus notas y más aun mostrando sus dotes de intelectual con una chica que, sabía muy bien era de las que se moría por una de sus sonrisas- ¿Todo claro, Yuri?

-Sí, ¡Gracias!- agradeció la jovencita dulcemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla "inocente" al moreno, recogió sus pertenencias y despidiéndose calurosamente del castaño se marchó.

Una vez que se fuera la chica, Tai llevó sus brazos tras su nuca y usándolos como soporte se recostó sobre el césped para relajarse.

-¡Tai!-

-"_Que raro ¿habrá olvidado algo?"- _se preguntó el chico al escuchar la dulce voz de Yuri.

-¡necesito tu ayuda!- se volvió para atender a la chica, pero más bien se encontró a Mimi Tachikawa mirándolo con una ceja enarcada- Sí, como no, "Tai, gracias"- se mofó imitando la que ella creía era una voz ridícula- No puede haber chica más evidente, voy ayudarla y decirle que se ve patética haciendo el papel de tonta y niña dulce que no entiende cuanto es dos más dos.

-¿Qué pasa castaña?- dijo insinuante-¿Celosa de mi compañera?

Mimi rodo los ojos y rio incrédula- Ni en tus mejores sueños, es más que obvio que disfrutas que tus compañeras de trabajos sean de tus admiradoras, pero vuelve a la tierra y entérate de que JAMAS me voy a comportar así, suficiente tengo con tener que pasar varias horas contigo en una misma habitación y respirando el mismo aire.

-No te hagas muñeca, sé que estás encantada- era muy divertido provocar a esa chica.

-Te estás ganando una paliza, te lo advierto, solo vine a decirte que hoy termino mis clases antes de las tres de la tarde y pensé que podríamos iniciar el proyecto hoy en mi apartamento. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro, por mí caso, da igual, por el momento ¿Qué clase tienes?

-¿Acaso importa?- dijo restándole importancia y tomando asiento junto a Tai- dentro de una hora voy a fisonomía, nada extraordinario, si no te molesta me quedare aquí, así gozas de mi compañía- bromeó guiñándole un ojo. El coqueteo en broma era un juego de dos, después de todo ya le era costumbre cuando estaba con Takuya.

-Lo que tú digas, así te puedo decir que andas provocativa- continuo riendo.

-¡Aguarda! ¿Qué?- se sobre saltó mirando así misma ¿provocativa? ¡Llevaba unos jeans negros, blusa de tiras en blanco y botas café!- ¡Yo no estoy provocativa!- reclamó indignada.

-Lo sé…- una sonrisa surco sus labios- solo lo dije para que te molestaras. De hecho así te ves preciosa.

Mimi iba a reclamarle otra vez, pero se desencajo al momento en que Tai dijo eso… ¿Él le había dicho… preciosa? ¿Era un cumplido o solo sarcasmo? ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Un intruso sonrojo invadió su pálido rostro y no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Qué debía responder ante eso?

Ante el silencio de la oji miel, la observo de reojo y notó como ella esquivaba su mirada y veía el cielo, sonrió, después de todo, ese cumplido le salió sin siquiera pensarlo, ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás, sin embargo no se arrepintió, porque al final, lo que dijo era cierto, se veía precioso pero sencilla.

-Claro…- Mimi se miró las uñas, y sintió los insistentes ojos de Tai sobre ella, eso solo basto para ponerla nerviosa y al momento se sobresaltó tanto que asusto al moreno ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa? Era obvio que estaba enloqueciendo, lo mejor era que se alejara del chico- Te veo luego- precisa y distante, así es como debía seguir comportándose con él. Lo dejo ahí recostado sobre el césped y se dirigió en silencio sepulcral a su clase.

-"_¿Qué diablos te ocurre con esta chica, Tai?"- _pensó para sí mismo mientras reía y observaba como Mimi se alejaba.

-_"¿Por qué rayos actué como una adolescente enamorada?"- _no comprendía porque últimamente se comportaba de esa forma tan estúpida, ella no era así, demasiado peligroso era estar cerca de Taichi Kamiya.

….

Matt e Izzi se dirigían en el auto del rubio hacia el apartamento de la madre de Matt y Tk. El coche se aparcó frente al edificio y al instante el rubio menor salió disparado hacia el vehículo.

-¡Hola muchachos! ¿Qué hay?- saludo el chico abrochándose el cinturón.

-Tres exámenes y dos proyectos- comento un poco aburrido el pelirrojo.

-Nada- contesto de mala gana y con todo el mal humor posible el otro joven. Piso el acelerador y se encamino a la carretera.

-Izzi… ¿No ha hablado con Sora aun, verdad?

Suspiro- No… y Tai y yo estamos a punto de mandarlo a clases del manejo de la ira, está insoportable, el causo lo que ocurrió, así que no le veo explicación razonable para que se ponga así.

-No te metas Izumi, o lo lamentarás- siseó mientras masticaba cada una de las silabas.

-Hermano no hables así, ¿Por qué no has hablado con Sora ya va mucho tiempo?

-Eso es solo asunto mío, y tengo las suficientes razones para no hablar con Sora- sentenció molesto. Tk rodo los ojos, su hermano siempre habla de la falta de madurez de Tai y Davis, y ahora es él el que se pone el plan de niño quejumbroso.

-Dame las razones, para que no me baje en el siguiente semáforo y me tire a un auto ahora mismo- advirtió Tk.

Matt suspiro hastiado y miró de reojo a Izzi y luego a Tk por el retrovisor, no le quedaba de otra, pero de todos modos ¿Qué más daba? Era poco probable que alguno de ellos anduviera contando sus cosas a los cuatro vientos- Bien… no quiero hablar con Sora, porque he visto a Zakuro mal y me siento culpable porque la lastime.

-Entonces…. ¿piensas que si hablas con Sora, lastimarías a Zakuro?- dijo Tk a lo que su hermano asintió.

-Vaya, y tú que decías estar confundido, ahora lo entiendo, en verdad quieres a las dos- razono el pelirrojo- Tengo un plan. Se sensato y habla con Sora entre clases, ve a buscarla, después de todo la facultad de psicología no está cerca de la tuya ni de la de diseño, así que no habrá ninguna repercusión si te sales un momento de la clase y vas a verla- ambos rubios miraban atónitos a Izzi. ¿Él le estaba diciendo a Matt que se escapara de clase para hablar con una chica? Bueno era Sora, pero ella es una chica? - ¿Qué tanto me ven? ¡Bien! Es solo una propuesta, si no te parece no lo hagas, yo solo ayudaba.

Matt encharco una ceja y negó divertido- No es eso Izzi, sino que nos sorprende que el chico listo del grupo, el que nunca falta a clases, y presenta todo sus trabajos a tiempo…

-Y que siempre saca diez y está en el cuadro de honor desde jardín de niños, sin ninguna falta y que dio el discurso de graduación de su generación- continuo Tk enumerando todos los logros de su amigo- y que también ayudo a Matt a pasar algebra en su examen final y que incluso ayudo hasta a Sora y…

-¡Ya entendí!- grito el chico abrumado- entendí que tengo logros pero, por favor, vayan al grano de una buena vez.

-está bien… el punto es que tú nos estas diciendo que Matt se escape para hablar con Sora, ahora solo falta que nos digas que tú te has fugado por hablar con alguna chica, eh.

-E-eso no es cierto- tartamudeo indignado, los hermanos dejaron ensanchar una enorme sonrisa burlona y se vieron de reojo por un momento.

-¡Izzi tiene novia!- canturrearon al mismo tiempo.

-¿QUE? ¡NO! Basta ya, maduren- se quejaba el chico que ahora iba en tremenda competición con su cabello para ver quién era más rojo- Y no tiene nada que ver con eso, fue algo que Tai me comento.

-AH… ahora todo tienen sentido, fue idea de Tai. Tal vez increíblemente él tenga la razón, pero en todo caso ¿Qué rayos le digo?

-Hermano… ¿Ni siquiera has pensado que decirle? Estamos hablando de Sora, tú nunca has tenido problemas de hablar con una chica y mucho menos con tu mejor amiga- Matt tenía un embrollo tamaño monumental en la cabeza y parecía que esta le iba a explotar, es más mejor iba con un doctor, sentía que le iba a dar una embolia.

-Discúlpeme oh gran sabio Tk, tú que tienes el don de la palabra- agrego con sarcasmo.

-No tengo el don de la palabra, pero si me sé expresar con una chica.

-Claro y por eso hasta ahora te hiciste novio de Kari, luego de estar tres años enamorado de ella en secreto- en serio que Izzi estaba cambiado, porque él diciendo comentarios burlescos al estilo Davis y Tai, no era muy habitual.

-No ayudes Izzi, porque ni novia tienes…

El rubio mayor suspiro, ahora discutían sobre el manejo de las palabras, lo mejor hubiera sido mantener la boca cerrada, frustración grande, el siempre que tenía ciertas inquietudes, con quien las hablaba era con Sora, el problema era, que las inquietudes era precisamente por esa pelirroja de gran corazón y la pelinegra que lo apoyaba siempre en todo, era un completo patán por hacerlas pagar por algo que era su culpa.

…

Dio inicio a la llave principal. Piso el acelerador y emprendió rumbo sin destino fijo, sus lecciones finalizaron y aún quedaban más de dos horas y media para que Kamiya llegara a su apartamento a comenzar el dichoso proyecto. Un mensaje llego a su celular. Era Yolei diciendo que llegaría luego de las 9:00 pm. De paso se fijó en la hora que marcaba las 4:34pm, no estaba muy lejos, así que giro en la próxima esquina y se dirigió a la Preparatoria Elemental de Odaiba,

Unos minutos después aparco en frente de la cancha de futbol y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Davis debería estar en los vestidores porque su práctica ya termino. Escuchó unas risas y burlas cercanas a las graderías en donde los equipos de porristas y el público tomaban sitio como espectadores.

-¡Que ridículo Motomiya! ¿Dónde quedó el Don Juan de siempre?- rió un chico de tez pálida y cabello castaño muy claro.

-Sato tiene razón Davis, tu toque especial se ha perdido- concordó Ryo moreno y de cabello negro.

Mimi resoplo y rodo los ojos caminando hacia los "amigos" y compañeros de equipo de su amigo. Se podía ver que Davis estaba por irse encima de todos ellos y molerlos a golpes. Si lo hacía, no lo culpaba, más bien buscaría unos pompones y brincaría gritando porras como las que cantaba Anika en la escuela.

-Se los advierto, una más y todos acabarán en la banca durante toda la temporada- un tic se asomaba en el puño del moreno que se cerraba y abría rápidamente mientras los fulminaba.

-Los únicos patéticos aquí son ustedes.

Davis y los otros chicos se sobresaltaron y voltearon en busca de la persona que hablo.

Parpadeo- ¿Mimi?- recibió un guiño de parte de ella y sintió pena por sus compañeros.

Sato frunció el ceño y miró ofendido a la castaña- ¿Qué dijiste? Quien quiera que seas.

Mimi le ofreció la sonrisa burlesca numero #124- Me escuchaste, solo deténganse a pensarlo por un segundo. Davis se irá conmigo en aquel bonito auto- la mirada de los tres muchacho se fijó en el auto negro de la chica que se observaba claramente desde donde estaban- Y ustedes se irán tristes y abandonados, resignadamente con la absurda compañía mutua de ustedes mismos.

Ryo bufó y su cabello se alzó por el resoplido- Eso no cuenta. Por lo que veo, tú eres su amiga.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Si no les falla la vista y en términos más simples, su capitán se irá con una chica mayor en un auto y ustedes lo harán solos y con una poca probabilidad de por lo menos alcanzar el autobús- Davis ni se molestó en contener su carcajada y mirar con superioridad a sus amigos. Definitivamente su amiga tenía un carácter de franqueza con mucha sobra. Dicho esto Mimi le dio una mirada de soslayo a Davis y camino hasta el auto.

Ryo dejó caer su mandíbula casi hasta el suelo- Esa chica es una fiera- Sato y otro chico rubio, asintieron- Aja…

-Idiotas…- murmuro el joven negando con diversión y siguiendo a su amiga.

Al llegar junto a la puerta del piloto, su mochila cayó al suelo y la sorpresa no tardó en aparecer.

-¿De dónde diablos salió ese auto, Meems?

-De una agencia…

-Ja… Ja… eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

-El fin de semana.

-¿Y porque no te acompañe yo?

-Por tu culpa.

Confundido pestañeo- ¿Mi culpa?- dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sí, más bien por culpa de tú consejo de amigo a tu antigua enamorada de como su novio lograría que yo contestara una de sus llamadas.

-¿Tk y Kari-a castaña asintió?- ¿Cómo supiste que le dije eso a ella?

Mimi enarco una ceja y el chico entendió.

-Yolei-contestaron los dos al unísono y sonriendo.

-¡que bruta! En lugar de estudiar esa cosa de los microbios, debió estudiar periodismo, porque sabe meterse en todo y sacar toda la información.

Sonrió-Es cierto, ahora sube campeón.

Davis levanto su mochila y rodeo el auto, abriendo la puerta y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Motor encendido y el auto caminó. Luego de un rato en silencio, Mimi freno y se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo. Y miro al chico a su lado- Estas callado, eso es imposible para ti… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que los idiotas de tus amigos estaban molestándote? No les hagas caso Davis, ya no estás en primaria, devuélveselas más duro y recuerda tú eres el capitán y te tienen que respetar. Por cierto ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso de que el Don Juan se fue? Parece como con lo que molesto a Takuya…

-Pues… hace unos días una de las porristas me invitó a salir…

El semáforo apunto el verde y continuaron, doblaron en una esquina que daba a una pastelería que despedía un dulce arome a pastel.

Trato por unos segundos de entender lo que el chico dijo- ¿Y eso es bueno, no?- dijo con confusión.

-Supongo, el caso es que Cato y Ryo me fastidiaban porque dije que no- el auto se detuvo estrepitosamente y Davis tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la ventana en la puerta, para no irse contra el parabrisas… - ¡¿a qué va esto Mimi?!

-Perdón… pero tú nunca rechazas una invitación… no será que… aún… ¿te gusta Kari?

-¿Kari? Claro que no, es decir, me sigue pareciendo linda, pero ya no me gusta ni mucho menos estoy enamorado de ella. Lo que pasa es que nada de eso ha sido "real" y…

-¿Acaso es lo que me imagino? Davis… ¿Quieres ser chico de una sola?

-No es eso- protesto el molesto- Solo quiero tener cosas que hacer que no sea salir con esa insípidas chicas…

-Simple. No lo hagas y mándalas al diablo- una sonrisa abierta se extendió por el pálido rostro de Mimi que contagió al chico- Ahora… a donde te llevo… Taichi llegará a casa dentro de una hora y aunque sería divertido no quiero oír sus quejas por dejarlo puerta afuera….

-Tienes razón voy a mandarlas a…. ¡espera! ¿Tai?- pregunto con desconcierto y luego una sonrisa pícara se mostró- No me contabas niña traviesa.

Sabía muy bien que tenía que haberse carcajeado por algo tan insólito, perfectamente lo sabía, pero en lugar de eso, su traicionera circulación subió hasta su rostro en un potente color rojo- Nada de eso. Mal pensado, lo que pasa es que debo hacer un trabajo con él y quedamos en mi apartamento.

-SI, lo que digas. Yo no sé, pero ahí hay algo más, no por nada quedaron en tu casa y no en la de él, que de alguna manera siempre esta atiborrada de gente. Quieren privacidad.

-Ese es el punto Davis, queremos silencio para acabar rápido.

-Tai y tú deberían dejarse de estupideces y plantarse un beso y ya. Así tengo más material para burlarme junto con Daniel y Willis.

Mimi acelero con sonrisa malvada provocando que el moreno casi traspasara el respaldar del asiento y rió cuando el protesto, freno repentinamente y Davis volvió a rozar el borde del asiento.

- Estás demente chica-dijo mirando horrorizado hacia la castaña.

-Aquí te bajas- el miró hacia afuera y vio que ya estaba frente a su casa, el vidrio un poco empañado por el frió de afuera- Cuando ocurra algo tan tonto como lo que acabas de decir, serás el primero en saberlo. Lo juro- un guiño y él le devolvió el gesto y salió al frió clima.

….

Tk caminaba a paso relajado hacia un lugar al que ya no le tiene temor como la primera que vez que asistió. La sala de CASTIGO. Si… el chico tierno que no mataba ni una mosca, ya no era TAN inocente. No estudio para su examen de biología y lo descubrieron copiando las respuestas que escribió en el cartoncito del reverso del borrador. Era injusto porque muchos más compañeros hacían cosas más arriesgadas que él, bueno, las chicas tienes su técnica infalible, sobre todo cuando el profesor vigilante es un hombre, pues se escriben las respuestas en la piernas y van subiendo la falda poco a poco y para evitar una demanda los profesores ni se molestan en darse cuenta cual chica está copiando por medio de esa táctica.

Cruzo el pasillo de los laboratorios y doblo al sector al que todos conocen como "el pasillo sin lengua", no era un nombre muy elegante, pero le quedaba justo, debido a que en él se ubicaba la sala de castigo, salón de religión, uno de los salones de matemáticas y la oficina del orientador vocacional. Toco la puerta y no espero a que le respondieran. Adentro todo estaría desierto sino fuera por una única presencia de una chica peli negra y ojos cafés, de esbelta figura y piernas envidiables. Esta estaba sentada sobre la mesa de uno de los pupitres y leía algo que parecía interesarle en su celular, al escucharlo entrar, levanto su mirada y sonrió al ver al chico. Él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué hay Utau?- su mochila cayo al lado del banco en el que se sentó en frente de la jovencita.

-Hola Tk, ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí?

-Temako me atrapo en la prueba de biología- respondió con simpleza-¿Y tú? No es normal verte por estos rumbos, y ¿la chica de excelente carácter moral?- rio con burla removiendo suavemente el cabello de Utau.

Su ceño se frunció pero la sonrisa continuaba- Muy gracioso, lo que pasa es que ayer me quede practicando hasta tarde las estrategias del próximo partido y al parecer las clases se habían suspendido por alguna razón desconocida y según la secretaria "estaba terminantemente prohibido" para todos estar aquí y me castigaron por rebeldía.

-¿Quién te viera?

-No hables de mí como si fuera una santa, no soy tu noviecita.

-Cierto, Kari es una chica muy responsable- la peli negra rodo los ojos, como odiaba ver la sonrisa de estúpido del rubio cuando hablaba de la insípida de la mejor de generación.

-Sí, sí. ¿Sabes? A muchos nos sorprendió que ustedes salieran juntos, todos estos años de ser solo amigos y pensamos que se quedarían así para siempre, muchas creyeron que tendrían una oportunidad contigo- y con ácido en su mente, ella también.

Con algo de pena, rio y se rasco la nuca- Eso escuche.

-No te ofendas, y es solo mi opinión, pero a mi parecer no hacen una pareja muy buena.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Enrollo un pequeño mechón de cabello en su dedo y jugó con él- No lo sé, te imagine con otra clase de chica.

-Hubo un tiempo en que yo también, pero luego Kari me hizo cambiar por completo de opinión- Y ahí estaba otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa de bobalicón. Tk miro por un momento directamente a los ojos traviesos de Utau y elevo una ceja extrañado- ¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?

Llevo su mano a su rostro mientras parpadeaba confundida-¿En la mejilla? ¡Ah esto! Pensé que esos polvos que mi hermana me presto servirían para cubrirlo. Tienes buen ojo, lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño accidente en una de las prácticas y roce el filo de una lámina de zinc. ¿Se nota mucho?- De un pequeño salto se bajó del mesón y camino un paso terminando prácticamente cualquier distancia que haya existido entre él y ella. Acerco su rostro al chico y este un poquito nervioso por la cercanía con la capitana del club de tennis toco con cuidado el rostro de la chica para revisar el corte- una pequeña línea rosa pálido que cruzaba el pómulo derecho. Utau se estremeció, seguro por el roce en el corte, al parecer la herida sigue sensible. Sus zafiros subieron un poco hasta toparse con los orbes color chocolate de la bella chica que estaba a un centímetro de su rostro. Ella sonrió y lo atrajo por el cuello de la camisa hacia sus labios con delicadeza. Tk se sorprendió pero sin embargo no se apartó. No logro entender porque lo hacía.

-Tk- dijo en un susurro una suave voz que provenía desde la puerta del salón. Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y al separarse volvieron a ver quién los llamo. Tk abrió los ojos, alarmado y Utau simplemente con sorpresa.

El reloj que marcaba el fin del castigo asusto a los tres jóvenes.

La peli negra carraspeo incomoda- El castigo termino. Nos vemos Tk, Kamiya- tomo su mochila y paso al lado de una Kari estática que ni sintió el roce con el brazo de la chica que beso a su novio. Takaishi camino suavemente hasta la castaña y alargo una mano para tomar el brazo de la chica. Pero ella se corrió evitando el contacto.

-Por favor, déjame hablar.

-Está bien Tk, dime tus excusas-

Suspiro, esto iba a resultar complicado- Yo estaba revisándole a Utau la herida que se hizo en su práctica.

-¿Con los labios?

-Eh…

Kari sonrió con tristeza- No sé para qué me pediste que te dejara explicarme, no tienes nada con que defenderte. Solo me pregunto, ¿Ella te beso a ti o tú a ella?

-Ella a mí.

-Entiendo. ¿Y tú no la apartaste?

El muchacho bajo la cabeza avergonzado- No.

-Vaya que eres honesto, siempre he admirado eso de ti, pero eres una decepción- eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el rubio que levanto su cabeza rápidamente con dolor marcado en su rostro.

-Kari, es verdad que ella me beso y yo le correspondí, pero es mucho más real cuando te digo que ni yo entiendo porque lo hice.

-Tal vez porque te gusta… Mira Tk… si ella también te gusta, no se para que me dijiste en el parque que tú ya tenías bien claro que estabas enamorado de mí.

-¡Y es cierto Kari! Todo lo que te dije esa tarde es cierto y lo que siento por ti también.

-Pues no parece, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras. Siempre he sabido que muchas chicas están atraídas por ti, pero confié en que si estabas conmigo era que si me querías, ¡si en verdad lo hicieras la habrías alejado de ti Tk!- esto ya era demasiado para él y aún más cuando una lágrima cruzo la mejilla pálida de Kari.

-Kari…- trato de acercarse a ella, pero con un movimiento bruzo se alejó aún más de él.

-¡No! Déjame en paz, ya estoy cansada de ver como las otras te comen con la mirada, y yo de buena no me quejo, pero hasta aquí Takeru… si antes de ser tú novia sufría al ver como las demás te quieren y también sufro lo mismo estando contigo, supongo que será igual estando sin ti… otra vez- con cada palabra llena de sufrimiento en el rostro de la chica, Tk sentía con cada una, una puñalada directo al pecho- Terminamos- sentencio con un nudo en su garganta, no le dirigió ni una última mirada al rubio que se desmoronaba por dentro y se fue del salón de castigo que según se imaginó Tk, para él sería siempre "el salón de la des fortuna".

…...

**Soy mala… en este cap, le toco a Tk recibir el disparo, pero tranquilos a cada personaje le va llegar la hora, eso sí, los favoritos de mi arma ingeniosa siempre van a ser mi sexy morenazo Tai y la castaña endiablada Mimi…**

**Para que conste TRATARE de publicar mínimo en 3 semanas, por ya llegan las ¡vacaciones de medio año!**

**Meroko-Y-Chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola gente linda de todo el mundo… ¿De todo el mundo? Siempre me he preguntado de qué país son… si llegaré a otros continentes… pero qué más da. Aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia exasperante originada en mi retorcida imaginación. Espero les guste.**

**Meroko-Y-chan**

…

Sora giro el pomo y entro a la biblioteca buscando una cabeza rubia. A paso lento y tembloroso. Se sentía demasiado insegura. Luego del incidente y el rompimiento de Matt y su ahora ex novia Zakuro, no hablaba con el chico por pena. Y para varias, le correspondía hacer un proyecto de su clase de inglés con él. Supuso que el chico estaría en algunos de los cubículos apartados, pues con trabajos, prefería tranquilidad.

Decidió a la sección más aparte del recinto, y como adivino, ahí estaba Matt leyendo un libro con cobertura verde. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a él, el joven noto su presencia y al levantar la cabeza sus miradas se encontraron, ella pudo distinguir un deje de incomodidad en sus ojos y un escalofrío corrió por su columna. Debió haberle rogado a su profesora que la reasignara, por lo que supo a Mimi la asignaron con Tai, y gracias a Yolei se enteró que la castaña hizo un alboroto lanzándole maldiciones a su profesora. La hubieran emparejado con su amiga.

-Hola Matt-saludo con voz suave.

Él sonrió apenas e invitó a la peli roja a tomar asiento para comenzar.

-¿Te parece si empezamos primero con el contenido?-propuso.

-Seguro…- algo pareció ponerlo serio de repente- pero… primero quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó la semana pasada, por mi culpa, todos te tienen en miles de rumores…

-Matt no… por favor, no quiero hablar de eso… no ahora.

-Tal vez no lo quieras, pero si necesitamos hablarlo Sora. Créeme cuando te digo que me he sentido como una basura al lastimar a dos chicas muy especiales para mí.

-Eso lo sé, yo soy tu mejor amiga y ella tu ex novia, sé que aún la quieres.

Matt suspiro con pesadez. Maldito Tk y su discurso de hablar directamente. Sora tiene razón, pero en parte, porque su problema era que las quería a ambas de la misma manera, no como su amiga cree.

-Ese es mi problema… que no sé qué siento por ambas.

La joven desvió su mirada abajo y sujeto con fuerza el borde de su falda. Se sentía pésimo. Por un lado Matt le dice que la quiere como amiga y por otro le dice que no sabe cómo la quiere. Quería... Quería irse de ahí.

-Bien… ya hablaste, ahora por favor iniciemos. Tengo claro eso, pero date cuenta que yo te quiero de la manera en que tú no sabes si me quieres…

Definitivamente, eso fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, ahora sí, es una completa basura.

-Sora…

-Basta… ya luego trataremos eso… ¿De acuerdo?- propuso sonriendo dulcemente. Matt rogo piedad, no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa encantadora. Otro de sus dilemas: la dulce sonrisa de Sora y la traviesa sonrisa de Zakuro.

Rayos. No podría concentrarse en su ensayo.

….

Tenían como media hora de haber iniciado y Mimi por su culpa de su, según ella, tonto comportamiento y gracias a la fastidiosa insistencia de Davis, miraba con profundo recelo a Tai que tranquilamente leía un artículo en su computadora. Una alarma se encendió en su interior diciéndole que dejara de verlo, en cualquier instante él notaría sus ojos puestos en él, y su galán interior saldría a la luz. Por otro lado su silencio la impresiono, al parecer si sabía callarse cuando debía hacerlo. Suspiro más que aburrida apoyando su mejilla en su mano; hora de volver al trabajo. Por su parte, Tai luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas. Por supuesto que había notado que Mimi lo observaba y fue tan chistoso cuando puso esa cara de horror para luego suspirar, no sin antes fulminarlo con sus gélidos orbes. Sin embargo no era momento de reírse, ya luego llegaría la oportunidad.

-Tomemos un descanso-sugirió o más bien rogo la chica, dos horas y media en silencio era lo máximo que podía soportar.

-Bien, tienes razón, me va a explotar la cabeza.

-Wau, eso sería un desastre considerando tu cabezota-rio revolviendo la gran melena castaña de Tai- En fin, iré por unas carpetas que necesitaremos luego- se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación. Una vez adentro tomo unos folders azules que reposaban en su mesita de noche, sin notar que eran equivocadas.

-Toma- se la dejó en la mesa y fue hacia el refrigerador por algo de tomar.

-¿Segura de que es esto?

No era muy conocedor, pero estaba muy claro que lo que sea que le haya dado Mimi, no era lo que ocuparían.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- camino y observo lo que Tai miraba extrañado. El moreno se dio cuenta que lo que sostenía era un álbum de fotografías y citas textuales. En las páginas que tenía frente a sus ojos, en una de ellas se apreciaba a una Mimi un poco más joven, como de quince año sentada en el respaldar de una banca. A su derecha Yolei y a su izquierda Davis que cargaba sobre sus hombros a una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Ahí la castaña denotaba una gran felicidad. En general los cuatro lucían muy contentos. En el fondo aparecía una montaña rusa por lo que dedujo que estuvieron en un parque de diversiones. Hasta unos instantes después fue que se dio cuenta que Mimi estaba a su lado detallando la foto con expresión inmutable-Ahora entiendo, dame eso. Iré por lo que sí es en realidad- dijo un poco molesta. Tomo de nuevo la carpeta y rápidamente entro a su cuarto otra vez. Al chico le pareció que ella se indignó, porque supuso que ella consideraba ese álbum como algo privado.

-¿Ella es Addison…?- preguntó con cautela siguiéndola.

-Sí, es ella-contesto dándole la espalda.

-No me malinterpretes, pero si te entristece tanto… ¿Eso no sería hacerla sentir mal a ella, desde allá arriba?

Dejando caer lo que tenía en sus manos la oji miel se volvió más que enfurecida hacia Tai-¡¿Qué dices!? ¡Tú no sabes nada acerca de eso! – chilló luchando por contenerse, era increíble que él se metiera donde no lo llaman, eso era algo que solo permitía sabérselo a personas contadas con la mano. Era tan difícil para ella tocar ese tema, que simplemente no lograba procesarlo- No tienes idea de lo que es perder a alguien que es como tu hermana y que al morir perdiera todas las posibilidades de cumplir sus deseos.

-Es cierto. No lo sé… pero aunque es duro, así ocurre con todos los que parten… aun así hay que seguir adelante. Parece como si no superaras su muerte.

-Si lo hice… pero… tú lo has dicho, es duro- expresó yendo a su armario y sujetando con su mano una foto que estaba pegada a la puerta del mueble. En esta solo salía Mimi también de quince años sentada sobre el césped junto a Addison, ambas con su uniforme escolar. Mimi con falda negra, camisa blanca y un suéter grande color marrón. La pequeña con vestido azul, camisa blanca y corbata roja .Las dos sonriendo ampliamente al fotógrafo- déjame explicarte-Tai se acercó para ver la imagen que sostenía Mimi y al verla, sonrió- un ejemplo… ¿Kari que quiere estudiar?

-Creo que fotografía…

-De acuerdo… dios no lo quiera, pero digamos que tiene un accidente en el que no sobrevive.

-Eso es diferente- contradijo extrañado.

-Claro que no- rectificó cerrando sus ojos para tener paciencia- El punto es que ella falleció. No importa si fue por una enfermedad grave o algún fallo… ella no logra graduarse, conseguir su título profesional, irse tal vez de viaje… y todo eso porque la muerte se lo arrebató… te la arrebató a ti y a tú familia y amigos. Ella perdió todo… ¿Eso no te afligiría a ti al ser tan cercano a ella?

Asimilaba todas las palabras de la joven y ahora la comprendía. Él quedaría devastado si a su hermanita le ocurriera algo malo y por supuesto que no volvería a ser el mismo-

-Me destrozaría verdaderamente-respondió pensativo- Mejor dejemos esto de lado, terminaremos sin ningún ánimo. Al ver esas fotos… ella los adoraba ¿No?

La sombra de una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro-De hecho, y nosotros a ella… todos quedamos derribados cuando se fue… de alguna manera a todos nos afectó… su hermana tuvo que ir al psicólogo y yo…- el nudo en la garganta no le ayudaba mucho a hablar-… yo intente quitarme la vida.

Sin duda fue un gran error haber sacado ese tema tan delicado, no es sencillo hablar de los momentos más oscuros de tu vida y ella se los estaba contando a él, tal y como lo había hecho cuando volvió hace unos meses.

-No quise traerte malos recuerdos, de haber sabido que preguntar por el cariño que le guardas a la pequeña te traería memorias más dolorosas, no hubiera dicho nada, solo trataba de animarte- coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y ella al girarse conecto sus miradas: chocolate y miel- Es algo terrible lo que sucedió, pero solo demuestra que quieres tanto a la niña que fue extremadamente duro para ti y aunque no fue de la manera correcta de demostrar tu dolor, solo lo conseguiste demostrarlo así.

Resultaba tan extraño charlar con él de esos temas, pero a la misma vez le transmitía confianza plena en él. A pesar de todas sus discusiones… ya sea en serio o solo por bromear. Sus atrayentes ojos vivaces la envolvían en una atmosfera de paz.

-Creo que más que todo lo que hice yo por ella es lo que me derriba.

-Olvídalo y no te desalientes-le dedico un guiño cómplice- Volvamos al trabajo-propuso en pose relajada yendo hacia la puerta. Mimi indecisa miro hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo y luego de bufar y rodar los ojos se apresuró a detener a Tai sujetándolo por la parte superior del codo. El moreno paró en seco y al voltearse a verla, ella sintió rabia y pena, las dos a la misma vez.

-"_estúpida sonrisa_"-pensó contrariada- Gracias por pensar así y no creer que estoy loca-dijo sonriendo.

Devolviéndole el gesto con una sonrisa mucho más amplia, habló- No te preocupes; eso no es lo que me hace pensar que estas demente preciosa…

Mimi frunció el ceño y empujo a Tai hacia la sala mientras trataba de borrar el ridículo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese sujeto la hacía cambiar de emociones tan deprisa que cualquiera le diría que es bipolar.

….

Al llegar a su casa no perdió tiempo y le aviso a su madre que no tenía apetito y que se encontraba tan agotada que se iría a dormir temprano esa noche. Se despidió y corrió rumbo a su habitación, cerro con seguro y tiro su mochila en la parte superior de su litera. Posteriormente se lanzó a la cama de abajo y dejo correr con más libertad las lágrimas que había derramado de camino a su casa en silencio. Kari estaba más que destrozada, había terminado con el amor de su vida, ese "dulce" chico de moral indiscutible y que siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Siempre sus amigas a pesar de que Tk les agradaba, le advertían que tuviera mucho cuidado, porque para nadie era un secreto que el capitán del equipo de baloncesto era muy popular entre las chicas de la preparatoria y que era posible que terminara siendo engatusado por alguna de ellas. Justo lo que paso hoy.

Tonta, crédula, ingenua. Todo eso y más era ella. Por haber ignorado lo que sus amigas le decían; incluso Sora y Yolei que confiaban en Tk, le decían que fuera precavida, porque, cualquier chico con un poco más de atención de la normal, era obvio que se le subirían los humos. Golpeo con fuerza el colchón a ambos lados de la almohada en la que ocultaba su rostro. Tanta ilusión y ciega confianza en él, que no entendió razones, ni vio posibilidades. Ahora solo quería desahogarse y llorar, llorar y liberar toda esa frustración que la sofocaba. Más o menos una hora después se levantó quedando sentada y agotada de sollozar. Sus ojos le ardían y tenía la cara caliente por tanto esfuerzo que hizo. Sin ningún ánimo, saltó de la cama, salió al pasillo y asomó su rostro afuera revisando si sus padres estaban, su mamá en la cocina y su padre en la sala viendo televisión. Exhalo aliviada, así no la verían y preguntarían por su estado. Con rapidez entro al baño y lavo su rostro con agua fría para refrescarse. Alzó sus ojos al espejo y miro con pesadez su rostro pálido, ojos hinchados y con unas cuantas ojeras porque, en verdad estaba cansada, pero sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Volvió a sumergirse en el agua del lavabo y luego se secó. A como salió de rápido y con cautela nuevamente entro a su cuarto. Tomo su pijama de su cómoda y quitándose su uniforme, se vistió. Cepilló su cabello para que no estuviera tan enmarañado y otra vez se recostó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas. En su tristeza algo capto su atención y sonrió con melancolía, allí en una esquina de la cama, descansaba un pequeño peluche de gatito, blanco y con un cascabel rosa. Tk se lo obsequió cuando cumplieron un mes de novios.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto…?-murmuro observando el peluche-¿Por qué despertaste tantas ilusiones en mí…? ¡¿Por qué lograste adentrarte en mi corazón que ahora ya no puedo sacarte?!- chillo suavemente con frustración.

Con solo cerrar sus ojos, en su mente se formaba la imagen de esos orbes zafiros que tanto amaba y al instante reaparecía la escena que vio hoy en el salón de castigo: la capitana del equipo de volley ball besando a Tk y este correspondiéndole con gusto. Hoy era el día en que comprendía a las adolescentes lloronas que Mimi tanto criticaba en las telenovelas, de seguro se veía ridícula llorando por el chico que la engaño; pero ella era más débil que otras chicas y no poseía la fortaleza necesaria para superar eso sin derramar una sola lágrima. Quería llamar a Sora, su amiga maternal y que jamás la dejaría sola en ese momento. Deseaba gritar y antes, sintió ganas de darle una bofetada a esa chica, sin embargo no lo hizo, porque ella no era así. Por más que lo ansiaba, ella nunca ha logrado odiar a nadie, y molesta, solo estaba con Takeru Takaishi.

Su ceño se frunció y con sus rubíes acuosos lanzo otro cojín al peluche para ocultarlo y no tener algo con lo que indirectamente se vinculaba con el rubio. Su teléfono vibraba en la cómoda y desganada por completo se levantó cien por ciento segura de cómo actuar dependiendo de la persona que sea la que la estaba llamando:

Si era Sora o Yole: lloraría amargamente.

Si era su hermano: se contendría pero al final siempre terminaría llorando y Tai dejaría al rubio menor viendo estrellas y conectado a tubo de oxígeno.

Si era Tk: ni se molestaría en atender.

-Diga- habló con voz suave.

-_Hey Kari_.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida, al parecer no atino con sus opciones-Hola Davis… oye estoy muy cansada. Si necesitas que te ayude con alguna tarea ¿Te parece si te presto la mía mañana?

Primero él rio porque casi siempre llamaba a la castaña para eso, pero luego se extrañó reincorporándose en su cama y mirando su celular con una ceja enarcada, como si con eso lograra ver la expresión de su amiga-_No era eso… pero… ¿Todo en orden? Tu voz suena más suave que de costumbre._

-Claro que todo está en orden, Davis. ¿Por qué algo estaría mal?- se apresuró a decir nerviosa. Esa estaca en su garganta la tenía al borde del llanto- De verdad, todo está bien.

-_Sí no me dices, llamare a Tk…_

-¡No!-contesto alarmada sujetando con fuerza el aparato contra su oído, Davis se desconcertó aún más-No hace falta que lo molestes, en serio…

-_¿Tiene que ver con él? Ya dime Kari… sabes que si no… hare un desmadre por saberlo, así que ahórrame tiempo. A ti te pasa algo_- sentencio calmado.

Era increíble que ese despistado deportista amigo suyo la conociera tan bien con solo unos pocos años de amistad.

-_"incluso parece que se preocupa más por mí que Tk…"_-en definitiva su mente la estaba torturando en recordarle eternamente a su ex. Aspiro hondo conteniéndose para no sollozar al hablar y contesto- Tk y yo terminamos…- intento fallido, porque un pequeño lamento se escurrió por sus labios.

-_¡¿Qué?!_

-Hubo un problema y creo que eso rebalso el vaso…

-_¿Y ahora qué? No creo que sea algo tan grave como para llegar a esos extremos- razonó confuso- Ustedes son la pareja más perfecta de la preparatoria… bueno eso dicen muchas de tus amigas…_

-Éramos Davis, ya no- sollozo con pesadez.

-_Ok, ok. Tranquila, no llores_- el llanto es el arma más letal para un hombre junto con la ira y celos de una mujer, no se pueden combatir- _¿Qué pasó?_

-¿Recuerdas que castigaron a Tk hoy en la prueba?

El moreno soltó una risa victoriosa- _Sí, fue el único al que cacharon por copiar y eso que fui yo quien le paso el forro._

-Davis concéntrate.

-_Ah, cierto. Continua._

-Al final de las clases, fui a buscarlo al salón de castigo y cuando entre…- un gemido se escapó- él estaba… be-besándose… con Utau Hatzuki.

-_¿La sexy capitana del equipo de volley ball?- _pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Davis!- regaño sintiéndose peor, su amigo era el peor consolando, con eso solo logró pensar que esa chica le ganaba hasta con su mejor amigo.

-_Lo siento_- dijo apenado por siempre irse por el borde de la conversación- _¿Pero a ese tipo que rayos le ocurre?-_gruño molesto, le iba a dar una lección.

-Yo lo sé… el en realidad no me quiere como dice…- nuevas lágrimas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas y ese nudo en su garganta ya se había ido, dando paso a su llanto.

Para Davis el llanto extenso de su amiga fue suficiente- _Trata de dormir Kari… y no pienses más en lo que ocurrió. Con lo que hizo Tk, el no merece que pienses en él, mañana estarás mejor, en serio._

-¿Sí?

._Si, descansa, nos vemos mañana, pero solo ven si estás mejor_- aconsejo antes de colgar.

La conexión se terminó y Kari quedo en la penumbra de su desolación y miro al techo. Haría lo que Davis le dijo y dormiría plenamente, estaba cansada de tanto llorar y sus ojos le picaban, su almohada estaba empapada y tuvo que ir por otra. Se recostó de nuevo y cubriéndose con la manta hasta la barbilla, cerró sus ojos con un pensamiento dándole vueltas en su mente.

"_Los imbéciles que te hacen sufrir no valen ni una lágrima_"- le había dicho Mimi tiempo atrás.

….

-¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?!- otro golpe bien propinado en la mejilla derecha del rubio. Davis estaba que echaba humo por doquier, justo cuando llego a primera hora, busco por mar y tierra a Tk, y apenas dio con él, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de hablar. El muy jodido ese. Al caer al suelo por el impacto miro con el ceño fruncido a su amigo que lo observaba iracundo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa Davis?!- reclamo molesto sobándose la cara.

-Eres un cínico. Ahora pretendes hacer como si lo que le hiciste a Kari no hubiera pasado- soltó molesto el chico.

Ahora era Tk el enojado- Ya te lo conto, ¿No? Me parece muy curioso que tú fueras el primero en darse cuenta. Me imagine que sería Sora o Yolei.

-¿Y con eso qué demonios quieres decir?

-Que a pesar de todo lo que dijiste, me queda claro que sigues enamorado de ella- Davis miró con desconcierto al rubio que aun yacía en el suelo.

-Estás mal Takaishi- siseó con desdén. Kari solo significa una amistad valiosa. Él mismo ya se lo había dicho, ya no sentía nada por la castaña. Había entendido que lo que unía a Kari y a Tk era algo irremplazable y nadie podría interponerse- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Lo que me da coraje es que besaste a esa tipa muy campante olvidando a Kari! Ella te adora y tú la traicionaste.

Levantándose le aplico un puñetazo aturdiéndolo y haciéndolo retroceder- ¡Ahí está! Si no estás enamorado de ella ¡¿Por qué la defiendes tanto, eh?!- otro golpe.

-¡Por qué es mi amiga grandísimo estúpido! ¿Qué crees que voy hacer luego de oírla llorar por ti?- sujeto al chico por los hombros zarandeándolo y cuando lo derribo, acabo en el suelo junto con él mientras seguían golpeándose.

-¡No soy imbécil Motomiya!

Continuaron gritándose palabrotas y blasfemias a diestra y siniestra. Varios estudiantes empezaban a aglomerarse a su alrededor. Algunos compañeros de sus respectivos equipos deportivos, intentaban separarlos, pero sus capitanes estaban furibundos y sabían que si se les acercaban, terminarían igual o peor que como iban quedando Davis y Tk. El moreno con la ceja rota y moretones que iniciaban a aparecer. El rubio con la nariz sangrando y con el labio roto. Sus uniformes sucios y el cabello más alborotado.

-¡Chicos por favor, deténganse!- de repente una Kari angustiada apareció acompañada de Ken y dos amigas que le avisaron sobre la pelea de su ex novio y su mejor amigo. Camino hasta agacharse para ayudar a Davis a levantarse y elevo el rostro de él, entre sus manos- Mira nada más como quedaste.

Unos amigos lo ayudaron a incorporarse y con amargura observo como la tierna Kari ayudaba con dulzura a ese idiota. La ira se desbordaba.

-No es nada Kari- contesto sonriéndole. Aun así, el maldito moretón que se formaba en su espalda lo estaba matando.

-¿Ves…?- hablo con desaire- Eres un gran mentiroso, sigues enamorado de ella y ahora tú eres la víctima para que la dulce Hikari te salve…

-"_Me llamó… Hikari…_" Takeru basta- lo silenció con dolor. Opresión en su corazón y decepción al ver al chico que tanto ama hablando con esa actitud tan reacia- Davis… gracias por defenderme, pero no te expongas por mí.

El rió- ¡Bah! No es nada. Ese niño bonito quedo peor que yo.

-Qué alivio… y tú Tk… no me creo que estés peleando. Sin duda no eres como siempre creí. Deja a Davis y que te quede claro. El que hayamos terminado y que en vez de ayudarte a ti, lo ayude a él, solo significa que es mi amigo y me preocupo por él. No se relaciona con que este enamorado de mí. Pero soy sincera cuando te digo que en este momento él parece más un novio tierno, que tú.

Comentarios y murmuros se escucharon entre los alumnos consternados. Tk sintió una estaca adentrarse en su pecho. Ella no se dio cuenta por su propio sufrimiento, pero el oji azul estaba destrozado, molesto y rabioso. Perdió por una estupidez a su novia adorada y ahora casi que asegurado la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Con esos golpes solo había desquitado todo con Davis.

-¡Takaishi, Motomiya! ¡¿Qué significa esto?- demando con autoridad el profesor de educación física! Todos guardaron silencio- Ustedes montón de metiches vayan ahora mismo a sus clases, que por estar de entrometidos y carboneros no escucharon el timbre. Señorita Kamiya gracias a usted este par de salvajes se detuvieron y por favor vaya también a su salón- ella asintió. Miro con tristeza a Tk y se giró hacia Davis.

Poniéndose de puntillas alcanzo el rostro del chico y deposito un beso en su mejilla- Gracias…- susurró en su oído y se fue con sus amigas que la esperaban para consolarla.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes dos quedarán suspendidos por los días que quedan de esta semana y espero que aprendan la lección, pueden demostrar su fuerza de otra forma, pero no moliéndose a golpes entre ustedes mismos. Vayan a la enfermería o a sus casas, lo que quieran, pero que les atiendan esos golpes. Agradezcan que soy condescendiente y no los estoy revocando de sus capitanías y suspenderlos por toda la próxima temporada, retírense ya. Es increíble que se comporten así siendo compañeros- el hombre de mediana edad gruño y se alejó de los dos jóvenes, que se miraron seriamente por unos momentos. Unos pasos había avanzado cuando Davis lo llamó fríamente.

-Hey Takaishi, que sepas que esa tunda también fue por olvidar a Mimi por tanto tiempo- Eso sin duda fue otro golpe, pero esta vez psicológico en el abdomen del rubio. Los dos se alejaron, pero Tk con un poco de retraso, pues esa declaración de Davis lo termino de devastar.

Al irse de la cancha llego al parqueo de profesores, su celular marcaba las 10:30, gruño molesto. Si llegaba a su casa después de solo tener media hora de haberse ido, su madre lo volvería desquiciado con sus reclamos y chillidos. Mejor era buscar a su rescatista #1 y fue a marcación rápida.

-_¿Qué hay campeón?_

-Meems, ¿Estás en la universidad?

-_No te hubiera contestado si lo estuviera. ¿Qué pasa?-_ se escuchaba como si estuviera aburrida.

-Necesito que vengas por mí.

-_¿A esta hora? ¿Qué recién no acabas de entrar?- _pregunto contrariada.

-Sí, pero me metí en un lío.

-_Am… correcto, llego en 5._

-Te veo en el estacionamiento.

-_Okey…_

…..

-Tu cara de galán esta pésimo, siéntate y yo buscaré el exagerado botiquín de Yolei- anunció divertida mientras recostaba a Davis en el sofá- Por ahora dime, como quedaste así.

Resoplo-Que coraje- su ceja le escocía- me pelee.

-Creo que eso es obvio- dijo volviendo sentándose junto al moreno, aplico con un algodón alcohol en la herida y el chico mascullo una maldición-

-Auch, cuidado con esa cosa- se quejó adolorido- por lo menos deje peor a ese niño bonito.

-Deja de hablar en clave y cuéntame con quien te moliste a golpes, Davis.

-Con Tk- Mimi lo miro con una ceja enarcada y lo animo a que continuara- Ayer llamé a Kari y después de unos minutos de hablar raro, rompió a llorar y me dijo que termino a Tk porque lo cacho besándose con la capitana del equipo de volley ball.

-No la culpes, las jugadoras de volley ball somos irresistibles- bromeo, rememorando cuando ella era la capitana de su equipo en la preparatoria y mandaba al carajo a cualquier pervertido que le silbaba, ni que fuera un perro.

Él la miro con incredulidad y sonrió- Bueno, el punto es que me dio coraje, tú sabes que de las armas femeninas el llanto es la peor para mí, así que hoy cuando me lo encontré le di una tunda de la que no se va a olvidar.

-Vaya, es poco creíble que fuera Tk, que tardo milenios en declarársele a Kari y ahora la engañe, hiciste bien, hay que defender a los amigos y si es necesario en última instancia, darse duro.

-¿Cómo hiciste tú?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso, fue Yolei?

-En realidad fue Willis, dijo que te diste de cachetadas con una porrista en décimo grado- conto, como se había reído con su amigo estadounidense, hablando de Mimi y su completa falta paciencia

-Ella se lo busco, andaba diciendo cosas de mí y no iba a permitírselo y menos a ese insípido intento de modelo con mal tinte- bufo-Pero sigo sin entender porque saliste tan temprano.

-Un profesor nos suspendió en lo que resta de la semana, y si llego a casa mis padres me matarán, por lo menos me quedaré aquí hasta que sea seguro, ellos saldrán de la ciudad y Jun… bueno ella es mantequilla, pero de todos modos está acabando su tesis en el extranjero.

-Quédate lo que quieras, por que Yolei ha estado tan empalagosa hablando con Ken, que creo que me estoy haciendo diabética con solo escucharla.

-Ni hables de eso, Ken me está volviendo loco- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué harás con Tk? ¿Seguirán peleados?

-Me da igual, sigue sin creerme que ya no estoy enamorado de ella y dice que me hago la víctima frente a ella para que termine más molesta con él- ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que le vino una idea- ¿Te digo una cosa?… Haberse enamorado estúpidamente, es lo más tonto que he hecho.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- alabó Mimi elevando sus brazos hacia arriba exagerando su actual opinión del amor.

…**...**

**Bueno… ahí estuvo el capítulo 19, ya casi voy a hacer algo malo o mejor dicho bueno… creo que de las dos, todavía no me decido, pero será impactante y malvado, en fin, creo que si va a ser más malo que bueno.**

**Dejen sus opiniones del capitulillo y lo que tal vez se imaginan que vaya a pasar, me gustaría leer que creen que mi diabólica mente se va a ocurrir.**

**Bye….**

**Meroko-Y-chan**


End file.
